Behind red eyes
by WhiteFire9
Summary: Koji meets a strange girl back in the human world. When he meets up with her once again in the Digital World, he learns that she is more mysterious than he thought as she seems to know things that no one ever knew making him want to find her out. KojiXOC
1. Chapter 1 Info

First of all, I want to say that this is pretty hard for me because I never published my stories until now and I don't know how this will go, I hope it will go well and that you will enjoy my crazy imagination and fan fiction and I'm sorry in advance for any future grammar mistakes as English is my second language so please bear with me.  
Second, my OC has a very big back-story that unfortunately, as I said, never published it, so I'll try to make it bearable without knowing it.  
On another short note, I modified a bit the ages:  
JP:16  
Takuya, Zoe, Koji and Koichi: 14  
Tommy: 11  
With this being said, I hope you'll enjoy my story.


	2. Chapter 2 All Aboard

**All Aboard:**

Queen of Tils, known for her power, courage and strong will to protect her pack- her family, is now hiding in the human society as one of them.

She found her new ,,home" in an abandoned hotel at the border with the forest- _her forest_. Using her powers, she remodeled and remade it inside.

One night, as she came home, deep in thought looking at the starry sky, she heard something. She turned around ready to attack only to see a boy her age with jet black hair pulled back into a ponytail and dark blue eyes sitting by the wall of the hotel.

"You shouldn't be walking around here alone." He said coldly.

"I could say the same about you. Plus, this is a private property."

"Since when? This place has been abandoned for years."

"Since I moved here and I have the papers to prove it."

"Hmph. Aren't you worried that something will come out of there and bite you?" He said looking at the forest.

"Already did..." She said under her breath. "Aren't you? It seems like you are waiting for that to happen."

"Maybe. He said with a smirk."

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Call it my sanctuary. It's the most quiet place around the city...or was…" He said getting up.

"You can hang around if you want. I don't mind." She said making a few steps towards the entrance.

"Won't your family mind?"

"I don't have one. I live alone." She said opening the door.

"I didn't get your name."

"Nayna..." She said closing it leaving him behind.

" _Humans are such vain creatures. They see everything as their own. They don't see their boundaries... They have been punished by the Gods to never be part of nature again...And yet, why does it feel like we were the ones punished? They seem to get everything they want in their punishment, while we lose more and more under the protection of the Gods...Were they wrong?_ " She thought looking out the window at the departing silhouette of the boy, until he disappeared into the darkness.

A few days passed but she didn't see the boy again but she couldn't care less. As she was walking aimlessly through the streets deep it thoughts she got a weird feelings like a pull towards an unknown location. Curious, she complied to the call getting to a train station. The pull made her want to go down. She changed back to her original form and jumped in the empty space of the elevator, on top of it. The elevator seemed to descend forever. when it finally stopped, she jumped off.

/(Meanwhile, in the elevator)/

A boy with auburn hair covered by a green hat with goggles over it was looking at his phone from his place on the floor of the elevator then looked up at the other occupant of the of the elevator, a boy with raven black hair covered by a blue bandanna, his cobalt eyes looking at his own phone.  
"Hey. Did you get a message too?"

The raven haired boy gave him a cold side glance as he closes his phone then turned away from him ignoring his question.

"Ah. You could answer me at least." Said the Goggle head frustrated.

Suddenly, the elevator picks up speed and goes past the lowest level, both looking at the back wall of the elevator that was made out of glass seeing how fast they were moving.

"Oh. My destiny's really starting to bite."

The elevator comes to a stop and the doors open to reveal an underground train station with trains stopped on every direction, all in different colors and forms.

"Man. I really got to stop landing on my head." The auburn haired one said then both looked out the doors. "Whoa. So weird."

Suddenly he saw a white blur jump off their elevator.

"What was that..." He wondered.

Hearing him, the raven haired boy looked over only to get a glimpse of a white tail. He gritted his teeth and took off in that direction.

Nayna jumped on the roof of a brown train. After it entered in a tunnel, she changed back to her human form and entered the train through the back door. She found it almost empty, except for 4 other kids.

"Hi." Said the only guy standing. "Where did you come from? I didn't see you back there."

"From where you'd never expect." She said amused.

"So, what's your name?"

"I go by Nayna."

"I'm Takuya. Got a message too?" He asked pointing to his phone.

"No, I didn't." She said taking a seat looking at his curiously."That's what got you here?" She asked getting a nod from the boy.

"If you didn't get a message, how did you know to come here?" Asked the girl.

"I don't know. I just felt a call."

"That's strange. I'm Zoe, by the way." She said with a smile.

She returned the smile then looked at the boy across from Zoe.

"I'm J.P, and the kid over there is Tommy but he doesn't feel like talking." He said pointing to a younger boy who was sulking in his seat.

Suddenly the lights went off and the kids fell to the floor as the train hits a bump. Nayna looked around at the others. In the dark, she could see their forms surrounded by some ghostly figures of some kind of armored humanoid figures. She widened her eyes making sure she really does see all that.

,, _Am I going crazy or what?_ " Thought Nayna looking back down.

"What's ... going on?" She heard Takuya say.

Looking at him, she saw his phone changed in a strange device.

"Welcome to the Digital World, Takuya. This is your D-Tector." Said a voice in the device.

"Digital World? You're kidding. What have I gotten myself into?" Said Takuya.

,, _I can ask that myself too…_ " thought Nayna with a sight. " _How do I get myself into this kind of situations all the time_?"

"Did you guys get that message?" Asks Takuya looking at the others only to see Tommy, JP and Zoe are all looking at their D-Tectors.

"You surely talk a lot." Said Nayna looking out the window as they got out of the tunnel only to see a blue sky and some small white creatures flying around.

"Are those ghosts?" Asked Zoe looking out too.

"They look like it." Said Tommy.

"Or marshmallows. They'd go great with chocolate." Said J.P.

"Or flying jellyfish..." Said Nayna approaching the windows to get a better look at them.

One of the creatures put its face in the window making Zoe to freak out, thing that made the creature fly away.

"Probably ghosts of kids that came here before! Ohh! What have I gotten myself into, and what if there's no way of getting back out!?" Said Takuya.

"Geez. Calm down Takuya. We're all in this together." Said Zoe.

 _"Right… but first I need to see this place myself_ " thought Nayna.

The train reaches the station.

"I bet that's the train station. I hope there aren't any more of those ghosts things there. Not that I was scared or anything." Said Zoe trying to not sound scared.

"Yeah. I always scream in terror when I'm not afraid" Said J.P sarcastically.

"Boys." Said Zoe a bit irritated.

,, _Kids…_ " thought Nayna used.

The doors opened revealing a bunch of small round creatures with long ears looking at them.

"Human kids."

"Play with!"

"Don't burn them this time."

"Hm, I like these guys." Said Nayna amused getting off, the creatures letting her pass.

The Train dumps the rest of the kids letting them in the middle of the creatures.

"Hehehe. First step's a doosie. Hehehe." Said the train

"Is it just me, or did that train just talk?" Said Takuya looking back at it.

"Hey. I'm not just any old train. I'm Trailmon. And I'm alive, thank you very much. Though I am more handsome than you scrunched up little pugs. Anyhow, this here is Flame Terminal. You're in the heart of a digimon village." Said the Trailmon.

"Digimon village?" Asked Takuya.

"What else could it be called since this creatures seem to be called digimon?" Said Nayna looking around.

"You really like to be the smart one, don't you?" Said Takuya looking at her a bit annoyed.

"Well, someone has to take that role, right?" She said with an amused smirk.

"I didn't even wanna be on this train." Cried Tommy.

"Sorry you feel bad kiddo, but I can't stick around. If you wanna go home you'll have to find a Spirit or something." Said the Trailmon.

"This kid should get a job as a fire alarm." Said J.P

"And what's a Spirit and where do we get one? Hello?" Said Zoe but the Trailmon left.

"Hey, where you goin'? Give us an answer. Hey!" Shouted J.P

"Well, things are getting interesting." Said Nayna amused.

"Take me home!" Cried Tommy running onto the train tracks to where they came from.

"Tommy, wait! Stop!" Shouted Takuya following him on the tracks.

"What are those two idiots thinking?" Said Nayna annoyed.

"Why do I get the feeling we're gonna spend most of our time rescuing the baby." Said JP.

"Babies." Corrected Nayna. "Because I'm pretty sure you are on the same page with him." Said Nayna amused.

Tommy started walking on the tracks, trying to get home. Seeing this Nayna stopped and got ready to act but Takuya did it first.

"Yeah, make it three babies. Takuya too..." She said looking at them, her posture tense.

"Tommy!" Shouted Takuya.

"Go away!" Cried Tommy.

"This isn't helping. You're gonna fall!"

"At least I won't be here anymore."

"Can't argue with that. That is a pretty...good thinking ahead. Why die later when you can die today..."Said nayna amused but still pretty tense ready to act in case of need.

"I... I'll take you home. Uhh... That's right. Trailmon said that if we find the Spirit, we can go home. Right?"

"Right. Okay, I'm coming back." Said Tommy as he tried to turn around, but lost his balance and almost falls into the abyss below but managed to grab the track holding onto it tightly.

"Oh... Don't move, I'm coming to get you." Said Takuya heading toward Tommy.

Before he starts a green light comes out of nowhere, two digimon running out of the light which was a fire, both digimon jumping on Takuya.

Out of the flames another digimon appeared, one that looks like a huge dog.

"Where is the ancient Spirit?" Demanded the digimon. "I can sense the Spirit's presence all over this town. I must destroy it!"

"No way! It's mine! I... uhh…" Shouted Takuya.

"Then you will be destroyed with it! Emerald Blaze!" He shouts releasing green flames, the blaze is surrounding Takuya and digimon.

Just as the digimon was about to let out another blaze, Nayna jumped kicking him away.

"Why don't you pick on someone of your own size." Said Nayna ready to attack again.

"Like...you?" Said the digimon amused.

Meanwhile, Takuya jumps over the blast and onto the rail and runs over to Tommy taking him into his arms.

The digimon sends another blaze at Nayna but she easily jumps out of the way but she sees that the flames destroyed the tracks and the boys start slipping down.

Nayna jumps and catches Takuya's hand while with her free hand she pushed from the remaining tracks sending them flying to a lower level of the platform.

The five fall onto ground below the tracks and Takuya's D-Tector falls out and starts beeping.

"You guys are OK?" Asked Nayna getting up ready to fight in case Cerberumon came after them.

"Yeah…" Said Takuya then looked at his D-tector. "Hey my D-Tector."

His D-Tector points to a big bonfire thingy ahead of them.

"No way." He says looking at it as the Bonfire thingy becomes a pillar of light."What is..."

"It's the Spirit." Said one of the digimon. "The Spirit of Flame."

"The Spirit? That wasn't so hard. Time to go home! ...But how am I supposed to get it, and what do I do with it when I do." Said Takuya.

"First things first, Takuya." Said Nayna looking at Cerberumon as he approached.

"No need to worry about that, for it will soon be destroyed!" He said and starts running toward the group, the demon dog jumping over Nayna going for Takuya who grabs a metal pole in order to defend himself and Tommy.

"This sure ranks pretty high on a scale of one to stupid!" Said Takuya.

"Ya' think?" Said Nayna annoyed. "Let me-" She is cut off as Cerberumon rips the pole from Takuya and jumps over him, Takuya grabbing onto Cerberumon's tail pulling them both into the pillar of light. "Nope, that is stupid." Said the white haired girl approaching the light beam.

She heard Cerberumon screaming in pain then jumped out of the light smoking as he was burned.

"He got...attacked by the spirit?" Wondered Nayna looking at the digimon then back at the pillar of light.

"But what about Takuya?" Said Tommy worried.

"I think the spirit knows what he's doing." Said Nayna suddenly calmer.

"SPIRIT!" Shouted Takuya, his D-Tector flying over to him and the Spirit going into D-Tector then, the boy got surrounded by a stream of light.

Out of the pillar of light came out a humanoid digimon in red armor.

"What is this? A human turned into a digimon?!" Said Cerberumon looking at it.

"What'd he turn into?" Asked Tommy

One of the digimon pulls out a book and looks through it.

"Well let's see. Big and red... Likes flame... Not Santa Claus... Oh! Agunimon!" Exclaimed the small white digimon looking up from his book at the new digimon that looked like a tall human with red and yellow armor, the upper half of his face being covered by a mask visible being his sky blue eyes, behind him having a mane of long golden hair.

,, _Things are getting interesting. I guess they don't need me here after all._ " Thought Nayna retreating unobserved jumping back up at the station and behind the others back she went in the opposite direction.

As she was walking, suddenly some strange lights appeared and as they disappeared again, in their place remained a dense forest.

-Now this is what I call a surprise … Wish things could appear this easily back home too... Said Nayna walking again going towards the forest.


	3. Chapter 3 Lobomon, warrior of light

As she walked she looked around then made a slow pirouette looking at the tall trees and all the vegetation.

" _This place looks like a perfect heaven...Like...Home…_ "She thought with a sight then looked at the sky. " _I wonder how are they doing. Can they make it even without me?_ "

Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her. Turning around she met the gaze of a pair of cold dark blue eyes.

"We met before, right? At the hotel..." She said looking at him a bit curious.

"Yeah…" He said coldly passing her.

"Don't sound so excited, It will make me think you're want me around." She said sarcastically.

"You'd like that, don't you." He said on the same tone.

"Oh, yes…I would die for that." She said dramatically passing by him rolling her eyes.

"You're so weird." He said as he started walking with her.

"Said...you…" She said bored.

"I'm not the damsel walking around alone." He said looking back at the D-Tector in his hand that seemed to show some kind of a map.

"You could have fooled me. Lucky you, there may be a knight in shiny armor around ready to save you." She said amused. "Again, why does it matter that I'm alone when you are too"

"I can protect myself, you are only looking for trouble, making me to have to come and save you, all just because you can't keep that smart mouth of yours shut"

"Keh, yeah, right. As if. I'm not some little weakling pushover." She said frowning.

"Right…" He said rolling his eyes only barely missing her foot that passed past his head.

"What the heck are you doing?" He said looking at her shocked.

"Were you saying?" She said proudly.

"This proves nothing."

"Really? Where is your D-Tector?" She asked with a smug smirk.

Surprised by her question, he looked at his hand only to see that his D-tector was gone.

"What the-" he said only to see her holding it.

"It's about deception and brains sometimes, not just force. This proves that you could never survive out there alone." She said looking sternly at him, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm not stupid, you know." He said walking away annoyed by the girl's attitude.

"Aha…" She said raising her brows looking sideways amused.

In a short while she heard footsteps again, thing that brought an amused smirk on her face.

"Forgot something?" She said holding up his D-tector only for him to take it. "Not stupid, huh?"

"Shut up…" He said leaving following the map his D-tector was showing.

Nayna left too in another direction then jumped in a tree sitting there. As she stood there out of view, she saw Koji pass by her tree and his destination more than three times. She smirked amused until he finally stopped and saw the hole in the wall by her tree.

"Damn, you're slow." She said jumping off right beside him.

"What?" He said annoyed.

"It's either that or you don't know how to read a map."

"Like you do." He said rolling his eyes.

"Well, I guess I could since I got here before you did all your circles around." She said motioning her fingers around to enhance her message.

"How did you read my map? You didn't even looked at my D-tector."

"Deception and brains, remember?" She said with a finger to her head then turned away from him, approaching the hole.

"It's probably safer to stay away from creepy holes in the wall."

"Playing safe now?" She said looking back at him.

"No." He said approaching the hole too. "Why didn't you enter since you found it first?"

"It's not my mission to do so." She said walking with him down the steps.

"Right…"

As they got deeper inside, it got darker.

"Anyone here?" He said into the darkness.

"Really? What do you expect? ,, _Yeah, I'm here, wait right there, I'll come and eat you in a minute_ "

"You surely like smart remarks…" he said annoyed.

They arrived at an opening blocked by some bars that fell quite easily. Behind them was a metal ditch like place with multiple tunnels leading to it and in its center was a hole.

"Something's wrong..." She said looking down to one of the holes. From it, they started to hear some noises.

"Help! Somebody!" They heard someone scream the tunnel that she was looking before.

"I'm not a chocolate bar! Wooah!" Screamed another voice.

Two figures appeared in the ditch, behind them coming in a bunch of the ball with ears digimon from the station attacking them.

"JP...Tommy..."

"Help! Anyone, please!"

Koji jumped down sliding from a pole, landing with his hands resting on the pole.

,, _So, he really is going to fight? This shall be fun_." She said sitting down resting her chin on her hand looking down with interest.

He snapped a piece of one of the poles from the ground with a kick and caught it in his hands, standing in a fighting stance then ran towards the digimon and swung the pole around, hitting some of them. He stuck the end of the pole into the ground and raised himself in the air.

Nayna looked down at him with a bit more interest.

Koji lashed out with his foot and smacked them off of his back. He lashed around him and twisted the pole around. He paused as the digimon piled on top of him making Nayna even more curious. She was waiting for a fight, and there was one.

'' _I know I should go and help him but he seems to get it himself pretty well. What to see, humans aren't so weak and pathetic as I thought, well, at least not him_ …"

Koji let the digimon pile up around him and silence fell around for a moment. Suddenly, the pole got jabbed upwards, making the digimon on top fly up into the air. Koji spun around wildly, sending all the digimon against the walls.

"Not yet, human! Don't smile yet…" Yelled one of the digimon as it got surrounded by a data stream changing into another digimon.

,, _That...can't be good…_ " thought Nayna as she got up.

Nayna widened her eyes and covered her over sensitive nose.

" _Whatever that thing is...Will surely make my nose to fall off...Or make me want to rip it off..._ " She thought disgusted looking down still curious about how things will end up.

The two boys ran off but Tommy tripped and fell in front of the creature. Koji saved him and picking him up he ran off away from the Acid Sludge. Seeing the floor met under the acid attack of the digimon, Nayna's relaxed and amused demeanor changed into one of worry, yet, she stayed put, still curious of what will the others do.

The digimon kept spitting acid after Koji who run around the crater with Tommy in his arms.

"Oo, it smells!" She heard. Looking down to one of the tunnels, Nayna saw Takuya, Zoe and the two small digimon coming into view. Seeing the scene before them, Takuya pulled out his D-Tector pressing the buttons trying to make something happen.

"Spirit, wake up! I need you! Come on, I'm not kidding here! Uh!" Said Takuya frustrated.

"Hey Takuya, no pressure, but you might want to think about spirit evolving before Stinky there turns your friends into goop." Said the white digimon looking up at the boy.

Koji and Tommy got cornered between the monster and the deep hole in the center of the crater.

"Going somewhere?" Said the monster approaching them.

"Come on, come on! SPIRIT!" Shouted Takuya as he got surrounded in data and digi-volved to Agunimon and jumped in front of the two boys  
protecting them from the acid.

"Go! Get out of here!" He said looking back at them but he turned back in Takuya. "What's going on? I turned back into me!"

"Still here!" Announced Raremon spitting acid at them again.

Takuya jumped to protect Tommy but accidentally he pushed Koji into the hole in the center.

" _Why am I not acting? I should act by now and go and help him...Why...Do I feel I don't have to?_ " She thought gritting her teeth in frustration as her body refused to cooperate.

After a few moments, all the lights that ntered into the cave through the holes made by the acid, turned towards the hole and from inside a humanoid wolf digimon hovered up from the hole with his arms folded. He had short blond hair and heavy white armor. On his head there was a metal helmet, shaped like a wolf's head with wolfish ears and little canine teeth attached to the muzzle of the mask.

As he hovered in the air, his long scarf, swayed gently and gracefully as if there was a soft breeze passing through the cave.

"Man, did I look that cool?" Said Takuya looking at the new digimon in amazement, Tommy too, the younger boy nodded excited.

"Mm hm! Yeah, but different!"

" _He's not that great_ " Thougt Nayna rolling her eyes.

"That's the legendary warrior of light, Lobomon!" Said small white digimon from before looking up from his book.

"I've never seen anything so beautiful! In my whole life!" Said Zoe amazed.

Nayna looked at her weirdly.

" _Really?_ "

"Me neither!" Said JP bewildered as well.

" _Oh_ , _come on!"_ She thought even more annoyed.

"You can say that again!" Said Takuya.

" _Bunch of idiots_ …" Thought Nayna rolling her eyes.

Lobomon then charged at Raremon. In one swift movement, he shed his weapon that was made out of a beam of light and he sliced through the acids as he moved towards Raremon then leaped into the air and brought the point of his Lobo Kendo down into Raremon's head. The digimon screamed in pain as purple acid poured out then ring of light appeared around him, Raremon's Fractal.

Lobomon held out his D-Tector in front of the ring and slid it across it, Raremon disappearing into the ring, that turned into a strip travelling into the D-Tector.

"Molto bravissimo!" Exclaimed Zoe.

Lobomon's feet touched the ground and the bright light that had surrounded Takuya earlier appeared around Lobomon. As the light faded, Koji appeared kneeling down, breathing heavily. Seeing him down, Takuya ran up to him.

"You OK? Let me help you up!" Said Takuya as he held out a hand.

"Don't touch me." Snarled coldly Koji making Takuya take a step back. "I don't need your help, or anyone else's. But I guess I should thank you for saving me. I always repay my debts." He said getting up.

"I didn't do it so you'd owe me, you know." Said Takuya.

"My name's Kouji Minamoto. And you are...? He said looking back at the other boy who stood in place staring at him ...So, are you gonna tell me? I can't repay you if I don't know your name."

"I'm Takuya Kanbara."

"Takuya, huh? See ya." He said turning away with a slight wave of his arm he just walked away. Without even a second glance, not even at Nayna.

He went outside and sat down by a tree looking up at the sky.

"Not bad for a selfish jerk. He heard and turned to see Nayna leaning by the tree. It seems that after all you found the knight in shiny armor.

"And there goes my peace and quiet..." He mumbled then looked back at the sky. "You're not funny, you know?"

"I wasn't trying to be funny… "She said sighting. "Well Wolfy, don't let this getting to your head. You still have a lot to learn."

Koji looked at her weirdly.

"How did you called me?"

" 'Wolfy'. You know, your spirit being Lobomon, wears a wolf mask…"

"Whatever…" He said and silence settled in. "How that you didn't remained with the others?"

"Why would I when we have so much fun." She said in a faked excitement.

"By fun, you mean annoying me?" He asked looking back at her with a raise brow.

"Definitely." She said with a devilish grin.

"No wonder you are alone. You're annoying."

"And what is your excuse? Besides being a jerk."

"From all the people I could get stuck with, I had to get stuck with you." He said getting up.

"You could have it much worse."

"Like what?"

"A girl that would jump on you."

"Lucky me I got stuck with a girl that would throw me off a cliff."

"Pff, I'm not like that."

"Oh, really?"

"First I'd tie some rocks to your ankles." She said with a smirk.

"Oh, gee, thanks. That's really reassuring." He said walking on but stopped when he saw she wasn't following. "Coming or what?"

"Still want me with you?" She asked with a raised brow.

"From all the kids I saw here, you're the only one agreeable."

"What happened with me being annoying?" She asked walking with him.

"Yeah, You have to do something with that smart mouth of yours."

"Really? What?"

"Keep it shut."

"Ha. Good luck with that. Now on a more serious note, where are we going?"

"I don't know, we'll walk until we find something."

"That's the best you got?"

"Got something better?" He asked looking at her annoyed.

"Nah, we can go with your idea until something happens then I can blame you for getting us in the mess." She said walking ahead of him.

"Annoying girl…" He said under his breath.

"Heard that."

"Whatever…" He said looking away but continued walking catching up with her.

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it and please review and let me know what you think**


	4. Chapter 4 Kazemon Kicks It

They walked on the side of a trailmon track in silence.

After a long pause, he sighted.

"Do you have any idea what is with this place?"

"None. All I can see is that it's close to an utopian place. The perfect combination between the human society and nature."

"Right..."He said letting a long pause to settle between them as he looked ahead deep in thought. "How that you ended up to live in an abandoned hotel, all alone?"

"Huh?" She lookied at him surprised. "Well...I used to live with my family out in the woods...Actually, I lived all my life in the woods...But...I couldn't live like that anymore...so, I had to leave the forests and try and live...like a normal...person, so I found the hotel and I liked it and since it was closest place that could remind me of home and yet to be...out too...I chose to stay there."

"You really lived most of your life out in the woods?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"Everywhere and anywhere. Learning things on my own… Seeing places... meeting 'locals'...surviving, stuff like that."

"Hard to believe that someone like you would live in the wild…"

"Someone like me? What is that suppose to mean?"

"You seem the kind of girl that can get anything she wants."

"Maybe I am. But I don't want to have anything to do with the society…" She said looking at the sky.

"You don't like cities and stuff like that? Are you one of those nature's activists or something?"

"Keh, why should I be? Or more like why should I like the human society? We're suppose to go by the rules of nature. we're suppose to get what we need and offer back to the nature too. That is why I don't like the society. Everyone takes everything they want from nature without giving anything back. Humans have no respect for nature…So, of course I don't want to have anything to do with the society…"

"Then why are you there?"

"Because I don't have where else to go anymore…" She said looking down. "I lost everything… The best next thing I had...was that or be forever on the run… Why do you even care, anyway? Weren't you supposed to be the ice cold, uncarrying jerk?" She said looking at him annoyed.

"Sorry…" He said taken aback by her outburst.

,, _Weird… What is with this girl? She seems like she lived in another world altogether…"_ He thought looking at her. _,,But her eyes… They seem so...familiar…_ "

She started to walk on top of the steel beam balancing herself easily on it. Suddenly she started to make a few front flips and spins landing still in perfect balance on the beam and still keeping up with his pace.

"You've been with the circus or something?" He asked a bit amused looking at her from time to time.

"You could say so." She said making another perfect landing.

"That's how you got the money to buy the hotel?"

"Nope. Just met a nice guy with whom I got along great and helped me as I helped him."

Something in him sunk hearing this.

"Some 'nice guy'? What? Some boyfriend?" He asked looking sideways.

"It would be weird to call him that since he is in his forties…"

"Oh, so he is your sugar daddy?" He said trying to seem amused.

"What?" She said tilting her head to the side like a confused puppy.

"What? You don't know what that is? It is when a young girl goes out with an old guy for his money."

"What? No! He is a father figure to me. He helped me get used to...society…"

"Oh…" He said looking away.

"You really think that I am such girl? Sorry, but I have more class and respect for myself." She said a bit

annoyed by his assumption.

As they continued walking, the night was settling in.

"We should find a place to stay over the night."

"Why? Scared?" She asked looking at him with an amused grin.

"No." He said annoyed glaring at her for a second. "We don't know what creatures come out at night. Better be safe than sorry. Or what? You're so good that you travel even through the night?"

"Sometimes." She said looking away then back at him, seeing his weird glance at her. "What?"

"Don't you think you risk a lot doing that? Being a girl and alone..."

"I told you, I'm no pushover. I never been and never gonna be. I can protect myself just fine. And more, what's with this thing of being a girl? There's nothing you can do that we can't." She said thinking. "Ok, maybe there is a thing..."

He smirked in some kind of triumph.

"Yeah, truly a shame girls can't pee standing..." She said amused.

He jolted his head up looking at her wide eyed only to see her amused look then glared at her thing that only brought her more delight.

"Oh, look, a trailmon is coming." She said looking away still grinning as she waved for the trailmon to stop.

As it reached them, it stopped, Nayna talking him into taking them to the next station, traveling the night safely.

On the Trailmon, the two sat on opposite seats, both looking out the window at the night sky, neither saying a thing.

After a short time, Koji pulls out his D-tector and holds it close to his face, closes one eye and examines it. Nayna looked over at him confused.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to understand this thing."

"Let it be, you'll get it with time."

"Oh, really? That's why you didn't looked at yours ever?"

"Actually...I don't have one." She said looking out the window seeing his confused look in the reflection.

"Wait, so your phone didn't change?"

"I don't have a phone."

"Then how did you get here? Followed someone?"

"Nope. It's...Hard to explain...I just...felt this pull, attracting me to the station...I don't know..."

"That's...Weird..."

"You don't have to tell me..." She said with a yawn.

"Take a nap. I'll wake you when we change turns." He said looking out the window.

"I'm fine."

"You barely can stay awake." He retorted. "You can be so stubborn. Can you ever listen to someone?" He said looking back at her only to see her actually asleep. "That went easier than I thought."

Suddenly his D-tector lightened up a voice coming out.

"You must go to the Forest Terminal."

"The Forest Terminal? Sure, why not?" Said Koji looking back outside.

Suddenly, Nayna jerked up gasping, her eyes wide open, looking around shakened. Realizing her surroundings, she calmed down, trying to even her breath, massaging her temple.

"Nightmare?" She heard Koji ask.

"You can call it that…" She said looking out at the night sky. "I guess it's my turn to watch."

"As soon as we get out. We're close to a station." He said as the trailmon slowly stopped.

The two got out in the station as the trailmon fell asleep too.

"I better catch a snooze too. This looks like a good as place as any." Said Koji sitting on a bench then looked at Nayna.

"Don't worry, I'll be the watch owl." She said jumping in a big tree laying on an upper branch looking at the starry night sky, from time to time averting her gaze back to the station and to the surrounding only to return her red eyes to the sky deep in thought.

Next morning Koji woke up alone in the station. Looking at the tree he saw Nayna jump into erlier but there was no sign the girl. Suddenly he hears voices.

"That is one humongous tree!" Came a female voice.

"So then this must be the Forest Terminal, right?" Said a male.

"This is Breezy Village." Said a third voice.

"It's called the what now?" Again the female voice

Looking at the other side of the train tracks, he sees Zoe, JP and the two digimon companions they had before.

"Welcome, tourists." He says sarcastically getting their attention.

They turned and saw Koji on the bench on the other side of the tracks.

"So his isn't it." He says as he gets up.

"You're right, it's not." Said the white digimon.

"Hey Koji, what's up?" Said Zoe a bit too excited.

He ignores her and jumps down on the tracks and starts to leave.

"Where ya goin'?" She asked

"Where I go is my own business, thanks for askin'." He said as he walked away.

"Oh you're so antisocial!" She said frustrated only for JP to go by her side.

"He reminds me of white chocolate, it may look good, but no taste."

He entered the forest and looked around.

"Hey, 'white chocolate'." Said Nayna amused walking towards him.

"I think you complete that image better."

"Nah, I'm not the one with no taste." She said with a smirk.

He sighed trying to compose himself inhaling deeply.

"You can be so annoying sometimes." He said pinching the bridge of his nose closing his eyes trying to keep his composure.

"Compared to you who's annoying all the time it's much better."

"Where did you disappeared? Weren't you supposed to watch over?" He said glaring at her.

"I did. All night, but in the morning I thought you need a breakfast." She said throwing him a fruit that looked like a red pear. "It's something."

"What about you?"

"Aw, worried about me?" She said mockingly with a chuckle then turned serious again. "Had mine."

As they walked through the forest Koji's D-Tector starts beeping. Pulling it out of his pocket, he looks at the screen.

"Hm? Is this a spirit?"

"Who knows? We might as well find out."

They look around for a bit until Nayna stopped him.

"I heard something."

"Ha! So strangers are in the village, eh? That's trouble."

Hearing the voice, they run to a tree side and listen to the conversation.

"They're human children!" Says a second voice.

"Ah you think those whiny wallflowers called them in to come and help?" Appeared a third voice.

"Who cares? Nobody can stop the Mushroomon Brothers!"

"We'll get em!" Says one of them then they run away.

The two look at each other in concern.

"We gotta go back...Just in case."

"I'm not here to babysit." He said annoyed ready to leave.

"Maybe, but you have a spirit and they don't. You can fight and they can't. Does that sounds fair to you?"

He stopped with a sight then looked back at her.

"Do you always have to be a voice of reason?"

"Well, someone has to be your consciousness if you don't have one..."

"If you are so smart, then why don't you go and help them, huh?" He said glaring at her.

"Fine." She said walking in the direction of the village.

He looked at her surprised then frowned.

" _Sooner or later she will get herself killed..."_ He thought then turned back to leave. " _Well, at least I'll have some peace from now on..._ "

He was ready to leave but making a step forward he stopped then looked back. With a groan he turned and went towards the village. As he came close to it, he could hear the sounds of a battle.

When he arrived, he saw a a tree digimon-Woodmon, fighting a humanoid digimon with long purple hair, her eyes covered by a metallic band, the armor being pretty skimpy, from her back protruding a set of fairy wings, this being Zoes spirit form, Kazemon. Close by, Nayna was watching the battle unfold.

Woodmon hit Kazemon and she fell to the ground turning back to her human form. The digimon stretched its arm wanting to hit her again but Nayna jumped taking Zoe by her hand and pulling her away from the digimon Koji ran in digivolving to Lobomon charging forward, striking Woodmon with his Lobo kendo. It didn't do anything but leave a small dent in his head.

"Hahaha! Was that a love tap?"

Lobomon jumped back, taking aim at the dent then shot. The shot went straight through Woodmon's head, for a moment, the digimon seedmed unaffected by the hit but then, the dent got bigger and bigger, Woodmon starting to crack all over until his ring of data appeared, Lobomon pulling out his D-Tector and scanning him. After he did so, he landed on the ground and turned back to Koji who dropped to the ground breathing heavily.

Suddenly, his D-tector that he was holding started beeping. He pressed a button and data streamed out covering everything around, making the leaves of the huge tree reappear and the ground got covered with soft grass and flowers, the Floramons and the three Mushroomon talking happily with each other once more.

Koji watches them until Zoe walks up to him stretching her arm to help him up.

"They're all pretty happy thanks to you." She said

He looks at her hand for a moment but ignores it and gets up on his own and walks away.

"You know Koji, you could try being friendly."

"It's useless, believe me, I tried." Said Nayna walking towards her.

'Nayna. Where have you been?"

''I'm taming the beast…" She said amused.

"Beast?" Wondered Zoe then got it and chuckled." And?"

"All it happened was to make me want to smack him more and more."

"Well, good luck then."

"Thanks. I'll need it." She said with a smirk walking in the direction Koji went.

Entering the forest, she could smell him close by.

"Taming the beast? Really?" She heard.

Turning around she saw him lean by a tree with his hands folded trying to look pissed.

"Yeah, forgot my whip." She said folding her arms looking at him amused.

"I don't get you. I'm trying to be nice while you are full of your smart ass remarks."

Nayna stopped and turned to him with a shocked look.

"You mean you were really trying? Like...For real? I couldn't have guessed."

"And that's why you make my work harder."

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. I'll try to keep my...smart-ass remarks at bay if you are really trying too to be nice, deal?"

"I guess… he said only to see Nayna looking at him with a raised brow. Deal, deal..."

"Nice making business with you."

"Were you saying"

"Damn, this will be harder than I thought...Anyway...Which way would you like to go?"

"Ladies first" He said motioning with his hand for her.

She looked at him and took a sharp inhale closing her eyes.

"I think I'll explode..." She mumbled then looked back at him. "Thank You..." She said louder sketching a smile then started walking, he with her.

" _This is the worst deal I made..._ " She thought.


	5. Chapter 5 Styles

**Styles:**

They continued walking, their surroundings getting less and less green until everything was bare around them.

"This is getting annoying. They should give us a map or something if they want us to go somewhere." Said an exasperated Koji glaring at the device in his hand, the girl beside him looking at him questioningly.

"Is there something that doesn't annoy you? Take it as a training." She said, suddenly Nayna pointed in another direction. "This way."

"How can you tell? Plus, we should follow the tracks."

"There is another track." She said as she started to walk in the direction she pointed, the raven haired boy looking at her with a frown unsure about her sudden decision to change their direction, in the end he chose to follow her.

The two went in the direction she believed was the right one and started to see a forest area with high mountains behind it.

"That's surprising. How did you know which way to go?"

"Felt the smell of the woods." She said, as on cue, a soft breeze passed them, ruffling through their hair.

"That's strange. I didn't smell anything."

"I guess I just have higher senses." She shrugged walking on towards the trees going deeper into the forested area, Koji right behind her.

Suddenly, a huge serpent like digimon appeared and looked at them then started to plunge towards Nayna. She easily dodged it but the digimon was still fixated on her.

"Nayna!" Shouted Koji running towards her only for her to rise her hand in sign for him to stop.

"Don't come yet. You'll see when it's your moment." She said and jumped on it running down it's back, the head going after her.

She jumped off it and landed beside a bush, breaking a small branch then ran at the serpent again jumping over the serpent's body, the head following her once more, then she jumped towards a tree. As her legs made contact with the trunk, she pushed herself from it as she went back at the digimon passing through a loop its body formed and jabbed the branch in its skin. The digimon roared in pain and anger as the head followed her again, the body knotted around itself right on top of the branch that embedded even deeper because of the pressure. Soon enough the digimon roared in pain and fell to the ground unconscious.

"It's all yours." She said clapping her hands to get rid of the dirt and dust as she looked at Koji who scanned it but still looked at Nayna in surprise.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?" She asked a bit confused.

"All that?" He said looking back at the spot where the digimon was before.

"The branche's marrow was poisonous. Found out about it last time I looked for food for us, the rest...it's just...me…" She said shrugging her shoulders not really seeing such a big deal in her early actions.

"I never saw anyone move and do that…"

"Well...now you did." She said amused walking away from him completely missing the stare he was sending her way.

"I underestimated you. You really are a good fighter, style or not." He said with a smirk catching up with her.

"Thanks..." She said proudly then stopped. "Wait...what is that suppose to mean?! I have my own style!" She said going after him.

"Of course you do." He said amused. "How many martial arts do you know, huh? If you are so good."

"None. " She said with a confused frown.

"Hmph, I know three."He said with a smirk.

"Like that would mean anything. I lived most of my life out in the wild with my folks. There no one will ask you how many styles you know, or whatever, it's a simple rule. Hunt or be hunted. Nature itself it's the one who teaches you all that you need to know." She said annoyed.

"Sure." He said unimpressed walking ahead.

She growled pouncing at him but he turned just in time to dodge her, grabbing her arm and pushed her legs from under her tripping her but catched her before she hit the ground.

"Even so, I guess some discipline doesn't hurt." He said looking at her with a smirk.

She looked at him surprised blushing in embarrassment.

" _What happened to me? I used to be sharper than this_ " She thought looking away as he let her up.

"I guess we both could learn something from each other…" he said looking at her. "What do you say? We could camp here and maybe train…"

"Uh...sure...I guess… " She said folding her arms and looking away, still refusing to look at him.

"What? You don't want to share?" He asked looking with a raised brow at the girl's sudden sullen attitude.

"Of course I do…" She said looking back at him letting her arms down.

"I'll go get some wood."

"Then I'll go look for some food" She said and left.

As they both returned they sat down for a bit as they made the fire, then Koji got up.

"Ready?" He said taking one of the bigger pieces of wood as a weapon.

"Sure." She said getting up too only for him to offer her another piece of wood.

"Here"

"I don't need a weapon."

"Ok…" he said a bit surprised. "Ladies first."

She smirked at his offer as she made a quick pounce at him, the boy barely dodging it, she landing crouched behind him. He didn't even had time to look back at her that she threw her leg out sliding it across the ground and under him tripping him over, making him almost fall if not for his stick as he leaned on it sending back a kick that she easily blocked sending one of her own hitting him in the shoulder sending him to the ground.

" 'I can protect myself, you are only looking for trouble, making me to have to come and save you' " She said mockingly imitating his voice as she stood over him in victory. "You really believed that didn't you? That you are the real 'stuff' ?" She said with a proud smirk, her smirk widening as she saw him getting up ready for another round.

"Yeah, I was just 'nice', letting you win the first round. Don't expect it again" He said as he lunged her way ready for a hit only for her to disappear under him. He didn't even had the time to registrate what was happening as he felt her hit him in his side sending him plunging to the ground again.

"Were you saying about letting me win? Is it available for the second round too?" She asked amused.

"Ok, you are...tougher than I thought..." He said getting up with a grunt. "So am I"

"Bring it on, Wolfy." She said motioning to him to come.

The two went from round to another, losing count of the number of rumbles they had.

As the night settled in, Koji left himself collapse on his back on the grass.

"You are one hell of an opponent." He said gasping for air

"Ya' think?" She said amused, seemingly unaffected by tiredness.

"And some of your moves there… How is that even possible?"

"I'm very flexible..."She said shrugging unfazed.

"And how that you're not tired? We've been at it for more than an hour."

"Actually two but I could go on. It seems is better with instincts than 'discipline'." She said amused sitting by the fire too, beside him. "I'm not saying that is bad but...You over analyze your own next move too much. Let it come naturally. It's much easier and takes less energy. Plus, you're thinking so much about your next move that you don't have time to think of the opponent's next move."

"Right…" He said sitting up. "I guess you win this time. Nature is a better teacher than anyone."

"You had doubts?" She asked looking at him amused.

"With you it's impossible not to have." He said amused only for her to elbow him in his side pushing him a bit down, both snickering.

"You make it so hard to be nice to you!" She said a bit annoyed but still laughing.

"Just my charm." He said with a smirk.

"You have that now?" She said looking at him with a laugh only for him to glance at her a bit annoyed then looked down with a smile shaking his head.

"Seems we both broke the deal, huh?" He said amused taking one of the fruits she brought and bit on it.

"Eh, I guess we can try again...Or..deal with it?"

"Better deal with it. Neither one of us will make it."

"But we're making progress." She said amused biting from a fruit too, looking at the fire.

A short silence fell over both of them both staring at the flames.

"I guess this is what it means having friends…" He whispered more for himself but she still heard.

"What? She said surprised. You… Didn't have friends until now?"

"Never had the chance to make… Because of my dad's job we move a lot. Never stayed in one place long enough to make any...at some point I just gave up trying."

She looked at him wide eyed then down.

"Sorry to hear that… No one deserves to be alone…"

"What are you talking about? Haven't you lived on your own?"

"I did...And I do...But I managed to make some friends here and there with whom I still talk to. Even though I travel a lot, every time I'm close by one of them I always make them a visit… You shouldn't give up… I mean, if you gave up on trying to have friends...What are we?

"Good acquaintances." He said with a smirk.

She smiled shaking her head.

"You're terrible." She laughed looking at him then looked back at the fire." That's why you don't want to be with the others in a group?"

"No. I don't want to be with them because they are useless…"

"Yeah...Zoe isn't doing too great in battle...And Takuya…"

"Takuya's an idiot pretty much." He said taking another bite.

"That's mean! True, I guess, but still mean… Even so, Wolfy, there is a saying that I've learned from wolves. ,,Be strong enough to stand alone, be yourself enough to stand apart but be wise enough to stand together when the time comes".

"That's some pretty deep saying...Wait, from wolves?" He said surprised.

"Yeah, met...some during my travel through the woods." She said looking at the fire but feeling his eyes one her, she looked at him seeing him, indeed looking at her wide eyed. "What?"

"Nothing...Just surprised that you got to meet wolves…"

"What is that suppose to mean?"She asked a bit ticked off.

"I don't know… They seem so elusive…"

"They aren't as elusive as you think." She said with a smirk, her inner self struggling to keep herself from laughing out loud.

"So...Have you been through...Tils."

"Yes..."She said eyeing him suspiciously. "Why?"

"Nothing...There are just so many legends and mysteries around that forest…"

This time she was the one looking surprised at him.

"What do you mean?"

"It doesn't matter. They are not real anyway…"

"Right…" She said not wanting to push the subject anymore." How that you chose to travel with me?"

"You're kidding? After what I saw you do today? It's the best decision I took letting you hang around."

Nayna playfully pushed him again.

" 'Let me hang around'... as if. You knew that I can save your ass."

"Yeah, and that." He said amused.

"Wow, I think this is the first...close to normal conversation we ever had."

"Yeah…" He said with a smile." After all you're not annoying."

"And after all you're not a jerk...that much… "She said amused then got up. There is a small river close by. I'll go take a bath…"

"Uh...Alright…" He said looking at her wide eyed, a blush creeping on his face.

"Wanna come?"

"What?!" He said shocked.

"It's a river, pretty long, we'll have our privacies…" She said walking towards the woods.

He stood for a bit contemplating then got up and followed her. As soon as they reached the river, Nayna went upstream and Koji down. Nayna reached a waterfall where she stopped, undressed and got under the waterfall. There, she got into a meditative pose and closed her eyes and started to concentrate on her powers that she knew that because of being in a different universe, they were dimmed. Suddenly she started to hear a murmur.

"Nayna…"

She tried to push it out of her head and continued her meditation.

"Nayna."

Again, she ignored it.

"Nayna! Are you alright?!" She heard and finally recognized the voice. Koji…

She looked over her shoulder to get her ear towards the source.

"I'm fine, I'm fine! I'll be out in a minute!" She said annoyed.

She went on the shore. Looking around, she dried herself, washed her clothes a bit then dried them too and put them on then returned to the camp where Koji already was.

"What were you doing there? I called out for you like 10 times."

"Meditating."

"Oh…"

"What? Were you worried?" She said amused sitting by the fire again.

"What?" He said a bit baffle. " I...Uh...I guess..."He said looking away.

"Glad to see you started to change." She said leaning back on the soft grass looking at the dark sky filled with stars, in a short while falling asleep.

 **Thank you very much for reading. I hope you liked it and tell me what you think, I'd appreciate you're opinion or some advice.**


	6. Chapter 6 A Molehill out of a Mountain

The next morning, the two continued their journey in silence, until they reached a village filled with all kind of digimon of all sizes and forms.

"I asked around, it seems the way to the forest terminal is beyond the mountains." Said Nayna approaching Koji who was looking around, stopping and looking back at her only when he heard her voice then looked to the mountains up ahead of them.

"Any trailmon for that route?"

"Not for a while, probably we should just head on, if one comes by we hop on, if not, still fine, at least we didn't stayed around for nothing" Said the girl starting to walk.

"Right. Is there a passage through?" Asked the wolf boy as he started to walk by her side.

"Nope..." She said flatly.

"Then how are we suppose to pass?" He asked looking at her frowning only to see her making a mocked thinking face. "You're kidding right? You seriously want to just climb it."

"Come on, what's so hard to climb?" She asked looking at him with a grin.

"Do you need glasses or something? Those mountains are really steep."

"No need to worry about my eyesight. I can see very well. I know it will be...interesting, but we'll manage. Don't tell me the oh, so great Koji is scared of some rocks."

"Except those are not rocks" He said annoyed.

"Well, technically, they are, just to a larger scale."

As they reached the side of the steep rocky surface of the mountain, they both looked up at their road ahead.

"Well, ladies first." He said motioning with his hand towards the mountain.

"That phrase makes you feel too good, doesn't it?" She said with a raised brow then rolling her eyes, turned to the mountain. "Fine then, as you wish." She said as she made a jump, latching her feet on a few places until she got to a small ledge, a few good meters above the ground, where she could stay on and looked back down at the dumbstruck boy. "What are you waiting for? An invitation or something? Move."

It took him some time to reach her position, when he did, she looked down at him kind of annoyed.

"Wow...You're slow...I'm surprised that you have the element of light...Having that element you should be way faster."

"Shut up..."

Rolling her eyes, she jumped again, the same process happening again, this time she reached her hand out to him to help him up but he ignored it.

"Why do you have to act so stubbornly all the time? You should know when to put aside your pride and accept help and right now, it's one of those moments." She said exasperated as she grasped his wrist and made another big jump getting them both on a ledge. only to find themselves at the entrance of a cave, inside hearing voices. Looking at the back of the cave they saw a cage, behind the bars, a small group of some snail digimon.

The digimon raised their eyes, seeing the two kids, they gasped.

"Heroes!"

"Please! You must release us!"

"You'll scare them! Don't be so pushy!"

"Get us out of here."

Koji approached the cage and looked at the lock.

"Doesn't happen to be lock picking one of your many talents, is it?" Asked the boy looking back at Nayna.

" _If it was after me, sure...Too bad I have to play by Their rules"_ She thought frowning at him. "Maybe next time."

He looked away searching for something until he saw a rock that he took in his hands and started to hit the lock with it.

"Wouldn't be easier if you - "

Her sudden stop made Koji look back only to see the silhouette of a digimon holding her in its hand, then grabbed him too throwing them both out of the cave and off the mountain.

As they were falling, Nayna saw down, to her left a wooden ledge filled with a pile of hay. Moving fast, she grabbed Koji's hand and pushed him mid air towards it then rolled in too so both fell in the pile of dried grass.

"We finish and the universe throws humans into the work" Said an irritated voice.

Koji got up rubbing his head.

"That was a rough landing...Are you ok?" He said looking down.

"You should be happy you are not splattered around and yes, I'm fine..." Said the girl annoyed as she got up too and started shaking to get the hay out of her hair.

"You behave like a dog." He said looking at her as he was picking out hay out of his hair too.

"I'm not a dog!" She said angered sending him a glare then saw the snail digimon looking at them. "Uh...Hi...I apologies for the mess." Said Nayna looking at them guiltily.

"How did you end up in the sky?" Asked one of the snail digimon.

"Long story short, we were thrown off the mountain."

"Because we tried to free some of your people."

"You found where Grumblemon is keeping our girls?" Asked one surprised.

Hearing this, other snails approached them

"Where are they?"

"Are they alright?"

"Could you help us free them?"

"Gentlemen, please, give them some space. They might help us but we need more allies" Said the last snail digimon, this one having a skin moustache. "Hello, humans and welcome to the KaratsukiNumemon village. Come with me."

The leader led the two to one of the houses, the building though was on the side of the mountain, making the floor a wall, the situation being a bit peculiar to the two humans that were still bound to the rules of gravity.

"Please, come inside. Some of our friends are on the way back with some more help, I hope you don't mind waiting." Said the KaratsukiNumemon from beside the door.

"It's...Alright, I guess..." Said Nayna getting into the house, Koji right behind.

The digimon left, leaving the two alone.

"This is so weird, but in a funny way." She said amused looking at the wall/floor.

"I start to question the word 'funny' with you" Said the boy looking at her a bit annoyed.

"I said 'in a funny way' " She said smacking him over the shoulder.

"Right, that's huge difference..." He said rolling his eyes getting another smack.

"Don't forget that I can throw you off from here." She said pointing at him getting an 'are you serious?' look from him suddenly she looked towards the window to their side. "Someone is coming."

"Those 'helpers' he was talking about?"

"Maybe...What are you doing?" She asked looking at him confused as he was taking the stick from a broom.

"Let's see how good those 'helpers' are" He said positioning himself in the corner, close to the door.

"And you were wondering why you don't have friends?" She whispered weirder out.

Another KaratsukiNumemon came in, ignored the two humans inside and looked outside.

"You're almost there."

"That's great!" Said a familiar voice.

" _Is that.._." Thought Nayna but didn't had time to react as Takuya poked into the house and Koji hit him over the head with the stick.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!?" He said annoyed looking over until he saw the two. "Huh? You're here?"

Koji looked at the goggle head surprised too.

"You're the ones these guys found to help out?" He asked pretty annoyed.

The others poked their heads into the house too to see what was happening.

"Yeah, none of us could find any food either..." Said Takuya awkwardly.

Hearing this, Nayna left out a small chuckle looking away as Koji gave her a short glare.

"Hey don't put us in with you guys." Said the warrior of light looking at the group annoyed then back at the KaratukiNumemon. "This kids are not gonna be able to help you out at all."

"I'll help you right upside the head!" Said an angered Takuya.

"Well, at least give us a chance..." Pleaded the youngest.

"Thanks but no thanks. I mean, look at you. The only thing you guys could do was get in our way. Can I help it if you're not at our level?" Said Koji arrogantly.

"Watch it stick boy or I'll-" Started Takuya again only to be cut off by the KaratukiNumemon leader.

"Gentlemen, please. My thanks to all of you for coming to help. And now, it's time to eat." He said.

Hearing this, the group got excited to hear about food but lost their balance and fell towards the floor/wall where the other two humans were, but both being fast enough to dodge the pile up, Koji looking at them annoyed, Nayna, again chuckling.

"You guys are really clumsy, aren't you? How did you make it up until now around?" She asked amused.

"They did because we were around to save them, that's how..." Said Koji crossing his arms annoyed.

"Hey!"

"Come on, I bet it's not like that." Said Nayna getting happy glances from the others. "I bet they made it because they have Bokomon around to tell them this and that...And probably had a stupid luck."

"No wonder you two are traveling together. You both are really mean." Said JP.

"Oh, I'm not mean. I'm being realistic." She said with a grin.

The KaratukiNumemon came with their food, that was under the form of cabbages in different colors.

" Is...that what I think it is?" Asked Takuya looking at the 'food' disappointed.

" I don't know, looks like rabbit food." Said JP with the same disappointment in his voice.

" Well at least rabbits get to eat." Said Zoe as she grabbed one an bit in it, stopping in surprise at the taste. " Mm, molto buono. Dig in. tastes like steak." She says as she took another bite.

Hearing her, they each took one, still unsure but trusting their friend, they begun to eat, they getting surprised by the taste, contradicting with what they expected from the vegetable.

Koji and Nayna were having a pile in another corner, Koji taking one too and started to eat but Nayna looked at them around kind of sniffing them.

"What are you doing?" He asked puzzled by her action.

"Trying to find one for my taste." She said finally getting one. "So, it seems we'll work with them after all." Whispered the girl, only Koji hearing her.

"Don't be ridiculous, we'll do it on our own. They will only be in our way." He whispered back annoyed.

"You think that only because you never got to work in a team before and feel like doing everything your way without anyone contesting your decision is the best way, but it's not. They have more power together than someone alone. Remember what I told you about-"

"I remember, alright? I don't see any use of them. They are such...Amateurs."

"Like you've been a digimon all your life."

"I mean in battle. It's obvious we are at another level."

"They'll get better. Give them a chance."

"Go with them if that's what you want."

"I don't want that, I want to help you understand that you can't do everything alone, you need help, no matter how powerful you are."

" I have you in that case."

"Oh, that's why you told me to go with them the moment I said something." She said rolling her eyes, annoyed already

"I didn't told you to go with them, I told you if you want."

"You know what? I give up, you're a lost cause...It seems that you still remain a selfish jerk after all." She said annoyed getting up and leaving the house.

The KaratukiNumemon left the kids to sleep there, yet, Nayna still didn't return.

The girl got on top of the mountain and sat there looking around for a short time then crossed her legs and started meditating loosing track of time. She got perturbed when she heard the others scream. She immediately got up and started to jump towards the position of the others. Getting there, she saw all of them tied up and dangling from the side of the mountain only held up by a rope, the KaratukiNumemon on the wooden pillars where the rope was tied holding some sickles threateningly close to the ropes.

" The time for your games and lies is over. Soon you'll be back with your ally." Said the KaratukiNumemon leader.

"Ally? What are you talking about? Nayna...Nayna is harmless!" Said Koji looking up at the snails.

"She probably went to call your other ally. We know you're all in league with Grumblemon."

Hearing this they were all dumbstruck by the idea the digimon had, Nayna too but she kept her ground and stayed quiet waiting for the right time to act. Suddenly she could feel the ground vibrating.

" _Something's coming..._ "

Suddenly, the side of the mountain close to the others exploded creating a small cave a voice being heard from inside the hole approaching the entrance.

"Now give fractal code or bad things be happen."

"Oh yeah? Says who?" Demanded Takuya looking at the cave.

"Say me, as you say me too what you know who I am. You call me Grumblemon!" Said the voice, a troll looking digimon coming into view.

"Hey, look at that symbol." Said Zoe as she was looking at the digimon.

"He's also a...a Legendary Warrior?!"

"Give fractal code...or else..."

"Or else what?"

" _Oh, Gods, Takuya, do you see the situation you're in? Don't provoke that thing..._ " Thought Nayna face-palming herself.

"You do not want to know what or else is."

"I didn't realize there were bad Legendary Warriors." Said Bokomon surprised.

"Why for human yo-yos?"

"Grumblemon, if you want to save your allies give us back our women now!" Exclaimed the leader of the snail digimon.

"Those knives are a little close there!" Said JP looking up worried, hearing him, the others looked up too.

"What so? Me no care about what happen to weak human things."

"Wait, you mean you really don't care about them? But they're Legendary Warriors too!"

"Huh? These weaklings be Legendary Warriors? Hm, me thinks somebody got their hands on some spirits and took them when they shouldn't have! Now I to put my hands on you and take them all right back!"

" _This won't end well.._." Thought Nayna, her body tensing up, ready to act if needed not taking her eyes off of the evil warrior.

She saw the troll reaching for the ground and pulled out a huge hammer, the others freaking out even more.

"Wait, what's going on here? You mean you aren't allies?" Asked the leader of KaratukiNumemon surprised.

"That's what we've been trying to tell you!" Cried Tommy.

Grumblemon swinged the hammer striking right at the dangling humans but they all managed to raise a bit just enough to dodge the hammer. From the impact of the hammer with the side of the mountain, the ground shock, one of the KaratukiNumemon dropped one of the sickles. Seeing the falling sickle, Koji pushes himself from the wall and the sickle cuts his ropes freeing him but now he was free falling from the mountain.

"Koji!"

As he was falling, suddenly he felt a hand grasping his wrist stopping his fall. Looking up he saw Nayna holding his hand as they both were gliding towards the another mountain wall.

"How-"

"Talk later,I can't hold both you and your huge ego."

"Haha" He said annoyed and jumped digivolving and attacked Grumblemon, meanwhile, Nayna went and freed the others.

They saw Lobomon sending Grumblemon into a house below them, both crashing through and making a hole on the floor as well, Lobomon hanging from it by his hands, suddenly he screams in pain and let's go with one hand.

"Come on guys, do your thing and help him before he's a pancake!" Ordered Nayna looking over in worry as she hears Lobomon scream in pain again.

The others digivolved too, Agunimon and Beetlemon went at Grumblemon as Kazemon and Kumamon went to help Lobomon but he refused the offered hand.

"Cut the macho act and give me your hand!" Said Kazemon a bit exasperated.

With a groan he complied and the two helped him up.

"Thanks." He mumbled

" Pego! Glad to do it. " Said Kazemon with a smile.

" Okay guys here's the plan, while I'm fighting Grumblemon you free the captives and get all the KaratsukeNumemon someplace safe, you got it? "

" You bet!" Said Kumamon as Kazemon nodded then Lobomon jumped onto the 'roof' where Agunimon and Beetlemon were looking around.

"What's wrong now?"

"We don't know where Grumblemon is." Said Agunimon still looking around.

" You don't know!?" Exclaimed the warrior of light surprised and annoyed by the given information.

"Above you!" They heard Nayna shout only for Grumblemon to emerge from the mountain's side with his hammer in hand ready to strike.

Lobomon raised his arm aiming his Howling Laser at the troll but Agunimon jumped at him getting in the way of Lobomon's target.

"You tryin' to get shot?"

Hearing Lobomon, Agunimon looked back at him only for Grotomon to hit him with the hammer, seeing this, Nayna massaged her temple in annoyance.

" _You really don't know how to work in a team, do you?"_

"You should've just let me handle it."

"That's not how things work." He heard Nayna. Looking back saw her landing behind him.

"What are you doing here? Get out of here! I won't be able to protect you!"

"I don't need protection, and don't lose Grumblemon from you're sight!" She said annoyed as she saw the evil warrior disappear into the mountain.

"Where at?"

Nayna touched the side of the mountain to feel the vibrations of Grumblemon's diggings.

"Down..." She said looking below to Agunimon's falling form until he grabbed a rope ladder only for Grotomon to appear beside him with his hammer trying to hit the warrior of flames, Lobomon aimed again but couldn't get a clear target because of Agunimon.

"This won't help" Said Nayna jumping down followed by Beetlemon who flew and took Agnimon away, Nayna grabbing with a hand the ladder and with the other the hammer taking it from Grumblemon.

"Thank you very much." She said with a smirk at the troll then jumped away giving Lobomon a clear aim at the warrior of earth but the troll dug away into the mountain again.

"Got him?" Asked Nayna as she got beside him.

"No, he escaped." He snapped annoyed.

"Watch out!" She shouted only for Grumblemon to dig behind them with another hammer hitting Lobomon sending him off the house but managed to grab the ladder where Agunimon was.

"That wasn't really nice" Said Nayna swinging the hammer at its owner and hitting him straight in the chest sending him into the mountain side only for him to recover and dig into the rock again.

Suddenly a heavy rain started and the water was sliding off the side of the mountain in waves, thing observed by Beetlemon.

"Whoa look at that! All that rain is tumbling down the mountain like a...wait a minute...that gives me an idea!" Said the warrior of thunder as he flew by the side of the mountain.

"Hey Grumblemon, where you hidin' you fraidy cat?"

He didn't end his phrase that Grumblemon appeared behind him swinging his hammer at the warrior only for Beetlemon to dodge it then, using his Thunder Fist, he hit the mountain side causing an avalanche over Grumblemon.

"Nice job!" Praised Agunimon.

"Yeah! It was, wasn't it?" Beetlemon said proudly.

"But where are the captives?" Lobomon asked as he saw Kazemon fly over with Kumamon in her arms.

"There!" Said the little bear pointing to another mountain where all the KaratsukiNumemons were.

"Boy, it sure must be nice to get back to your family." Said Beetlemon looking at the happy digimon then at the place where he hit the mountain seeing streams of data passing arounf under the rock. " Hey, what's that?"

" It must be the mountain's fractal code."

Grumblemon digs out beside the fractal code.

"Oh. Ha ha, looks like I find what I want anyway. He jumps onto the ground next to him. I thank you, I never find without you. Now get rid you! " He says as he hold out a small totem figure of something then, the troll got surrounded by a stream of data, when the stream of data faded he was changed into another digimon, much bigger than he was before. As soon as he changed, he started spinning rapidly hitting all the other warriors in his way, Nayna as well but Lobomon got her then he got a hold of one of Kumamon's icicles that protruded from his body as he was attached to the mountain side, Agunimon holding onto him as well.

Grumblemon returned to his original form as he landed beside the fractal code and looked down at the rest of the warriors.

" That it? That best you can do with your spirits? That pathetic! Even make pathetic look good!" He said then turned to Gigasmon again. " Now I take fractal code in name of Cherubimon! Ha!" He said as he opened his mouth and ate all the data, making a part of the mountain to disappear.

The disappearing part of the code caused the mountain to crumble, the violent shaking of the ground causing Kumamon to detach from the rock side, the four of them falling into a hole, the others falling into a ravine as Gigasmon took the rest of the data.

 **Well, and this is the new chapter. I hope you liked it, if you did, please leave a review to know what you think of it.**


	7. Chapter 7 Island of the misfits

Takuya, Tommy, Koji and Nayna were falling through the seemingly endless cavern screaming their lungs out. Koji, without realizing it, grasped Nayna's hand and pulled her towards himself.

"How long is this tunnel?!" Asked Takuya.

"Not too long, there's the end." Said Nayna and all looked at a little dot of light which was becoming bigger and bigger.

Soon, they exited the dark tunnel being welcomed by a bright sky but they didn't have the time to enjoy it as they fell again, all waiting for the painful hard ground, instead, the hit rubber that send them back in the air for a second then they fell to the ground, between huge rubber balls.

Koji fell first on his back groaning and a second later Nayna fell over him.

"N…Nayna, You ok?" He asked trying to maintain his composer.

"Yeah…" She said starting to open her eyes only to see their position so she quickly got up. "Sorry…"

"It's alright…" He said getting up looking away.

"Hey, you ok guys?" Said Takuya appearing with Tommy from between the balls.

" _Just in time_ " Thought the other two in sync.

They got out of the ball pit and started to walk around the place looking around at the toys laying around and the carnival attractions.

"What is this place?" Wondered Nayna looking at all this curious.

"Some kind of amusement park, I think..." Said Koji looking around too then back at her.

"Keep your eyes peeled for Zoe and the guys" Said Takuya.

"Something tells me they won't be easy to find." Said Koji making a few steps.

"Maybe because they're not here."

"How do you know?" Asked the Goggle-Head looking at the girl.

"Before we fell in this tunnel, I saw them be blasted in another direction. They surely aren't here, especially since whatever this place is, is not that big and pretty sure it's moving."

"Ok…" said Takuya a bit weirder out.

Suddenly they see a robot flying above them.

"Hey, maybe that flying guy has seen them."

"A flying toy robot! Neat!" Said Tommy excitedly running after it.

"Wait!" Shouted Takuya, running after the younger boy.

Seeing this, Koji frowned.

"I know what you're thinking." Said the girl beside him.

"What?"

"Bare with them at the moment...As bad as they are..." She said as she walked in the direction the two ran.

His frown deepened as he started to walk with her.

"Why should I? That kid will only get in the way."

" 'Kid'? Like you are much older...But I do agree. I think he doesn't realize in what position we are"

"I bet half of the time we'll be here we're gonna run to save him"

"Now you're mean."

"Like you're not."

They reached the other two and saw Tommy sitting down and placing toy cars on a track laughing happily.

"Don't sit down! We don't have time for this!" Said Koji annoyed only to be ignored by the younger boy. "What a baby..."

"I am not! These are just cool toys." Said Tommy looking back at him.

"They are cool but probably this isn't the best time to be playing." Said the other boy.

"Oh, come on. When else can we play with all this neat toys?" Pleaded the warrior of ice.

Takuya looked away and saw the flying robot placed on the ground between other toys.

"Is this the flying robot?" He wondered picking it up and inspecting it only for the arm of the robot to fly off. "Hey, that is cool. Super Robot Punch."

"Not you too." Said an exasperated Koji looking at the Goggle-Head who looked back at him nervous.

"Well...I...I guess not..." Said Takuya unsure then looked over at Tommy. "Put down the stupid toy!"

" _Humans...I'll never understand them..._ " Thought Nayna sighting then looked at the younger boy who was looking at Takuya taken aback by his harshness.

"Tommy, Koji's right. We've been sent here with a reason. We gotta save this world, not play around." She said softly but still with determination.

"At least I'm right too for once." Said Koji crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't be so sure, Mr. 'know-it-all'." She said walking past him.

"I liked it more when you called me 'Wolfy'." He said watching her irritated then started to walk beside her soon followed by the other two.

"I wonder what happened to Zoe and JP..." Wondered Takuya.

"I think our only choice is to head for the forest terminal."

"Yeah...I think we can meet up with them there...You think-" Said Takuya but stopped when he realized that Tommy wasn't beside him anymore, making the other two to stop.

Looking back, the three saw Tommy holding a pig toy and a baloon, smiling happily at them.

"Guys, check it out" He said gleefully pressing the pig's ear and the toy started making noises.

"It's amusing how he gets so easily preoccupied with the most plain things..." Said Nayna looking at the boy a bit confused.

Takuya looked at Tommy with a stern look.

"Hey, look, we decided this isn't the time to play around, right?"

"You decided..." Said Tommy letting go of his balloon.

"Calm down. Don't start crying." Said Takuya a bit agitated looking at the younger boy who pouted and looked away. "Aw, men, I feel bad..."

"Why? Because of him? Little baby has to grow up sometimes." Said Koji coldly.

"Don't be so mean! I mean he's only a little kid, for Pete's sake" Said Takuya looking at the bandanna wearing boy annoyed.

"Whatever..." Said Koji walking away.

Nayna was looking at the scene before her curious. She knew that Koji was right but she also knew that he shouldn't act so cold towards the others.

"You can't just say 'whatever'. Now listen up! I know you're not used to having friends but you are part of a team now so you better show some support."

"Great idea. Let's support the useless kid right up until the point when we all die because of his stupidity." He said coldly.

"That was a bit over the edge, Koji." Said Nayna looking at him.

"No it's not. I know the truth hurts but I don't care. He should learn to live in the reality."

"Maybe but you could chose your words a bit..."

"What? Sugar coat everything so the little kid won't have his feelings hurt? That's not how the world works" He said annoyed looking at Nayna.

"I know that, but-"

"No wonder no one likes him..." Said Takuya.

They both turned to Takuya.

"What do you know?!" Said Koji angered ready to go at the other boy.

"I don't even get it why Nayna would want to be around you especially since you openly admit you don't care about anyone."

"I admit only that I don't care about some worthless kids like you" He retorted angrily.

"I wonder what will it happen when you won't find any 'worth'-" Said Takuya but got cut off when suddenly Nayna was between them holding both of them by their shirts, angered more than both of them put together, her eyes burning with pure fury.

"You two stop it right now or I'll make peace between you two with force, got that?!" She said angrily. Now, listen here and listen carefully. I-" suddenly she stopped closing her eyes in pain, letting go of them as she grabbed her head, she fell to her knees letting out a pained yelp.

"Nayna!" Shouted Koji worried as he kneeled beside her.

In a few moments she relaxed, the pain going away.

"Are you alright?" He asked helping her up.

"Yeah..."

"How that you are worried for her but not for the others?" Said Takuya irritated.

"She's my friend, not like you..." He said but stopped when he felt Nayna's hand tighten its grip on his.

"Hey, it's a train!" Said Tommy looking behind him.

They ran after it but they found out it was just a toy train, big enough to carry them.

Having no choice, they got on it, but being that small, Takuya and Tommy were riding together on the locomotive while, Nayna and Koji on the only wagon.

"Yeah, some train..." Said Koji annoyed.

"Some toy train." Said Takuya looking back at him amused.

"Yeah, very funny. Just drop ok? I bad enough I have to ride on this stupid thing." He said annoyed.

"Koji's playing with toys" Chanted the other two boy annoying him beyond belief but ignored them when he finally raised his eyes and saw Nayna.

He went closer to her pressing his chest to her back.

"Koji..." She whispered but so softly that even he couldn't hear her.

"You're sure you're ok?"

"What? Yeah..." She said looking a bit over her shoulder at him.

"What happened there?"

"Every time I get...angry...I get this...huge headache...it's...complicated… It doesn't matter."

"You're way too secretive for your own good." He whispered in her ear at which she blushed but luckily for her he couldn't see it.

As the train was going through the huge playground, they saw passing by a big yellow teddy bear.

"Wow, that's wild, Takuya. It's a giant walking teddy bear." Said Tommy looking at it.

"Hey, maybe he knows how to get to forest terminal." He said and all four jumped off the train and ran towards the bear.

Seeing them approaching, the teddy bear rushed at them too, grabbed Takuya and threw him to the ground getting everyone by surprise.

"I am still undefeated!" He said victoriously throwing a paw up in the air then he picked the boy up and back to his feet. "Now we'll wrestle for the championship of the world."

"Yeah, I'm next." Said Tommy happily.

"I'll show that thing how to wrestle." Said Nayna with a smirk only for Koji to grab her hand, Takuya grabbing Tommy's as the older boys ran away pulling them after them too but the bear kept following after the group.

"Why did you stop me. I could beat that thing!" Said Nayna looking at Koji who looked back at her.

"Are you out of your mind?"

"We need to hide." Said Takuya as they passed by a ship. "In here!"

They all rushed and jumped into the ship until the bear passed then looked over the rail.

"That bear's dangerous..."

"And you didn't even got thrown down by him."

"Keh, I could take that thing..." Said Nayna looking away.

"Well, I don't know, it seemed kind of fun to me..."

"Fun? Are you nuts?" Said Takuya looking at Tommy confused.

Suddenly, the ship started swinging higher and higher throwing the kids off balance, all trying to hold onto something to steady themselves.

Nayna felt a hand go around her waist holding her tightly to not fall. Looking back, she saw Koji looking at her.

"What are you doing?" She asked a bit annoyed.

"Making sure you're not falling, you're welcome."

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much." She said dethatching herself from him only for the ship to swing again throwing her off balance again, Koji managing to catch her again pulling her to him.

"Were you saying?"

"You distracted me." She growled looking away flustered.

"Yeah, right... Who's idea was to hide on this crazy thing?" Said Koji annoyed.

"You wanna wrestle the bear instead?" Retorted Takuya.

The ship was going higher and higher to the point that they could see all of the surroundings below.

"Hey, we're floating." Said Takuya surprised.

"Not anymore!" Said Tommy as the ship lowered. "Is anyone else feeling kinda sick?"

"Ugh, get us off of here before he loses it."

"Sure, I'll just snap my finger." Said Takuya annoyed, Tommy searching around.

"Don't look in our direction, kid." Said an annoyed Koji looking over at the younger boy.

"Don't point him at me!" Shouted Takuya.

Finally, the ship slowed down until it stopped, to the relief of its occupants.

"I think he's gonna be ok" Said Koji relieved only to hear Tommy burp loudly. "Get him off! Get him off!"

Takuya led Tommy to the exit and off the crazy ship, behind them, Koji and Nayna got off too.

"Well, this was interesting." Said Nayna stretching.

"Define interesting."

"You're ok, kid?" Asked Takuya looking at Tommy then got ahead of him crouching lower with his back to the boy. "Come on, you wanna piggy back ride?"

"Give me a break, let the kid walk" Said Koji annoyed.

"Look, it's no big deal. He's not feeling well so I'll help him out, ok?"

"Oh, yeah?! And what will happen if you'll be attacked while you're carrying him? You'll be too slow to run away, that's for sure. You're about the worst leader I've ever seen. You never think ahead." Said Koji irritated at the warrior of flame.

"Well, at least I think about someone besides myself Mister definition-of-word-selfish." Said Takuya on the same tone.

" _Here we go again.._." Thought Nayna rolling her eyes.

"I can walk..." Said Tommy passing by Takuya taking him by surprise.

"Hey, Tommy, you sure?"

"Yeah, I mean, I really don't have a choice" Said the boy looking back at him only for Takuya to point to a building up ahead.

"I got an idea. Let's see if anyone lives in that house. Maybe they can help us."

They approached the building that had the form of a cake, frosting and all.

As they were about to enter, Nayna stopped and looked back, Koji too, looking at her.

"Something wrong?"

"I...I thought I heard a voice..."

"You sure?"

"Does it sound like I'm being sure?" She asked looking back at him amused.

He shook his head and entered the building, she right behind him, only to see that the place was a candy shop.

"Now I know how it is to be a kid in a candy shop." Said Takuya looking at all the sweets around them.

"And it's the best thing ever" Said Tommy happily running to one of the stands.

Nayna approached one too looking at the colorful swirls on sticks sniffing a bit.

"What are those things?" She mumbled confused.

" Lollipops." Said Koji beside her.

"Those things can't be good for one's body..." She said stepping away from them.

"Yeah, they pretty much aren't, but kids still like them." He said crossing his hands.

"Why?"

"Because they're sweet."

"Good reason.." She said sarcastically.

"I guess we could take some time to have a little snack, right?" Said Takuya as Tommy handed him some cotton candy, the boy handing everyone some.

Nayna sniffed it a bit only to get Koji looking at her.

"What?" She asked and the boy said nothing and turned back towards Takuya who was enjoying his snack.

"We do not have time to sit around here and stuffing our faces with candy. We have to find a way to get to the forest terminal. We're not here to have fun at a carnival or something. You understand? Are you listening to me? Damn, you're infuriating!" Said Koji irritated.

"Koji, calm down." Said Nayna beside him.

"Don't start with this too!"

"I'm not starting anything."

"Then why should calm down when those two are doing nothing or even listen to me."

"Because only with a calm interior you'll be able to control the ones around you, you can make them listen with a calm voice The thing that matter most is your posture and demeanor."

"What?" He asked a bit confused.

Nayna smiled amused then closed her eyes. That moment, her presence totally changed. She opened her eyes and her smile disappeared, her body radiating calmness and confidence.

"Enough with that, Takuya, listen here." She said, immediately the boy looked over. "It's not the moment for this kind of activities. You're friends might need help. We need to find a way out of here and do the task at hand, got that?"

"What are we suppose to do? We're floating on an island." Said Takuya.

"There's another example of why you'll never be a good leader. You just give up. It's like you don't even want to help your friends at all. I mean, take a look at what you're doing right now."

"None of you knows what a true leader means. A true leader has a pure and strong heart willing to sacrifice anything for the ones that trust him and look up to him. A true leader has a clear and calculated mind, so he knows when to defend and when to attack, when to talk and when to act. A true leader will always and ALWAYS puts his subordinates well being before his own..." She said looking away, her eyes filled with an unknown feeling then she left the building going outside.

"She's right..."Said Takuya surprised by her words.

"Of course she is...She knows how to play with the words to make everyone be on her side."

"Smart girl..."

" _But she's hiding something...Something's weird about her...The way she talks, her eyes...everything...They seem so familiar. One thing is for sure. She's not like us._ "Though Koji.

After some time, the three left the building and looked around for Nayna. She seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Where did you come from?"

"Matters?"

"Maybe."

"Well, too bad." She said starting to walk again, behind her, Takuya and Koji were still bickering and behind them remained Tommy.

"Guys...HELP!" They heard Tommy scream and looking back they saw the teddy bear digimon again but this time it was black holding Tommy over its shoulder and started running in the opposite direction, the other three after him but suddenly the digimon turned to them and sent a black heart in Takuya's direction making him fall to the ground making them stop in their tracks.

"What's the point? We'll never gonna catch him..." Cried Takuya.

"WHy are you crying? What happened?" Asked Koji confused.

"I don't know, I'm just really sad..." Sobbed the other boy.

As the other two wanted to go on without him, another black heart hit Koji who fell to the ground too, a second attack appeared but Nayna managed to dodge it and looked back at them.

"What just hit me? I'm so sad..." Cried Koji.

"Wait...Koji? Crying? This will be some good blackmail material..." Thought Nayna amused then turned to chase the bear again but it was gone, the boys getting back to normal.

"That attack is so not fair. And now Tommy...Is gone..."Said Takuya getting up then looked at Nayna. "Why didn't you go after him? You were still fine."

Nayna was about to reply but Koji did it before she had the chance to speak.

"What could she do? That thing could attack her too, you know." He said annoyed.

"Yeah but...How are we gonna find them now?"

"This way." Said Nayna pointing in a direction so they started walking again looking around for the creepy bear.

"Why do evil things always run faster than normal things." Wondered Takuya out loud.

"I don't know...I don't see it anywhere. Nayna, are you sure it's this way."

"Yeah." She said looking too.

"This is our fault, 'cause we were fighting. This really reminds me of the time I lost my little brother at the amusement park...I never been so worried in my life until now."

"I know, little kids are always getting in the way." Said Koji looking at the other boy who turned to him.

"That's not what I meant. Man, you must be the most selfish kid in the whole world- two worlds. We have a responsibility to take care of Tommy because he is younger than us. Don't you take care of your own brothers and sisters?" Asked Takuya infuriated.

"I don't have any. Happy now? See, I don't know anything about having brothers..."

"Well, why don't you just imagine that Tommy is your little brother and think how it would be like for a little kid to be alone and afraid. Imagine that you can keep him from feeling like that."

That seemed to do the trick as Koji bolted on.

"I'll give you credit for making him do this." Said Nayna looking at Takuya as she started to run too. As she got beside Koji si motioned to another direction. "This way"

As they got in front of a castle they stopped.

"Where now?" He asked.

"I guess...In there..." She said looking at the castle.

"In that creepy castle?"

"How can it be creepy? It's lavender."

"Never underestimate your enemy."

"It's just so...Lavender..."

"And soon you'll be blue." Said Nayna looking at Takuya who looked at her a bit nervous.

"Look, up there." Said Koji getting their attention, both looking up too.

Through the window of one of the towers they could see Tommy's hat.

"HEY, TOMMY!" Shouted Takuya.

"Down here!" Said Koji but the younger boy didn't move. "He can't hear us. We'll have to go in."

"Let's go then."

They ran on the bridge but saw on the other end some black Lego dinos who retracted the bridge, the kids falling in the water below. As they were floating in the water, they saw a panda digimon swimming their way. He grabbed them and took them to a cave.

"Once again, I, Pandamon, have foiled my fiendish foes, the sinister ShadowToyAgumon." He said boldly.

"Yeah, great, so you saved us just so you could bring us down here and hurt us yourself." Kouji said narrowing his eyes at him.

"Buddy, why are you so paranoid?" Takuya snapped at Kouji before turning to Pandamon. "Don't mind him. Thanks for saving us…Pandamon."

"Pandamon the Protector." Pandamon corrected. "And welcome, weary warriors, to my secret lair, the Pandacave.''

"O-kay…" Takuya slowly nodded slightly confused.

"I've hidden here since that black hearted ShadowToyAgumon started meeting that chump, Cherubimon." Pandamon explained.

"Cherubimon?" Asked Takuya curious.

"Because of Cherubimon's diabolical dogma, those misguided miscreants plan to go to the Real World and reap their revenge on the children who stopped playing with them. The rest of us toys just want to play with kids." Pandamon said.

"That's so sad." Said Takuya as he shared a look with the other two.

Pandamon led them to a set of stairs, leading to a door above.

"Climb these stairs to enter the castle's courtyards. Good luck, heroic humans." He said to them.

The three ran up the stairs and entered the empty courtyard.

"Lavender castle here we come." Said Takuya looking up at the structure ahead of them.

"Is it just me...Or this is just too easy." Said Nayna looking around.

"You've been with Koji for too long. It's fine..." Said Takuya walking towards the castle but was stopped by a large group of ShadowToyAgumons who lined up between the castle and the kids.

"I hate it when you're right" Complained Takuya.

"Thanks..."

"Are they just gonna stand there?"

The digimon attacked them, the three barely dodging the blasts.

"I guess not..." Said Takuya as he and Koji digivolved and attacked the evil toys but soon the ShadowToyAgumon piled on top of each other transforming into a tank.

"Cute, but what can a toy tank do?" Asked Agunimon amused but his amusement soon passed when the tank fired at him, he dodging the blast.

"And Koji says that my mouth will get me into trouble..." Said Nayna looking at them amused.

"I got it!" Lobomon said activating his Lobo Kendo and ran towards the tank jumping as it blasted at him but he sent a blow that made the tank explode back into the group of ShadowToyAgumon.

"Huh. Show off. I coul've done that." Agunimon said resentful.

"Yeah, but ya didn't" Lobomon said looking back at the warrior of flames.

"Better look for your enemy, Wolfy." Said Nayna looking past him.

He looked back too and saw a giant robot.

"Need a little help there, buddy?" Agunimon asked amused only to feel a stinging pain in the back of the head and saw Nayna land beside him.

"During a battle never get distracted. keep your head in the game." She said sternly ready to go as she saw the plastic robot send a punch at Lobomon who jumped out of the way.

"How about you take me on?" Agunimon said running towards it but another group of ShadowToyAgumon appeared and turned into another robot.

"Aw, men, you sure look a lot bigger close up." Complained Agunimon jumping away from a kick sent at him.

"You know what they say. The bigger they are, the harder they fall." Said Nayna amused running at the robot who, seeing her tried to send a punch but she already was close to the other robot so it hit it's leg, the second one stumbling a bit but remaining up. "Got an idea?" She asked as she was close to Lobomon who looked over.

"Yeah, I got you." He smirked then looked over at Agunimon. "Follow my lead!" He said as he started running, Agunimon doing the same, both warriors jumping at the same time, both robots following their target sending their punches. When they reached each other, both Agunimon and Lobomon pushed from each other jumping out of the way, the robots punching each other, the two giants stumbling back.

"Hey, it worked." Beamed Agunimon looking back as the fractal code of the robots was showing.

They scanned them, the digimon returning to their pure form of ToyAgumon.

"Of course it worked, it was my idea." Said Lobomon looking at him only to hear Nayna clearing her throat and glaring at him. "I mean Nayna's idea. She surely has a lot of good battle tactics."

"Good save. Let's go get Tommy" She said passing by him as he turned back to his human form, all three of them entering the castle rushing up the stairs.

As they reached the door, they hear voices inside.

"Take that." They heard the bear say with Tommys shouts. "And that!"

"Quit kicking me!" Yelled Tommy.

"They're fighting." Stated Takuya only for Nayna to slap him over the head.

"Then open the frikin' door" She said doing it in his place revealing the room and the two figures sitting in front of a tv playing video games.

"Tommy, what are you doing?" Asked Koji not knowing how to react.

"What's it look like I'm doing?"He asked with a smile.

"But we thought you were in trouble." Said Takuya.

"Oh, he will be..." Mumbled Nayna a bit annoyed.

"I know, I feel just awful about that, guys, but this little trooper saw through to the real me and played with me anyway. He's a good boy." Said the bear patting him on the head.

"So, can we keep him?" Tommy asked.

"No." The boys said annoyed.

"You should be wondering if we'll keep you." Said Nayna with an annoyed smile. "We should go."

As they were going down the stairs, Takuya looked at Nayna rubbing the back of the head.

"I hope you won't make a habit of slapping people over the head."

Hearing him, an amused smirk appeared on her face.

As they got outside into the courtyard, they saw the ToyAgumons and Pandamon waiting for them.

"Ah, fantastic friends. To make up for the monstrous mistakes, the ToyAgumon insist they take you off the island" Pandamon smiled.

"Yeah" The group laughed.

The ToyAgumon led them to a small plane that they embarked, one ToyAgumon piloting it, they took off from the floating island.

Nayna looked around in content not realizing that Koji was looking at her.

"Enjoying the view?"

"Definitely." She said with a smile.

"Never been with a plane before, huh?"

"No. I have to admit...I always wished that I could fly..." She said looking above at the clouds.

"If you look down, you can see the forest." Said the ToyAgumon.

"Wow!" Exclaimed Tommy in awe.

"Cool" Beamed Takuya amazed.

"It's just trees..." said Koji trying to hide his astonishment.

Nayna laid her head on her hand that was on the side of the plane, looking at the forest in reminiscence.

" _If only this was home..._ " She thought with a soft sigh.

"Under your seats you have the parachutes. Put them on." Said the ToyAgumon.

"Wait, you want us to jump off?" Asked Takuya shocked.

"What's the big deal? Let's go." Said Nayna taking hers.

When they were ready, they said their goodbyes to the ToyAgumon and jumped. As they were descending, they saw a boat on grass.

"What is that?" Wondered Koji looking at it.

"It's Zoe and JP!" Cheered Takuya.

As they landed, the group reunited once more and started walking talking of their adventures on their short time apart.

 **Well, here is another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review, I'd love to know what you think and I made a little reference to a show, wonder if anyone knows what I'm talking about :D**


	8. Chapter 8 Welcome to my nightmare

As they were walking, they reached the woods and went on through the forested area.

"I believe the forest kingdom begins beyond that track." Said Bokomon looking up, above the trees seeing a suspended train track.

"Sure looks big." Said Takuya looking at the track too.

"Hey, Bokomon, how much further do we have to walk to the forest terminal?

"Don't worry, you should walk just a little bit more."

"A little bit more?" Repeated the older boy with a heavy sigh."This little bits are killing me."

"You're kidding? This is great. This place is amazing." Said Nayna as she jumped downhill, the others after her.

"Wait up!" Shouted Takuya after her.

"What are you doing?" Asked Koji as he got beside her as she stopped.

"What? It's not like I killed someone."

"Maybe not, but I think he'll pass out if he makes another step." Said Koji looking uphill at JP who dragged his feet to the side of the hill.

"Well, rules of nature, first to go down becomes the food." She said amused getting shocked stares from everyone.

"Should I bring you the knife?" Smirked Koji, the stares moving to him.

"Nah, I can do it with my hands. Whatever goes under the fingernails is a snack for later" She said amused.

"Grilled or boiled?"

"Hmm...Grilled"

The others were looking disturbed from one to the other as they talked until Takuya couldn't take it anymore.

"What the hack?! You sound like serial killers!"

The two stopped and looked at them.

"Oh, right...I forgot you were here..." Said Nayna surprised.

"Calm down, we're just kidding."

"Or...were we?" Grinned Nayna evilly

"I was kidding, not so sure about her..."

"Throwing me to them, huh? Thanks. Don't worry, I'm kidding too." She said amused.

JP and Tommy finally went down the hill to the others.

"Isn't time for a dinner break? I'm wasting away here." Pleaded JP.

"We didn't even get any breakfast."

"I think we better stop here and make camp." Said Takuya.

"It's been a long day for all of us."

"Oh well, if you really want to..."

"Yeah, whatever."

"We're stopping?" Asked Tommy a bit more cheerful.

"Does that mean I get to eat? And lay down? And eat? Yes!" Said the heavyset boy relieved.

Suddenly Zoe left the group and returned holding something that she showed to the others.

"Look what I found. I hope it's edible" She said showing the pale apple to Bokomon.

"It's called a meat apple."

"Meat apple?" They repeated in wonder.

"Yes, each has the flavor of different meat. Quite nutritious actually." Explained the digimon.

"Where'd ya find that thing?" Asked Takuya pointing to the apple.

"It was just lying on the ground. There has to be a tree somewhere nearby. Bokomon, wil you help me find some more? Asked Zoe looking at the companion.

"Certainly." He said as both started running.

"Can I come?" Neemon asked.

"Oh, alright" Said Bokomon grabbing the rabbit by the waistband of his pants pulling him with them.

"Goodie, I love apples!"

"Well, bully for you."

"I'll go too, you guys should get some wood and make a fire." Said Nayna as she went after Zoe.

"Wait for me!" Said Tommy running after the girls.

Zoe, Nayna, Tommy and the two digimon started searching for more meat apples while the boys looked around for fire wood.

Zoe and her group found an apple tree and after they gathered enough they started to walk back towards the camp.

"Hey, Nayna?" Said Zoe going by her side.

"Yes?"

"What's up with you and Koji?"

"It's nothing. What makes you think that there is something with the two of us" She asked confused by the sudden question.

"Well, you've been traveling with him…I thought…"

"Zoe, this is like I'd ask you if you're dating the other just because you're traveling with them. I guess you are traveling with them so you can protect each other and for company, right? That's what is with us too."

"So, you don't think Koji is charming?"

"Charming?" Repeated Nayna somehow amused. "Alright, he can be… charming… but I'm sure he doesn't want to be."

"Yeah, I could see that." Chuckled Zoe.

"Anyway, he's an ass on so many levels..." She said and picked up her pace.

They arrived back at the campsite where were already the boys, Takuya and Koji trying to make a fire.

Making sure she wasn't noticed, Nayna sent a small spark at the branches Takuya was rubbing together, finally getting the needed fire then moved on.

"Is it just me or Nayna was looking over?" Whispered Takuya looking at the girl.

"I don't know, maybe…" Said Koji

"I start to like this..." He grins.

"What?" Said Koji bored.

"Nayna."

"What?!"

"She definitely is my kind of girl…"

" _Right...Like that would ever happen…_ " Thought Koji with a frown.

Nayna went to the others as they were sticking apples on sticks so they could cook them by the fire.

"Wow, Vlad the Impaler surely would be proud of you." Said Nayna amused.

"Who?" Asked JP looking up at her.

"Doesn't matter..." She said passing on.

"The fire's ready. Bring the apples." Bokomon said and they all rushed with their apples as they put them by the fire then all of them sat beside the fire talking about their previous fight.

Nayna chose to let them see of their talk, so she went and sat a bit further by a tree looking at the sky.

 _" It seems that you are not ready to be a queen yet. And the Crow will be gone._

 _White-Fire rose back to her feet and looked at Naidon with fiery eyes. He looked at her amazed then her body ablaze and attacked him without control_ " She remembered then she tightly shut her eyes.

"Hey, you ok?" She heard and opened her eyes seeing Koji.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said but he handed her an apple. "Are you worried about my well being?"

"I shouldn't? Now that I care about the others it's still not right?"

"Of course it is." She said looking at the ground with a small smile." Did…Something happened?"

"No. Nothing."

"You really don't like being in a group, do you?"

Koji looked at her surprised then looked at the others.

"I guess...It's new to me."

"Is it hard to accept others?" She asked amused.

"Don't do that or I'll get up and leave."

"Sensible, are we?"

''That's it." He said wanting to get up.

"I'm kidding… " She said with a chuckled grabbing his hand pulling him back down. "I'm sorry…"

"Yeah, me too." He said with a smile, the first real smile she saw him have.

Nayna looked at him with a smile.

"You know, the combination between your eyes and that smile would make all the girls faint." She said amused then realizing a bit what she said she blushed . "Probably many had."

"Maybe… That's why I'm not doing it too often, for the good of the world." He said laughing a bit. "But still, there is someone that didn't fainted from this... ' combination' and I really think she hates me."

"Really? Now you made me curious. Who?"

"You." He said raising a brow in amusement.

"What? That's not true! I don't hate you. More, how can I hate you when I just said that you are handsome…" She said looking at him but seeing his glance at her. "Wait, I mean...That's not...I better shut up..." She said rubbing her forehead.

He looked at her amused then glanced away for a second before looking back at her.

"It's not like in your case, when all you have to do is look at someone."

Hearing him she looked at him surprised and confused.

Suddenly, the light from the three moons was covered by a thick cloud then the bark of some trees lightened up with images from the human world. Everyone saw familiar places, even Nayna who saw Tils. Koji saw it too and looked at Nayna surprised.

,, _Seems like she loves that forest… A bit weird. Hard to believe that she could have lived there...No human was ever able to stay for too long there...Especially with the White-Fire there…I wonder…_ " He thought.

"You really care for the Tils?"

"More than anything…"

"Really? What about the White-Fire?"

"What?" She said turning shocked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to know if you know about it…"

"Yeah, I know a thing or two." She lied. She said turning back to the screen.

"My mother." They heard Tommy suddenly say.

Hearing him, they all turned towards him in surprise.

"Whoa, serious?" Asked JP approaching him, as did the others.

"You weren't kidding. You're mother's very pretty Tommy." Said Zoe looking at the women on the screen.

As the cloud passed and uncovered the moonlight, the screens faded away making all the images disappear.

"Wait! Where are you going? Don't leave me. Please!" Cried Tommy as the other looked at him saddened too, both for their friend and for remembering their own parents.

The group returned by the fire, the atmosphere being much more sullen.

Nayna still took her place by the tree and looked at the others in sympathy.

"Must be really hard...To suddenly find yourself without your parents in a strange world..." She mumbled.

"You're talking like you're not in the same position." Said Koji from beside her.

"Not really... Mother died when I was one... Then...I left my father when I was six. Got used to fend for myself, without my parents around."

"How can a kid be on its own at such an age. You could get killed..."

"Nature is not as dangerous as the human world. Humans will hurt another human willingly and consciously. Animals will do it only if needed or provoked. More, I was never alone. Maybe I didn't always had my parents but I always had...a small group with me... Why…Did you asked me about...uh...The White-Fire?"

"Just so…I mean, I saw her only once but it was enough…She is incredible."

Nayna didn't say anything she just looked at him in a mocked interest then at the others. Zoe and Tommy went to sleep while Takuya and JP were staying by the fire talking then she turned to some trees behind them.

"What?" Asked Koji looking at her then at where she was looking.

"Something was there, watching us."

"What? Are you sure?"

Suddenly they heard Tommy whimpering louder and louder in his sleep waking up Zoe and turning everyone's attention to him.

"Tommy, what is it?" Asked Zoe looking at the boy but he seemed to be in some kind of trance.

"I won't forgive you, I won't forgive you, I won't forgive you..." He muttered.

"There's something wrong with him." Said Takuya rushing over.

"Hey, half-pint, snap out of it" Said JP looking at the younger boy worried but the warrior of ice raised the stick he was holding as he charged at the boys.

"Tommy, stop that right now!" Said Zoe getting his attention so he charged at her as well only for Koji to jump in front of her protecting her from the burning stick while Nayna slid on the grass grasping the stick from the boy throwing it away turning back towards him.

"Cut it out! This isn't funny, Tommy!" Said Takuya worried both for the younger boy but also for the rest of his friends.

"I will never forgive any of you. You're going to pay for what you've done to me." He said as he pulled out his D-Tector and digivolved.

"Ugh, Koji, you had to be so harsh with him back then, did you?" Complained Nayna.

"Not a good moment for jokes, Nayna!" He said not taking his eyes off the small bear.

Kumamon turned to the fire, using his Crystal Freeze, he froze the woods and the ground around.

"That's one angry bear."

"Ya' think?"

"Kumamon." Said JP as they all were backing away from him.

Nayna looked around trying to make a quick plan before he could freeze anyone. She jumped on his flank crouched down, touching the ground with her hands.

"Hey Frosty, why don't you try it here." She said locking eyes with Kumamon who sent another wave of his Crystal Freeze her way but she managed to flip away from it still attracting his attention, getting him away from the others.

"What is she doing?" Said Takuya in disbelief.

"She is buying us time. We need to find out what happened to him." Said Koji.

"But Nayna-" Said Zoe only to be cut off by Koji.

"She knows what she's doing."

"Looks like the only choice we have is to spirit evolve and take him out." Said JP.

"Spirit Evolve? I won't do it. There has to be another way to stop him." Takuya said a bit in disbelief of JP's idea.

"Right."

"Sorry, JP, I'm with them." Said Koji looking at them then back at the scene as Nayna continued to jump around Kumamon and dodge his attacks but froze in place for a moment as he was watching Nayna's moves around the bear and their pattern, to him they seemed familiar.

"Fine, then what do you propose?" Asked JP.

"Watch out!" They heard.

Looking over, they saw Kumamon sending a Crystal Freeze at them, forcing the group to split, Nayna managing to land close to Koji and Takuya.

"Sorry, couldn't stop that one." She said getting up.

"It's fine. You did more than enough." Said Koji but she suddenly turned away.

"There!" She said pointing into the woods.

Looking over, they saw a shadow fly away.

"What was that?" Asked Koji confused.

"I know I definitely heard something that time." Said Takuya.

"We might need some light to brighten the situation." Said Nayna looking at Koji.

"Right." He said pulling out his D-Tector and digivolved jumping in front of Kumamon, pointing his Lobo Kendo to the sky as it got brighter than before lightning the area around them.

"Saw it." Said Nayna looking at a digimon that floated towards the bushes.

"Got it." Said Takuya as he evolved too and ran after it.

Nayna looked back at Lobomon and Kumamon only to see Kumamon fiercely attacking the warrior of light who tried to defend himself without hurting the younger warrior.

"Kumamon, this has to stop!" Said Lobomon trying to reach him.

Suddenly, Takuya came out of the bushes riding on a boar like digimon.

"Didn't see a rodeo in a while..." Said Nayna looking at the scene confused.

"What is he riding?" Asked Zoe.

"Whoa, piggy!" Said Agunimon as he got thrown off the digimon as it ran away and hid behind a tree looking at them.

"I guess the expression 'until pigs fly' has no value anymore..." Said Nayna thinking.

"Come back here you flying pork pie!" Shouted Agunimon running after it.

"He looked pretty nasty for a Bakumon. Aren't they suppose to eat bad dreams?" Said Neemon.

"You sap. Did it occur to you that Cherubimon may have turned him evil?"

"But how?"

"I have no idea." Said Bokomon looking into his book. "Ah, he's suppose to be wearing his Power Ring, but apparently Cherubimon has taken it away."

Hearing the two digimon talking, Nayna looked back at Kumamon.

"He's in a nightmare that he can't wake up from." She said thoughtfully then looked at the others. "We gotta make him wake up by giving him a pinch of the reality."

"What are you talking about?" Said Agunimon confused looking at her but being with his back to the evil digimon, Bakumon attacked him with the Nightmare Syndrome, the warrior of fire falling to his knees as the nightmare in his head was fogging his mind making him see his friends fighting him. He managed to break from it.

"It's only a dream. Bakumon has convinced him that we're his enemies." Agunimon announced making everyone gasp.

"Why is everyone surprised? I expected that" Said Nayna with a shrug then looked back to the fight only to see Lobomon backed into a tree as Kumamon pulled out his Blizzard Blaster.

"Stop, Tommy!" He called.

"My name is Kumamon and you are nothing but a big bully." Kumamon glared.

"No, you're wrong." Lobomon replied.

"Kumamon, you're under the spell of Bakumon's Nightmare Syndrome! This isn't real. You have to fight it!" Agunimon called as he ran towards the two.

Hearing him made Kumamon turn and looked at the warrior of flames slowly, the spell seemed to ware off.

Growling, Agunimon slammed his fists together as flames sparked.

"Takuya!" Zoe shouted.

"Don't do it!" JP yelled.

"I'm surrounded by idiots..." Said Nayna rubbing her temple.

"It's time to end this nightmare." Agunimon growled as he used his Pyro Tornado on Bakumon making the fractal code show up and he purified the digimon who turned back to normal and so did Tommy who returned to his human form.

Seeing Lobomon beside him Tommy looked at him confused.

"Lobomon, wow, have you been fighting somebody?" Tommy asked.

"Glad to have you back, Tommy." Lobomon said as Zoe walked over.

"Tommy, don't you remember? You just had a terrible nightmare." Zoe said.

"That's right. You gave us quite a scare there young man." Bokomon said.

"Yeah, but it was actually Cherubimon's fault." JP continued the explanation.

"Bakumon's better now. He didn't know what he was doing at the time." Neemon finished off as Bakumon floated beside them.

"I'm sorry. From now on, I promise I'll only send you good dreams." Bakumon said apologeticly.

"Mm-kay. I had an adventure and I don't even remember it." Tommy rubbed the back of his head.

"Maybe it's better you don't remember." Said Nayna amused. "Anyway, we should go back to the camp and get some sleep. I have a feeling that everyone will need it." She said looking at the night sky then started walking.

"Right." Said Koji following her, the others too.

"Thanks, Koji. I'm sorry I ever doubted you. I owe you one." Takuya said going beside Koji.

"You don't owe me anything. Besides, you're the one who sensed something out there. I've always heard savages rely on intuition." Koji said as he frowned at the ground.

"You really hate being nice don't cha?" Takuya said looking away.

After a second, both boys chuckled looking at each other bumping fists with smirks on their faces not seeing the smirk on Nayna's as she was looking back at them, or JP's confused face behind them.

"I'm not sure I'll ever understand them." JP sighed.

As they got back to the camp, they prepared to sleep, as Bakumon stood over them, spreading a pink smoke over them, making sure they will only have good dreams.

Still, Koji and Nayna were staying away from them and awake talking.

"You sounded pretty worried for Tommy there" Said Nayna amused.

Koji groaned in annoyance looking away.

"I guess..."

"That little talk Takuya gave you about brothers got to you, huh?" She said with a soft smile. "From your reaction back then it seemed like you really wanted to have a sibling."

"It just felt the right thing to do, that's all."

"Yeah, I know." She said with a soft yawn letting her head fall on his shoulder.

Feeling her head, he flinched a bit then looked at her.

"Tired?"

"A bit..." She said sleeply.

"Yeah, me too." He said laying his head against the tree closing his eyes but his D-tector beeped in his pocket.

He took it out and looked at the small screen.

"What's happening?" Asked Nayna waking up disturbed by the bright light.

"I'm not sure..."

"You Beast Spirit awaits, Koji Minamoto." The voice in the device announced making Koji stand, Nayna looking up at him still sleepy but confused.

"But first, you have some growing to do." The woman said as Bokomon and Neemon woke up too, looking over at them.

As the device got quiet again Koji put it back in his pocket then turned to Nayna stretching his hand out to her.

"You already want to go? Don't you want to rest for a bit?"

"I'll be fine. Wanna come or not? I won't wait for you forever" He said with a frown.

"I am surprised you are waiting at all." She said taking his hand, he helping her up.

"Let's go."

"What about the others?"

He groaned.

"They will slow us down. The best I can do for you is to write something so they know where we are going."

"Good enough."

"Too bad I have no paper." He said with a smirk ready to leave.

"Lucky you, I have." She said handing him a piece of paper and a pencil as she started to walk hearing him groan in annoyance again making her smirk amused.

 **I am so sorry I didn't managed to write in such a long time. The thing is, I am on a trip to USA for the next three months so I will be posting pretty hard.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you did, please tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9 Can't keep Grumblemon down

The two walked continuously until the sun started to rise when they finally stopped at a small creek to get some water.

"I still can't believe you wrote that to the others." She said standing beside Koji, her arms crossed over her chest in annoyance.

"Yeah, like you would've been nicer." He said from his crouched position by the water as he cupped some water in his hand and started to drink.

"Of course I could be nicer. I have a consciousness."

"Too bad it's not always home." He said getting up looking at his D-tector.

"Watch it." She growled glaring at him only for him to ignore her. "Why did I come with you again?"

"Because you know the others are useless." He said ready to go only to hear something behind them. Looking back, they saw Bokomon and Neemon.

"Stop following us." Koji called as he ran into the tall grass, Nayna following with a sigh.

"Quickly now, follow them!" They heard Bokomon say.

"Persistent little fella…" Said Nayna amused.

"Will it cost you that much to be serious for once?" Groaned Koji.

"When there will be a serious moment, yes. Right now, no." She said but soon gasped and stopped grabbing Koji's hand stopping him too, just in time as before them was the edge of a cliff.

"Nice stop." He said.

"Nope." She said and the two digimon came out of the grass at the top of their speed jumping on Koji's shoulders.

"Let go of me!" Said Koji but the four fell over the edge into the tall grass below.

At the bottom, they knocked into a humanoid rock digimon, he and Koji glaring at each other.

"What is that?" Neemon asked.  
"A Gotsumon. They're living rocks, but they're basically kids and can be real troublemakers, let me tell you." Bokomon explained.  
"What do you want?" Koji asked coldly turning to the side as he frowned at the digimon from the corner of his eye.

"Nothing, so what do you guys want?" Gotsumon retorted as he did the same.  
"Nothing, why do you care?" Koji asked annoyed.

"Oh, Gods stop before I smash your heads against each other…" Said Nayna annoyed.

The two didn't talk anymore but continued to glare at each other.

"Well, if you're not going to ask, I will. Can you tell us how to get Forest Terminal?" Bokomon asked from his spot on Koji's shoulder.  
"Yeah, I could tell ya, but I'm not gonna." Gotsumon chuckled as he ran off making the group gap in disbelief.  
"Follow him, come on now. Chop chop." Bokomon told Koji who frowned at him.  
"Don't tell me what to do." Koji said annoyed as he started running after Gotsumon.  
"But he knows something." Bokomon whined.  
"Oh boy, are we playing tag?" Neemon asked cheerfully.

" _This will be such a headache…"_ Thought Nayna with a heavy sigh as she started running too.

As they were running, they saw ahead a boulder that Gotsumon climbed then the digimon disappeared. They looked confused at the scene. When they arrived at the boulder, they started looking around for the digimon.

Nayna side glanced then sniffed the air a bit.

" _You can hide, but I will always find anyone and anything"_ She thought then touched the boulder, pulling on a rock that was actually Gotsumon's shoulder she pulled him off the boulder, the digimon falling on the ground.

"Oh, okay, I'm still not gonna tell ya anything." He said.  
"You are just a little brat. I don't think I've ever seen such a disrespectful Digimon." Bokomon said annoyed.  
"Yeah, so what if I am?" Gotsumon asked.

Nayna was about to say something but her eyes turned towards some mountains.

"This can't be good…" She whispered.

Before anyone could ask anything, the earth started to rumble violently.

Gotsumon climbed on top of the boulder looking at the mountains ahead crumble and changing into data that got absorbed.

As the digimons were running away from the destruction, from the smoke of the debris came out Grumblemon.

"Where is Spirit?" He demanded.  
"It's Grumblemon!" Koji exclaimed.  
"No!" Gotsumon yelled as he jumped down and started to run off to help.

"Hey, just where do you think you're going?" Koji questioned.  
"He can't get away with this. I won't let him." Gotsumon sniffled.  
"You crazy? You can't fight that guy. Leave him to me." Koji said.

"Yeah, because you can do it...Like last time." Said Nayna sarcastically.

"Shut up." He growled to her amusement then digivolved and ran towards the evil legendary warrior.

"Listen, Wolfy, don't jump mindlessly into a battle. Think ,deception and brain. " Said Nayna running beside him.

Lobomon gave her a side glance.

"Right. Didn't know I got a couch."

"Talk later, fight now" She said as Grumblemon became visible through the dust.

"Stay back. I'll handle this." He said as he run straight to the evil gnome."Grumblemon!" He growled making the warrior of earth to turn around and face him.

"It you. That good. I have been looking for you." Grumblemon smirked as he rubbed his nose.  
"So what?" Lobomon asked.  
"You get away once before, but if I defeat and get Spirit, Cherubimon be much grateful to Grumblemon." He said as he got covered in streams of data, his body changing as he evolved to Gigasmon jumping into the air and coming down above the warrior of light ready to strike only for Lobomon to pull out his Lobo Kendos to deflect the attack.

" _What!? Who the is so stupid to try and block a gigantic body slam with two sticks? Wait, I am looking at that stupid person… "_ Thought Nayna annoyed, confused and amused all at once.

The impact of Gigasmon's fists with the ground created another earthquake so strong that the ground started to break apart.

Seeing the intensity of the attack, Nayna got worried for the wolf digimon o she jumped onto the islands of earth in search for him hoping to find him before Gigasmon. Catching his scent she started approaching.

As she got there she saw Gigasmon jump away from the source of the scent.

" _Good, he didn't see him_ " She thought jumping on the piece of earth that had some boulders on it.

"Nice tactic, Gotsumon. Good to see you have some brains into your rock head compared to the rocks in his." She said as Gotsumon got off Lobomon who got up holding his head in pain but still sending a glare to the girl then looked at the rock digimon.

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me until we're out of here." Said Gotsumon getting up ready to leave.

"Hey, wait a minute!"

"You want to wait for him?" Asked the digimon kind of mockingly.

"His right, come on. Can you walk?" Asked Nayna looking at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go." He said turning back to human as they started to follow Gotsumon to a hideout.

Inside the cave, Koji slide beside a wall to the ground in exhaustion, Bokomon and Neemon beside him looking at him in worry, Nayna in front of them, standing with her arms crossed looking down at him in annoyance.

"How? Just how can you be such an idiot? To block him with two sticks. Are you really just that dense?"

"Like you could do it better" He said glaring up at her.

"Pretty sure anyone could do it better. "

"Oh, really, genius? What was I supposed to do? That guy is three times my size."

"Exactly! When the enemy is bigger, you never go against him head on. You use your size and speed to your advantage. That and using your brain." She said, a step below shouting.

He looked at her annoyed but not knowing what to say, he just looked away.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Asked Bokomon looking up at Koji.

"No."

"This will make you feel better." Said Gotsumon throwing in front of Koji a small oyster with something inside.

"I don't need anyone's help."Said the boy turning his glare to the rock digimon.

"Yeah, I could tell. You did such a great job yourself." Mocked Gotsumon turning to leave as Nayna smirked at Koji because of Gotsumon's comment.

"You're enjoying this, don't you?" He said coldly.

"Pretty much." She said leaving.

"Where are you going? You shouldn't go out there alone." He said watching her.

"Don't worry about me. I can fend for myself. I know how to think." She said exiting the cave.

She squinted in the sunlight looking around for a bit until she saw the structures in the distance and headed there only to find three statues, two of them having some jewels in their eye.

She approached them curiously but a carved symbol caught her attention.

" _Lobomon's symbol? So this place is his, huh?"_ She thought touching the symbol then her hand traveled lower.

" _That's weird…" She thought as she crouched down and touched the ground looking towards the grass in front of the statues._

" _Something is here...And I think I know what"_

"What are you doing?" She heard from behind her.

Looking over her shoulder she saw Koji standing with his D-tector in hand looking at her confused, behind him, Bokomon and Neemon looking at the statues.

"Looking for a good spot to bury you" She said getting up.

"You're impossible." He sighed exasperated.

"Could say the same." She said amused then looked back at the grass turning serious again. "But what you are looking for is not far"

"What do you-" He didn't managed to finish his sentence as they heard an explosion, soon seeing the dust rising from the edge of the forest.

"I guess Grumblemon found the others." Said Nayna looking at the rising dust.

"Stay here, I got this" He said ready to run.

"Right…" Said Nayna crossing her arms.

"Wait, what about the spirit?" Asked Bokomon.

"Later" Said Koji as he took off running.

"This won't end well…" Said Nayna bored.

"We must go. What if one of them founds his spirit" Said Bokomon.

"Oh, one will. And you won't have to move from here." She said looking back at the statues, the eyes gleaming in the sunlight.

The battle seemed to rise more and more, the kids being the ones pushed down. Suddenly Lobomon came flying slamming in the side of one of the statues.

"Koji!" Shouted Nayna worried running towards the statue, she also saw Gigasmon approaching Lobomon who's data started to show but Gotsumon jumped in front of him protecting him from the evil warrior.

Koji changed back to human remaining in the huge dent that he created. He looked at Gotsumon surprised, even more surprised when the rock digimon threw him a red jewel that looked like the ones in the statue's eyes.

"Now. Put that in the statue! Hurry!" Gotsumon said looking over his shoulder at Koji.

"But why?"

"When the third eye shines, the legendary spirit will awaken. Take it." Explained the rock digimon.

"The spirit? Why would you do this for me?" Wondered Koji but the pained yelps coming from Gotsumon got his attention. Looking up, he saw Gigasmon hitting Gotsumon. "Stop it!"

"Yeah, that will work. Stop losing precious time and do what he said!" Said Nayna from her spot by the statues.

Looking down at her for a moment, he nodded as his eyes shined with determination then grabbing some vines, he jumped to the eye of the statue and placed the jewel. As soon as he did that, the ground began to shake making Koji slide off the huge statue hitting the ground, Nayna rushing to his aid.

"You ok?" She asked looking at him in concern.

"I'm fine." He responded with a wince then looked back at the statues that started to turn around sending a red beam from the eyes hitting Gigasmon then the ground.

"Koji! Nayna!" Shouted Takuya as the group came out of the forest and saw the spot that was hit by the beams crumble, from the ground coming out a totem of a white wolf with purple-blue stripes.

"Spirit." Koji said looking in awe at the totem that glowed a white light, his D-Tector glowing with the same light.  
"Koji, your D-Tector." Bokomon called.  
"Oh boy." Neemon said.  
"It's… It's your Beast Spirit." Bokomon gasped.  
Koji stood looking at the eyes of the Beast Spirit, its eyes glowing with a white fog that also filled Koji's eyes.  
"Beast Spirit!" Koji called as he held out his D-Tector.

"Me not afraid of Beast Spirit." Gigasmon smirked then gasped as the Beast Spirit floated over to Koji.  
Nayna watched the scene but as soon as the totem was sucked into the D-tector she could see the image of a huge metallic wolf run at Koji and pouncing on him. As that happened he got engefulled in data, his body transforming into the one of the wolf she just saw.

The Beast of light howled to the sky then looked at the others who looked back at him amazed but Nayna was looking at the wolf in concern. She could feel something wasn't right as its eyes were still clouded by the white fog.

"Why'd he find his first?" Takuya asked.  
"I could've done that." JP said.

"Don't talk yet and don't let your guards down" She said with a frown.

"Hey there. Nice doggy. Sit." Gigasmon said as the wolf stared him down.

"What do you mean? He could beat Gigasmon. They are on the same level now." Said Takuya looking at the girl but turned back to the digimon as KendoGarurumon roared, the tires behind his heels activated, so did the golden wings on it's back then the wolf rammed in the side of the statute then in another.

"Ouchie!" Neemon winced.  
"Oh no. Koji can't control the Beast Spirit yet." Bokomon realized.

"Look like things not so bad for me after all." Gigasmon smirked as he ran at KendoGarurumon.

"Oh, for Gods…" Said Nayna with an exasperated sigh as she ran in front of the Beast of light who looked at her wildly but all she did was stretch her hand out to him, looking him deep in the eyes, her own full of determination. He kept looking at her, the white fig in its eyes clearing revealing the golden irises beneath. He nodded at her in acknowledgement then saw behind her Gigasmon so he nudged Nayna out of the way as he ran at the other beast. Their collision causing the entire cliff to shatter and fall in the ocean beneath, the two digimons too.

Everyone looked at the now empty space in worry until they saw the golden claws of KendoGarurumon over the ledge of the cliff lifted himself up roaring as he returned to his human form.

"That Spirit…sure takes…a lot out of a guy." He said but exhaustion took over and he lost his grip on the edge as he was about to pass out.

Seeing this everyone rushed that way, the first one there being Gotsumon who grabbed his hand stopping his fall.

"I guess to be a hero, I needed your help after all. And you needed mine to be one too. Maybe asking for help is what makes you a hero. Of course, having a Beast Spirit doesn't hurt either." Gotsumon said making Koji smile.  
"Can I come up now?" He asked.  
"Oh, right, sorry." Gotsumon chuckled as he pulled Koji back up onto the cliff.  
"No problem. You gotta work on your hero skills. Rescue first, talk later." Koji joked.

Everyone watched in relief until Nayna went and kneeled in front of him.

"You ok?" She asked looking into the exhaust blue eyes.

"Yeah…" He said only to be whacked over the head to which he winced rubbing his head. "What was that for?"

"For being reckless...and worrying me" She said with a frown the hugged him. "I'm so glad you're ok, Wolfy" She whispered in relief as he stood there surprised, a moment later wrapping his arms around her too, returning the hug.

"Thank you." He whispered back.

As they heard the others approaching, they parted and got up.

"Well, this was quite a day." Said Takuya as they saw the sun setting under the ocean.

"Yeah…" Said Zoe with a long sigh.

Nayna looked at the group then at Gotsumon.

"Do you mind if we spend the night?"

"Sure, come on." Said the rock digimon as turned to go back to the mountains, the group following him.

Gotsumon led them to one of the caves where they got some made up beds. After they thanked the digimon, they went to sleep right away, except for one.

Nayna sneaked outside where she laid beside the rock wall of the cave, not too far from the cave. There, she took a lotus position and started to meditate until she heard footsteps.

"You should be sleeping." She said opening her eyes but still not looking at the person.

"I can't really sleep." Said Koji sitting beside her.

"You had a hard day, give your body some resting time to heal"

"I will...but…" He said but stopped, a frown appeared on his face.

"But what?"

"How? How did you managed to do that?"

"Do what?"

"Calm me. Make me take control of the Beast Spirit."

"For you it was a moment of strong instincts and feelings. I know how to deal with the wild instincts. I am just glad that I could reach you"

"Yeah, thanks for that… He said looking at the ground.

"It was the least I could do. Now go. Get some sleep."

He got up and turned to leave but looked over his shoulder back at her for a second wondering then turned and left.

 **Yeah, the end was a bit lame. I had another idea for it but I forgot it and it just didn't come back to me anymore.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10 A Hunka Hunka BurningGreymon

The next morning, the kids said their goodbyes to Gotsumon and were once again on their way to the Forest Terminal but the atmosphere was awkward as Zoe lost her spirit.

"Come on, everyone. We have a job to do." Said Nayna looking back at the group who were walking slowly to be by Zoe's side.

"Wow, Nayna, there is a lot of compassion in you." Said JP sarcastically looking at her.

"And how will this 'compassion' of yours help?" She said, her eyes unemotional. "Everything will fall into place. We'll take care of everything on the road. Now come on."

"Gee, cold much…" Whispered JP looking away.

"Maybe Nayna's right, but we need to think of a plan first." Said Takuya.

"Right." Nodded Koji.

"Very well…" Said Nayna with a sigh as they all stopped to take a break and think.

"It's nice to have a moment for peace and quiet." Bokomon said.

"Let's have some fun and play charades." Said Neemon as some digimon sprouted out from the ground beside him.

"I thought you said fun." Bokomon said sounding bored.

"I've always wanted to try that thing where you're trapped in an imaginary box." Neemon explained.

"If only the box were real." Bokomon said with his arms crossed.

"Oh man, I really messed up." Tommy said sadly thinking of the events of the previous day.

"It's OK Tommy. It wasn't your fault." Said Zoe looking at the younger boy knowing he was feeling guilty for the loss of her spirit.

"Well, the next time I see that guy, I'll get your Spirit back, even if I need to do it by myself." JP said.

"Why would you want to do something like that?" Neemon asked bouncing the small digimon on his hand.

"Based on your last encounter, I don't think that would be wise." Bokomon said and JP slapped his hand down loudly next to the digimon, startling them.  
"So what? It sure beats sitting around here doing nothing. She needs my help." JP said.

"Look, before you go in another fight you need a good plan. You can't just run into battle hoping for the best." Said Nayna from her spot leaning by the same tree Koji was.

"What do you know about battles? You don't even have a spirit." JP said annoyed.

"And yet I seem to still know more than you who have so much 'experience'" She said amused.

"Nayna is right. We can't just run out and fight. We have to get to the Forest Terminal." Takuya said as he stood up.

"So what? We just let him win?" Asked JP going towards Takuya.

"He doesn't win anything if we don't fight him. We need to wait for the right time to do it." Nayna spoke up again looking away as she was thinking.

"I just can't sit back and let Grumblemon run around with Zoe's Spirit."

"It's OK, JP." Said Zoe, not raising her eyes from her now empty D-tector.

"No, it's really not OK, Zoe. The Spirit of Wind is yours and you were destined to find it, so we're gonna get it back for you." JP crouched down next to her.

"Nice sentiment, but we have more important things to do than fight a battle we can't win." Koji said.

"What is your problem, Koji? You'd be going crazy if your Spirit was stolen." JP said angered as Koji turned to him with a frown and scoff.

"But hey, I understand if you're afraid. Even the great Koji has no chance against Grumblemon." JP said mockingly making Koji angry.  
"What?" he demanded angered even more.

"Who cares if you have your Beast Spirit? You can't even control it!" JP continued on his rant ignoring Koji who seemed ready to go at him only for Nayna to grab his wrist with a hand, placing the other on his chest to push him back.

"Easy there, Wolfy. It's not worth it. You are right. We have a mission at hand." She said looking at the others.

"Of course you're on your boyfriend's side no matter what." Said JP continuing his mockery.

"For your own good, you better think before you talk because no one and nothing can stop me from hitting you." She said dangerously calm making JP back away.

"I guess I'm the only one who wants to help Zoe." JP said.  
"Guys, forget it. Let's just go to the Forest Terminal." Zoe said getting up.

"Alright, that's it. I've had enough. I think it's time to do something more productive than argue. My friends, I believe the time has finally come." Said the white digimon.

"Time for what?" JP asked confused as everyone else.

"Yeah, what do ya mean?" Zoe asked.  
"Time to show you the path of wisdom." Bokomon said.  
"Well there's a change." The blonde said.  
"Yeah, no kidding." The heavy set boy said.  
"Sounds interesting enough." Said Nayna looking at Bokomon curious.  
"Wisdom is a path which is not easily walked. You must think about every choice. Consider every option and know where each step will lead." Bokomon said as he began pacing as he talked and then tripped.  
"Oh dear. It seems that wisdom has landed in a mud puddle." Bokomon said as he stood up with mud on his face.

"If you truly have some idea to wisdom, lead the way" Said Nayna looking at the digimon.

"Of course I will" He said excited starting to walk, the kids following him.

After a few hours of walking they arrived at the edge of a small town.

"So what's your wise solution?" JP finally asked.

"Fortune telling." Bokomon said confusing everyone.

Hearing this, Nayna flinched.  
"Fortune telling?" Everyone asked at once.  
"Shamanmon is the wisest digimon of them all." He said as they entered the small town.  
"If I would have said that, you'd have said I was crazy." Neemon said.

"You are crazy, but that's beside the point." Said the white digimon.

The group broke as the kids started to look around, curious about what all the digimon had to offer or say but in a short while they all regrouped.

"Why are we here, Bokomon? All these fortune tellers are fake." JP said.

"Like my grandmama's teeth." Neemon said as they walked into the building on top of the hill in the middle of the town.  
"Have more faith, please. I do know what I'm doing. Shamanmon is the real thing." Bokomon said as they passed the doors.

There, they saw a goblin like digimon, his back turned to the group.

"Shamonmon, I call upon your wisdom, your insight and basically we're asking for 2 cents worth of advice." Bokomon said.  
"Who calls upon Shamanmon?" The digimon asked without turning.

"Weary travelers in need of guidance from the universe." Bokomon said.

"Oh you'll get guidance all right." Shamanmon said as he turned around, making Takuya, Zoe, Tommy and JP all tense up, Nayna and Koji looking at them confused.

"What is their problem?" She muttered.

"You're one of those nasty Goblinmon from the wind factory." Zoe said.  
"Come on you guys, let's get him!" Tommy said making Bokomon turn around quickly waving his hands to stop them from attacking Shamanmon.  
"No no no!" Shamanmon's one of the good guys!" Bokomon said only for Shamanmon to start swinging his club and dancing around as he spoke.

You should be very careful. Ahead you face much danger. You will come up against a foe you have faced before, but this foe has a friend and in meeting him you will find a friend is your foe." He said still dancing then spotted Koji and Nayna and pointed his club their way. "You two! You're paths are knotted together. You will face many hills on your way but where is a flame, there is light."  
The two looked at him confused then at each other with a raised eyebrow in question.  
"I don't buy it." Takuya stated as Tommy nodded at him.  
"Then listen to this!" Shamanmon yelled as he jumped in front of the two, Tommy grabbing Takuya as the Digimon pointed his club at them. "Beware! The greatest test will be faced by you two. This test has the power to destroy you all if you are not careful." Shamanmon warned and then he turned away.  
"Hey, come back!" Tommy called.  
"Yeah, we don't wanna get destroyed!" Takuya said worried.  
"Then remember who you are and trust in each other and your friendship." Shamanmon told them as he continued to dance.  
The earth shook making everyone gasp while the dancing Digimon fell.  
"Right, run for it!" JP cried out.  
Everyone ran outside to see what was causing the quaking and saw a large stone Digimon, on it's shoulder sitting Grumblemon.  
"Old foe, big friend." Takuya said.

"It's Golemon!" Bokomon exclaimed.  
"Grumblemon bring big angry surprise for little Spirit Kids." Grumblemon smirked.  
"One of these days I'm gonna beat this jerk for good." Koji said annoyed.  
"When are you gonna learn? How about working with the rest of us, huh?" Zoe retorted.  
"Oh, save me!" Neemon whimpered as he hide behind Bokomon.  
"Just give me a minute." Takuya said.  
Golemon then jumped up and slammed his fist into the ground making it erupt as they were blasted back from the force of the attack.  
"Right, minute's over!" Takuya pulled his D-Tector out as JP, and Tommy following his example digivolving.

"Now for the Beast!" Koji said pulling his D-Tector out.  
"Me no think so." Grumblemon interrupted him as he pulled out a vial and threw out the contents which were pink sparkles that hit Koji making him drop to his knees as red runes glowed under him.  
"What's going on? I can't move." Koji grunted.  
"Sorry, KendoGarurumon no play today. You no move till Grumblemon say so." The Warrior of Earth sniggered."Now me takes your spirit." He said as he made Golemon reach his hand towards Koji only for Nayna to jump in front of him in an attack position, off the ground taking a pebble, without anyone observing, she heated it up to the point of melting then threw it at Goleman's hand that got pierced by it, then Agunimon jumped hitting him distracting him from the two. After that, Nayna jumped over the red circle Koji was stuck in and pulled him out of it.

"Ok, if you want something, tell me. Stop saving me so often because in the end I'll owe you my life."

"Talking later, now bring out your puppy for a walk."

"What did you say?" He said annoyed.

"What you heard, come on!" She said looking back at the fight that wasn't going too well.

Golemon punched the ground again, making it crack and crumble near Kumamon, who jumped away to safety.  
"Where is a water type when you need one? Guys, use your advantage! He is big and not too fast, use that against him."  
"Yeah, work together." Agunimon said.  
The tree then all combined their attacks and landed them all perfectly on Golemon, sending him flying this time.  
The victory seemed theirs until Gigasmon joined the fight and he was not happy.  
"Now myself me fix you." He said as Kumamon jumped in first to attack with his Blizzard Blaster.  
Gigasmon deflected the attack with his Quagmire Twister and the attack sucked Kumamon in.  
Agunimon tried to save him, but he was knocked back by the Quagmire Twister.  
Kumamon flew out of the Twister as Gigasmon stopped and they all looked worried when they saw that the Warrior of Ice was out of it as his Fractal Code and Spirit showed.  
"Tommy, wake up!" Zoe yelled.

Nayna was about to jump to help him but Koji stopped her.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Going to help him, what else?" She said trying to free her hand from his grasp but was too laughed as he gobbled up the Spirit and Tommy turned back to normal, hitting the ground.  
"Me have two now." He said.  
"Get outta there, you guys!" Zoe yelled as Nayna managed to free herself and ran over to check on the youngest of the team as Gigasmon used his Tectonic Slam, shaking up the earth and blasting the two remaining Warriors back.  
Suddenly, a large red, white and orange dino/phoenix hybrid digimon appeared and charged Gigasmon.  
Gigasmon flew back and hit the pillars behind him as the new digimon let out a mighty roar.  
"What is that thing?" Agunimon asked.  
"Oh, you mean other than bad news?" Beetlemon asked.

"Now just hold on. That thing may be on our side." Bokomon said

"OK, but somehow I don't think so." Takuya said.

"Whoever he is, he seems very upset." Neemon pointed out.  
The Beast laughed a bit psychotically, then stopped as the ground under him broke.  
"You go boy now! Gigasmon yelled."  
The Beast roared as he flapped his massive orange wings and flew up, showing that Golemon was hanging onto his legs.  
"Quick, let's get outta here!" Beetlemon said as the Beast used these lasers on his arms to shoot at Golemon until he let go and fell down to the ground, screaming as he was deleted, his mask being the only thing left of him as it hit the ground.  
The Beast then stepped on the mask, destroying that too before he got into a fight with Gigasmon  
"I go bye now!" Gigasmon said in fear as he dived into the earth, running away.

"He's really strong." Tommy said as Koji and Nayna came up beside them.  
"Too strong."  
"If he comes after us, there's no way we can beat him." Zoe said.  
"Right, time to go." Bokomon said escorting them all away, but it looked like Agunimon was the only ones who wanted to hang around.  
"Agunimon, come on." Beetlemon said snapping him out of his daze.  
"Uh, yeah." Agunimon said.  
"Help me!" the Beast cried making Agunimon turn back to the dragon Digimon.  
"I'm possessed by the Beast Spirit!" the Beast said.  
"Shamanmon?" Agunimon asked.  
"Please rescue me!" Shamanmon begged as he tried to stay in control of the instincts of the Beast Spirit. "I was in the temple when the Beast Spirit was revealed. When I touched it, I was possessed. Please, help me!" Shamanmon begged as the Warrior of Flame approached him determined to fight.  
"Agunimon, what are you doing?" Beetlemon asked.  
"Don't worry, Shamanmon, I can help you." Agunimon said.  
"Takuya, don't rush in like-" but Nayna got cut off.  
The Beast then growled in pain and anger as his body lit on fire then shot fire at the Warrior of Flame, but he dodged it.  
The two Spirits of Flame then fought, but the Beast was easily beating the Human.

"This won't end well." Said Nayna as the Beast flew over and stomped his foot down on him, holding him down.  
The Beast the pointed his lasers at him, but didn't fire as the two Spirits of Flame stared each other down, blurred red eyes looking into crystal blue.  
"What's he waiting for?" Beetlemon asked as the Beast pulled away, Shamanmon seeming in control again but struggling to stay like that.  
"Strike now!" Shamanmon said as he gained control. "NOW!" Shamanmon said making Agunimon kick him off of him and he stood up.  
Shamanmon was still in control of the Beast, struggling to make sure it didn't take over again as Agunimon pelted it with attacks and finally knocked it down to the ground.  
"Now to free Shamanmon. My D-tector should release him. Fractal Code: Digitize!" Agunimon said as he pulled out his D-tector as the Fractal Code and Beast Spirit totem were shown and he downloaded them both up, freeing the goblin looking digimon.  
Everyone was relieved but Nayna stared at Takuya with a frown.

"I don't think it's over. Such a strong spirit won't give in so easily…" Said Nayna.

"Something's wrong!" Beetlem said.  
Everyone starting yelling at once, fearing for their friend as he was covered in data and yelled in fear and pain.  
The data faded away and there in front of them was the Beast of Flame once again and this time with their friend inside, making everything even more horryfing and dangerous.

"Holy sock!" Neemon gasped.  
"For once I completely agree with you." Bokomon said scared.  
"I'd use another word but Tommy would hear…" Said Nayna looking at the dragon digimon gritting her teeth as she thought of a strategy.  
The Beast snarled as his body erupted in flames.  
"Oh no, Takuya!" Zoe said.  
"It seems that the Beast Spirit has possessed him." Bokomon stated as the Beast looked over at them with a primal look in his clouded over red eyes.  
"Really? Never observed…" Said Nayna a bit annoyed but she was shocked, going through her memories of when she was put in the same situation with her own rage.  
"Takuya, it's me." Beetlemon said.  
The Beast then punched the Warrior of Thunder since it was out of control and it couldn't recognize JP while he was in that form.  
"Quick, take cover everyone!" Bokomon said as he, Neemon, Zoe and Tommy all ran off, but Koji and Nayna remained where they were as they watched the Beast beat Beetlemon.  
"Takuya, that's JP!" Koji yelled hoping to snap him out of it.  
"Not working. His mind and eyes are clouded by the spirit. He only sees what that thing wants to see. He won't come out of this alone…"

"Got that." Said Koji and he then pulled out his D-tector and digivolved to KendoGarurumon then ran over to the other side of the Beast of Flame, drawing his attention away from us the others.  
"You guys, this is crazy! Think about what you're doing." Beetlemon said as everyone watched the two Beasts snarl at each other. "Koji, Takuya! Stop this!" He yelled. 


	11. Chapter 11

Everyone was watching in horror the two beasts growling at eachother.

"You guys,this is crazy! Think about what you're doing! Koji, Takuya! Stop this!" Yelled Beetlemon.

"This fight won't be pretty and I don't want either of them to get hurt, but it's a necessity, otherwise Takuya might remain like this and destroy everything and probably himself too." Said Nayna who was watching from the side, not too far away from the warrior of thunder.

"But this is crazy! They'll hurt each other!"

"Then go help Koji get Takuya back. Sitting back and shouting useless things won't help." She said annoyed then looked at the scene before them.

" _This is the test Shamanmon was talking about? But why was he talking to Tommy if Koji and JP are the ones fighting?"_ She thought looking back at Tommy.

BurningGreymon kicked Beetlemon hard, sending him in one of the pillars of the temple, destroying it.

"Takuya, stop!" Said Kendogarurumon as he ran over to help only for the dragon beast to swing its tail, hitting the wolf sending him flying too.

Kendogarurumon didn't even had time to get up that BurningGreymon came running his way holding in his clawed hand Beetlemon by his head then threw the warrior of thunder harshly over the beast of light then started to destroy the pillar around him as if they were challengers, roaring up to the sky.

"There has to be a way to stop him." Said Kendogarurumon finally managing to get up.

"Best way is to wear him off so no one gets hurt." Said Nayna.

"What are you still doing here!? You and the others must get out of here before he attacks you!" The wolf said looking at the white haired girl.

"Don't worry so much about us. Worry about the fight. Right now you are the only one fast enough to wear him off."

He growled and turned back to face the other beast again.

"Alright, if a fight is what you want, fight me!" He shouted making the dragon to turn his way but spotted Beetlemon first.

"Don't look at me." Said the warrior of thunder flying off, in his place jumping Kendogarurumon.

"Ia he really going to fight him? What if they hurt each other?" Said Zoe watching the scene before them scared for her friends.

"I'm sure Koji knows what he's doing." Said Nayna approaching her and Tommy.

"Yesterday he couldn't control his spirit either. What if he loses it too?" Asked the blonde looking back at Nayna surprised to see the white haired girl calm and relaxed.

"He won't. He trained last night and managed to control it completely." She said only to hear the wolf beast shout out the name of one of his attacks as he sent a blast of light at the other beast.

"Or he is an idiot who can't follow the most simple instructions…" She said annoyed looking at the wolf. "Hey! I said outrun him to wear him off, not attack him! You're advantage here is not strength but speed. Use it!" She shouted at him.

"You're talking like you are the one fighting. Let me do my thing!"

"What? Losing?"

"Stop bugging me already!" He growled annoyed not realising that BurningGreymon was about to hit him only for Beetlemon to hit the beast of flames away from them.

"Come on, before someone gets hurt." Beetlemon said as he and Kendogarurumon ran into the nearby forest but instead of running after them, BurningGreymon used his lasers to shoot at them but he started a forest fire that grew uncontrollable.

" We gotta stop him before he levels the whole forest… or the whole world." Said Beetlemon looking at the blazing trees worried.

"I'll stop him." Kendogarurumon said as his blade/wings fanned out and he took off towards the dragon beast knocking down even more trees.

"No!" Screamed Nayna watching horrified at the burning forest.

"We're suppose to stop him not help him wreck the place!" Beetlemon said as he followed.

"Put away that wings of yours and just speed in and spread the dirt!" Growled Nayna annoyed with the wolf digimon.

"Didn't I told you to take cover with the others!?" He shouted her way only to be kneed in the face by BurningGreymon.

"Karma…" Said the girl flatly.

After he hit Beetlemon too, putting him to the ground, the beast of flames put his clawed leg over him pinning him down.

"Takuya, don't! It's me!" Shouted Beetlemon, thing that seemed to stop the beast putting his claws to his head, covering one of his red eyes that for a moment got a tint of blue and stopped his assault, letting Beetlemon go. In a short while though, his eyes turned red again, Takuya losing control once again and started attacking again letting out an animalistic roar, everyone covering their ears.

"Make him stop before my ears explode" Said Nayna through gritted covering her ears.

"Told you to go with the others" Said Kendogarurumon in the same situation.

"I so hope you'll be hit by Karm again…"

Suddenly BurningGreymon flew up the hill where the others were trying to run from the flames of the forest. Luckily, Beetlemon rammed into him getting the dragon beast away from the humans but BurningGreymon grabbed him by his head again throwing him on top of the wolf digimon again. He was about to grab them again but Nayna jumped in front of him.

"Come and get me, you oversized lizard!" She said jumping away when he was about to hit her, ending up hitting the ground.

"Try again!" She said then rolled by his leg to dodge the hit of the other leg.

"NAYNA!" Shouted Kendogarurumon petrified.

"What is she doing!? Is she crazy!?" Asked Beetlemon horrified.

"She's being an idiot, that's what she's doing" Growled Kendogarurumon speeding her way, taking her on his back and putting her away as fast as he could.

"What are you doing!?"

"I could ask you the same thing! Are you out of your mind!?"

"I know what I'm doing!" She growled at him.

"What? Getting killed!?" He growled back.

Suddenly they heard the others screaming Tommy's name. Looking over, they saw the youngest of their group in the clutches of the beast of flames who was holding him high up.

Nayna was about to rush over to help but stopped.

"That's it. This is the test. This is what will get Takuya back."

"What are you talking about?" Asked the wolf looking at her.

"Don't you remember what Shamanmon said? The greatest test will be faced by them. The only way they will make it is by trusting their friendship and each other."

"Are you sure about this?" He asked unsure, his body tense, ready to pounce on the beast of flames.

"If that digimon knows what he was saying then yes."

Suddenly, BurningGreymon's eyes turned sky blue and gently put Tommy down only to turn and rub, slamming his head repeatedly on a boulder until it crumbled.

"Wow, I always knew he was hard-headed but not like this… Well, at least he found a use for it." She said with a shrug getting a glare from Koji who turned back human.

Takuya finally dedigovolved too, kneeling by the crumbled boulder sobbing loudly,

the others looking down at him in pity.

They left the place, only Nayna looking back at the smoking forest, in her mind appearing the image of a white wolf in front of a blazing forest.

"Are you ok?" She heard.

Looking back, she saw Zoe looking at her in concern.

"Yes, let's go." She said following the others.

Soon enough, the group stopped by a pound, Takuya kneeled by the water staring at his reflexion.

"Um, Takuya, are you okay?" Tommy asked.  
"I should be asking you that. Thanks Tommy." Takuya said as he stood and faced the others.  
"Aw, it was nothing, but you're welcome anyway." Tommy blushed.  
"It wasn't nothing, it was the bravest thing I've ever seen." Takuya said.  
"Well, I owe ya one. Now we're even." Tommy smiled.  
"Aw, the trials of friendship. Take note you two for when you get your Beast Spirits." Bokomon advised.  
"Um, why don't you go first?" JP joked at the blonde.  
"Oh, no, you. I insist." Zoe mock bowed.

"Why don't you two go at once." Said Nayna passing between the two whacking both of them over the head. "The little mocking game has no use right now."

"Why do you have to be so mean? Not even Koji is that mean." Said JP rubbing his head.

"What I want to know is what were you even thinking jumping in the fight like that?" Said Koji turning to her with a frown.

"Oh, don't start that again." Said the white haired girl rolling her eyes.

"There is something weird about you."

"Wow, Koji, you're really the charmer. With this kind of words you won't have a girlfriend too soon...or ever." She said turning away from the group.

"You seem to know more than you want to show. I think-"

" I don't care what you think of me" She said looking over her shoulder at him, her eyes filled with fury then turned to him. "What if I'm hiding something? What's the problem with that? I don't believe that you told us everything about yourself, did you?"

"Why don't you tell us? You don't trust us?"

Hearing this, the others turned to look at them.

"With this? No. . . I don't trust you."

"Hey, we're a team. We can help you." Said Takuya.

"Help me?" She said amused."You can't even help yourselves and you want to help me? Yeah, right…" She said turning away from them again, leaving them behind, ignoring their shouts.

Nayna started to jump from tree to tree, deep in thought.

,, _They're too close. He and his stupid questions… He starts to suspect. From now on I need to be more careful and not talk to him anymore_ " She thought sighing.

She heard some noise and went in the direction of the sound and found the others stuck in mud to their necks except for Takuya and Tommy who were missing.

"What happened to you?" She said jumping from the tree.

'It matters?" Said Koji looking away. "Can you help us?"

"I'll try." She said looking around.

She found some kind of rope that she threw it over a branch above the mud pool. She jumped on it upside down holding on the rope only with her legs. She catched Bokomon and Neemon's hands, pulling them up and throwing them on the solid ground by the pool. After them, she catched Zoe doing the same, then came Koji and the last came JP. Suddenly, she felt the rope breaking. She jumped a bit throwing her shoes off and catching the remaining stable rope with her toes and pulled JP out fast and threw him and herself on the ground by the others.

"That was-" started JP getting up.

"Amazing! How did you do that? "Said Zoe amazed. "It looked like one of those acrobats at the circus."

"Well, I kinda worked at one." She said putting her shoes back on.

"You're still working there?"

"No. Let's go. Takuya and Tommy might need some help." She said walking on.

They came out of the forest just in time to see BurningGreymon covered in flames and whacked Gigasmon, who was standing on a pillar that was in the middle of a huge hole in the ground.  
He was then showing his Fractal Code along with his Beast Spirit, human Spirit and the Spirits of Ice and Wind. BurningGreymon flew over and grabbed the Beast Spirit, then took the Spirit of Ice.  
"Here you go, buddy, got a little present for ya!" He yelled as he threw the white ball at Tommy who caught his Spirit.  
"Hey, my Spirit! Yeah! This is better than birthdays and Christmas combined." He cheered as we all laughed.  
"And now to get Zoe's Spirit." BurningGreymon said but Grumblemon woke up.  
"Me leave while behind!" The Warrior of Earth said as he dug himself away, escaping with the Spirit of Wind once again.  
"No! He still has my Spirit." Zoe cried.

"It seems you'll have to wait a bit more to get your spirit…" Said Nayna.

"It seems so…" Said Zoe sullen.

 **And here is another chapter. Thank you for reading and please share with me what you think about this chapter and this story in general.**

 **I hope you enjoyed and I'll hear from you next time.**


	12. Chapter 12 Words meant to be said

The kids returned to the pound to clean their clothes.

"Ugh, this is so disgusting!" Said Zoe scrunching her nose as she was washing her vest.

"Yeah, it will take forever to get out all this mud from our cloths." Said Takuya doing the same.

"I think I have mud even in places that should not be mentioned." Whimpered JP.

"Then don't mention them." Said Zoe.

"But he is right, we need to wash all our cloths and ourselves." Said Takuya.

"Right. You boys better go on the other side of the pound while, we, girls will stay here." Said Zoe pointing at Takuya. "And don't even dare to peak."

"Why do **we** have to go when we are more than you two." Said the boy annoyed.

"Because we are girls and girls should be given privacy"

As the two kept on bickering, Koji ignored them. He turned to the white haired girl who was cleaning her shoes. Finally he made up his mind and made a step towards her only to hear Takuya's exasperated groan.

"Fine! We'll go! Sheesh…" He said fuming as the guys were leaving.

Seeing this, he had no choice than to go with them or withstand the wrath of the blonde girl.

When they regrouped, the sky started to darken.

"It's pretty late. We probably should camp here." Said Koji looking at the sky then back at Takuya.

"I guess it's a good spot. Let's set it then."

The girls went looking for something to eat while the boys gathered the wood for a fire.

"Hey, Nayna…" Said Zoe unsure.

The white haired said nothing, she waited for the other girl to go on.

"About what Koji said…"

Hearing this, she breathed in deeply, annoyed with the direction this discussion was going.

"Is it such a big secret that you can't tell us at all? I mean...we are in a different universe for Pete's sake. Nothing can be harder to believe than that. You can trust me." Said Zoe with a smile. "You know how it is, girls gotta have secrets." She said with a chuckle.

"It has nothing to do with a gender. Secrets are secrets and are meant to be kept, especially if they are about someone's private life."

Hearing this, Zoe looked at her friend surprised and worried.

"You've been hurt because of this secret, weren't you?"

Nayna gave her a side glance before going on with the fruits she gathered, leaving the blonde alone.

She returned to the camp where the boys already were doing the fire.

Upon seeing her Koji gave her a quick glance before turning away.

After they were all at the camp again, they gathered around the fire and ate from the fruits.

"Hey, Bokomon, how much longer is it until we reach the forest terminal?" Asked Takuya looking at the digimon.

"Not too much. We're actually pretty close I believe. We just need to get to the tallest tree, in the middle of the forest. Right there." He said pointing out.

Looking over, they could see the tree the digimon was talking about, towering over the rest of the trees and surrounded by fog and clouds.

"Cool. That means that tomorrow morning we'll be there." Said Takuya exited.

"Certainly."

"But until then we should catch some z's" Said JP yawing.

"Yeah, I am pretty tired too."

"You can go all to sleep. I'll take care of the fire" Said Nayna looking at the others for a second before turning back to the fire.

One by one, they all said their goodnights and went to sleep.

When she remained alone, she looked into the flames for a long time deep in thought. Soon enough, she sighed as she got up and went by the pound where she sat on the grass in the lotus position and started meditating.

" _You two! You're paths are knotted together. You will face many hills on your way but where is a flame, there is light._ _You, boy, better watch out, because the girl's fire is a strong burn, but once the flames are aligned right, your futures will be warm and bright. "She_ remembered Shamanmon's words.

" _What did he mean? Is there something wrong with my fire? Why is Koji involved?"_ Thought the girl before she found herself into her own mind, surrounded by 9 flames, all burning strong and brightly. turned dark blue emanating a lot of light.

" _What the...What is happening?"_ She thought getting up looking around herself then at the sky that was dark but clear, suddenly a pair of dark blue eyes taking the place of the sky.

" _What is this? What is happening?"_ She thought but got out from her concentration returning to reality with an exhale.

"Is there something that you need, Koji?" She said without looking. In response she heard footsteps approaching then shuffling beside her as he sat on the grass.

"Is that your nice way of saying 'leave me alone'?"

"If you know already, what are you doing?"

"Right… weren't you suppose to take care of the fire?"

She didn't answer, in fact, she didn't even opened her eyes.

Upon seeing this, Koji sighed rubbing the back of his head and neck.

"Look… Nayna… I know that what I said to you was wrong. I shouldn't have… I didn't meant to hurt you… I… I'm sorry" He said looking at her unsure, yet she still didn't open her eyes to look at him.

He let out a deep sigh looking at the water thinking then back at her.

"What I meant to say-" Started to boy only to be interrupted by Nayna who got up still without looking at him.

"My interests lay right now in another direction that I shall follow." She said going back to the camp.

"That is just a nice way of saying you don't care…" He said rubbing his temple.

The next morning, after everyone was awake, the kids were on their way to the Forest Terminal once more.

As they were walking, Koji approached Nayna once more.

"Hey." He said shortly only to be completely ignored.

"I know you're still angry and I understand that but can we talk for a second?"

"We have something more important at hand right now."

"What? Walking? We'll arrive at the forest terminal soon. We still can talk while we walk."

"You better concentrate on the task at hand and leave the talking for later."

"Nayna, please, I just wanted to say-"

"Oh, in the name of Gods...if I don't put it out to you, you won't get it. I don't care and I don't want to hear it. Leave me alone." She said harshly sending him a cold glare before walking faster leaving the raven haired boy dumbstruck.

"Outch.." was all he could say in response.

 **I wish I could make this chapter longer. I feel like it should have been longer but I got out of ideas as I forgot my original idea so I had to improvise. Even so, I hope you liked it.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13 Better an egg than an eggshel

After a few hours of walking they finally arrived to the Forest Terminal.

"I can't believe it. We're actually here." Takuya said as the group walked into the foggy forest.  
"My legs can't believe it." JP groaned.  
"There's the sign. Forest Terminal." Takuya said when they all walked up to an old wooden sign that had the name written on it in black letters.  
"Um, but shouldn't there be a Trailmon here?" Asked Koji as they all looked around the abandoned station.  
"Yeah, really." Zoe said.  
"Well, maybe they're on their way back now. Or, uh, you know, uh, be…Oh, I don't know." Takuya said confused.

"Don't try so hard, Takuya, you might fry your brain by overworking it." Said Nayna looking around feeling the glare from the brunette.  
"Hey, who cares about the Trailmon, there's a restaurant here!" JP said excitedly as they all turned to see a small hut.

They started to head, except for Nayna who remained and looked around.

She suddenly heard loud noises coming from the small building so decided to go there only to see everyone heading out angrily.

"What happened?" She asked amused.

"That was the worst food I ever ate." Said Takuya revolted.

"I can't even call it food." Said JP just as revolted.

"Ok, then, let's go…"

They walked back into the foggy land outside and continued walking along to where they hopefully were supposed to go.  
"Let's go." Koji said taking the lead this time, everyone getting to the station that was also deserted. "This place is empty too."  
"Yeah and just a little bit creepy." Zoe said.  
"Keep your eyes peeled guys." Takuya said as he moved back to the front.  
"For what? All we can see is fog." JP said.

Suddenly Nayna got a pang like feeling making her in another direction.

"This way." She said as she started walking, the others following.  
"Well, there has to be something here." Takuya said as they came up close to the huge tree.  
"But what if they're all…ghosts?" JP gulped as they walked up the inside of the tree that was some sort of building and had a long swirling staircase.  
Everyone groaned nervously but Koji and Nayna.  
"I guess we have no choice but to keep walking." Takuya said as they come out of the tree and were walking onto the large branch. They soon came to a fork in the branch.  
"Great. Now what?" The Warrior of Flame asked.  
Tommy's D-tector started acting up, making the boy pull it out.  
A 3D map appeared on it, pointing in the right direction. They all walked up the new path until they came to a group of trees folding down on the path.  
"Tommy, it's a dead end." The goggle head said turning back to them.  
"Are you sure it wasn't the other way?" Zoe asked the little boy.  
JP's D-tector started acting too, so he pulled it out as it started glowing. He pointed it and the trees moved out of the way.  
"And for my next trick." The Warrior of Thunder joked with a smile as they started walking yet again.

The higher we went, the thicker the fog was getting, the kids watching their steps carefully.  
"Man, I can't see a thing with this fog." Takuya said.  
"I know, we could be attacked." Koji said.  
"Hey, maybe my D-tector's good for something too." Zoe said as she pulled out her own device as it started beeping too.  
A pink light flooded around them, winds sweeping around and blowing away the fog. They all gasped at the sight of the crystal palace that was revealed.  
"I hate it when I'm right." Zoe said softly.  
They all continued walking up the wooden stairs and saw the palace in front of them.  
"Wow, this place is beautiful." Tommy gasped in amazement.  
"Doesn't mean it's not dangerous." Koji said.  
"What if this is where the person from the D-tector lives? We did get a message to come here." Tommy said.  
"Well, should I knock?" JP asked.  
"I still don't think it's safe." Koji said.  
It seemed like his D-tector was contradicting what he said as it beeped and made the doors open for them.  
"Well, at least they're polite, I guess." Takuya said.  
"Yeah, that or they're eager to lure us in there." JP said.

"I say we go inside. How bad could it be? Sleeping Beauty used to live in a castle in a forest." The blonde said.

"Yeah, well, so did the Wicked Witch." The Warrior of Light retorted as we walked over to the palace doors.  
"We'll never find out what's in there if we don't go in." the Warrior of Ice said.  
"Says the kid at the back of the line." JP scoffed as Takuya took the ring like door handle and banged it against the crystal door twice.  
"Maybe no one lives here." Tommy said as he looked around.  
"Maybe you should open up a wishful thinking store, Tommy." Takuya said as his D-tector glowed red and opened the door for them.

"Get back, Cherubimon scum!" came a deep voice.  
"Uh, isn't that Wizardmon?" Takuya asked.  
"Yeah, but he's a different color." Tommy said.  
"And meaner." JP said.  
"We can beat him just like we beat Gigasmon." Takuya said.  
"Gigasmon? But he's one of Cherubimon's goons." The mystery digimon said.  
"Yeah." Takuya said.  
"So you're not allies with Cherubimon?" The digimon asked.

"Are you kidding?" Zoe asked with a hand on her hip.  
Koji walked up to Takuya, standing by his side.  
"Look, why don't you put that wand down, OK? We're all on the same side, isn't that obvious?" He asked.  
"This is what comes from fighting too much. Everyone seems to be an enemy."

"Tell me more…" Said Nayna thoughtfully.

The digimon looked at her and his eyes widened but she warned him with only one gaze so he didn't said anything.

"I apologize friends. How did you find this place?" He asked looking back at the others.  
"We got a message that told us all to come to the Forest Terminal, but there was no one there and we kept walking; we ended up here on your doorstep." Takuya explained.  
"Huh, a message? Could it be? My solitude has driven courtesy from me. I apologize." The digimon said as he bowed in a very gentlemanly manner. "My name is Sorcerymon. Please, come in. I have something important to show you." He said turning around and leading them into the castle.  
Sorcerymon lead them down the hallway that was made completely out of crystal, rainbows reflecting on it all around them.  
"Where are you taking us anyway?" Koji asked.  
"To meet someone." Sorcerymon said.  
"I bet it's a trap." Koji said  
"You think everything's a trap." Tommy said.  
"Caution is wise, friends, but within reason. This is no trap. This is a prophecy." The cloaked digimon said as he paused in front of a mirror like door and opened it to let them into a room.  
"So where is he?" Koji asked as they walked into the room looking around for the person they were supposed to meet.  
'Up there." Sorcerymon said making them all look up. "Allow me to introduce our salvation." Sorcerymon said as they saw the digimon encased in crystal.  
"Seraphimon is one of the Three Celestial digimon who ruled this world." Sorcerymon said.

"He kind of sleeps on duty…" Said Nayna looking at the crystal frowning.

"It's said that a group of kids will come and free him."

"And that would be us, right?"

"I hope so."

"What are we supposed to do? He's all frozen up." Takuya said.  
"Perhaps not for long. There is a prophecy." Sorcerymon said.  
"Let your Light shine as one." The woman spoke up suddenly sounding like she was actually in the room with them.  
"That was Lady Ophanimon!" Sorcerymon gasped. "She's the one who asked me to watch over Seraphimon." He continued.  
"Ophanimon? She must be the voice that told us to come here."Takuya said.  
"It's all falling into place. I brought you here because the prophecy says that one day a group of wayward humans will free Seraphimon." Sorcerymon said.  
"So what did she mean?" Koji asked.  
"Hey, I bet it has something to do with our D-tectors." Zoe said and then the devices all started glowing.

"I hope so too, otherwise will throw Koji in that crystal." Said Nayna looking serious even though her voice betrayed her amusement, Koji glaring at her annoyed.

"What?" She asked flatly.

"Hey, guys. Focus them over there." Takuya said as he pointed his light on the encased angel and the others followed his example.  
Sparks flashed around the crystal and Seraphimon was free, floating down in front of them.  
"The prophecy!" Sorcerymon gasped. "Welcome back, Seraphimon." He greeted his master happily.  
"It's good to be back, my faithful servant. You have done well." Seraphimon said proudly.

Hearing him, for some reason, it made Nayna scrunch her nose in annoyance.  
"Sorcerymon, tell me, there is so little I remember." The angel said.  
"Well, when your defeat seemed imminent, Ophanimon was able to get you to safety. She sealed you away from danger so you could be revived after the trouble had passed." The sorcerer explained.  
"Ophanimon?! That's right! Has she been harmed? Why isn't she here?" Seraphimon asked panicked.  
"Truth is often unpleasant I'm afraid. No one knows where she is. But these human have been in contact with her. So all is not lost." Sorcerymon said.  
"These humans?" Seraphimon asked in shock as he looked at the group pausing longer at Nayna but again, Nayna somehow warned him too.  
,, _How do they know? Am I doing something wrong? I thought I'm covering it well…"_ Thought Nayna frowning.  
"But…they're only children." He said.  
"Yes, but they're also Legendary Warriors." Bokomon said. "If not for them, you would still be stuck to the ceiling." Bokomon said.

"Legendary Warriors? Impressive." The angel said.  
"What is going on here? We've been led all over, getting our snot kicked out and we don't even know why we were brought into this crazy world." Takuya said  
"I think someone owes us some answers." Zoe said.  
"And I think you're that someone. So tell us what's going on." Koji said.

When Seraphimon turned more to them, Tommy took a step back.  
"Um, please?" Tommy asked.  
"Very well, brave ones. I shall tell you. If you wants answers, I will have them. The story begins long ago when human digimon and beast digimon warred against each other. Their battle laid waste to the Digital World before what was once beautiful. But then Lucemon appeared and brought an end to the fighting. For a time he ruled in peace, but soon he was corrupted by his own power. The 10 Legendary Warriors rose to free the repressed and abused. They battled valiantly and after a fierce struggle, they were able to defeat the tyrannical Lucemon. After peace was restored to the Digital World, champions were chosen to protect that peace. Cherubimon, Ophanimon and myself. But that was before my time of harmony was short lived. Cherubimon wanted to control the Digital World by himself, so he attacked me. You know the rest of the story thanks to Sorcerymon. Ophanimon rescued me and brought me to safety here where I have slumbered and regained my strength until I was wakened by you Legendary Warriors." The angel explained.  
"Luckily you came just when we needed Seraphimon most. The Digital World is in a crisis as you can see." Sorcerymon said as he raised his wand and the image of the Digital World was shone with large craters of the missing lands in it.  
"Man, the Digital World looks like Swiss cheese." Takuya said.  
"And the future looks even more bleak. You see, Cherubimon had sent his minions to destroy it." Sorcerymon said as he lowered his wand and the image faded away.  
"This is even more serious than I imagined. We must find Ophanimon at once." The angel said.  
"Yes, My Lord. With your might, we will surely defeat Cherubimon. And of course you'll have my help. While you slept, I felt like I have too. And I have dreamt of only fighting at your side against that evil creature." Sorcerymon said.  
"Dear, brave Sorcerymon, you are a true friend. Thank you. Your courage gives me strength." Seraphimon said gratefully.  
"I am as you taught me." The sorcerer said.  
"And I must thank you for your courage. All would be lost if it were not for you. But now I must ask that you do one more favour for me." He said as everyone smiled. "You shall return back to your world. Your help is not needed anymore." He said making them all look at him in surprised.  
"We can't just leave after all that we'll been through."  
"Yeah, let us help."

"This world is too dangerous for you."

"It has been managed until now. You send them back home and call them right back because you screwed up. You should put aside your annoying pride and see that you are not as powerful as you may think." Said Nayna annoyed.

"I'm one of the three guardians of this world. Of course I can make it."

"Yeah, fighting against another one of the guardians and his evil goons. Good Luck with that."

"Nayna…"

"You have a harsh wisdom to speak."

"And I'm about to break some wisdom on you...And probably pull some wisdom tooth…"

The others looked in shock at Nayna.  
The doors behind them were shattered by Grumblemon with his hammer, three other evil digimon standing there behind him.  
"Good, whole brat brigade here." Grumblemon said.  
"And ready to fight." Takuya said.  
"You better be 'cause me introduce other digimon who defeat you. Ranamon." Grumblemon said.  
"Charme,d I'm sure." The female digimon with green skin dressed in a blue bathing suit, fish fin ears, red eyes with red jewels on her outfit.  
"Arbormon." Grumblemon continued.  
"You're in for it now, right?" Said the robot looking digimon that was beige with orange stripes.  
"And lastly, Mercurymon." The Warrior of Earth said.  
"So these be the whelps who hast given you so much trouble? Pathetic. The green guy with mirrors all over his body said.  
"They tougher than look." Grumblemon warned.  
"Verily. It would be an utter delight to beat Seraphimon in Cherubimon's name." Mercurymon said.  
"With so many options, I don't know where to start." Ranamon said.  
"Enough of your meaningless thoughts. Tell me where Ophanimon is NOW!" the angel demanded.  
"Me no care about her. Me just want Beast Spirit back. Give it!" Grumblemon demanded as he raised his hammer.  
"Come get it, buddy." Takuya taunted.  
"Yeah." JP said.  
"Yeah." Koji and Tommy said backing them up.  
They digivolved ready for fight.  
"The Legendary Warriors have returned." Sorcerymon said as Zoe, Nayna, Bokomon and Neemon stayed behind.  
"If that big doofus hadn't stolen my Spirit, I might show him a thing or two." The blonde said.  
"Yeah, well did, now show thing or three." Grumblemon said as the battle began.  
The boys couldn't land a hit on them, so Ranamon used her Draining Rain to weaken them with a dark cloud that unleashed a downpour of rain and then Arbormon round house kicked them all over the place.  
"Get your Beats Spirit, rock head." Ranamon said.  
"Be careful or you get smashed next Ranamon." Grumblemon growled.  
"Grumblemon, no! You cannot do this." Sorcerymon yelled making the evil Warriors turn to him.  
"I beg your pardon?" Mercurymon asked.  
"You shall not lead us down the path of ruin. I've waited a lifetime to see peace restored to the Digital World and you're not gonna stop it from returning!" Sorcerymon said as he dived into the fight, sending out his Crystal Barrage attack, but Mercurymon used his Dark Reflection, blasting him back with his own attack.  
"Sorcerymon!" Seraphimon cried catching his wounded friend as he fell.  
"Worry not, My Lord." The wounded Sorcerymon said.  
Seraphimon flew away from the Warrior of Metal, I'm just guessing, as he charged him.  
Seraphimon placed his friend down and he used his Strike of the Seven Stars attack on the other three evil Warriors, blasting them back.  
"Please, I ask again that you return to your world and leave this to me." Seraphimon said.  
"There's no way we'll leave." Kumamon said.  
"Yeah. Even if we wanted to, we don't know how." Beetlemon said.  
"I can't fight them and keep you safe. You must go!" Seraphimon said annoyed.  
"Are you kidding? You can't fight these guys by yourself. I mean, come on, you just woke up." Agunimon said.  
"You need us." Lobomon said.  
"We should be fighting them." Sorcerymon said as he saw the evil Warriors get ready to come after them.  
"Fine by us, we fight you good." Grumblemon said.  
The three evil Warriors started up their attacks, making Seraphimon do the same, but then Nayna saw that Mercurymon disappeared and then figured out what was going on.  
"NO! It's a trap! Stop, Seraphimon!" She yelled but it was too late as Mercurymon appeared in front of him and reflected the angel's attacks back at himself.  
The others all gasped in horror as his Fractal Code was shown in front of them, Mercurymon smirking.  
They all watched in further horror as the angel was reverted into a digiegg as Mercurymon stole his Fractal Code.  
"NO!" Sorcerymon cried.  
"Seraphimon turned into a digi egg!" Agunimon said.  
"How ironic. Seraphimon sought to defeat Cherubimon, now his Fractal Code shall be used for our end." Mercurymon taunted.  
"No, it can't be. The hope of the Digital World is gone!" Sorcerymon said sadly.  
"No it's not!" Zoe cried as she grabbed the digi egg. "Maybe we can bring him back if we have his egg, right Sorcerymon?" Zoe asked.  
"Yes, we must protect that egg at all costs! Sorcerymon said with new found hope."  
"Oh, thou shan't get far, trust me." Mercurymon said as he, Ranamon, Arbormon and Grumblemon chased after Zoe.  
"Don't sit there and stare! Go help her before they get her!" Shouted Nayna at the others.

"Right."

"Alright. Come and get it." Said Lobomon as all the warriors got in front of Zoe shielding her from the evil digimons.

"How stupid." Said Mercurymon.

"What's the matter? You're a chicken?" Said Beetlemon mockingly.

"Yeah, you big metal head." Said Zoe.

"You, shut up. You're in no position to talk." Said Nayna getting beside her.

,, _I surely hate not doing anything. If it was for me, this battle would have been long over...But it's not my fight...And...I better not expose myself to anyone…"_ Thought Nayna with a frown.

"Very well then. Their fate is sealed. We shall take it by unpleasant, painful, agonizing force." Said Mercurymon.

"He surely knows his threats…"

"Were you saying about being in no position to talk?" Said Zoe.

"Yeah, well, I'm with a level or two above you…" Said Nayna looking with the corner of her eyes at Sorcerymon who was by the wall, discreetly touching it behind his back.

"Arrogance will be your downfall." Said Sorcerymon as the crystal wall behind the group shattered revealing a bright light that blinded the evil warriors, the group managing to escape through a door there.

As they were running through a tunnel, Nayna felt the vibrations of the earth. They were coming and all the others were in human form.

" _This isn't good…"_ She thought remaining at the end of the group, discreetly placing traps as she ran.

"What are you doing, Nayna, faster!" Said Koji grabbing her hand pulling her ahead.

They got to the end of the tunnel where Sorcerymon opened a door.

"You can escape through here." He said

Behind the door, a trailmon was waiting there in a tubular tunnel, outside the tunnel, only ocean water.

Nayna looked a bit nervous at the water.

" _We're pretty deep…"_ She thought looking back.

"Wow, a get away trailmon!" Exclaimed JP.

"Thank goodness! Come on, let's go!" Said Takuya and all the kids ran at it, behind remaining Sorcerymon.

"Sorcerymon, hurry up!" Said Zoe looking back at him.

"I'm not coming. The egg is all that matters now. I must ensure its safety, go now! There isn't much time!" He said, the evil ones being seen approaching.

"You don't stand a chance." Said Takuya clinging to the side of the trailmon.

"Take care of Seraphimon. It's our last hope." He said as the door was closing.

Nayna sent out a small ball that went in under the door the last moment before it closed.

"No! We won't leave you! Sorcerymon!" Screamed Tommy crying.

"Enough Tommy." Said Nayna looking back at the boy then back at the door. He knows what he is doing.

" _I hope he'll get it"_ She thought as the trailmon sped away.

"I can't believe this is all it's left of Seraphimon." Said Zoe holding the egg.

"Better an egg that may bring back a life than a lifeless corpse, don't you think?" Said Nayna as she jumped on the roof of the trailmon sitting there cross legged.

"That egg may be the most important thing in the digital world right now." Said Takuya, "It's its last hope. So all of Cherubimon's forces will be going for it, but no matter what happens, we gotta protect it. We can't let Sorcerymon's sacrifice be in vain. I hate to say this but it's up to us now, guys." Said Takuya.

"You're wrong." Said Nayna not seeing it but feeling everyone's shocked faces. "That egg is a strength for you. Up until now and from now on YOU are the hope of this world. You are the ones who fight to save it. The egg...Will be just an aid right now. You can't expect it to hatch and out to come Seraphimon right away, is it, Bokomon?"

"I'm afraid so…"

"Plus, I didn't hear them ever say that they are looking for one of the ,,angels". They were always after your spirits and YOU. Remember that. Don't concentrate on the egg. Concentrate on yourselves, otherwise, that egg will be nothing. Got that?" She said Sternly.. No one saying a word.

" _That's weird. Where did that come from?_ " Thought Koji then he remembered.

 **-flashback-**

/ _Meanwhile, inside the elevator, Koji and another kid were ready to get off._

" _What was that? Said the other boy.*_

 _Koji looked too only to get a glimpse of a white tail. He gritted his teeth and took off in that direction._ / **;**

/" _How that you ended up to live in an abandoned hotel, all alone?"  
"Huh?" She lookied at him surprised. "Well...I used to live with my family out in the woods...Actually, I lived all my life in the woods...But...I couldn't live like that anymore...so, I had to leave the forests and try and live...like a normal...person, so I found the hotel and I liked it and since it was closest place that could remind me of home and yet to be...out too...I chose to stay there."/_

 _/The two went in the direction she believed was the right one and started to see a forest area with high mountains behind it.  
"That's surprising. How did you know which way to go?"  
"Felt the smell of the woods." She said, as on cue, a soft breeze passed them, ruffling through their hair./ _

_/Nayna approached one too looking at the colorful swirls on sticks sniffing a bit.  
"What are those things?" She mumbled confused./_

 _/Suddenly, the light from the three moons was covered by a thick cloud then the bark of some trees lightened up with images from the human world. Everyone saw familiar places, even Nayna who saw Tils. Koji saw it too and looked at Nayna surprised./_

 _/"Nature is not as dangerous as the human world. Humans will hurt another human willingly and consciously. Animals will do it only if needed or provoked. More, I was never alone. Maybe I didn't always had my parents but I always had...a small group with me... Why…Did you asked me about...uh...The White-Fire?"/_

 _/"How? How did you managed to do that?"  
"Do what?"  
"Calm me. Make me take control of the Beast Spirit."  
"For you it was a moment of strong instincts and feelings. I know how to deal with the wild instincts. I am just glad that I could reach you"/_

 _/"Now me takes your spirit." He said as he made Golemon reach his hand towards Koji only for Nayna to jump in front of him in an attack position, off the ground taking a pebble, without anyone observing, she heated it up to the point of melting then threw it at Goleman's hand that got pierced by it, then Agunimon jumped hitting him distracting him from the two. After that, Nayna jumped over the red circle Koji was stuck in and pulled him out of it./_

 **-flashback ended-**

" _No...It can't be...It's impossible...Or...Could it?"_ He thought looking at the road ahead but not really seeing it, his widened eyes not concentrating on anything.

 **Hmm...So what do you think? Did he found her out? Will he be fine with it? Will she be fine with it? Tell me what you think.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14 No, Whamon

The kids were on their way, running away from Seraphimon's castle, the trailmon speeding more and more, everyone holding on to something with all their might so they won't fall out.

Koji, who was on the side of the trailmon, holding onto his bandana was getting annoyed with the reckless trailmon.

"Hey, bud, can you possibly go any faster?'' Koji asked sarcastically.

"Sure thing, pal. Just hold onto your bandana."The duck trailmon said as he begun speeding even more.

"KOJI!" They all yelled annoyed at the warrior of light.

"What? I was being sarcastic!"He yelled back.

"Zoe, is everything ok back there?"Asked Takuya.

"We've all been better!"Said the blonde.

"One way is fun the other way we done. Said the trailmon.

Ahead of them they saw the road split in two.

"Man, there's two of 'em! Koji yelled.

"What?!" Yelled Takuya looking ahead.

"How can we tell the right way? Koji asked.

"I don't know. The trail is up to the rails. We on the right track now!"Said the trailmon.

"Well, at least it's a little bit smoother in here." Takuya said.

"May I have a word? I want you to give me Seraphimon's egg. I'll take care of it now." Bokomon said  
I'm sorry, but I happen to know more about its special needs. He said as he gently took the egg away from the blonde and placed it safely inside his pink waist band.  
"Special needs? Like what?" asked Zoe.

"No offence but I really don't wanna know what is happening in there." Said Nayna with a cringe.  
"Hold on guys, it's getting' rough again!" Takuya called as everyone tried to hang on to the seats.

Suddenly, the road was very smooth, to everyone's surprise but the surprise changed into terrified screams as the trailmon was falling out of a waterfall.

"I always say one good track deserves another." Trailmon chuckled as we landed safely on the track that was below. "End of the line and all is fine." Trailmon chuckled as he stopped and let all off then backed up out of the cave.  
"That's pretty scary. He's gotta go backwards all the way home." Tommy said watching him go.

"Not our problem. We gotta go before rock head and his party gets here." Said Nayna turning to the tunnel behind them.

The others nodded and took off running as soon as she did.

"Hey everybody, there's an opening up ahead!" Takuya said as he saw a blue light.  
"Let's just hope it takes us outside" Koji said.

They were getting excited as they got to the mouth of the cave but it all went away when they saw that before them was just another cavern, bigger than the one they came through.

"This doesn't look like outside to me. Does this look like outside to you?" JP asked.  
"Well, duh, it's an underground cavern." Said Zoe, her voice echoing through the entire cavern.

"Where's the exit?"Takuya asked.  
"Must be one somewhere." Koji said as he and Takuya ran off down to the lower floor, the others following suit.  
"Unless you guys wanna swim." Nayna said looking at the water.  
"Meaning?" Asked Koji as he looked over at her.

"If there's water in here, then there has to be an opening down below the lake. How else would there be?" She asked rhetorically.

Suddenly a blast of water pushed Tommy into JP, the two boys being slammed into the cavern wall.  
"TOMMY!" They all yelled.  
All of them gathered around the two drenched Warriors, worried about them.  
"JP I don't feel so good." Tommy whimpered.

"Oh geez. Are you okay little guy?" JP asked the boy in his lap." Hey wait why didn't anyone call out my name?" he asked.  
"Mama Mia!" Zoe gasped at the water that rose up.  
"Definitely…"Takuya began.  
"Not good." Koji finished.  
The water soon settled down and revealed a whale digimon  
"What's Whamon doing down here? He's normally in the ocean." Bokomon said as Neemon fell over in shock.  
"Whamon?" Zoe asked looking at the whale.  
"He's a whale digimon and he seems to be out of his element." Bokomon said softly.  
"I can't stand it anymore! You hear me? I can't stand it!" Whamon cried splashing around.  
"He's normally a calm digimon. Something must be upsetting him." Bokomon explained.  
"I wanna go home! I wanna go home! I wanna go home!" Whamon screamed out.  
"We gotta stop him." Koji said.  
"Um, all right. I'm ready to go when you are." Takuya agreed.  
"Seems like Nayna got ahead..".Said Zoe looking towards the other girl who went closer to the digimon.

"What is she doing?" Asked Takuya

Nayna put her palm on the creatures snot.

"Calm down. We'll get you out of here, but you need to stay calm otherwise you'll lose the rest of the water you have left." She said calmly, thing that calmed the digimon too.

"Wow…" said Tommy in awe

"You said it…" Said Takuya.  
"You seem to be feeling a lot better Whamon. Can you tell us why you were upset?" Zoe asked with a smile.  
"I hate this place… I just want to go home back in the ocean! Until recently, I was swimming happy and free under the sea, not a care in the world. Then, one day, I saw this delicious looking glowing plants. I could not help myself. I decided to take a little nibble...Oh, they were good...But then the ground shook and I was sucked into the depths...Next thing I knew, I was stuck in this place and it's driving me crazy! he cried.

"Here we go again." Agunimon sighed rolling his eyes.  
"You don't have to be such a big cry baby about it. Lobomon muttered.  
"Not helping, Koji." She said annoyed patting the digimon." It's ok, big guy, we'll get you out of here…"

"And how we're going to do that?" He said annoyed.

Nayna turned towards him annoyed.

"Oh, Shut up, will ya'? We'll find a way, but clearly the plan won't come out of that empty head of yours." She said coldly why everyone gasped and looked surprised at the two.

"Oh really, miss _know-it-all?_ Then it's clear that you have a plan. Please, enlighten us." He said frowning.

"It's your job to enlighten things. My job is to tell and explain." She said mockingly then turned serious to the others. "We'll have to search the wall the walls to see which is the thinnest or where is the strongest smell of salt."

"Why the salt?"

"We are under the ocean, why do you think?" She said going towards a wall and everyone followed her and started searching.

As they were searching, Koji and Takuya were close to each other.

"That girl is really awesome. Said Takuya grinning. She washed the floor with you in the worst way possible…And I never thought that there was someone worst in words than you."

"Shut up…"Said Koji annoyed turning away from him, hiding his blush.

Bokomon and Neemon stayed by Whamon as the others searched, the whale digimon kept on crying and mumbling  
"He sure is losing a lot of water. Is that normal?" Neemon asked.  
"No idea." Bokomon said.  
"This is really embarrassing. Does he really think all this blubbering is going to help him- Gah!" JP hissed in pain and flinched as pain rushed through his stomach.  
"Hey, are you OK JP?" asked Tommy.  
"I'll be fine once I get this pain to go away." JP said.  
"And…a-and it's all my fault you guys got hurt! I'm so sorry!" Whamon cried.  
"You're forgiven all right?" JP growled, annoyed by the pain and the digimon's whining.  
"Well at least you have some company now. We're stuck here too. Maybe with your help we can find a way out of here too." Zoe said.  
"Huh, OK." Whamon grinned getting over his sadness before crying out in pain as the water suddenly disappeared.  
"What is happening?" Lobomon asked.  
"WHAMON!" everyone cried out.  
"Now that is not normal." Bokomon said.  
From the hole that took out all the water, Grumblemon appeared with a smirk on his face.  
"Found you! he sang. So good to see you again only this time I get Spirits."  
"You're an annoying little gnome you know that?" Lobomon hissed.  
"Yeah, what he said. Oh and by the way; you're not stealing anything from anyone ever again we're not afraid of you anymore, Grumblemon." Agunimon growled.

"You guys really need to learn how to threaten someone…" said Nayna unimpressed by their words.  
"Nanananananana Grumblemon. You will be." Grumblemon mocked them as he held up a small vial before opening it and throwing the liquid out over the rocks. Then the rocks came together to form into a small group of Golemon.  
"You may have taken Grumblemon's Beast Spirit but, Grumblemon still have powers. Your Spirits mine." Laughed the gnome. "Get them!" He ordered.  
"Let's turn these rocks into pebbles!" Agunimon said as he and Lobomon started to attack the Golemon destroying them.  
"Um excuse me, gentlemen, we could use some assistance over here." Bokomon yelled as he and Neemon got cornered by Golemon.  
"Be right there!" Agunimon called.  
"On the way!" Lobomon said.

But before they could reach them, two arms grabbed them by the neck pulling them closer to Arbormon who then started punching them with his elongated hands until their fractal code started to appear.

Meanwhile, the rest of the group were surrounded by Golemons, neither of the kids able to evolve.

Nayna started to look around for a way to help everyone but the moment her eyes fell on the warriors of fire and light kneeling with their codes showing, she jumped towards them.

In mid air, she grabbed the ropes that were attached to the hands, she surged in the air, high above the others. Still holding the ropes the turned her body creating a loop in the ropes, she passed through it then pulled before landing, knotting the hands together.

"Ey, this is not fair. You were not part of the dance." Said Arbormon retracting his hands until it reached the knot.

"Life's not fair, deal with it." Said the white-haired straightening her pose, her fiery eyes staring at the wooden robot digimon.

"Nice move…" Said Agunimon getting up as his fractal code disappeared.

"You guys ok?" She asked without taking her eyes off the enemy.

"Yeah…" Said Lobpmon preparing to attack again. "We got it from here, go back to the others" He said activating his lobo kendo.

She remained on her position for a few more moments then ran to the others, JP and Tommy trying to keep the Golemons away from Zoe and their two digimon companions.

"I'm tired of playing with you. I'm gonna make you pay for what you've done!" Beetlemon cried as he jumped to attack.  
"You're kidding, right?" the Grumblemon as the Golemon on which the gnome was standing on sent an attack at the warrior of thunder.

Beetlemon hit the ground hard, his fractal code appeared and he turned back to JP.

Nayna ran in front of him to protect him from any next attack the evil digimon would send.

"Nayna, what are you doing? Get out of here!" Said JP clutching his stomach in pain.

"I am doing what you are. Protecting my friends." She said, her bloody gaze fixed on the rock digimon and the evil legendary warrior.

Suddenly she heard the shriek of swirling data. Looking over, she saw Arbormon changed into a giant wooden lizard. She gritted her teeth as she pondered her next move.

Seeing her distracted, Grumblemon jumped with his hammer, ready to strike JP, being too late for anyone to act.

Out of nowhere, Whamon appeared blasting a water jet at the gnome sending him in a wall.

"No way!" Tommy said.  
"Whamon." JP said but something sparkled blue around him as a blue tank like totem presented itself.  
"I don't believe it. A Beast Spirit." JP gasped as he stared at it in awe.  
"No fair. That Spirit mine!" Grumblemon said as he pulled himself off the wall.  
"Oh, so that's what it was. It did taste a little gamey for a plant." Whamon said.

"Too bad that Spirit is mine, mine, mine, mine!" Grumblemon yelled as he went after it.  
"Not today. It's my turn to play!" JP said as he pulled out his D-tector taking the totem.

As soon as the totem was sucked into the device, JP digivolved.

"Motto bene. JP turned into him?" Zoe asked looking at the metal digimon before them.  
MetalKabuterimon went wild as he started blasting his attack around the cave.  
"He's completely out of control! Head for cover." Lobomon yelled.  
"Right behind ya!" Agunimon said.  
"Don't be hasty now friend." Grumblemon whimpered as he backed away when he saw Petaldramon get covered by the boulders falling around.

"You're no friend of mine, Grumblemon!" MetalKabuterimon said as his eyes glowed green. "You don't even understand the meaning of friendship." He said as he bent down as his cannon got ready to fire off at Grumblemon and destroyed the last Golemon while the Warrior of Earth's Fractal Code was now showing his Spirit totem along with Zoe's. JP took the Spirit of Earth as the digi egg went off and the Spirit of Wind finally returned to Zoe.

"Hey, welcome back." She greeted it.  
JP turned back to normal, falling down exhausted and in pain.  
"JP! JP, are you all right?" Asked Zoe running to him.  
"Got your Spirit back. At least I did something to make you happy." He said with a small smile as Zoe smiled softly at him.  
"That's so sweet. Thank you JP, I really mean it." She said.  
"Yay, J!" Tommy cheered with Neemon and Bokomon.

"Sorry to break your little party, but the situation isn't exactly bright… And it's gonna be worse." Said Nayna looking at the ground as it started to quake.

Hearing Takuya's scream, they looked ahead and saw him and Koji running their way. Behind them, the ceiling turned to data and disappeared, letting the water pour in like a mad waterfall sweeping everyone under its waves everything going dark.

"Did we die?" Tommy asked.  
"I hope not, I don't want to spend my afterlife forever with Koji." Said Nayna monotonously.

"Hey." Barked Koji back.  
"Uh, I don't think we're dead." Zoe said as light was shown ahead of them.  
"It smells like something did. P.U.!" JP said.

They all gasped as the wall before them opened up revealing that they were in Whamon's mouth.

"It's the ocean." Tommy gasped.  
"It's Whamon!" They said happily.  
"I don't know how you saved us, but thank you." Bokomon said.  
"Yeah and welcome home, Whamon." Zoe said.  
"Oh, I'm the one who should be thanking you. Without your help, I might have been stuck in that cave forever. Hold on everybody, we should be reaching the island very soon." Whamon said.  
"Island?" Takuya wondered looking ahead and saw a patch of land that they were approaching.

 **Wow, it took way longer to finish this chapter than I thought. Sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review**


	15. Chapter 15 Beastie girls

Whamon reached the island and left the kids on the beach before submerging back into the water where he always belonged.

"See ya, buddy!" Said Takuya

"Bye!"

"Aloha!"

"Ciao, Whamon!"

"So, there he goes." Said Koji looking at the water.

"Nice of you to point out the obvious." Said Takuya.

"Don't be such boys." Said Zoe happily.

"My dear Zoe, what has gotten into you?" Asked Bokomon surprised by the blonde's outburst of happiness.

"You can't blame a girl for feeling good on such a beautiful day. Especially a girl who has her spirit back."

"And let us not forget who has a beast spirit now." Said JP excited.

"Let's hear it for J.P., the princely beast of thunder." Cheered Zoe.

"And Zoe, princess of the summer breeze." Said JP returning the cheer.

"And Takuya, king of I'm gonna be sick!"

Nayna watched them bored, suddenly she picked up a noise so she turned towards the island, inspecting the palm forest and the treeline for the source. As she couldn't see anything, she turned back towards the others.

"We are all happy for you but we should move." Said Nayna.

"Right…"

The group started to walk along the beach, close to the waves that were crushing on the side of their track.

"Y'know, I can't help but notice that it's summer and we're at a beach."

"I noticed that." Said Zoe using her hand to protect her eyes as she looked at the ocean.

"Yeah, you know what that means." Said Tommy stopping too, the others doing so too.

"Summer vacation!" They all cheered, except for Nayna who continued to walk ahead.

"The waves!" Cheered Tommy as one just splashed on the ground.

"Shell hunting!" Said Zoe holding a starfish.

"Lots of sunshine!" Cheered JP too.

"Yeah, put it all together and what have you got? The beach, baby!" Said Takuya looking at the ocean.

"Takuya, aren't you forgetting something? We're supposed to be on a mission here. We'd be stupid to let our guard down."

"He's right." Said Nayna finally stopping and looking back to the group. "You'll have all the time in the world for that after you finish your job."

"Sheesh, you two are always so dense! Come on! Loosen up for once!" Said Zoe hooking her arm with Nayna's.

"Yeah! C'mon, you gotta lighten up there, buddy." Said Takuya as he started to jab Koji in his side with his elbow tickling him."Yeah, stop being a party pooper." Said JP getting on Koji's free side and started to tickle him with his finger.

"No, wait! Enough, guys, I just think that-" He said trying to contain himself from laughing.

"Yes you are. You're being pooey." Said Tommy a bit disturbed.

"Stop it! Huh?" Shouted the raven haired before looking at the younger boy.

"It can't hurt to take a short break. We've earned it."

"Zoe's right. We have earned it."

"Fine, whatever. I'm obviously outnumbered here." Said Koji in defeat with a small blush.

"That's it then. All in favor say aye!"

"Aye-yai!"

Nayna looked at them sighting bored. She stayed as far away from them as she could, especially from Koji. As she looked around she saw a hut down the beach.

"There is a hut." She said to the others.

"We can go there!" Said Tommy seeing the house.

"Yeah!" Said everyone and started walking towards it.

Nayna remained in her place looking suspiciously at the house.

" _Something's not right. I don't like this feeling_ " She thought until she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Yes, don't worry, Koji." She said without taking her eye off of the house.

"Then let's go." He said.

"Wait."

"What is it?"

"Ok, something's not right. I don't know what but I feel it."

"Glad I'm not the only one." He said looking at the beach house.

"We better-"

"Don't let our guard down." He said in her place looking at the small building too.

"Yeah…" She said.

They got to the others who stopped in front of the house inspecting it from outside.

"This is a little too convenient."Said Koji suspiciously.

"I don't know about that, but it looks awfully comfortable." Said Tommy.

Suddenly, four bird digimon sprang from the house in front of them. Seeing them Nayna's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Welcome!" The digimons said in unison.

"Honored guests, we welcome you to Toucan Paradise."

"Thank you, Mr. Toucanmon. We're honored you're honored." Said Tommy politely.

"Yeah, we're honored, but we're broke." Continued Koji.

"Oh, please, what's a few digi-shekels among friends? And it just so happens that today everything is on the house. By which I mean free. Not served on the roof."

"We know what it means." Said Bokomon disgusted by the birds who seemed to think poorly about them.

"Sorry, so sorry. It was just a small joke. Very small."

"It's okay."

"No, no, no, we are humiliated. There's absolutely nothing we won't do to make it up to you."

"Wow, really?"

"Really, really, really, really. Double really."

With every word the Toucanmon said, Nayna got more and more suspicious of the birds.

The Toucanmon invited them to eat and everyone quickly agreed except for Nayna.

"Nayna, coming?" Asked Koji looking back at her.

"I'm not hungry." She said looking away.

"You haven't eaten anything since the TV forest…" He said looking at her with worried eyes.

"It matters?" She said and walked off.

Koji looked at her departing figure then,, with a sigh, he entered the hut.

After some time everyone ran out towards the changing rooms.

Seeing this, Nayna approached them.

"What are you doing?"

"We'll take today off to enjoy the beach a bit." Said the warrior of light going towards her.

"What? That is a bad idea! If something comes you might not have time to react. It's-"

"Damn, Takuya was right. You are tense. It's not such a big deal." Said Zoe approaching and hearing their conversation. "Come on, relax for once." Said the blonde dragging the white haired after her into the changing room.

Inside, Zoe started to go through the swimsuits trying to find the right one.

"Zoe, something's not right here…" She said leaning by the wall crossing her hands over her chest thinking.

"Wow, you stayed way too much with Koji. Even he left this one pass. Come on, let's have some fun!" Said the blonde pulling her to chose a swim suit.

Nayna sighted and chose a complete white one.

"That one?" Said Zoe shocked. "But with that one you won't attract any looks!"

"I don't want to attract any." She said taking a white towel.

"Not even Koji's?"

"Especially his." She said aggravated and went out.

She went by Bokomon and Neemon's umbrella.

"May I?"

"Of course." Said Bokomon.

Nayna put her towel on the sand and sat on it.

"Hey, Nayna!" She heard.

She turned to the source of the voice and saw Koji and Takuya in the water.

"Don't wanna come in?"

"No thanks, I prefer to remain dry."

"Why? Scarred, hotty?" Said Takuya with a grin making Koji scrunch in disgust.

"No." She scoffed.

"Right… scaredy cat." Mocked Takuya.

The girl frowned then got up running towards the water and dived in.

Takuya went to Koji without taking his eyes off Nayna.

"I don't know about you, but she's the coolest girl in the world! Two worlds!" He said with a grin than swam off.

Koji looked at him surprised then back at the her.

He wanted to say out loud too what he thought about her but something was stopping him.

Suddenly all heard Zoe's scream, so they rushed back at the changing rooms. Koji and Tommy waited out but Takuya and J.P entered only to be kicked out harshly by Zoe.

"What happened?" Asked Nayna approaching.

Koji looked at her up and down her slender figure, taking in every curve.

"Something wrong? Beside your hormones?" She said annoyed.

He jumped blushing then turned away.

"Yeah…" She said then she went in to dress, in a few moments she went back out with Zoe.

"I am so sorry." Said Zoe.

"So, what happened? Why did you scream before?" Asked Koji.

"Because someone's a peeping tom!"

"You're kidding?!"

"Let me at the creep! How dare he!" Said JP furious only for everyone to look suspiciously at him.

"Hmm."

"Mmm-hmm."

"What are you looking at me for, huh? Huh? Huh?" He asked looking at them nervously.

"You must admit it looks suspicious. After all you are the most likely culprit."

"Mmm-hmm."

"He makes a good point, J.P. Why don't you just admit it?"

"Because I just didn't do it, that's why."

"Come on, guys. It couldn't have been J.P. He was swimming with us the whole time, remember?" Said Tommy jumping in the defence of his older friend.

"I forgot."

"We all have the same alibi."

"Then by the process of elimination it was no one."

"Are you calling Zoe a liar?"

"Nah, 'course not J.P. It's obvious we're not alone here."

"Of course we're not alone, Einstein. Did you forget about the Toucanmon?"

They head to the beach house to find it completely empty.

"Where'd they all go?"

"Now, this is suspicious."

As they stood there, suddenly Koji gasped.

"Huh?! Oh no!"

He runs into their changing room, with the others close behind. Once there, he dumps out his basket, and looks through his stuff, as did the other boys.

"The bird boys tricked us."

"Oh, man. My D-Tector's gone."

"Aw, man. Mine's gone too. This is awful."

"This goes way beyond awful, young man. How could you let those Toucanmon trick you like that?" Scolded Bokomon pointing at Takuya.

"Stop it. They fooled all of us." Said Koji holding his cloths.

"That's right."

After he changed, Koji went out where Nayna was waiting, her arms crossed and eyes closed, no trace of any emotion on her face.

"You were right…" He said looking away waiting for her to say something but she didn't. She just uncrossed her arms and left.

They started looking for the four digimon but instead they bumped in Ranamon. Zoe, being the only one who still had her spirit fought the evil legendary warrior of water but suddenly, Ranamon submerged under the waves. When she came out, she was in her beast spirit, an upside down calamar like digimon as is her name, Calamarmon who was now taking on Kazemon easily, that until Nayna appeared running over the edge of a steep hill and jumped at the hideous digimon, kicking her. Calamarmon started to try to hit her but the girl was jumping around on her tentacles hitting her again and again as she was jumping, but Calamarmon manages to hit her mid jump, throwing her in the water.

"That's it for you, suga'." Said the beast with a growl glaring down at Nayna then she prepared to attack but the warrior of water lost control of her spirit, making her spin back under the waves.

They all watched her until Kazemon flew over Nayna stretching her arm to her.

"Nice moves there. Thanks for the help." Said the warrior of wind with a smile as she grabbed Nayna's hand pulling her from the water and taking her on the shore where the others were.

"Wow! What was that?" Said Takuya amazed.

"That is what it matters now?" She said turning towards them, her eyes full of fury and the aura around her frightening. "Because of your carelessness and idiocy you're on the point of vulnerability. You think that Zoe and I will be able to protect all of you, a group of idiotic kids that have no idea they're doing? I said it! Don't let your guards down, and what did you do? You dropped your guards so down that I think it exited through the other side of the planet and for what!? For a useless day off!" She said angrily.

"Nayna…" She heard behind her and felt a hand grip her arm.

"What!?" She said turning around, her fiery red eyes, meeting the ocean blue ones of Koji's that were full of worry. Looking at him she calmed down shocked by herself then turned to the others. "I…I'm…I'm sorry…" She said and left entering the palm forest.

 **And this was it with this chapter. If you liked it, please leave a review, I'd really appreciate it :)**


	16. Chapter 16 The truth

Nayna went deep into the palm forest where she sat on a fallen tree trunk. She hold her head in her hands as she rubbed her temples, her mind all over the place.

" _What gotten into me? How could I let that to happen? And it's not even a matter to me… if I go on that path again...I really won't be able to return home like that. I can't do that again to them."_ She thought letting out a deep sight.

Suddenly she felt someone sit beside her. Looking over, she saw Koji sitting there, with his elbows on his knees, looking at the ground by his feet.

She looked at him worried, waiting for a reaction.

"Are you ok?" He asked without looking at her.

"Yes...Sorry...I shouldn't have reacted like that…"

"But what happened there? It looked like you were not yourself…"

"No...It was me...The real me…" She said with another deep sigh looking away as she hugged herself. "The one that everyone knows…"

"Nayna...I meant to talk to you about all this… You are so... different...You seem to know so many things about things that normal people have no way knowing. You know always what is to be done in almost any situation."

"What?" She said worried as her eyes were searching the ground before her.

"Your mere presence is different. It feels superior, stronger...it doesn't even feel human at times."

Hearing this she got up looking at him in shock.

"What?"

"Your white hair, red eyes...are just like…" He said slowly still thinking.

" _No...This can't be... Please don't say it…"_ She thought as she backed away from him.

"You learned things from wolves... because you are one, aren't you? You are the White-Fire." He said finally looking at her

Hearing him saying it, she gasped, her eyes wide in terror looking at him for a second before turning to run away only for him to catch her hand, stopping her.

"By your reaction it's true." He said turning her to face him.

Her eyes still wide in terror, searched his.

"What do you want from me?" She asked shakingly.

"What? Nothing. Just… The truth."

"Why?"

"Because I want to know you. Because I want to help you "

"Why?" She said gritting her teeth, her eyes tightly shut only to open them widely in surprise when she felt his fingers tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, keeping his hand there.

"Because...I like you." He said inching closer. "I really like you." He whispered as their lips met and he softly kissed her.

She stood there in shock, not able to react, even after he put his arm around her pulling her closer to his body, his other hand stroking her cheek.

When he broke the kiss, he looked into her crimson eyes that looked less dangerous than before.

"Please let me in. Trust me…" Whispered Koji taking her hands in his.

The girl kept looking into his eyes before letting them down to look at their hands as she parted from him, leaving him there.

He looked at her leaving before grabbing his head, letting out a frustrated growl before returning to the others.

"Hey, where have you been? Did you managed to talk to Nayna?" Asked Takuya

"Yeah...She...She needs to sort out a few things on her own...Found the Toucanmon?"

"No…" Shook Takuya his head.

"And it's getting pretty late." Came Zoe by Takuya's side. "Maybe it's best if we stay here over the night. Who knows, maybe they'll return here."

"Nice optimism, Z, but what are the chances for that to happen?" Asked JP approaching them too.

"The chances for them to return here are small but she is right. We can't go searching blindly around." Said Koji looking at them but something else got his eye.

Above them, out on the beach, he saw Nayna walking on the sand, close to the waves. It seemed like she tried to walk as far away as possible from them, from him.

"Right. Then, I guess we set the camp here." Said Takuya.

"At least we have a lot of food here." Said JP a bit more cheerful at the thought of food.

"Yeah…"

Soon enough, all were around a campfire except for Nayna who remained on the beach, sitting on the beach with her back to them, watching the ocean.

"What's up with her?" Asked Takuya a bit worried.

"Koji, you are the last one to talk to her. What did you tell her?" Asked the blonde girl as she looked at the raven haired boy.

"Nothing." He said looking away.

"You clearly did say something, so you better go and apologise!" Said Zoe annoyed.

"I better leave her alone for the moment." He said looking at the girl on the beach.

"Ugh, you can be such a jerk!" Barked the blonde angered until the warrior of light sent her a dark glare.

One by one, they all went to sleep, yet Nayna never left her spot on the beach.

During the night, Koji woke up. Looking around, he saw that everyone was still sleeping but a certain white haired was missing.

" _Where did she go?"_ He wondered scanning the beach one last time before getting up. " _Nayna…"_

He started to look for her everywhere, from the inside of the hut to the beach and the last, the palm forest. He saw the girl at the same tree trunk, deep in the woods.

Approaching her, he saw that she fell asleep hugging her knees, resting her head on them.

As he got in front of her, about to touch her, her crimson eyes flung open and she backed away from his reaching hand

"What are you doing here?" Asked Nayna tensing up.

"You disappeared from the beach... I got worried." He said softly as he sat beside her.

"Why?"

"'Why' what?"

"Why would you like me?"

"Why wouldn't I? You're smart, strong, beautiful…" He answered a bit amused by the question.

"So...you don't mind?"

"Mind what?" He asked again with a raised brow looking at her.

"Who...and what I am." She said looking at him unsure.

"What do you mean? Why would I mind who you are? You are exactly just what I said. And about what you are...You are what you are. From what I can see you are what you look like. You look human enough for me to like." He said turning her head to him and kissing her again.

This time her instincts took over her and she started to kiss him back.

As they broke the kiss, she couldn't dare to look into his eyes.

"Sorry, I don't know…"

"It's ok. We can learn together… If you want to." He said taking her hand into his.

"I...I'd like that." She said putting her head on his shoulder. "And, Koji?"

"Mh?"

"Thank you." She mumbled before falling asleep.

He smiled softly before resting his head on hers, falling asleep too.


	17. Chapter 17 The Swiss Family Digimon

In the morning, Nayna woke up first feeling much closer to Koji's body than when she fell asleep. She could feel his hand around her waist keeping her close to him. Surprised, she looked over to him only to see him sound asleep, but his jacket missing, only now realising that it was put on her.

As she tried to get up, Koji woke up too and let her go.

"Morning. How did you sleep?" He asked stretching.

"Uh...Good…" She answered avoiding his eyes.

"Me too." He said with a soft smile getting up as well, taking back the offered jacket. "We should go back to the others and start searching for the Toucanmons again." He said ready to leave only for Nayna to grab his arm.

He looked back at her confused.

"Before that...Can you-"

"I won't say anything to the others. You'll tell them when you are ready. About both things." He said, his soft smile present once more as he looked at her then turned and went towards the hut, Nayna right behind him.

As they arrives back to the hut, they woke the others and started the search for the thief digimon once again.

"Toucanmon! Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Shouted Takuya as he was searching the bushes. "Come out already! Please…" He grunted getting up looking around. "Who are we kidding? We couldn't find them even if they bit us on the nose." Said the brunette sulking.

"Where could they be?" Zoe wondered as they all returned to the beach house to rest as the afternoon sun was out and the temperature grew hotter.

"JP, how's your...uh...You know…" Said the youngest worried for his chubby friend.

"I don't wanna talk about it." He said sulking.

"Let's just take a break for a while."

Hearing a heavy sigh, Zoe turned to JP.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I bet we'll find your D-tector real soon." Said the girl sympathetically.

"Huh? What were you saying, Z?"

"JP, weren't you thinking about your D-tector?"

"Oh, uh...well... I was wondering if… you would be like that…" He said unsure.

"Huh? Be like what?" Asked the blonde confused.

"Like Calamarmon."

"Calamarmon!? Where!?" Jolted up Takuya.

"I was just wondering if you'd be scary like that. You know? Like when you get your beast spirit and all that."

This gave the other guys some thinking to do as their imagination run wild imagining Zoe evil only for the girl to burst their bubble with a snap.

"Stop that! I can't believe you guys would think something like that! I'm nothing like her!" She said offended.

"Of course…" Said Neemon nervous by her outburst.

"Hey! Say it like you mean it!" She barked back snapping the poor digimon's waistband.

"He's not saying you're evil or anything. Just that beast spirits are hard to control." Said Takuya taken aback by her temper.

"Yes, remember what happened to Takuya?" Said Bokomon.

"I'll always gonna be a cool and beautiful girl digimon, that I know." She said confidently.

"How?" Wondeted Tommy.

" 'Cause I'm a girl, and girls know how to handle power when they need to." Said Zoe striking a pose, scaring JP, Tommy and Neemon.

"Scary!" Shouted the digimon.

"Knock it off!" Barked the blonde again.

"Talking about scary, where's Nayna?" Asked Takuya looking around for the white haired girl.

"Probably trying as far away as possible from a certain someone." She said flicking her hair in annoyance, the 'certain' someone taking the hint sending a glare to the blonde.

"If you really wanna know, I talked to her last night and sorted our argument." He said, his voice as cold as his glare.

-Meanwhile-

Nayna was going through the thick forest of palms and trees as she got a faint scent of the birds but soon lost it as they flew off, then she heard a voice. Approaching the source through the tree branches, on the cliff side, she saw the four bird digimon staring down at the boys D-tectors.

"I have an idea!" One of them said. "Ranamon has lots of other fans! We can sell these!"

"Good idea!"

"Yeah! Let's go!"

" _No! Bad idea!_ " Thought Nayna gritting her teeth as she rushed to catch them but they took off already. As she got to the edge, she jumped after them but seeing her, they flew higher. As she grabbed the air, she started falling.

" _Good job, Nine. You've been beaten by a group of idiotic birds…"_ She scolded herself as she landed on a lower cliff then jumped back rushing in the direction of the others.

-(The others barely finishing their earlier conversation.)-

"GUYS!" She shouted emerging from the forest running after the flying birds that were leaving the island going over the ocean water.

"Huh? Hey, it's the Toucanmon!" Takuya yelled as he jumped from the bench.

"Where are they going?" Asked Tommy.

"They won't get far. They are not made for flying." Said Nayna passing by them on her way to the beach.

They all watched as the four digimon started to descend towards another island, not far from theirs.

"Look, they are landing over there." Pointed out Tommy.

"Right. Don't let them get away. We can swim over there." Said Takuya as he started running towards the water after Nayna who suddenly stopped but he went past her.

"I'll race ya there." Zoe said running after him.

"Tommy, you guys wait here." Takuya said before he tripped and fell in the water making Zoe stop too and looked back at him.

"Takuya?" Asked Zoe.

He rose from the water, spitting some then looked at his leg as it was hold by a seal looking digimon.

"What the heck is that?" Asked Takuya looking at the digimon a bit freaked out.

"That's Gomamon." The digimon said as a few others popped out.

"Well, whoever you are, let go of my foot, ok?" Takuya said freeing his leg.

" Sorry, but we had to stop you guys." The Gomamon said.

"How cute!" Squiled Zoe as she picked one of the digimons and hugged it.

"Yeah, girls are tough." JP muttered.

" Better watch your mouth or I'll make you scream like one." Said Nayna sending a chilly look at the heavy set boy who raised his hands in surrender.

They all went back on the shore waiting for the Gomamon to explain themselves.

"We wouldn't be very good friends if we let you go out there. The water looks so cuddly and inviting, but really it's very dangerous." The first Gomamon said.

"Um, what do you mean by dangerous?" Asked Takuya.

"Just look. All that foam by the island is caused by a whole bunch of whirlpools." Said the same Gomamon.

"Whirlpools?" Asked the google-head.

"Don't worry, we're safe here, but if you get too close, it'll suck you in and never let you out. And even if you could go past them, you'll get slammed up against the cliffs that surround the only beach you can labd on." Said the Gomamon as all his fellow digimon looked down in misery.

"We know all about it because we used to live there." He continued making the kids look at him.

"So is there some kind of ...secret way to get there or something?" Asked Takuya hoping for a positive answer.

"No, I wish there was." Said the first Gomamon.

"You can't go home?" Asked Zoe stopping from petting one of the other Gomamon and looked back at the one talking.

"That's right. Everything used to be so wonderful here. Then one day when we went out to play and get some food, there was a big earthquake! That's when the whirlpools started. We were cut off from our island, and we weren't able to go back home since." Explained the Gomamon.

Hearing their story, Nayna looked at the island in remembrance of her own home.

"Not able to go home, huh? Must be pretty hard…" She mumbled looking in the distance at the other island.

"I'd be willing to bet that the earthquake happened when the destruction of the Digital World began. Oh, it seems that there's no one that Cherubimon's evil touch hasn't hurt." Bokomon said.

"So you're saying there's no way to get across, huh?" Asked Koji.

"Maybe we'll find some kind of a flying digimon who will take us over to the island." JP said.

"Hey, good idea." Said Takuya.

"Well, of course, that should totally work!" Said the Gomamon leader with a forced smile.

"Thanks for your help, you guys! You really saved our necks!" Said Takuya as everyone turned to leave except Nayna.

"Go, I'll stay and find a way to help them. No one deserves to be forced to stay away from home." She said as she lowered herself to pat one of the digimon.

They all stopped and looked back at her, then Zoe went to her.

"I have a better idea, why don't we take you guys with us." Said the blonde looking at the Gomamon.

"Oh, don't worry about us. We'll be just fine." The leader said as all the Gomamon faked a smile. "If we swim close up to the whirlpools, we can catch a really good view of our friends on the other side."

"You bet, we can get along just fine." Another Gomamon said.

"Come on!" Zoe yelled taking everyone by surprise." Are you trying to tell me that you're not even a little sad watching all of your friends from afar? Not even being able to talk to them? Well I don't buy it. Everyone gets sad without their friends." Said Zoe.

"Yeah, we just try to ignore that 'cause otherwise we get all depressed." The Gomamon leader said.

Nayna watched the poor digimon, knowing their pain.

"Then fight it." She said getting their attention. "Don't let it get away like that. Fight for what you want. Find a way. It's your home after all."

"Yeah! Listen guys, I think I have a quick and simple solution to your problem. You're all gonna come with us." The warrior of wind said.

"Although I appreciate the sentiment, don't you think it might be a tad dangerous?" Asked Bokomon.

"So what? It was also dangerous when Takuya saved you from Cherubimon. Maybe we should have walked away back then too." Said Nayna sending a cold glance at the white digimon.

"We can't even help ourselves." Koji snapped making the others look at him. "I mean, we don't even have our D-tectors anymore. What good are we?" He asked looking at them.

"So that's all you are? You are nothing without your precious spirit? Then you really are helpless…" Said Nayna without looking at the warrior of light.

"Come on guys, let's get you back to your friends, OK?" Said Zoe.  
"After that speech, I don't think we can say no to you even if we wanted to." The Gomamon leader said.  
"I hope it works." The blonde sighed.

"If not, we'll make it work." Said Nayna.

Suddenly, Koji and Takuya walked over to them making the girls look up at them.  
"The girls are right. We'll help each other out. We'll make it together." Said Takuya.  
"Even without our D-tectors, I guess there's plenty we can do as a team." Koji said as Zoe stood.  
"You mean it?" She asked.  
"I can't swim well and I'm afraid of water, but count me in." Tommy said.  
"Hey, finding flying digimon is too much work anyway." JP said.  
"It's decided then. Finally." Bokomon sighed.  
"Guys…" Zoe sighed.  
"Don't start crying 'cause you know Tommy'll just start crying." Takuya said amused.  
"Yeah and I will if he doesn't." JP said.

"Enough with all this circus and let's get to work." Said Nayna getting up too.

"With you it's always work and duty, isn't it?" Complained Takuya playfully.

"Someone has to be in this group." She said giving him a sly glance.

"But I guess you're right."

"Awesome! Then let's get to work everybody!" Zoe said as all the Gomamon started cheering.

"So... what's the plan?" Asked Takuya scratching the back of his head in confusion.

"I guess we need a boat or something like that." Said Koji.

"But what about the whirlpools?" Asked Tommy a bit frightened.

"We'll deal with them on the way. Right now we should make that boat." Said Nayna thinking. "JP, Koji, you two will cut the trees for it. Takuya and Tommy, you'll bring them on the beach." Ordered the girl. "Zoe and I will tie them together. Bokomon and Neemon, get from inside all the ropes you can find."

Everyone started to do their assigned jobs but soon enough, the ropes were not coming anymore and the legs less and less.

"What are those boys doing?" Asked Zoe as she was tying two logs together.

"I don't know but I'll find out they'll wish they were working." Growled Nayna finishing her part. "I'll go get some more rope since those...digimon clearly forgot their role in this. And beside that, I'll go and see what is keeping Koji and JP busy. If you hear screaming, don't worry. It's just them dieing." She continued as she left.

On her way, she saw JP crouched down and drawing in dirt. With the most cold and deadly aura si could muster, she approached him.

As his back was turned to her, he couldn't see the impending danger he was in. Suddenly he felt a cold chill of dread jolt through his spine so he turned in horror as he saw the white haired girl looking at him with a deep frown, her arms crossed as she towered over him.

"Nayna, hey, I-I... I made t-this b-boat bl-blue print...Heh…" He said scared.

"I do not remember saying that we need a blueprint. I recall telling you to cut down trees." She said in a deadly calmness.

"I…" He tried to speak but his words died in his throat as he gulped.

"What will you do now?"

"G-Go C-cut trees…" He said, slowly stepping away from the she-devil.

After he was gone, she went into the hut finding Neemon asleep while Bokomon was trying to reach some ropes.

"You act pretty stupid for such a smart digimon." She said in a cold tone as she went and took the ropes herself.

"I was about to get there." She said leaving the hut going towards the beach not really paying attention to her surroundings.

" _Everyone starts to do stuff on their own. Things can't go like that. Damn it, even the bad guys know that there needs to be a leader to think everything through."_ She thought, suddenly she heard a snap but had no time to react as she was pulled away from being crushed by a falling tree, bumping into someone's chest.

"Are you ok?" Asked Koji as she turned to him."

"I'm fine. Thanks. What about you? You seem tired."

"I'm fine." He said wiping his sweat from his forehead but a few found their way on his neck, sliding downward over his bare chest partially covered by his jacket.

Nayna followed their path.

"Something wrong?" Asked Koji looking at her with an amused look.

Nayna looked away blushing at the fact that she got caught staring. She returned into the hut then came back with a glass of water handing it to him.

"Thanks." He Said drinking a bit then handed it back to her.

"You should drink some too. You look hot." He said as he started his job again.

"It's yours. I can't." She said putting it down ready to leave but was stopped by Koji's hand pulling her towards him pecking her lips.

"It matters anymore?" He asked with a smirk.

"Koji, I don't think this is right?" She said avoiding his gaze.

"What? Why?" He said a bit worried.

"Think. You are human, I am a wolf in human form. You are you and I… I am who I am…" She said looking at the ground.

"And I said, I don't care." He said going on with his work.

She looked at him for a second before she went back to Zoe who was waiting for her.

"There you are. I thought you ditched me too." Said the blonde in a playful anger.

"I'd never do that." She said amused putting down the ropes.

Finally, they finished building their raft and all got on it as they set sails for the Gomamon island.

"That was hard." Said Neemon.

"You didn't do anything." Said JP.

"Like you tried to do?" Said Nayna looking back at the chubby boy who cowered away from her.

"Here we go!" Said Takuya.

"Can we not rock the boat so much?" Whimpered Tommy from inside the barrel he was sitting in.

"This is great." Zoe giggled as she stretched, her hair blowing around her.

"Yeah, I'll say." Takuya said.

As they approached the whirlpools, the kids tenaed up as they looked pretty dangerous.

"So much fun." Said Zoe as Tommy whimpered.

"The Gomamon sure weren't kidding, huh?" Said Koji.

"Yeah, they said it was bad, not horrible." JP said.

"There must be something at the bottom of the sea that's causing all this." Bokomon said.  
"Well, maybe we can find it and fix it." Takuya said.

Suddenly a water pillar rose and Ranamon appeared on it.  
"Hi there, kiddie pies." She said waving at them.

"Oh, maaaaannnn." JP said.  
"Now what do we do?" Takuya asked.  
"Well, if y'all have any last wishes, now would be the perfect time to make 'em, don't cha think?" Ranamon said looking at her nails.  
"Don't do it Zoe. Don't you remember? You were no match for her last time."

"We're in a big disadvantage as she is in her element." Said Nayna glancing at Ranamon.

"For pete's sake, am I the only one here with even a pinch of optimism.

"But Zoe." Takuya said.

"Don't 'but Zoe' me. Just figure out how to stop the whirlpools while I hold her off." Zoe said as she digivolved fighting off the warrior of water but she was easily overpowered by her, Kazemon ending up being thrown in one of the whirlpool, sucking her into the depths.

"Zoe, NO!" Shouted Takuya looking at the water hoping that she'll appear.

"ZOE!"

"It can't be…" Said Bokomon saddened.

"Zoe, come back!" Yelled JP about to jump in the water after the blonde only for Koji to stop him.

"What a bother." Ranamon said making everyone look at her."And here I thought I'd get a chance to show off my beast spirit. It's really not fair."

"You're toast, lady!" Snarled Takuya.

"Thanks but I already had my breakfast." She yawned standing up.

Nayna growled at the water digimon jumping at her.

"Nayna, don't!" Shouted Koji after her but his words fell on deaf ears as she attacked anyway sending a kick at Ranamon who backed away, surprised that the white haired girl was standing on her water pillar.

"Want a fight? You'll get it." Growled Nayna sending another punch but Ranamon sent a water at her only for her to dodge it and send another kick forcing Ranamon to jump on another water pillar making the one Nayna was on disappear, the girl jumping at her again.

"You brat! Why won't you stay down!" Growled the warrior of water sending another water jet at her, this time managing to hit her sending her into the water billow but luckily the whirlpools disappeared.

She swam towards the raft, Koji stretching his hand to help her and pull her on the raft."

"Nice job."

"Yeah, I just hope I gave her enough time." She said looking back only to see another pillar of water appear revealing Zoe holding her D-tector.

"Yeah, perfect timing." He said looking at the blonde.

"It's Zoe!" JP cheered.

"Yes, I'm back and I brought…a little friend." Zoe said as she was covered in data and pink feathers, soon in her place standing a beautiful women with short blue hair with wings coming from her head, her sky blue eyes being the only thing visible as her face was covered with a lavender mask. A set of wings protruding from her back as her body was dressed in a lavender armor with a black scarf around her neck, her hands being armored with sharp claws.

"Who is that?" Takuya asked.  
"That is Zephyrmon. Behold the Legendary Warrior of Wind." Bokomon said.

"Of pretty she is pretty. Let's hope that that's not all she is." Said Nayna looking at her too.  
"Oh my! WHY?! You're pretty! Your Beast Spirit made you pretty!" Ranamon whined before she checked out the Beast of Wind carefully and then turned away with her nose in the air. "Well, of course it's not like you're prettier than me. I mean, that's not even possible." She said before she turned back to her. "BUT JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE PRETTIER THAN ME, DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING, YOU GOT IT?! Do you have adoring fans all over the world who worship you? I don't think so." She taunted seemingly trying more to make herself feel better than to roast the other.  
"You know something. For a Legendary Warrior of Water, you sure give off a lot of hot air." Zephyrmon said in a more mature sounding voice making Ranamon angrier.  
"That does it! You're goin' down sugar. Now, how should I defeat you?" Ranamon asked before sending a Dark Vapour to surround Zephyrmon in the black smog. "You're in for it now, girlie. That haze'll melt anything. Have your feathers started mottling yet?" She asked smirking and waiting but nothing was happening, the other warrior standing before her unaffected. "Wait a minute! How come you're not mottling?" Ranamon demanded.

Zephyrmon raised her clawed hands as they glowed red.  
"I think it's time you learned a little respect. Zephyrmon said as she used her Plasma Pods, knocking Ranamon off of her pillar and fall down into the water.  
"All right!" Tommy cheered.  
"I'll say." Koji said.  
"She's controlling her Spirit." Takuya said.  
"She's amazing, isn't she JP?" Tommy asked the heavyset boy, but he didn't answer. "Uh, JP?" The youngster said looking over.  
"Boy howdy!" JP giggled looking at Zephyrmon.

"Right, that's it. No more pussy footin' around." She said as she slide evolved to Calmarmon.  
"Let the party begin." She cackled.  
"Zoe, get away!" JP cried.  
"You won't be so pretty when I get through with you, sweetie."Calmaramon said as she spat out her Acid Ink to Zephyrmon, but the wind Beast dodged the ink, but when it hit a rock, it melted. "That's what'll happen to your friends." Calmaramon said as she turned to look at the raft and the other kids. "Ready boys and girl?" She asked before spitting the ink at the others but Zephyrmon flew over and slashed the ink away from them but some got on her wings and burned her.  
"Aw, what's the matter little girl? Did I burn you all up?" Calmaramon asked as she kept spitting the ink, Zephyrmon blocking each attack until she was wrapped up in a tentacle. "I'm just too good." The sea digimon laughed.

"That witch." Said Takuya glaring at the beast of water.

"It's awful. We can't do anything." Tommy whimpered as Nayna clenched her fists in frustration.  
"Stop it! Let her go you scum queen!" Koji yelled.  
"You ugly fish head!" JP yelled.  
"WHAT?! What did you say?!" Calmaramon demanded turning to glare at the boy.

"That you stink." Said Nayna jumping hitting her square in the head, pushing herself from her body back on the raft making Calmaramon let go of Zephyrmon.

"Good job, Nayna!"

As Zephyrmon was free once more, she used her Hurricane Gale and pushed her back in the water. "That's for picking on my friends." Said the winged warrior approaching her.

Calamarmon came out growling but her makeup was all smudged on her face making her even uglier than before, Takuya, JP and Tommy screaming in horror.

"That was the scariest thing yet." Shouted Tommy.

"Be quiet! You brats are in for a heapin' helping of pain!" Calmaramon said as she jumped into the air started using her Titanic Tempest again, but she lost control of it as she started to spin around  
"Ohhh, I'm gonna enjoy this." Zephyrmon said.  
"What was that?" JP asked as the boys were all dumbfounded.  
"I guess someone can't control her Beast Spirit yet. Now let's get everybody back to that island." Zephyrmon said.  
As they reached the island, Zoe turned back to her human form as they all watched the Gomamon getting reunited with their friends and families.

"They're sure happy." Said Neemon.  
"And it's all thanks to you, Zoe. If you didn't have the courage to stand up to Ranamon none of this would be possible."Said Bokomon looking up at the blonde who smiled back at him..  
"Thanks." She said.  
"Hey, Zoe, how were you able to control your Beast Spirit so fast?" Asked Takuya.  
"Well. Just luck I guess." Zoe said.  
"Not 'cause you're a girl?" Tommy asked in a teasing way.  
"Yeah, maybe. She said blinking her eyes flirtatiously. But I won't tell. A girl has to have…secrets." She said blowing a kiss.

"You feel as sick as I do right now?" Asked Takuya with a disturbed face.  
"No, I'm sicker." Tommy said with the same face.

"Guys…" Zoe whined.  
"Me too!" Said Neemon popping up behind her

"KNOCK IT OFF!" she yelled turning to him with a murderous look.  
The Gomamon leader and one of his friends approached the kids.

"We just wanted to thank you all. If it weren't for you, we would never have seen our friends again." The Gomamon said with a smile.  
"You should be thanking Zoe." Takuya said motioning to the girl.  
"Yeah, she's the one who did everything." Koji said looking at the digimon then at Nayna. "With some help from Nayna of course."

She looked up at him surprised then amused as Zoe tackled him and Takuya into a hug by the other girl, both guys blushing in surprise.

"You guys helped me more than you know." She said.  
"Cut it out." The lone wolf said looking away.

Nayna looked at the others display of friendship as Zoe then hugged the other two boy two.

" _This kind of things are truly what keep someone sane. Everyone needs someone there to keep them up. Even the strongests…_ " She thought with a smile.

"Did you guys see the Toucamon?" Koji asked the Gomamon.  
"They're gone." The Gomamon said making everyone look at them in surprise."They all left for the Autumn leaf Fair."  
"The what?" Takuya asked.  
"It's a trader's market on the continent north of here." Bokomon said checking his book.  
"Then let's go?" The google head said.  
"But how?" Zoe asked as our heavyset friend groaned.  
"Why is nothing ever easy?" JP asked.

"Stop complaining, you won't even have to walk. Just stay on the raft." Said Nayna, the others looking at her.

"How do you know where it is?" Asked Takuya only to be whacked over the head.

"Pay attention. Bokomon said north from here, right? The north is that way." She said pointing towards the ocean."

"And how do you know that kind of stuff all the time?" Asked Takuya absent-mindedly walking towards the raft.

Hearing him she looked at him then at Koji.

"This is how you got it, didn't you?" She whispered to him.

"Yeah,but don't worry, he is too dumb to realise it." He as they followed their 'leader' and boarded the raft once more setting sails to the north.


	18. Chapter 18 Bizarre Bazaar

The currents were picking up and they were sliding over the water towards the north quicker.

"Wow, this is working great. We should be able to get to that Autumn Leaf Fair thingie in no time." Takuya said with his goggles on.  
"Let's hope so." Bokomon said.  
"And let's hope the Toucanmon are there." Tommy said from his barrel then looked down to see Neemon was sound asleep."How can anyone sleep at a time like this? Doesn't he know we have important things to do?" He asked.  
"Like what? Sweep up the raft? Relax." JP said as he steered the raft.

"Man, we are cooking along now." Said Takuya as the air got colder, icebergs started to appear in the water around them. "Well, maybe cooking really isn't the right word." Said the google head shivering.

"You guys don't like the cold?" Asked Nayna amused looking back at them, her white hair flying behind her.

"Are you kidding? Who does?" Said Takuya.

"Yeah, I can't feel my fingers." Shivered Zoe trying to warm herself up somehow only for Koji to offer her his jacket.

"Take it."

"Yeah? You sure?" She asked looking at his back only to see him nod his head. "Grazie! You're the best." Said the blonde taking the offered jacket and putting it on to JP's horror.

Suddenly Tommy shouted.

"Neemon, wake up! You can't sleep in the cold! You'll freeze to death!"

Hearing the yelling, Neemon jerked up scared.

"Hey, look at that." Said Bokomon looking ahead, making everyone else do the same.

"What are you looking at?" JP asked.

"Land ahead!" The digimon announced.

"Wait. At the speed this raft has… It won't stop at the first contact with the land. Plus the snow-" Said Nayna but she didn't managed to end her sentence as the raft hit the Land and continued sliding on the fresh snow day rather smoothly.

"I don't know why you were so worried about. That went better than I thought it would be, but where's that Autumn Fair thing?" Takuya asked only for Bokomon to pull out his book.

"It should be just up ahead." He said.

"Well, there is something up ahead." Said Zoe nervously getting everyone's attention to look ahead. "But it doesn't look very fair."

"Well, this should be fun." Said Nayna as they were approaching a huge crater.

"Everyone, hold on to something so we don't fall off the raft." Yelled Koji and everyone did as they were told except for Nayna who stood up taking a pose as she was surfing.

"Are you crazy!? Sit down! Now!" Shouted Koji worried.

"Are you kidding? And lose a chance like this? No way!" She laughed as the raft fell on the sloped side of the crater, their sail braking in the process making everyone even more tense except for Nayna who seemed to have a blast.

As they were sliding on the slanted surface, their raft was picking up more and more speed.

"Heh, seems like fun isn't over! But the Faire is right behind that Snowman." Said Nayna.

"SNOWMAN!?" They all shouted in disbelief looking at the snow figure in their path, all shielding their heads as they hit it. The impact destroyed both the snowman and the raft, sending pieces of wood and snow everywhere as the kids got thrown on the bottom of the crater that was, luckily, close.

"Now that was more than I was expecting." Grunted Takuya as all the air from his lungs got knocked out.

"Hey, it's warm here" Said Koji touching the grassy ground.

"It's warm? Why is it warm?" Asked Zoe confused.

"Maybe that." Said Takuya pointing to a huge furnace.

"Come on guys, stop losing time sitting around." Said Nayna walking past them.

"Give us a break, will ya'?" Said Takuya annoyed.

"Should I remind you what happened last time you took a break?" Said Nayna looking over her shoulder at the google head.

"Fair point." He said getting up, as did the others, they all following Nayna into the town.

"Even if the Toucanmons are here, it will be like finding the tiniest needle in a million haystacks." Said Zoe looking at the big crowds of digimon around."

"So, we should split up and get looking?" Asked Takuya getting a nod from everyone.

As everyone left, Nayna stayed on hurts but lost in thoughts until a voice snapped her out of it.

"What were you saying about losing time?" Said Koji amused.

"Got me off guard once and now you're getting cocky with me, Wolfy?" She said amused.

"Is a rare occasion so I'll take advantage of it. Coming?" He asked turning to go.

"Why are we supposed to split up?" Asked Nayna with a raised brow getting an exasperated sigh from the raven haired boy.

"Forget about that. Come on." He said taking her hand making her walk with him.

The two started asking around until they ended up just walking through the streets.

"I still don't understand." He said looking at the sky.

"What?"

"Why are you here, like a human?" He said but seeing her raised brow he got a bit nervous. "It's not like I mind you being here... or your human form, at all. I was just curious." He said looking away with a small blush on his face.

"Well... It's quite complicated. To put it simple… I...was pretty much exiled by my pack." She said with a heavy sigh looking away.

"What? Why?" He asked shocked.

"Because my father returned in the kingdom and saw him more... fit at the moment."

"At the moment?"

"I was in a difficult situation back then...I just...lost myking and my father returned from being dead for 7 years... You can tell that I was not in the right set of mind…"I'm sorry..." Said Koji looking at the ground.

"For what?"

"For what happened to you."

"It's in the past. It was a year ago...It feels like it was 20... I try to leave it back there. It's no use to live in the past."She said looking at the sky.

"But isn't it hard? To leave your old Iife behind, I mean…"

"It is but it's not impossible. I guess I can start all over...I mean, I had so much fun here with you guys. I didn't have so much freedom and fun in years. you guys gave me hope...that I'll be fine..."She said with a soft smile.

Koji smiled back looking at her then down at their hands that were inches from each other. He was about to take her hand when she stopped.

"What is it?"Asked koji looking back up at her.

"I got ascent trail."She said running off, he right behind her.

They were about to turn the corner when Nayna bumped straight into Takuya's chest, pushing him to the ground, she on top of him.

"Hey... Nayna...what's up?" Asked the googlehead with a blush looking at the girl on top of him that now was straddling him moving her head around as she was looking for something, completely ignoring him. She just got up still looking around.

"Is she ok?"Asked Takuya still blushing, as he got up and looked at Koji who was glaring at him." What?"

"She's fine. She said she saw something."He said passing by the brunette with a frown, his hands deep into his pockets trying to keep them there.

"Oook..."Said Takuya confused.

"I lost ..." Sighed Nayna returning to them annoyed looking surprised when she saw Takuya." Where did you come from?" She asked glooming googleheads mood but cheering Koji's, it seemed

"So you got nothing either?"Asked the wolf boy.

"Nothing"

"Those dumb birds probably traded the D-tectors and left" Said Koji annoyed.

"What's with all that?"Asked Nayna pointing to one of the tents as a group of all kind of digimon gathered up hearing a familiar voice.

"Is that JP?" Wondered Takuya.

"I don't know, but if he sidetracked again he'll get it." Growled Nayna walking towards the tent, the boys following suite.

Inside, they saw JP at a table with several empty plates around him as he was struggling to finish another one as the digimon around cheered for him and the other competitors in the eating contest.

After a few more bites, he turned away from the plate with a load barf as he was holding his bloated stomach.

"I'm finished."tle announced as the boys rushed to him.

"JP, what are you doing?!"Asked Koji quite annoyed.

"Yeah, Nayna will break you to pieces!"Said Takuya as the said girl approached the warrior of thunder fuming.

"You have exactly two seconds to explain what the heck were you thinking. After that you letter run."She growled at the older boy who looked nervously at her.

"Uh...I thought that maybe the Toucanmon ate here and it turns out that they did, then I saw the sign."He said pointing to a little plaque.

"Eat 30 plates and win amazing prize?"Read Takuya confused. "Oh, brother! Listen, buddy, you're suppose to be finding the D-tectors not stuffing yourself!" He continued irritated.

"That's all you're gonna say?"Asked Nayna glaring at the warrior of flames.

"Pretty much. Have something to add?"

"No.I'm done talking" Said the white haired popping her knuckles making JP even more nervous.

"I thought that the Toucanmons gave the D-tectors and that they are the amazing prize!Zoe thought that too! Please don't kill me!" He said quickly shielding his head.

"Zoe's here too?"Asked Takuya surprised.

As on cue, they heard the blonde girl's voice.

"More food!" She demanded as she was quickly digging in the dish before her, around her, a bigger pile of plates than around JP.

The others looked at her in shock.

"Zoe ate all of those!? Where did she put it all?" Said Takuya shocked.

"I don't know if I should be mador impressed with her."Said Nayna wide eyed.

"Well, she is a growing girl."said Koji a bit disturbed.

"They are such a lost cause. Let's go. We lose too much time here."Said Nayna going out, Koji and Takuya following her.

As they exited the tent, they saw Bokomon and Neemon running their way.

"What's wrong?"Asked Takuya looking down at them.

"I was looking for the Toucanmon but I saw Tommy leave town." Said Neemon breathlessly.

"What!?"Said the two boys.

"I don't know what is more surprising. The fact that those idiots stopped looking for the D-tectors or the fact that Neemon was actually doing it." Said Nayna bored.

"No time for jocks, Nayna! We gotta go find him before he'll get lost and freeze to death." Said Koji as he and Takuya started running being directed by the two digimon.

As they got out of the crater, they saw the youngest of the group slowly approaching them.

"Tommy?"Said Takuya worried before running to him, the others doing the same.

Seeing them, Tommy ran to Takuya hugging him as he tried to keep himself from crying.

"Hey, what's the matter?"Asked Takuya softly looking down at Tommy worried.

Tommy looked up at him, barely keeping in his tears, but not for too long as he burst into crying, hugging Takuya once again as the older kids looked at each other worried.

"Come on Tommy, talk to us." Said Nayna softly crouching at Tommy's level.

"I needed something to trade for the D-tectors...I found the Toucanmon but they got away with the only thing I could trade." He said through sobs.

"Don't worry, we'll get them." Said the girl with a smile before getting up as Koji got beside her.

"Can you get their trace?" He whispered.

"No. The wind is too strong. It took it away." She whispered back.

"I guess we'll have to go back in town and find something that Tommy can trade for the D-tectors." He said looking back to the town.

"Or we could always trade Takuya." She said as she started walking, Koji giving her an amused smirk as he started walking with her.

"Right. Let's go." Said Takuya as he started walking too then stopped and stared at the girl with a frown. "Hey!"

They returned but barely entered the town and they heard an explosion, a building being destroyed by Petaldramon.

"Oh, perfect timing…" Said Nayna sarcastically as they ran towards the danger zone.

Upon arriving, Takuya and Koji, each got themselves a made up weapon to fight the beast of wood who turned to them.

"You gotta be kidding! You can't fight him!" Said Nayna to the two.

"Don't worry about us. Take care of Tommy. We'll deal with this." Said Koji as he charged.

"Idiots…" She said under her breath and ran with Tommy to the robot digimon.

"Hey, are you ok, Datamon?" Asked Tommy helping the digimon to his feat.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said turning to the boy. "Oh, it's you."

"I couldn't find anything to trade. And I tried so hard." Said Tommy, trying to keep himself from crying only to be surprised by Datamon who reached his hand and stroked his cheek.

"Heh, you did just fine, kid. Haven't you heard the expression that truth is the greatest treasure?"

"No." He answered surprised as Datamon handed him his blue and green D-tector.

"Come on, take it. You know, at first I just thought that you were making up stories because you wanted this things so badly. But you truly deserve to have it." Said the digimon softly.

Tommy nodded as he took his device.

"Thanks, Datamon." He said looking at his D-tector happily but then he started to shake it close to his ear.

"It's not broken." Laughed Datamon. "But I did add something."

"Like what?"

"What you won in the game. It's really yours after all."

Hearing this, Tommy looked at the small screen once again and saw in it a new totem.

"My beast spirit! You are awesome, Datamon!"

"Yeah, all it's nice and dandy. Now use it before they get to become stingrays." Said Nayna watching as Takuya and Koji charged at Petaldramon again only to be hit by its massive tail, being sent to the ground, the wood beast charging at them but Tommy digivolved to his new found beast spirit, becoming a huge bipedal bear like creature with white fur and long dreadlocks falling on his back.

He grabbed Petaldramon by his tail stopping him from reaching the two boys.

"Korikakumon! Legendary beast warrior of ice!" Announced Bokomon watching the scene before him dumbfounded.

"So it really is true. Humans have the power to turn into digimon." Said Datamon amazed.

Petaldramon turned to Korikakumon only to be punched straight in the nose by the beast of ice crushing to the ground. After that short accomplishment, Korikakumon turned and took a prayer pose.

"Tommy, what in the world are you doing? There is no time for reflexion." Said Bokomon worried.

"Behind you! Look out!" Shouted Datamon as Korikakumon got tackled by the other beast.

"That's going to leave a mark." Said Bokomon horrified by the scene before him: Korikakumon pinned to the ground with Petaldramon on top of him.

Even so, Korikakumon managed to get up, pushing the wooden lizard off of him effortlessly, then he used his Avalanche Axes, hitting the other beast straight on.

As he got a little time again he started to stomp laughing like a maniac as he hold his axes up in the air.

"There's something you don't see everyday." Said Koji watching the scene amused and confused at the same time.

"He can't control his spirit. He sure looks silly, doesn't he?" Said Takuya amused.

"Not as silly as you looked when you tried to beat up your friends, Mr. Part to call the kettle black.

Petaldramon seemed infuriated now as he raised his hind legs up in the air.

"You are going to regret that!" He fumed as he pierced the ground with his root like tail, soon a bunch of roots came out of the ground around Korikakumon immobilizing him.

"He'll need some help. Datamon, you saw the truth. All of them can do it. Give those two the red and the white ones." Said Nayna looking back at the digimon who hurriedly pulled out the two D-tectors.

"Here, catch! Help out your friend, guys." He said throwing them their D-tectors.

As they catched the devices, the two boys nodded to each other before digivolving and freeing Tommy right away.

As soon as he was freed, he charged at the beast of wood tackling him all the way out of the town and out of the crater throwing him hard onto the snow.

Korikakumon used his Frozen Arrows, his dreadlocks coming to life, the arrowheads on the ends started to glow bright blue and charged at the other digimon who howled in pain as it got thrown further away, sliding on the snow out of view. After this victory, Korikakumon took a prayer pose once again.

"Nice job, Tommy." Said Nayna approaching the bear digimon.

"Wait, are you sure he is in control?" Asked Bokomon a bit worried.

"Why do I feel like I am being attacked?" Asked Takuya who changed to normal.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. Right, Tommy?" Said Nayna looking up at him, he looking at her with a smile.

"Sure thing." He said as he got back to normal.

In a short while, Zoe and JP came their way.

"Hey, what is happening here? You guys make a lot of noise." Said Zoe.

"You just lost the chance to see Tommy in action with his beast spirit." Said Takuya.

"What? For real?" Asked Zoe surprised as Tommy nodded. "Wow, Tommy, that is great!"

"I'm just glad I didn't hurt you guys when I got my beast spirit." Said the youngest.

"Why does everyone have to bring that up?" Asked Takuya a bit offended.

"Because everyone learned something from your mistakes." Said Nayna matter of factly.

"Fair point, I guess…" The google head said scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"Digidestined." They heard the familiar feminine voice from their D-tectors.

"Huh?" Takuya took out his D-tector and looked at the symbol on the screen."Ophanimon."

"Seraphimon turned into a digiegg." Said Zoe looking at her device.

"Yes, I know." The voice responded a bit gloomed.

"So what are we supposed to do about it?" Asked Koji.

"Before I tell you, you must know that this is a crucial point. You can stop now or face the dangerous road ahead. Will you accept this risk?" She asked.

The kids all looked at eachother, determination burning in their eyes as they all nodded at once before looking at the D-tectors once again.

"You better believe we will." Said Taluya in a serious tone."

"You must be certain. All of you." She said back.

This time, they all looked at Nayna who was sitting on a rock listening to the conversation. Feeling everyone's eyes on her, she opened her eyes and got up.

"Well, since we've been dragged all the way from our world and all over this one, we better finish what we were brought here to do, after all, they are the Chosen Ones. I'm just a good brain." She said before looking at them with a smirk.

"Well, you heard her." Said Takuya.

"I don't think I ever been more certain of anything in my life." Said Zoe.

"Me either." Said Koji.

"Yeah." Came Tommy's reply, JP just giving a nod.

"So what do we do now Ophanimon?" Asked Koji.

"Get to the Rose Morning Star - There -" She said through static before the line died.

"What did you say?" Asked Koji but there was no answer anymore. "Ophanimon!"

"What is the Rose Morning Star?" Asked Neemon before Bokomon started to look around at the sky before he pointed out in the distance to some pinkish-violet lights in the sky.

"That right there." He answered and everyone looked at it a bit confused.

"A star? How are we supposed to get there?" Asked JP.

"We're not going to the star, we're going to the place beneath it." Said the white digimon.

"All that walk that way?" JP whined dreading the thought of all the walk they'll have to make. The thought seemed to spread be as all started to have the same look.

"It looks pretty far. We'll have to walk there?" Asked Takuya before everyone let out a heavy sigh at once only for Zoe to suddenly gasp in remembrance pulling out of her pocket 8 train tickets.

"Presto!" Said the blonde happily.

"What're those?" Asked Takuya.

"These are Trailmon tickets. Remember that eating contest? Well, this is the grand prize for scarfing 30 plates of that horrible food in an hour. Do I rock or what?" Asked the warrior of wind proudly only to be surprised when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking over she saw Nayna, her other hand on JP's shoulder, the boy whimpering in fear at the white haired girl's touch and presence beside him.

"Thank you for reminding me about your foolish actions, Zoe. Now. What. Were. You. Thinking. You have 30 seconds to explain." She said, her voice calmly but oozing coldness.

Hearing her Zoe got a bit taken a bit.

"I thought the Toucanmon gave away our D-tectors as the grand prize so we entered." She said, JP nodding quickly.

"You sidetracked from your mission. Thing that put the rest in danger."

"But everything came out fine after all."

"Yeah, whatever they put in that food gave some luck."

"Come on, Nayna. They tried their best. You don't have to be so harsh with them." Said Koji a bit amused and sympathetic in the same time by the other two's reaction.

"Next time, just step in crap. It's enough to bring luck." She said letting the two go then looked at the black haired boy. "Oh, don't worry. You are not out of the woods either. We'll have a talk later." She said pointing accusingly at him then turned to leave only to hear a faint 'crap' from him." Heard that." She said amused as she heard him groan in annoyance.

"Well, then come on, guys! Let's head for that star!" Said Takuya in excitement before they all headed towards the station to catch a Trailmon.

On the road there, Nayna remained behind the group looking ahead at the kids as they were interacting with each other.

" _Everyone has their flaws and strong points. If one has a flaw, another has a strong point to balance it. Each has their character and personalities balancing everything in that domain as well. One is negative, one is positive, one is hot-headed, one is cold and tempered. One goes straight on, one will think and calculate each move, one is too trusting, one is to weary. Each one of them will balance the other to create a perfect harmony. Their harmony is already perfect, why am I here? What is my purpose in this world? Why was I called for?"_ She thought only for a voice to break her line of thoughts.

Looking over, she saw the others already on board of a Trailmon, Koji still on the stairs looking back at her with a hand outstretched at her.

"Are you coming or what?" He asked looking down at her.

She smiled at him accepting his hand.

" _Maybe I'm here to learn about this harmony and balance. I guess I fell in disorder after all."_ She thought as she got on board after him.

 **And here it is...Why did it take me so long to write!? Sorry for the wait. I hope you liked it. If you did, please leave a review and tell me what you think about this story.**

 **Thank you for reading and I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I can.**


	19. Chapter 19 Trailmon vs Trailmon

The Trailmon was speeding through the night, talking and blowing his horn all the time. The others managed to get a bit of sleep though, due to her sensitive hearing, Nayna couldn't sleep at all.

"Doesn't want that bastard to shut up already?" Said Nayna groaning from her spot lying on a bench.

"Nayna." Warned Koji.

"Sorry, ok? I'm just tired and in this state my brain doesn't work at it's full capacity." She said rubbing her temple.

"Your brain seems to go from 100% to 1% really fast." He said looking at his D-tector ignoring the glare from the girl beside him.

"Boy, this train is really moving, of course the scenery is pretty boring." Said Takuya looking out the window.

"Yeah, and so are you." Sing-songed Nayna.

"Hey!"

"Korikakumon, my very own beast spirit. Together, there is nothing you and I can't do." Said Tommy looking at his D-tector, on the small screen appearing Korikakumon's face.

"Yeah, sure, unless you are in a hot biomay...or steel...or rock…" Said Nayna trailing off as she was playing with a strand of her hair.

"Nayna." Warned the warrior of light again.

"A good little baby. Yes you are." Bokomon said as he paced around the wagon.

"Zephyrmon, you're becoming more a part of me everyday and I couldn't be happier." Zoe said looking at her D-tector with a smile.

"Wonder if she is happy with that too or just hopes it ends soon." Commented Nayna rolling the strand of hair around her finger, feeling the glare from the other girl.

"Is it just me or you have a problem with us having our spirits? After all you don't even have one." Barked Zoe.

"You wish you'd know, don't you?" Smirked Nayna.

The raven haired boy almost fell over hearing the usual composed and careful wolfess talking like that, almost giving herself away. He let out a deep sigh rubbing his temple to soothe the headache threatening to come then looked at his D-tector's screen as Kendogarurumon's face appeared on it.

"Kendogarurumon, what awaits us at the Rose Morning Star?" He asked staring at the little screen but his eyes wandered to the girl on the other bench who opened her mouth to say something. "Don't say it." He said with a frown.

"I didn't."

"Then don't think it."

"Too late." She grinned evilly looking at him.

He glared at her then sighed as he rubbed his face with his hands in frustration. He really liked her? How could he? Then, after all it's not her fault. She is just tired and there was no use in arguing with a half asleep evil genius.

"Who's a bouncy wouncy tra lalalala." Sand Bokomon bouncing around holding the egg.

"Have you guys gone nuts? What're you talking to your D-tectors for?" JP asked looking at them until Bokomon stopped in front of him.

"Don't knock it till you've tried it, my friend." The digimon said.

"Oh, excuse me, Mr. bouncy wouncy." The boy said sarcastically.

"He likes it when we bounce." Bokomon said smiling down at the egg.

"It's a psychological thing, JP. This kind of things can reduce the levels of stress and anxiety. Plusz they are your spirits, another part of your being." Explained Nayna standing.

"And she's back to 100…" Said Koji unimpressed as the girl looked at him in annoyance.

Into their wagon entered a digimon pushing a cart filled with all kind of snacks and drinks.

"Good morning! Now, would anyone like a little snacky?" He asked.

"Me I would!" Zoe said jumping from her seat with a hand out.

"Didn't you eat a lot in that contest a few hours ago?" Asked Nayna looking at the other girl.

"Yeah but what can I do if I'm hungry again?"

"It costs money, you know?" Said Takuya.

"Yeah, I know that." She said digging through her pockets for money.

"How can someone eat so much is beyond me…" Said Nayna confused.

"Candy bars, Fresh chocolate cupcakes." The digimon said walking with his cart by the blonde girl.

"I think he is mocking her right now…" Said Nayna.

"Probably…"

"I'd do the same…" Said Nayna with a grin.

"Of course you'd do…" Sighed Koji.

"Wait, can't I just owe you for one?" Pleaded Zoe hoping for some sympathy from the digimon but he ignored her and left the wagon.

"We're almost there." Said Bokomon walking up to her.

"But…" She whimpered as her stomach gurgled to her embarrassment.

"Oh, it's kicking! My baby is kicking! Oh, yes you're momma's baby." Bokomon aang as everyone looked at him a bit confuser and disturbed.

"Keh, if only that baby would kick harder…" Said Nayna annoyed.

"Aaand she's back to 1…" Said Koji rolling his eyes.

"Maybe I'll roll your head." She growled at him.

"You heard Bokomon, we're almost there. Try to nap until then." He said.

"Right. But first let me take care of something." She said getting up and going for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To take care of the noise." She said leaving.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Screamed suddenly the Trailmon then blowed his horn loudly then it was completely quiet, the Trailmon making no more noise just going on the rail.

Soon Nayna returned in the wagon and laid back down on the bench beside Koji ignoring everyone's disturbed and horrified stares.

She closed her eyes trying to get some sleep but a bright light entered through the windows indicating that the sun just raised, ready for another day.

"You gotta be kidding me…" She breathed out.

"Station coming up, everybody off that's getting." Announced the Trailmon making Nayna groan.

Soon enough, they arrived into a beautiful city with big white houses scattered.

" Wow, this place is great, look at all this cool houses. Bellissimo!" Zoe said looking out the window.

"Alright, everybody out of the pool." The trailmon said making everyone get off.

"There was a pool? Why didn't anyone tell me?" Asked Neemon.

"Hey, where are we?" Wondered Takuya as he looked around.

"Now that is a good question." Said JP doing the same.

"Yeah." Agreed Tommy.

"I thought this was the Rose Morning Star express." Said Zoe looking at the Trailmon only for him to let out a high howl.

"Not today, it's the Great Trailmon Race." He laughed blowing his horn before leaving. "And I'm going to win!" The Trailmon said laughing again as he left.

"Hey, wait! Just what is this Great Trailmon Race?" Takuya shouted after the Trailmon.

"Well, if we're stuck here, we might as well look around." Koji suggested.

They went around the city and once again found it crowded with all kind of digimon.

"Well, I'm looking and I'm kind of liking." Said JP looking around.

"Whatever this race us seems to be a pretty big event." Said Nayna looking at some digimon.

Seeing some digimon eating, Zoe turned and look at them.

"Oh, wow, I'm starving…" She said.

"Why is there an expression of 'hungry like a wolf' when humans are clearly hungrier." Whispered Nayna to Koji who looked at her amused.

"We could changing to 'hungry like Zoe'" He whispered back.

They Soon reached some stands around multiple railways, all the Trailmons line up, side by side, each on it's own track. They ran closer and leaned over the railing to get a better look.

"Hey, cool! Check it out!" Takuya said watching the Trailmons.

"Neat-O" Said Tommy looking as well.

"What's going on?" Asked Zoe coming from behind them.

"Trailmon." Tommy said.

"And seven riders. Each set of Trailmon is ridden by one. They work as a team. But Trailmon riding is dangerous business." Said a digimon beside them.

"Is there some incredible prize for the winner?" Asked Zoe looking at the scarecrow digimon.

"She's always after the prize, isn't she?" Sighed Nayna.

"A cheeseburger." Responded the digimon looking at the girl.

Hearing this, Zoe got excited.

"Hey, right here! I'll be your partner!" She shouted running down to the Trailmon.

"So predictable…" Said Nayna resting her head in her hand as she leaned on the railing looking after the blonde girl who arrived in front of the horned Trailmon they came here with.

"Well, uh…" The Trailmon said but suddenly a black werewolf digimon jumped in front of her.

"He's already got a partner." He said as a yellow dog digimon run beside him snickering a 'yeah'. "Dogmon, will you please let me handle this." Snarled the werewolf looking down at the other digimon.

Seeing the two, Nayna averted her attention to them.

"They are trouble." She said flatly.

"Oh, goody. Together again. Ha, and a good thing too. I'd never win with a human riding me." The trailmon said looking at Zoe.

"Hey, that's a rude thing to say." Zoe said placing her hands on her hips as she glared at the Trailmon.

"Forget this! I'm not racing ShadowWereGarurumon!" Said a digimon running away from the pink mole Trailmon beside the horned one, as did the rest of the digimon that teamed up with the other Trailmons.

"Now I don't have a rider." The pink Trailmon said sadly.

"I'll do it if that is ok with you." Said Zoe turning to him.

"Really? That'd be swell." Mole said a bit happier.

Soon enough, the rest of the kids went to pair up with a trailmon except for Nayna.

"If she's riding, I'm riding. What do you say, big guy?" JP asked a green Trailmon and placed a hand on his side.

"Swell." The green Trailmon replied.

"This sounds like fun. I'm in." Said Takuya walking in front of Worm, the Trailmon.

"Don't blow it!" Worm said startling the boy.

"You and I?" Asked a teal Trailmon with a light hanging from his roof in front of his eye that looked down at Tommy.

"Yeah, whatever. Climb on." Said a reddish Trailmon kind of bored as Koji was in front of him.

"Gee, thanks." Said Koji sarcastically.

"Perfect Trailmon for him." Chuckled Nayna.

"How come I have to ride in a race? I don't wanna. Why not Nayna?" Whined Neemon S he was in front of a duck Trailmon.

"Well, he wanted me but I can't 'cause I'm with egg and Nayna…" Said Bokomon looking at the girl.

"I'm not in the mood." She said with a shrug looking ahead at the others. "I prefer to comment." She grinned.

As all the Trailmons and riders were in place and ready, a humanoid winged digimon flew in front of them.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen to the annual great Trailmon race, sponsored by Digilu." The announcer said.

As the winged digimon appeared on the huge screen, everyone cheered and the Trailmon's engines roared.

"Sounds like you're ready to go and so are they! Ten, nine, eight, seven...:" The digimon said.

"I'm not going to lose to a bunch of humans." ShadowWereGarurumon growled.

"How wrong of you to say that." Giggled Nayna.

"Five, Four,Three, Two, One! Go!" Cried the winged one and all the Trailmon took off quickly only one remaining in place. "And there they go! Wait, where's Kettle?" He asked.

Looking back at the start line, the duck Trailmon was still there shaking himself trying to wake up Neemon who fell asleep while waiting.

"Wake up, man! We can't go till you wake up!" Kettle said trying to wake up Neemon.

"Five more minutes…" Mumbled the rabbit in his sleep.

"I was expecting that." Said Nayna amused while Bokomon was boiling.

"You nit! You haven't got five more minutes!" Yelled Bokomon.

Neemon didn't respond, instead he went lower into his seat.

"If you can't wake 'em, join 'em." Kettle said as he yawned and fell asleep too.

"Looks like the race is over for team sleepy." Said the announcer before he flew off to catch up with the rest of the racers. "Racoondog and Buffalo are neck and neck!" He said as on the screen appeared the two Trailmons, JP and ShadowWereGarurumon were beside each other as they raced ahead of the rest

"Huzzah! Go, JP, go! Cheered Bokomon.

"Impressive… but knowing JP, something will come around." Said Nayna watching the screen as the pink Trailmon came into view as well.

"And Mole right behind them." Announced the winged digimon.

Buffalo managed to take the lead only for JP to digivolve to Beatlemon and Racoondog took the lead again but he had to slow down as something was on their track.

To JP's horror, it was a Raremon that turned to them. Feeling the smell, fainted and turned back to JP who had to run off as the Raremon started to climb on the Trailmon, crawling after the boy.

Meanwhile, the others passed him, leaving him there.

"Racoondog is out of the race! Buffalo is in the lead with Worm right behind." The presenter said as he flew above the race.

"Told ya'." Said Nayna amused.

The Trailmons were going up a steep hill thing that slowed them down.

"Faster you hunk of trail junk!" Barked ShadowWereGarurumon.

"Now's our chance to pass them!" Takuya said.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Laughed Worm as they went past them taking the lead.

"Expected since Worm is a bit smaller and more aerodynamic than Buffalo." Stated Nayna.

"You surely are analyzing everything, huh?" She heard.

Looking back, she saw JP coming back. "I don't even wanna know what you had to say about me."

"You're right. You don't wanna know." She said then turned back to the screen showing Mole struggling to go up.

"Why do these races always have hills? I hate hills!" Mole complained as he remained the last. "I think I can, I think I can. I hope I can, I can!" Mole tried to encourage himself.

"Mole, don't give up now! We're almost there!" Zoe said.

"Hey, Zoe!" A voice called. Looking over, she saw Tommy and Koji passing her.

"They're up to the canyon bridge now, where the course narrows to only two rails!" Announced the winged digimon as the screen showed the bridge. Worm and Buffalo already passing it only for Dogmon to throw a bomb just as Koji was passing it, Tommy right behind.

Seeing the bridge explode right when Koji was passing, made Nayna tense up and rise her head from her hand as she was staring at the screen only to see them jump over the canyon back on tracks, Tommy digivolving to Kumamon and making a bridge of ice for himself.

Zoe digivolved too and went after Mole that was falling into the canyon.

"What does she wanna do? Carry it on the other side?" Asked Nayna sarcastically only to see her grab the back of the Trailmon and taking it back on the side of the canyon, dropping it there as she fell down too turning back to human and sitting there in a very unwomanly way as she shouted to the sky.

"This sucks! I just want a cheeseburger! Is that so wrong!?"

"Mole is out of the race and the human is throwing a major hissy." Said the announcer as he flew by the two then flew after the rest of the racers.

"Zoe, pull yourself and your legs back together…" whined Nayna covering her eyes with her hand but she still saw JP staring at the screen with his mouth agaped. With a sigh she slapped him over the head making him whimper in pain as he was holding his sore head.

"What did I do?" He whined.

"Stop staring like that." She growled.

"I was just watching the screen. It's not my fault that they were filming her like that."

"Aha…" She said eyeing him threateningly before returning to the screen that was showing now some cliffs, the Trailmon going on little roads on the side of the cliffs.

"Worm has to move carefully. One false move and it's all over." The Angel announced showing the said Trailmon and Takuya who was looking down nervously.

"Relax kid, you've got nothin' to worry about." Worm said then Buffalo rammed into their behind startling the two.

"Stop it! What are ya', crazy?" Yelled Takuya back at them.

"I guess you could say that, yes." Yelled the black werewolf.

Buffalo continued to ram in them until Takuya got up ready to digivolve but as the other Trailmon rammed in them again, he was thrown off Worm into the gorge below.

"No, Takuya!" Yelled Koji as he drove by.

"Hang on!" Yelled Kumamon.

"Help!" Takuya yelled as he fell.

"Uh… why doesn't he evolve to BurningGreymon and fly back up?" Wondered Nayna.

"Now you are asking the real questions." Said JP.

"Because he's an idiot, that's why! He or any other guys better win this!" Said Zoe stomping over to them.

Kumamon jumped after him, catching his hand then let him go as he digivolved too and returned to his Trailmon.

"You're not paying nice!" Said Agunimon as he stood on Worm.

"I never play nice or fair!" Growled ShadowWereGarurumon as he jumped to hit the warrior of flames only for Agunimon to use his Pyro Punch to knock him back.

Seeing his partner in danger, Dogmon threw a bomb at the warrior making it explode on top of Worm but Agunimon got out of the way.

Koji then jumped from his Trailmon to join Agunimon in the fight.

The two digimon turned and saw Lobomon behind them as he pulled out his Lobo Kendo and charged at them.

"I don't think so." Growled ShadowWereGarurumon as he jumped to fight the wolf warrior, soon Agunimon joining in as he used his Pyro Tornado. Dogmon jumped away from the flames and off the trailmon.

"Hate to bug ya, but we got a little problem." Koji's Trailmon said.

"Why? What's wrong?" Asked Lobomon looking up at the Trailmon.

"That drooling mutt's eating my breaks." He said.

That's when they spotted Dogmon hanging on the side of the Trailmon spitting out metal pieces.

Lobomon jumped after the digimon but he jumped away, back on Buffalo as they entered into a tunnel, Worm as well.

Lobomon jumped in front of the Trailmon trying to stop it but because of their speed and no breaks it was even more difficult.

"Good, yep, that's nice work. Does it bother you that we don't seem to be slowing down? At all?" Said the Trailmon sarcastically.

"This should be working." Grunted Lobomon.

"It probably would if we weren't heading down hill."

At the first curve though, Lobomon and his trailmon fell off the side of the cliff into the deep gorge below.

"Koji!" Shouted Kumamon turning to ice and elongating himself to grab them.

"Nice catch, Tommy!" Said Lobomon before being surrounded in data, turning into Kendogarurumon.

Using his wheels, he sped on the cliffside only to see Tommy's Trailmon barely keeping himself on the track but the ground underneath crumbled and started falling too.

"Oh, great…" Said Koji's trailmon.

"I'm coming, guys!" Said Kendogarurumon jumping to catch them.

"What are you doing?! There is no way you can't push all of them back up in time." Said Nayna watching the screen a bit worried only to relax when she saw Kendogarurumon stopping the fall if his Trailmon at the bottom of the gorge, then using his speed, he stopped Tommy's then catched the warrior of ice all in a few seconds.

"Nice catch yourself." Said Kumamon.

"Yeah, you can say that again." Said Tommy's Trailmon as his rear hit the ground, Koji's trailmon doing the same.

Both warriors turning back and falling on the ground, Koji panting from exhaustion.

"What an amazing display of athleticism by the humans! Too bad it doesn't matter. Frank and Angler are out of the race! Can anyone survive long enough to win?" Said the winged digimon flying above them before going off again.

" _Nice one there, Wolfy. You knew when it was time to use your speed and how. Good thinking_." Thought Nayna looking at the screen that was showing the two humans, her eyes softening as she glanced at the raven haired boy.

As the race continued, she watched the screen absentmindedly as she was lost in her thoughts.

"Coming for a walk?" She heard from behind her.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she looked back only to see Koji and Tommy who went to Zoe, Koji remaining in place.

"Uh...Sure. This race is pretty predictable anyway…" She said following him.

They left the crowd and went through the city as the streets were pretty empty now.

"This is so strange... Those digimon know that their world is being destroyed, yet they have time to lose…" She said looking at some digimon on the street. " Back home I'd never let such things to happen. When it's time to lose time, lose it, but when it's time to work you'll do your job."

"You sound pretty rough."

"I'm not. I just want to keep order "

"I know." He said with a laugh. "I just meant that you take things very seriously…"

"Well, I have to."

"Must be pretty hard, huh? Leading and everything…"

"It's not that hard. Beginning is but then, with time, everything falls into it's rightful place…"

"Yeah, things...tend to do that." He said intertwining his fingers with hers.

Feeling his touch, she jolted a bit and looked down at their hands before looking back up at him.

"How did you find out?" Se asked quickly.

He looked at her a bit surprised by the sudden question then smiled.

"I just felt it."

"You can't just feel it. I'm hiding it pretty well. No smell, no aura, no nothing…"

"Yeah, you were hiding pretty well, but I had this...pull towards you. The only other time I felt that it was when I saw the White- you about 7 years ago. Since then, I kept searching for you, well, the wolf you. When I felt that pull towards a human I chose to ignore it as I thought it was impossible then I saw you do all those acrobatics and jumps and say all these stuff and the way you acted… Then there was that moment with Golemon. Then…" He said stopping and turning to her, turning her to him in the process.

With his free hand, he stroked her temple, close to her eye that was looking wide at him.

"Then there were your eyes. Unmistakable… I just knew…" He whispered inching closer before closing the space between them as he softly placed his lips on hers, kissing her softly.

She remains frozen in place, startled once again by his actions. She regains herself when he moves his hand from hers and placed it on her back, the other going behind her head keeping her close to him.

Slowly, she started to kissed him back, placing one of her hands on his chest and the other on his back…

"We should go back. I think the race is over." He said breaking the kiss, both going back towards the tracks, Nayna though seemed a bit absent.

"Nayna."

Hearing him call her name she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Nine." She said.

"What?"

"Call me just Nine."

"Like the number? Why?"

"It's how family and close friends call me."

"Ok, Nine, who do you think it won?"

"Takuya at how ShadowWereGarurumon growls and shouts."

"Predictable, I guess…" He said with a shrug looking at the girl with the corner if his eye suspiciously and concerned.

They went back to the others who went down to Takuya, the angel digimon approaching the boy.

"Congratulations Worm and Takuya! For your brain and skill, you have earned a year supply of digi lube and a trip for nine to the fabulous- "Said the digimon but it was cut off.  
"Wait a minute. What about the cheese burger?" Zoe asked.  
"There must be some mistake. The grand prize is a trip to Hamburger Digimon Village!" the angel said.  
"So no food?" Zoe asked.  
"Of course there is. You can have more burgers than you can eat in a lifetime!" The digimon handling the cart from before said as he came up to them.  
The blonde's stomach then made a gurgling noise and she held it with a blush on her face, the others laughing at her.  
"Yeah, yeah. Laugh all you want. My grumbling tummy is nothing compared to the noises I've heard you guys have." Zoe said glaring at the boys.

"Whatever makes you feel better."Laughed Takuya.

"Hey!"

"Anyway, let's get going. This race really gave me an appetite." Said the google-head.

"I think we all are pretty hungry, right, Nine?" He asked testing the new nickname as he looked at the girl who gave him a side glance before replying a short 'Yeah'.

He looked at her in concern again about to ask about it but he had no time as all embarked Worm ready to go towards their next location.

 **Well, Thank you so much for reading. Once again, it took me way longer than I thought, sorry about that. I really hope you enjoyed, if you did, please tell me what you think through a review. Also, I was thinking about making a Q &A if anyone has questions about my character or such. Have a nice day/night.**


	20. Chapter 20 You want fries with that?

**I am so sorry for not uploading in such a long time. I hope you will enjoy this late chapter and tell me what you think.**

As the kids rode to the Hamburger Village, the road ahead seemed long so they started to chat with each other.

"So what's the story of the Hamburger Village?" Asked Takuya looking at the white digimon.

"It's a hamburger lovers paradise, my boy." Bokomon said.

"Sounds great." Said Zoe looking already too happy.

"Bring on the beef, baby!" Said Takuya pretty excited too.

"Yeah, I'm gonna eat my body weight, maybe all of ours in burgers." Said JP drooling at the thought of the burgers.

Koji looked away from the window at the older boy a bit disturbed then at Nayna expecting her to comment but she didn't. She seemed completely away from the discussion as she looked out the window.

Suddenly, she seened to snap out of it on her own then got up and left the wagon.

"Is she ok?" Asked Takuya looking at the door of the wagon.

"I wonder so too. She seemed distant since we left." Said Zoe.

"I don't know but I better go check." Said Koji getting up ready to open the door to go after her.

"Why you? I could go." Said the google-head staring at the wolf boy.

"Because all you're gonna do is annoy her further more." He said closing the door behind him only to find the wagon empty so he went into the next and the next.

Frowning more and more after every empty wagon, he reached the last one and finally saw her outside of the wagon, leaning on the metal railing. With a sigh, he went out too, leaning on the railing beside her.

"Hey, you ok?"He asked looking atherin concerne.

At first, it seemed she didn't hear him as she had no reaction to his words, but he knew she heard him, she was a wolf after all.

"lf I said something, I-"He said but was cut off.

"I wonder... How many other know who I am. If you found out so easily, others must have too."She said, not taking her eyes off of the road behind.

"I don't think anyone else knows. what gave you away mostly were just in dangerous moments that can happen only in a world like this. If it wasn't for your short fights, I wouldn't have known."

"But what you said about my eyes-"

"Only people who saw you in action could tell. I don't know why are you even worried. No one will ever think that it's possible for a wolf to be human. when I asked you about it I was 100% sure that you'll start laughing and say that I'm crazy."

"Then why did you asked?" she asked looking at him amused, trying to tame her hair that was flying around her.

"It just came…"He said with a shrug.

The Trailmon stopped in the Hamburger village Station so all the kids got off.

Once outside, all they saw was a derelict town in the middle of a sandstorm.

" much for luxurious village..." Said Nayna looking at the broken houses.

"And she speaks again."Said Takuya amused.

"And I'm about to-"said Nayna glaring at the google head only to turn and look at Koji as he spoke.

"Let's go. Maybe we'll find someone who will tell us what happened here."

The group started walking on the empty streets, the wind blowing some of the debris from some of the buildings. Suddenly they started hearing sobs and sad whines.

"Could this be creepier?" Said JP looking nervous.

"The sounds come from there." Said Nayna pointing to another street.

Going in that direction, they saw a Burgermon female and her six babies flying around her as she was sitting at a table crying.

"What's up with them?"Said Takuya removing his goggles from his face as the sandstorm seemed to have passed.

"um, excuse me. Are you alright?"Asked Zoe approaching the table.

The mother looked at the girl, tears still in her eyes.

"oh, . A giant digimon raided our village. He said something about the three moons making him hungry, so my husband gave him a plate of our best burgers."Explained the Burgermon female.

"Now I'm hungry." Takuya said.  
"He liked them so much that he took my husband away to cook for him in his mansion." Said the mother Burgermon crying.  
"Wow." Tommy said.  
"Man, that's really messed up." Koji said.  
"Yeah, how're we supposed to get our hamburgers now?" JP asked.  
Nayna, being beside him, whacked him over the head.  
"Hey!" He whined.

"I swear, sometimes I think you ate your own brain." Said Nayna annoyed.  
"Daddy is coming back, isn't he, Momma?" One of the babies asked.  
"Isn't he, Momma?" Asked the five others.

"Please, young man. Would you and your friends be able to help me find my husband?" The mother asked standing up from her chair as she looked at Takuya.

"So she cries until come strangers come so she could ask for help?" Whispered Nayna, Koji just shrugged his shoulder.  
"I suppose, but I wouldn't even know where to begin looking for him." Said Takuya.  
"The monster said he'd bring Daddy back if we make a bigger burger." One of the babies said flying by.  
"He means a better burger, but I'm afraid that's impossible. My husband makes the best burgers around. There's no way anyone can make a better hamburger than my husband. Oh, dear. What're we going to do?" The Burgermon mother said.

"Humble much…" Mumbled Nayna, Koji softly elbowing her in her arm, the girl sending him a glare.  
"The monster said that to get Daddy back, we have to have the better burger ready before he moves three times." One of the babies said.  
"No, silly! He said before the three moons align. That's soon." Another said.  
"He's right. We must do something. The three moons will align by nightfall and the Chamelemon will be back for their Master's burger." Said the mother.

Zoe then turned to the rest of the group.  
"Then it's up to us. We can make a better burger." She said."Come on, I think we've scarfed enough burgers in our time to be able to come up with something that at least looks right. And when the Chamelemon take it to the mansion, we'll follow them." Zoe said.  
"That's a nice plan." JP said.

"Except that I've never cooked before." Koji said as he and Takuya shared a look.  
"Me neither, but I'm willing to try." The goggle head said.  
"Me too. I always used to watch my mom cook back home. Don't worry, we'll make the best hamburger ever and get your daddy back." Tommy said.  
"Come on, what can it be so hard?" Said Nayna.  
"Nayna, do you at least know what they are since you lived mostly out of the civilised world." Said Koji.

"Of course I do. Even though I don't really like the civilised world, I still know the foods. I know foods from all over the world, culture specific ones not just fast food." She said crossing her arms over her chest as she glared at the wolf boy.  
"Uh...Ok…" He said taken by surprise.

You just got burned. JP laughed making Koji glare at him.  
"I think this will be a good experience for us." Said Zoe.

"For sure." Said Nayna looking at Koji to make a point.  
"Anything with food is a good experience for me." JP said.  
"Yeah, especially when it's burgers." Tommy said.  
"Yeah!" Cheered the chicks.  
"I don't even know what's in them. I guess I'll have to make it up." Takuya said looking confused.  
"And you call me uncivilised." Whispered Nayna to Koji who looked at her partly amused partly annoyed.  
"That's the whole idea. We can each make one and have judges taste them." Tommy said.

"Now, Takuya, this will be a friendly competition, right?" the blonde asked.  
"You worry too much, Zoe." He said.  
"Yeah, no problem." Koji smiled.  
"Let's hope they won't kill anyone…" Said Nayna passing by the two.

"Hey!" The two said in unision.  
"We may be a little rough, but we're ready." Zoe said.  
"Yay!" The babies cheered again.  
"Oh, thank you so much." Said the mother bowing her head.  
"Why don't I be your taster? It would be an honor to lend my superior palate to such a noble cause, so bring on the beef, baby." Bokomon said.  
"That just means you wanna eat." Neemon said making them laugh.  
"My kitchen is fully stocked, so help yourself to anything you need. Now let's get cooking." The Burgermon said as everyone cheered as they were led in one of the building revealing a huge kitchen filled with all kind of products.

"Oh, man. I'm ready to chow right now." JP said as he grabbed an apple and started eating.  
"Hey, save some ingredients for cooking." Zoe said.  
"Yes, ma'am." He said.  
Nayna looked around taking a few sniffs.

" _They surely have it fresh… I wonder how can I make it unique...Something that can scream wild but not home…_ " She thought then started to get the things she needed  
"All this food is making me drool." Neemon said.  
"Yes, but must you do it on me?" Bokomon said annoyed.  
"It looks like some of them have never even seen a kitchen before." One of the babies said.

Nayna went towards where she saw all the fish was stacked and bumped into Koji.

"Sorry…" She said.

"It's alright. You're going for the fish?"

"Well, yeah, I'll do something that first I like. If I don't like it, I'm not sure if others will…" She said sliding by him.  
"Hey, Z. what kind are you gonna make?" JP asked as he saw the blonde gathering the things that she'll need.  
"Patience is a virtue. You'll see." She said walking to her station.  
"Smart, beautiful and confident in the kitchen. Can a girl get any better than that?" Said JP dreamly.  
"All right. Meaty meat burger. Some of this, maybe some of that and I'm gonna make me a masterpiece. Meat, meat, meat, meat." Takuya chanted as he gathered up different types of meat then went back to his station to start his work.

After a few hours they finally finished their burgers and placed them on their own tables as they stood behind them proudly waiting to be tested by Bokomon and Neemon.  
"So, do you think they're edible?" Wondered one of the babies.  
"I'm not gonna try it, you try it." His brother said.  
"I'm not gonna try it." The other said.  
"This reminds me of a commercial." Chuckled Nayna hearing their chirping.  
"Meatloaf and yakisoba noodles. Ladies and gentlemen, an exotic combination for a new generation." JP said.  
"Well, JP, I'm surprised. It's actually edible." Bokomon said eating it.  
"Here, try my burger italiano with cheese, tomatoes sauce and lots of fresh chopped mushrooms." Zoe said as Neemon started eating three at once.  
"Taste like chicken." He said.

As they got to Nayna's they saw that even the buns were still warm.

"I didn't really like the flour made buns so I made some potato ones, inside I just got some fried fish, tomatoes, cheese, garlic sauce and chopped chives." She simply said as she saw the two digimon coming. As they ate they were quiet.

"THIS IS AMAZING!" They both yelled eating more.

"They're spicy but not too much." Said Neemon.

"Just quite right."

"And the fish is crunchy on the outside and so soft in the inside. It melts in my mouth." Said the yellow rabbit.

Nayna looked over at Koji as she leaned by her stand.

"And you said I don't know civilised food." She said amused.

"Show off." He said amused too.

After, it was time for the goggle head and lone wolf to be judged.  
"Are those supposed to be hamburgers?" Bokomon asked.  
"I think I saw one move!" Neemon whined.

"Are you going to take a bite?" Bokomon asked as he stared at Takuya's platter.  
"If they don't bite first." Neemon said.  
"Mine's the meaty meat burger. Steak, pork cutlet and ground beef. I was going for volume." Takuya said proudly.  
"My deep sea burger has lobster, scallops and shrimp." Koji said as proudly as Takuya.  
The two digimon whined as they each took one of the burgers and started chewing carefully.  
'And I topped it all off with some sardines and peanut butter." Takuya said.  
"My special sauce is made with pureed squid and white chocolate." Koji said.  
"DISGUSTING!" The two digimon shouted as they passed out.  
Koji and Takuya both tried their own burgers, then fed it to the other before spitting it out with disgust on their faces.

As the others went out for a break, the two boys started arguing, neither seeing the white haired girl approaching their stands.

"The ideas were good but the rest was terrible." She said picking at their burgers. "The meat one, good, but you overdid it. Plus, why did you put the sardines? And peanut butter? Really? Never combine meat with that. It's just plain disgusting…" She said and Takuya went and started doing another one, then she went to Kojis.

"Same… If you want to go for a special sauce for fish, always go for something sour or spicy...what did you exactly tried to do anyway…" She wondered out loud.

"I guess...Impress you…" She heard him mumble.

She looked up at him surprised.

"What? Why would you do that? Go for something that you like… That is the most important…" She said ready to leave only to feel his hand around her wrist.

"Thank you." He whispered.

She gave him a small smile then left. As she was about to go out the door she heard Takuya.

"Hey, wait! Help me make a better burger than the jerk there." He said pointing at a glaring Koji.

"Don't drag me into this." She said amused.

"Oh, come on, I know you want to see wolf boy crushed too." He said with a grin.

She looked at Takuya then at Koji, through her mind passing all the kisses they shared.

She turned around ready to leave, also trying to hide her blush. She went outside through the backdoor so she won't have to meet the two anymore and leaned there by the wall closing her eyes.

" _What am I thinking? I shouldn't...It's not right...I can't...But still… He kills me with those kisses. Why does it feel so right if it's wrong? Could I-_ "

"Hey, are you ok?" She heard.

" _Damn it…_ " She thought opening her eyes meeting the ocean blue ones of his.

"I'm fine. Just needed some air…" She said looking away but he blocked her view with his hands as he placed them on both sides of her head blocking her ways.

"You don't fool me. Maybe the others can't but I can read you." He said with a smirk.

"What? I'm not easy to read. I can hide my-"

She got cut of by his lips meeting hers into a soft kiss muffling her words. Once again, her instincts acted without her as she put her arms around his neck making him break the kiss for a moment looking surprised at her then, with a smirk, he kissed her again with more passion than before, pinning her against the wall.

Suddenly, something snapped in her making her pushing him away.

"We can't do this." She said breathlessly as she broke the kiss.

"What? Why?" He asked surprised.

"Think. You are human, I'm a wolf. You are you I...am…who I am… It just...won't work." She said looking away, not bearing to meet his gaze, as disappointment was visible in his eyes.

"I should… go back inside." He said stepping away from her softly hitting the wall with his hand as he took another glance back at her before going back inside.

She remained in her place leaning by the wall.

" _What am I doing?_ " She thought biting her lower lip passing her hand through her hair.

" _I think I'm going crazy…_ "

Finally, the others came back surprisingly with the Burgermon father.

"Where have you been?" Asked Nayna looking at them.

"It's a long story…" Said JP.

"They are still at it?" Said Zoe peeking inside.

"Yeah...Seems like it…" She said looking in too.

They all entered the kitchen as they told about what happened.

It was the middle of the night when finally the two boys gave up.

"Fine, it's a tie." Said Takuya.

"We are both horrible…" Admitted Koji.

"Well, don't forget to clean up after yourselves." Said the Burgermon.

"Great, well, guys we-" Said Takuya looking at the others who already finished cleaning their parts. "Hey, what about us?"

"Are you kidding? You two made that mess so you two will clean it." Said Zoe with her hands on her hips.

Both groaned as each took a broom and wash rag.

"This so sucks…" Said Takuya annoyed.

Koji didn't say anything, he just started sweeping the floor until he heard something at his stand. Looking over, he saw Nayna cleaning it up. As their eyes met he turned away continuing to sweep the floor.

Seeing his reaction, Nayna looked to the ground guiltily.

"Hey, I thought no help." Said Takuya annoyed.

"This is no competition, 're all tired and need a rest, so we better all go at once and sooner the better."

"So not fair…" He mumbled until he saw Zoe coming over taking the rag and helping him clean his stand.

As they finished, Bokomon, Neemon and Tommy were barely standing awake, the others heavily yawing.

"Oh, dear, you all look so tired. Let's get you all to bed." Said the Burgermon mother.

"After all your help you deserve it." Said the Burgermon father leading them to another room.

Inside, they saw one long futon, pillow and blanket but they couldn't care less. Each found their place, Zoe on the side, then JP, Tommy, Takuya, Koji and on the other side Nayna.

They all fell asleep rather quickly except for Nayna. She stared at the wall for some time then she sighed and turned around meeting up Koji's blue eyes looking at her. He was about to turn around but stopped on his back when he heard Nayna talk.

"I know what you're thinking and I understand but put yourself in my place…" She whispered.

"I understand." He whispered as he stared at the ceiling.

"You said you can read me. It doesn't look like you do by the way you act." She Whispered as she turned away from him.

"I did read you. I know what you think. And I know that you're lying." He whispered back taking her by surprise.


	21. Chapter 21 From Dawn to Duskmon

**ok, so here is the new chapter. I kinda lost my inspiration these days and this chapter didn't come out as interesting as I wanted it to be. Oh well, it happens to everyone. Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy it. If you do, please leave a review, thank you.**

Next morning the kids had a breakfast prepared by the Burgermon father, finally having the chance to taste his fames hamburgers, then they catcher the first Trailmon to continue their journey towards the Rose Morning Star.

They all talked as they sat around in the wagon until Takuya turned to look out the window.

"Oh, wow, check it out. The Rose Morning Star's gotta be close now." He said, everyone taking his example and looked out the window at the road ahead as the Trailmon entered a small bridge.

"Yeah." Laughed JP.

"Fantastico, but it's mid-day. Are the clouds supposed to be that dark?" Zoe asked looking at the Darkened sky.

"It's called the Continent of Darkness, it has to stay up to its name right?" Said Nayna.

In a short while, Nayna got up and went on another wagon where she lied on the seats and left her mind float but soon enough she fell asleep.

With the others, Koji broke his train of thoughts and turned from the window. Looking around.

"Where's Nayna?"

"She left this wagon some time ago..." Said Zoe.

Koji frowned and left too. He had to pass a few wagons too finally arrive at the one Nayna was in. Seeing her sleeping form, the frown on his face disappeared and was replaced by a small smile. He went and sat beside her.

After a few minutes she woke up. Feeling his presence, she quickly turned to him.

"Slept well?" He asked looking out the window.

"What are you doing here?" She asked ignoring his question.

"Came to see what were you doing here alone." He answered without looking at her.

"Right...Look, I know you are angry with me. I get it... I don't return...the feelings and I was harsh, but-"

"I'm not angry for that." He said shortly.

"What?" Asked Nayna confused. "Then why-"

"Because you are lying."

"That again..." She mumbled with a sigh. "What am I lying about?" She asked rolling her eyes.

"You're lying to yourself." He said simply, still without looking at her.

"Really? And how would you know that? Because you can 'read' me?" She said in an amused tone even though she was getting angry. "So somehow, you know me better than I know myself. Right. This talk makes no sense." She said getting up going towards the door only for him to grab both of her wrists and pinning her against the wall as he looked at her, cold oceans into molten lava pools.

"Look at me and say it. Say it that you don't have feelings for me." He said coldly.

She looked into his eyes for a moment before she opened her mouth."

"I don't."

"Say it."

"I don't have feelings." She said simply staring calmly at him.

Looking into her eyes, for a short second his gaze traveled to her lips then pulled away from her.

Suddenly, the Trailmon screeched to an abrupt stop, throwing Koji against Nayna pushing her once again against the wall, his body flush against hers, both letting out a gasp of surprise.

"Sorry." He whispered looking down at her as he pushed himself away.

"It's...It's ok..." She said looking away.

"We should go."

"Yeah..."

Even so, their bodies didn't move, the two remaining in their place for a few more seconds before returned to the others.

"Alright, who's the nimrod who slammed on the brakes?" JP asked annoyed.

"That would be me, Blue Boy. End of the line." Trailmon said and everyone looked out the window seeing that they weren't even close to the island. They were still in the middle of the tracks in the ocean.

"That can't be right. We're in the middle of nowhere." Zoe said.

"It looks like the tracks don't stop for miles." Koji said.

"How observant of you. Look, if I say it's the end of the line, it's the end of the line. Get out, get lost. "Trailmon said.

"Koji, how did you ever race with this guy?" JP asked.

"You can't do this! We have digi-rail passes." Zoe said.

"Yeah, yeah. Write it down, you'll sell millions. Look, you wanna go, then go. I ain't stoppin ya." Trailmon said as he opened his hatch, lifting his seats and toss the kids off and onto the ground.  
"I wanna wish ya the best of luck. You're gonna need it." The Trailmon said as he back away on the track as fast as he could, leaving them stranded there.

"I have to admit, I've been dumped before, but never like this." JP whined as everyone else got up.  
"So everyone in one piece?" Takuya asked.  
"Yeah." Tommy said.  
"Aren't there any normal Trailmon?" Zoe asked.  
"I think I popped a waistband." Neemon said still laying in the ground.  
"Bokomon?" Takuya asked.  
"Welcome to the Dark Gate." The white digimon said with a nervous frown. "That temple like structure behind you is the Dark Gate. Through it lies…the Continent of Darkness." Bokomon said as they looked at the said structure spotting the mark of the Warrior of Darkness.

Upon seeing the symbol, Nayna frowned.

" _We most probably will meet here the last one. The thing is...I don't think they are ready for it. The Dark element can be extremely powerful in a place like this, where clearly there is no light. I am afraid that they will turn out wrong…_ " She thought as she stared at it then at the others.

"Why do I get the feeling that's not a good thing?" JP asked.  
"Is it as bad as it sounds?" Zoe asked.  
"I wish I could tell you, but to be honest, I have no idea what awaits us there. It's an eerie land shrouded in utter darkness, but the dangers it holds are as legendary as its mysteries." Bokomon said.  
"There's gotta be something written in the book about it." JP said.  
"Well, let's take a look, shall we? Continent of Darkness, chapter 12." Said the white digimon opening the book to show the pages but they were completely black with no words at all.  
"Whoa, it's pitch black." Said Takuya looking at it.

"How come?" Tommy asked.  
"It appears that there's really no first-hand information on this place. Many a brave digimon have ventured within, but it seems none of them has ever returned to tell of its secrets. Only the foolhardy would dare enter the Continent of Darkness. We'll have to find another route to the Rose Morning Star." He said.  
"But the shortest route is straight ahead. Nothing ventured, nothing gained, right?" Takuya asked making the Bokomon look freaked out and Nayna frown.  
"Uh, I think we should take a vote." JP said.  
"Agreed." Bokomon whined.  
"You know, when all of us work as a team, we've overcome some pretty tough stuff, so what's the point in backing off here and giving up." Takuya said.

"Yeah and if something major happens we'll just Spirit Evolve." JP said.  
"There isn't any trouble that we can't handle." Tommy said.  
"Exactly, we're the Six Legendary Warriors who stopped Grumblemon and that guy was no pushover." Zoe said.  
"You guys know I'm in." Koji said.

"Don't jump with your heads straight ahead. Especially in a place like this." Said Nayna getting everyone's attention. "You guys can be in a big disadvantage here. Don't take anything lightly here. Darkness might not be always evil but sure is extremely strong, especially in the hands of a knowing wielder."

They all looked at her a bit confused and some of them scared too.

"I get it why you are scared, you don't have a spirit and stuff, but don't worry, we are here and we'll protect you." Said Takuya as he turned towards the gate once again, as they all did and started to walk towards it.

Seeing them passing the gate, Nayna let out a sigh mumbling under her breath as she followed.

They walked into the dark forest, following the Trailmon tracks and trying to ignore the creepy shapes of the trees and the things their imagination was creating.

Nayna looked around in wonder before a small smirk appeared on her face.

" _This looks like Crow_." She thought amused.

"I'm wondering, do you think digimon can somehow end up being ghosts?" Tommy asked with a nervous frown.  
"What kind of talk is that? Next you'll start telling ghost stories." Zoe said scared.  
"It was a dark and stormy night…luckily there was this terrific guy there waiting to come to your rescue." JP joked.

"Tell us when you find that guy…" Said Nayna bored.

Suddenly the wind blew through the branches of the trees creating screech like noise. Looking up at the trees, Zoe, Tommy, Bokomon and Neemon got scared and turned, clinging to the closest body they could grab: Tommy to Takuya, Bokomon and Neemon to JP's legs and Zoe to Koji.

"Getting scared of your own element?" Said Nayna trying to sound amused but aggravation was evident in her voice.

Hearing her voice, Zoe opened her eyes and realized who she was holding onto and quickly took a step back revealing a stiff Koji.

"Sorry about that." She said looking back at him.

"No problem." He said relaxing as they started to walk again and look away from the blonde, only for his eyes to fall on Nayna who quickly turned her head so he wouldn't catch her staring.

Seeing this he raised a confused brow looking at her then, with a smirk approached her, walking along side her.

"Was that jealousy that I heard in your voice?" He asked in a hushed voice, only for her to hear.

"Sure." She said in the same hushed voice as she rolled her eyes.

"But why would there be if you have no feelings for me?" He whispered back amused.

"You're right. I don't have feeling." She responded beginning to get irritated.

"H-Hey guys. Something's glowing." Tommy said pointing to some green lights up ahead of the tracks.  
"Fireflies?" JP asked.

"Don't think so. They're still" Said Nayna looking at them.  
"Maybe there's a town up ahead." Koji said.  
"Come on, let's check it out." Takuya said and they all started to walk off down to where the glowing orbs were.  
They stopped when they saw that the light appeared to be from the ground in the form of glowing moss.  
"Oh, look at that." Takuya gasped.  
"That moss is actually glowing. Wonder if it's safe to touch." Koji said as JP bent down and picked up some of it.

"Let's see. Sure is. We can use it to light our way." The Warrior of Thunder chuckled.  
"Best way to test out something that looks radioactive. Bend down and pick it up with you bare hands. Great idea, JP." Said Nayna rubbing her forehead.

"Hey, what were we supposed to do? Pull out a Radiation Detection or something?" The chubby guy said glaring at the white haired.

"Since you can pull all that chocolate out of your pockets, I was thinking you could have space for something else too."

"Come on you two." Said Takuya.

"She started it."

"Very mature." Said Nayna looking at him bored.

As they all got some moss to lighten their path, they started to walk again.

"This stuff works great." Tommy said.  
"Look, it's a cave." JP pointed out as they saw one that was carved into the mountain wall.  
"It's almost too perfect, like it was dug out by someone." Zoe said.  
"Sure is." Said Nayna.  
"Or dug out by something." Tommy said.  
"Hey, anybody in there?!" Takuya called inside, his voice echoing.  
"I guess not." Zoe said when Bokomon started wailing, making them look over to him.  
"Bokomon, what is it?"Takuya asked.  
"I feel like this place is a ghost cavern filled with evil, ectoplasmic digi-spirits. I knew I should have stayed behind, but did I listen to myself? Noooo." He said trembling as he was covering his head from whatever danger he was imagining.

Suddenly Nayna turned to some trees, a second later, they heard rustling from that direction, all turning towards it.

"Did you guys see that?" Tommy asked.  
"Who's there? Show yourself!" Takuya demanded.  
"Who's there? Show yourself." A childish voice repeated.

'What are ya, a parrot?" JP yelled.  
"What are ya, a parrot?" The voice repeated, a few more doing the same.  
"Knock it off!" Tommy called.  
"Knock it off." The repeat came again.

"They'll mock us till we all go insane! We're doomed! Doomed I tell you!" He whined still curled up.

"Oh, please hold me before I smack him…" Said Nayna irritated by the white digimon.  
"Hey, I know. Beetle battle better in butter!" Zoe cried having it repeated.  
"Just as I thought." The blonde smirked making everyone look at her confused.  
"That's great. Ya wanna clue us in?" Takuya asked.  
"They're repeating what we say, so let's confuse them with tongue twisters." Zoe said as they all shared a look.  
"OoooK. Six sick bricks might bring back a snack!" The goggle head said only to having it repeated.  
"Peter Piper picked and picked a peck of pickled peppers." Tommy said having it repeated.

"Toy boat, toy boat, toy boat…ugh!" JP said tripping up on the tongue twister, the voices repeating it perfectly.

"What is exactly the use of this? As you could hear, they can repeat perfectly everything. What we DO need is to SEE" Said Nayna.

"Right." Said Koji running forwards and throwing some of his moss in the trees where the voices were coming from, revealing the creatures that were parroting them.

"My goodness. Those creatures are Pipismon. The mutant digimon whose power is greatest in the dark. They can reflect sound back exactly as it's heard." Bokomon said as the bat digimon flew out of the trees and into the cave where they hung upside down by the ceiling. "For cave dwelling digimon, they're really rather gentle. Even if they are a bit scary looking." Bokomon said.  
"Well, just between us, I think they're kind of cute." Zoe said making the Pipismon repeat her words with a smile.  
"I'm amazed to find peaceful digimon in such a dark place." Bokomon said.  
"So, I guess it turns out you're glad you came. You just learned something. If you hadn't have come, you'd never known. It's good you took a risk." Takuya said to the digimon..  
"|If you're not sure about something, there's really only one way to find out and that's to take a risk and go experience it for yourself." Koji said.  
"Well, bless my buttons. You're right." Bokomon said.  
"Why don't you write it down in the book? You'll be the first digimon to chronicle the Continent of Darkness. You'll be famous." Takuya said.  
"Sure and since you're writing about digimon, maybe you can write about us. The true adventures of the Legendary Warriors. You can say how I controlled my Beast Spirit." Zoe smiled.  
"I'd like to be mentioned. You can write about my cool hat." Tommy grinned.  
"And mention how fearless I am." JP said.  
"I thought you wanted him to tell real facts." Said Nayna but suddenly turned back towards the trees. "You can discuss this later. Something's coming."

A tree then fell to the ground, sending up a cloud of dust around them.  
"Your journey's about to be cut short, small fry." Someone said.  
"Yeah, says who?" Takuya yelled.  
"Take a guess."Said the Warrior of Wood when he jumped over the fallen tree.  
"Oh, not Arbormon again." Bokomon whined.  
"Good guess." Arbormon laughed as he jumped up into the air, using his Power Pummel, hitting all of the Pipismon and taking their data.  
"Oh, yeah. Feel the power, baby. That's good." He said.

"No way." Tommy gasped.  
"That was an appetizer; you kids are the main course." Arbormon said as he evolved to Petaldramon. roaring as he charged at them, making the kids run out of the way.

As the others digivolved and fought Petaldramon, Nayna could feel a presence close by, watching them from the shadows.

Her eyes scanned the treeline searching for anyone who was spying on them.

" _Definitely a dark type...Could it be the last warrior?_ " She thought sneaking off towards the place she felt the presence from.


	22. Chapter 22 Darkness before Dukmon

As the others were fighting Petaldramon, Nayna entered into the darkest part of the forest looking for the mysterious presence that was watching them. Finally, she saw the silhouette of a person, his armor black and dark red with eyeballs on it, his helmet in the shape of a dragon's skull, from beneath it coming out a long golden mane cascading on his back contrasting with his dark armor.

"You are a really sharp one, even without a spirit." Said the digimon coldly, still with the back to her then looked over his shoulder at her.

Hearing him, Nayna stop and looked in his crimson red eyes, almost the same shade as hers.

"Who are you?" She asked in a cold tone as well.

"You already know, don't you?" He said turning to her.

"Keh, so you are the last verge of this little chain of warriors, huh?" She snorted about to bare her fangs that changed to their natural sharp shape ready to shred.

"I wouldn't say 'the last'. Looking at those pathetic humans, I'd say I am the first…" He said looking at the others as they were fighting Petaldramon.

Nayna didn't dare to look away from the warrior of Darkness.

"You may feel strong just because you are in your element. I'd like to see you outside of this continent." She growled.

"Hmmm, You will see me now." He said Running at her but she jumped out of his way landing on the branch of a tree.

He shed a ridged red sword out of his skull shaped arm jumping after her, only for her to evade him again, then pushing from a tree, she got behind him hitting him in the head as hard as she could but he didn't even flinch.

She gritted her teeth and bent her middle and ring fingers down forming around them a red translucent disk of energy that she threw at him but she dodged them. Looking back at where they hit, he saw the deep cut and burn marks they left in the trunk of the tree.

"I underestimated you… You are a bit more of a challenge than I thought."

"Rule number 2. Never underestimate me." She said with a small smirk without loosing him from her sight.

"Now you are overestimating yourself, little girl." He said running at her slashing with his sword but she jumped out of the way again getting back in the clearing the others made during their fight, landing in front of them and Arbormon that just lost his Beast Spirit to them.

Seeing her looking towards the forest, they looked too and saw the dark warrior .

"Who is that?" Zephyrmon asked.  
"Well, here comes the Cavalry. A friend in need's a friend indeed, right?" Arbormon asked as he stood up.  
"Wrong. With your Beast Spirit gone, there's really no more use for you." The new warrior said as he held out his right hand with the sword in it.  
"What're you talkin'-"Arbormon said but was cut off by the blow he got from the ridged sword of his so called ally.  
He swung his sword down, cutting him in half as he cried out in pain.  
"Yesterday's ally is today's enemy. AHHH!" Arbormon cried out as his Fractal Code was shown.  
The warrior of darkness held out his hand and absorbed the data, then the digi egg floated off.  
"He destroyed his own friend." BurningGreymon gasped. "Who is this guy?" The beast of flames asked as the warrior laughed darkly.  
"I am Duskmon, Legendary Warrior of Darkness." He said.  
"Well, that explains the outfit." BurningGreymon muttered.  
"You have a feisty little ally there…" He said darkly amused looking at Nayna who soon enough got flanked by the others who got in front of her. "You have done well against my brethren, but let's see how strong you are. Show me your power." He said as he swung his blade, sending out a blast making them all jump away from the blast that it tore through the land they were standing, wrecking it up badly.

"All he did was swing his sword." Korikakumon said.  
"I've got a bad feeling about this." Zephyrmon said.

"Come on! Is only one of him." Said BurningGreymon confidently staring at the warrior of darkness who started laughing.  
"Don't take him lightly, he is rough…" Said Nayna still not losing Duskmon from her eyes.

"What were you doing out there alone, anyway?" Asked Lobomon a bit annoyed.  
"If we defeated Grumblemon and Petaldramon, then laughing boy over there should be a piece of cake. Remember, we're Legendary Warriors. There's no way we can lose!" BurningGreymon said as he took off after Duskmon as he stood there calmly.

"Idiot! Don't!" Shouted Nayna but she was completely ignored, the others rushed at the tenth warrior.  
MetalKabuterimon used his Bolo Thunder, blasting the ground in front of Duskmon, sending up dust as BurningGreymon went to punch him only for Duskmon to disappear, appearing behind him. He grabbed the dragon digimon and tossed him over to the others.  
"Takuya!" They all cried out as they gathered around him.  
"You are weaker than I thought. I should at least give you the chance to surrender." Duskmon said.  
"You can give it, but we won't take it." MetalKabuterimon said.

"You seem to forget the giant dragon beside you that he just tossed like it was nothing…" Snarled Nayna.

"You should listen to your little friend there. She is at least smarter than you...You prove to be very foolish creatures."

"His really fast, you need to be ready to be the same…" Whispered Nayna only Lobomon hearing her, making sure of that.

"JP, Tommy, switch back to your human forms." Lobomon commanded.

"Right." They said as they returned to their Human Spirits.  
"Let's go." Lobomon said as we all charged at Duskmon while BurningGreymon stayed on the ground, Nayna beside him.  
Lobomon jumped up with his Lobo Kendo, bringing it down on Duskmon, but he raised his own blade and they struck.

"Each of your attacks seem to get weaker not stronger. You must know you can't defeat me."  
"Little help here guys." Lobomon called.

Zephyrmon used her Plasma Pods, Beetlemon used his Thunder Fist and Kumamon used his Frozen Tundra, all landing their attacks on the ground.  
"Now that ought to quiet him down." Bokomon said.  
As the light faded, it showed that Duskmon was nowhere in sight.  
"Where did he go?" Lobomon asked as they all looked around.

"UP!" Shouted Nayna.  
Hearing her, they all looked up and saw him, all the eyeballs on his armor turning towards them sending a laser beam at them only for them to jump out of the way the last second, the ground where they were being pulverised.  
"Or make him fight harder." Bokomon said worried

Nayna looked at the warrior of darkness as he descended towards the ground, in her eyes moving much slower giving her more time to think of a plan, but her body acted faster than her mind did this time as she found herself run at him as he was about to land, she got close to him, crouching down, one of her legs stretched out as she spun around tripping him sending him out of balance actually getting him to stumble a bit before spinning and kicking him again straight in the eyeball of his chest pushing him back a bit but not match.

"I almost forgot about you, you little pest." He said swinging his sword towards her only for her to back flip out of the way ready to charge at him again only for Lobomon to jump and grab her away from the warrior of darkness.

"It seems that that little human has more strength than the legendary warriors. I'm sure you have more power than that." He said straightening up looking at them.

"Hey, we're just getting warmed up." BurningGreymon said as he stood up making the the warrior of darkness turn to look at him.

"What?"

"Don't take us too lightly, you big eyeball. You want power, I'll show ya power." Said the dragon as he called up his Wildfire Tsunami, sending it at Duskmon, who stood there calmly as the flames covered him up, trapping him inside. "Now that's what I'm talking about." BurningGreymon said.  
"Takuya, get out of there!" Lobomon yelled as he jumped over to him.  
"Why? I just defeated him." The Beast of Flame said.  
"All of us combined weren't able to defeat him and you think you did it by yourself?" The Warrior of light asked in disbelief at his idiocy.  
"Well, yeah." BurningGreymon said stupidly.  
"Just come on." Lobomon growled as he started running off with the others close behind.  
"I mean, I hit him pretty good, didn't I, guys? Uh, guys?" BurningGreymon called as he chased after them.

After a long run and when they felt they were at a safe distance, they changed back to their human forms and started walking again.  
"Man, the Dark Continent sure is dark." JP said trying to lessen the tense atmosphere that landed over their group.  
"You know guys, the more I think about it, the more I think I really did beat that guy. Takuya said making them all groan in annoyance. "I can't believe that an attack that powerful wouldn't have done something to him. You know?" The goggle head asked as the others kept quiet. "Fine." He pouted.  
"Do you guys hear something that sounds like someone talking?" JP asked.  
"Not me, but if I did hear that, I'd say it was getting pretty annoying." Koji said.  
"Very funny, guys. You can play your little game all you want, but I'm telling you, that guy is toast. There is just no way he can stand there and take that fire attack of mine." Takuya said.  
"Yeah, right. Were you at some other fight? He took all our attacks and didn't even flinch." Koji said.

"Aw, so you can hear me now, huh? Then riddle me this, smart guy. How can you be so sure about what happened after you made us all run away?" Takuya asked.  
"Do you really think he's alive?" Zoe asked.  
"There's no doubt about it at all. None of us did any serious damage to him." Koji said calmly. "But what I'm wondering is what were you doing out there,Nayna?" He asked looking over at her, she feeling his anger radiate out of him.

"I felt a presence close by… I just went to inspect it...Didn't thought I'll meet up with 'eye candy' guy…"

"You shouldn't have gone alone. What if he would've caught you?"

"You're underestimating me. I wouldn't let myself be caught so easily…" She said with a frown of her own.

"You still shouldn't have gone." He said, his tone calm once more.

"Anyway,what I got out of it is that he is really fast and moves easily yet, his armor is really sturdy...and most of all, he is not stupid…"She said looking back at Takuya to make a point.

"So how are we supposed to beat him?"Tommy asked stopping.  
"I don't know. We'll find some place safe to come up with a plan." Koji said as everyone stopped.  
"Then we'll never have a plan. There's no place safe in this world." Tommy said sadly making Takuya looked at him before he got angered and looked at the warrior of light and his eyes met Koji.  
"You know what, Koji? This is all your fault. If you just hadn't been so eager to turn tail and run." He said.  
"Just what are you saying? Did you hear what Nayna just said? That guy is way tougher than any other enemy we went against before." The lone wolf said.  
"I'm saying that if we only stuck around and worked as a team, then we might have beaten him." Takuya said.  
"And what do you know of working as a team?" Koji asked as he glared at the goggle head.  
"Wh-What do you mean?" Takuya asked.  
"I mean, you didn't look too much like a team player when you went charging in against Duskmon by yourself, did you?" Koji asked.  
"Huh?" Takuya asked.  
"You could've been hurt, Takuya, or we all could have been." Koji scolded.  
"Nayna can be wrong! I mean, she's human, how can she really know how tough he is?" Takuya asked.  
"Well, I'm famished. Who wants to eat?" Bokomon asked making the others smile while Takuya nearly fell over in shock at the random question.  
"Huh?! Are you kidding me?! We're right in the middle of an argument!" Takuya yelled steaming.

"Being angered easily is a sure sign that you're hungry. Bokomon said. Now, let's have something to eat and discuss this like civilized people…if you can." Bokomon said.  
"Let's eat!" Neemon cheered.  
"I'll second that motion." Zoe cheered raising her hand.  
"Count me in." Tommy smiled as he raised his own hand.  
"Yeah, I'm wasting away to nothing." JP whined as his stomach growled.  
"And it'll keep Takuya's mouth occupied." Bokomon muttered.  
They found some ruins to rest in, JP and Zoe staying to make a fire while Koji, Nayna and the two digimon went to get some water from a nearby stream, while Takuya and Tommy went to find some food.

As the two digimon and Nayna were filling some buckets they found with water, Koji leaned by the ruins wall looking at the ground deep in thought.

"Hey, you ok?" She asked going in front of him.

"Yeah..."He said looking up at her. As he took the bucket from her and the two started walking, the two digimon way ahead of them.

"Can I...ask you a favor?" She whispered.

"Sure."

"Can you...not put me out there in the front so much? It raises questions that...I don't want to answer…"

"You put yourself out when you went looking for him." He said annoyed.

"Koji."

"Fine, I will, if you will stop getting in this kind of situations."

"Are you worried about me?" She asked amused.

"Yes, Nayna, I am. You're putting yourself in dangerous situations when you clearly shouldn't." He said looking at her with a frown.

"I believe that you are forgetting who I am…" She whispered to him.

"No, I don't."

"Then you know that I can take care of myself, why are you acting like I need a knight in shining armor? I don't. I can take care of myself." She whispered at him in anger.

"I don't doubt that… I just...Don't want you to get hurt…" He said looking away.

She looked at him surprised then smiled.

"Thank you…"  
"I won't put you out there only if you promise you won't get yourself in anymore dangerous situations, deal?"

"Deal." She said with a smile.

As the got back to the ruins, they saw the others waiting for them as  
Takuya and Tommy got a plan against Duskmon so they sat beside the others and listened to the google head's and Tommy's plan.

"So that is your big plan? They all asked looking at Takuya and Tommy in shock as they sat around the fire eating.  
"Mm-hmm. Mm-hmm." The two boys nodded with smiles.  
"How long did it take you to come up with 'attack all at once' a second?" Zoe asked.  
"Yeah, we tried that already, remember?" JP asked.  
"Now, now, now. I realize it may look like the same plan, but once I lay it out for ya, you'll see plenty of differences." Takuya said as Tommy nodded.  
"All right, Tommy, show 'em the plan." Takuya said.  
"One plan coming up." Tommy said as he pulled out a wooden doll that looked exactly like Duskmon and placed it on the stone table.  
"Now, say this is Duskmon." He said.  
"Wow, Tommy, did you make that?" Zoe asked as everyone but Koji and Nayna got up to check it out.  
"Mm-hmm." Tommy nodded.  
"Man, it looks just like him." JP said.  
"I helped too, ya know." Takuya said as he placed a wooden doll Agunimon.  
"Now, back to the plan. I'll Spirit Evolve to Agunimon and stop him-"  
"Do I get my own doll, too?" Zoe asked eagerly.  
"Yeah, I want one." JP said.  
Tommy giggled as he and Takuya held up dolls of Zephyrmon, MetalKabuterimon, KendoGarurumon, Korikakumon and Nayna?  
"I wouldn't leave you out. Everyone's in the plan so everyone gets one. Now let's get back to my idea." Takuya said.  
"Apparently we don't exist, Neemon." Bokomon sulked with the rabbit.  
"OK, so once I've stopped him, everyone will Beast Spirit evolve, then MetalKabuterimon and Korikakumon will move in. Zephyrmon and KendoGarurumon will sneak up on his flank while Nayna will go under then when she knows it's the moment, she gives the signal, we'll all attack! And that's that. So any questions?" Takuya asked as he knocked down Duskmon's doll.

Hearing the plan, Nayna looked at Koji worried.  
"Just one; when do we get going?" Tommy asked.  
"I'm in shock. That looks like it might really work." Zoe said.  
"I don't know, there's still a big problem." JP said.  
"What do ya mean? Where's there a problem?" Takuya asked.  
"Oh, yeah. Just how do you plan on stopping Duskmon?" Zoe asked.  
"I mean, he knocked ya all over the place last time and that was your Beast Spirit." JP said.  
"Yeah, well last time I wasn't on guard. This time I'll know what to expect." Takuya pouted.

"Takuya, this won't work. Your attacks won't work here. Not with him. I told you, you are in disadvantage here. A dark type can be defeated only by its opposite, in this case light, but being in the continent of darkness, Koji is in disadvantage as there is no light in here to strength his moves." Said Nayna frustrated.

"What are you talking about? And what should we do? Run like Koji did?"

"There was no choice. You have to understand how element work and what you're up against. Just using full force won't suffice. A pen is more useful in a battle sometimes than an axe."

"Can you talk like a normal person, for once." Said Takuya confused and irritated. "At least we are trying! What are you and Koji are planning? Run again?"

"Sometimes it's not a matter of trying. You might not have a second chance. And that guy clearly isn't the kind to give second chances. In this kind of cases you shouldn't use force but your brain. I told Koji a while back too. Sometimes it's more about deception and brains than brute force."

"And what do you mean by that? You really think that we can run from that guy?!" Said Takuya furious as he got up.

"No, what I think it's the best idea is to attract him out of his zone where he is not in full power." Said Nayna calmly looking up at him.

"And you really think that would work?! Didn't you just say that that guy is not stupid?! How are you expecting to get him out of here, huh, smart one? It's easy for you to talk! You don't have a spirit so you don't have to fight!" Shouted Takuya full of anger with a dark glare towards the girl who looked at him coldly.

Suddenly Koji got up glaring at Takuya too.  
"Takuya, let's talk." He said walking off.  
"Yeah, let's." Said the warrior of flames as he followed.  
"Guys, don't do anything stupid." Zoe called.  
"Don't worry, we're just gonna talk." Koji said.  
"Yeah, if he's lucky, that's all we'll do." Takuya said.  
Once they were gone, Zoe whimpered as she laid her head on the table while the others watch the rivals walk off, then Nayna got up too.

"Nayna?"

"I'll be back in a minute…"She said about to leave the room.

"Going after them?"

"Koji isn't the one who should be talking this with Takuya. I started this." She said and left.

The two boys went down some stairs arriving in a large dark room, Nayna remaining up at the entrance by the wall, listening to them.

"Alright, so start talking." Said Takuya remaining behind Koji.

"Why do you think you're here, Takuya?" Asked Koji with his back to the google head.

"Huh?"

"Answer me. I wanna know why you are here."

"Well, you know, we are here to save the world." Takuya said looking at the ceiling.

"You say that like you don't know what it means. What's at stake. This isn't some video game you can walk away from if things don't work out. "

"I'm not stupid you know? I know that!"

"Sometimes I really don't think you do." Said Koji finally turning to face Takuya. "As Nayna said, there is no second chance for us, get it? If we mess up here it's over."

"Y-Yeah… I know…"Said Takuya a bit unsure.

"Then how can you stake our lives on some plan you only assume it's going to don't you listen to her? Maybe she doesn't have a spirit but she knows what she is talking. She is smarter than any of us. If she believes that the plan won't work it won't. And that may cause for some of to get hurt or worse. You don't know anything about this guy." Said Koji getting more and more frustrated with Takuya.

"So what? We'll all be safe if we ran away?"

"No, I didn't say that!" Said the warrior of light, by this point angry.

"Then what are you saying?!" Said the warrior of flames only to be grabbed by the collar of his shirt and slammed into the wall by an angry Koji.

"Listen Takuya! You weren't there when I crossed swords with him, ok? I doubt he was using even half of his strength against me. That all fight, all he was doing was playing with us. Nayna is right, He is in his element. We are out of ours."

"Yeah, ok. Maybe...But, we're the good guys, there must be a way to win…" Said Takuya a bit shaken.

"He's too strong."

"I know he's strong, but every time we run into someone more powerful than us, we work together and everything turns out fine. I really believe that if we just attack we can't lose!"

"Takuya, open your eyes."

"Open your eyes and maybe open hers too! We're more powerful together than you think." Said Takuya angrily.

Koji let go of him and turned away.

"You just don't get it, do you?" Koji said, dangerously calm. "Tell me something...It's obvious you don't care about yourself but can you promise me the others won't get hurt? 'Cause if you can't, you better just go home. Now. Because I won't let you risk their lives."

" _No...He..Did he just...He...Did he really?_ " Thought Nayna leaning by the wall.

Suddenly the earth shook violently.

"It comes from the others!"

As they got up they saw Nayna close to the building looking at the clearing where were the others.

"It's Duskmon." Said Nayna.

"Were you spying on us?" Asked Takuya looking at her.

"GO!" She shouted annoyed as they started running.

"Guess we couldn't run from this guy even if we wanted to, Koji." Said Takuya making a point to the raven haired boy who didn't respond.

"It doesn't matter now. We gotta get to the others. I'd say to play it safe at the moment and be only defensive so we can study that guy better." Said Nayna glancing at the two.

"That won't help us. We need to beat this guy once and for all. My plan will do the job. I'm sure of it." Said Takuya running faster, the remaining to looked at each other worried.

As they reached the others, the boys digivolved too, preparing to fight.

"This is it, guys, ATTACK!" Said Agunimon jumping at Duskmon right away.

"Wait!" Shouted Kendogarurumon but his word fell on deaf ears.

"I guess we have to follow Takuya's plan now." Said Metalkabuterimon.

"Hey, don't worry. It's a good plan." Said Korikakumon reassuring the others.

"I hope so."

" _I am afraid that this will go downhill in one point and someone will get hurt...or worse._ " Thought Nayna looking at Agunimon as he ran at the warrior of darkness.

"I hope you have a plan B." Whispered Kendogarurumon looking at the girl.

"I have even C...but I hope we won't need it." She whispered back a bit nervous.

He looked at her wide eyed. He understood what she meant.

"It won't be the case. I'll make sure of it."

Agunimon started sending Pyro Punches at Duskmon who easily dodged them then hit him with a Pyro Tornado but it did no damage at all.

"You fool. Did you learn nothing from our last meeting?" Said Duskmon coldly.

Agunimon looked at the warrior before him trembling.

"No. I can't lose!" He growled then started to send punches to Duskmon's head, he just standing there taking it , at the end still undamaged.

Suddenly, Agunimon jumped behind him hooking his arms around Duskmon's trying to immobilize him.

"ATTACK NOW!" He shouted to the others who quickly took their positions on Duskmon's flanks and each sent their attacks.

Agunimon jumped out of the way when the attacks were about to hit.

The elements combined surrounding Duskmon in a colorful light but the lights soon faded as the dark warrior absorbed it to everyone's shock.

"It's not possible." Said Agunimon shocked.

Suddenly a pebble hit Duskmon in one the eyes on his armor.

"Hey, wanna play, tough guy? I am here to play." Said Nayna attracting Duskmon's attention from Takuya.

"You want to fight me? They all couldn't together and you think you can do it alone?" He asked in a cold but interested voice as he shed his sword.

"Nayna, what are you doing? You can't fight him." Said Zephyrmon wortied.

"Buying you time to get out of here." She whispered. Come on. What are you waiting for? As you said. I am an easy target." She said glaring at the evil warrior who suddenly appeared in front of her, his sword ready to strike but she jumped out of the way.

"Nice blow. Bet the ground said 'ouch'." She said landing in a tree.

Duskmon sent his Deadly Gaze at her only to hit the tree turning it to splinters.

"Now we have wood for a fire. Now let's go and hunt something for dinner, what do you say?" She said mockingly as she landed behind him so he turned to her slashing his sword at her only for her to jump away again.

" _Come on, guys, think fast. I really don't want to have to do it."_ She thought. Being distracted she almost got hit by his blade but managed to dodge it the last second.

"Maybe you can evade me…" He said and suddenly appeared before Agunimon, his sword ready to strike again. "But he can't." He said striking but the blade never hit Agunimon.

When Agunimon opened his eyes confused by why he wasn't hurt, he saw Kendogarurumon before him shielding him from the blow, taking it on himself, turning back to his human form, Koji falling to the ground unconscious.

"Koji!" Exclaimed the warrior of flames kneeling by his friend worried.

"K-Koji?" Mumbled Duskmon looking at the wounded boy, now in the arms of Agunimon.

Nayna rushed over without thinking anymore, jumping over Duskmon landing beside the kneeling warrior of fire, one of her hands outstretched at Duskmon. An air bullet seemed to hit him as he was pushed back away from the two.

"Koji, why!?" Shouted Agunimon looking at his friend.

"What-what is this…" Mumbled the warrior of darkness backing away even more.

"What is wrong with him?" Wondered Zephyrmon.

"He's acting weird." Said Korikakumon.

"Am I the only one who saw Nayna hit him?" Wondered Metalkabuterimon.

"What is happening?" Growled Duskmon seemingly in pain from fighting with something within him. "Ko-ji!" He shouted as he released from within him pure darkness engulfing everyone.


	23. Chapter 23 Moment

Nayna woke up after a few minutes. The darkness was still spreading around like an unbearable cloak. She couldn't see anything but blakness so she had to rely on her other senses. The scent of Duskmon was gone, so was the scents of JP, Zoe and Tommy, mixed up with two more scents that the wolfess recognized: Ranamon and Mercurymon. Takuya's scent seemed to have vanished from existence. It was like it was never there, then she gasped. The last, faint scent she could feel was him. She walked slowly towards it hoping that she was not late. She let out a sigh of relief when she heard a short strangled whimper. She kneeled beside the body before her trying to make out the form into the darkness but she could barely see her own hands or white hair, how could she make out his dark hair or dark clothes. Somehow, she found his hand that she quickly took in hers.

She looked around searching for someone like she could see through the complete blackness then her hands glowed red, the glow spreading around Koji's body, now, finally able to see him. His battered body lying motionless on the ground, his skin paler than she remembered but what worried her was the red stain on the side of his t-shirt. With her powers, she levitated his body taking him to a safer, more secluded place. She found a small stream of water nearby so she laid him beside the trunk of a tree that was the closest to the stream.

She found a piece of fabric that she quickly washed in the stream then turn back to Koji and took off his bandana, tying it around her wrist then tenderly cleaned his face from the dirt and sweat. After she finished, she tried to take off his jacket but he let out a grunt of pain, thing that made her back away in fear of hurting the already beaten up boy.

With another groan, he opened his eyes. As soon as his deep blue orbs saw her, he tried to sit up but the stabbing pain in his side stopped him.

"Take it easy." Said Nayna softly, helping him lean on the tree.

"Thanks." He said through clenched teeth.

She responded with a nod as she sat back down beside him.

"Now, take off your T-shirt so we can see what is with that wound." She said looking away.

He watched her wide eyed. When her eyes catched his, she quickly glanced away again shyly.

"Uh...Quick…" She said, a blush creeping on her face.

"Ok…" He said and took off his jacket then, with a bit more effort and some help from Nayna, his t-shirt was off too.

"You're pretty good at undressing me." He said amused but pain was still obvious in his voice.

Hearing him she flinched away, her face matching her eyes but approached him again when she spotted the huge open gash in his side that was slightly bleeding.

"This won't be nice." She said cleaning it with a piece of damp cloth.

"This will leave an ugly scar." He groaned.

"Not if I can heal it. Though, I just started to learn how to heal so I'm not sure at what extent I can do it." She said putting the cloth down then tenderly touching the wound, her hands starting to glow in a reddish hue.

"It's alright. I guess this shows I'm a warrior, huh?" He said with a chuckle to cover the hiss of pain that was threatening to come from his throat.

"A beginner one though…" She mumbled as she was concentrating on the wound that started to heal and retract in size.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked the boy a bit offended.

"In our...culture, if one got to be scarred, it shows that he was not strong enough to defend himself."

"Shouldn't that prove that he got through a lot of battles and he survived?"

"If you just survived the battle you're not a warrior. Just been in alot of fights. A true warrior is strong enough , not just to survive the battle but to come out of it with more experience and unscarred."

"Talking from experience?"

"Of course. I've been through hundreds of battles and I always came out victorious."

"No scars to prove it though."

"Thanks to thick fur." She said a bit amused. "But no. My status is the proof of it all. Everyone is a beginner some point in time. Though...there are scars that run deeper than the skin can show…" She whispered with a sigh.

Silence fell over them even though Koji seemee to want her to ask her something but a pained yelp stopped him from doing so. Nayna gasped when he flinched away from her, almost falling on his side managing to stop gis fall with his hand leaning on it.

"Sorry. I knew it might hurt. It's not exactly easy to heal with fire. Are you ok?" She rambled as she helped him back up.

"I'm fine." Whispered Koji looking at her through a slitted eye as his face contorted in pain.

"I guess I can't go on at the moment." She said turning to the stream, dipping the piece of cloth in the cold water cleaning it then turned back to Koji placing the cool fabric over his wounded side to sooth the heated skin.

"I was wondering…" She heard suddenly.

"About what?" She asked looking up at him.

"Why didn't Duskmon finished me off? Why did he freaked out when he heard my name?" He said looking at the crown of the tree and at the sky through the leaves.

"Well, your name means 'second light', right? Maybe your name affected him due to that like demons back away at the sight of a cross...or so I heard...your legends are weird…" She chuckled a bit.

"Very funny." He said dryly.

"Though, I wanted to ask you about that. How that you've been named Koji if you are an only child? Shouldn't your parents have named you Koichi then?" She asked curiously.

"I don't know for sure. Dad said that I was named after my mom's grandfather or something. Why? You don't like my name?" He asked looking at her with a raised brow and a playful smirk on his face.

"It's not like that." She rolled her eyes playfully. "I just didn't understand the logic behind your naming." She said taking the cloth off of his skin than took the remaining piece of fabric that was longer and wrapper it around his torso, knotting the ends, placing her hands on his bandaged chest as she finished.

"Done. I hope it will do for a while." She said looking at the fabric thinking before she felt his hand under her chin raising her head so their eyes could meet.

"You're amazing." He whispered with a soft smile then pulled her to him kissing her.

Taken by surprise she squicked in the kiss, her instincts refusing her commands of pulling away, instead, she responded.

Feeling emboldened by her response, he pulled her in his lap, making her straddle his waist as both of his hands stroked her cheeks as he deepened the kiss.

" _I can't believe that I'd ever think this but… I never felt so well and protected ever...I don't want this moment to end…"_ She thought but to her disappointed, Koji broke the kiss. She opened her eyes meeting his two oceans that seemed to smolder her fiery ones.

"Sorry. I know you told me-"

"What did you do to me?" She said in a daze.

"What?"

"What did you do to me making me want this...Making me want more…"

He looked at her surprised then his surprise change into a soft smile as he pulled her to him again but this time she snapped out of her daze pushing herself away from him and from his lap.

"No. We can't do this." She said shaking her head quickly trying to throw the thought out of her mind.

"Nine-"

"I'll wash your shirt...Before the blood will stain it." She said taking his t-shirt from the ground and turned to the stream.

He looked at her back confused and slightly hurt.

"Why are you running away from this?"

"I am not running. I'm trying to stop a disaster from happening."

"What disaster, Nayna, when you said yourself that you want it."

"No. I don't. As I said before, I don't have feelings."

"Yeah, but when I asked you to say it to my face that you don't have feelings for me you just said you don't have feelings."

Hearing this she fliched.

" _He cought me…"_ She thought wide eyed then she returned to her stoic face.

"It's a general fact. I don't have feelings. That includes everyone."

"You're still avoiding it." He said amused knowing that he cornered her.

"I'm not avoiding anything."

"Then what is so hard to say it then if it's true?"

She didn't responded continuing her work. Knowing that she tries to stop the subject from developing he sighed.

" _You won't get away so easily_." He thought.

"What's the big deal anyway? I mean-"

"Because I know I'll screw it up." She said turning to him angered. Her look taking the boy by surprise.

" _Ok, bad idea to corner a wolf…"_ He thought nervously.

Once again, his deep blue eyes seemed to calm her as the anger faded away as she continued talking. "And I'll end up losing you and everything we had. Why can't things just stay how they were? I liked it when we were playing around, and making fun of everything and snapping smart remarks at each other. I don't want to lose that." She said looking down at the fabric in her hands only to feel Koji's hand stroking her cheek, making her look at him again.

"Just because we date, doesn't mean you'll lose that. We can still have that." He said leaning closer to her. "And even more." He trailed off as he leaned closer only for her to pull away.

"L-let me think about it…" She said looking away.

"Alright." He said smiling at her before leaning back beside the tree letting her finish drying his t-shirt.

As she was busying herself with the piece of clothing, Koji could see that she was not completely present.

" _Why do I feel like this? Why do I want those feelings? To feel him close to me. I shouldn't feel like this. This is wrong! But...If it's wrong...Why does it feel so right? But we're-No! I can't do this. The kingdom...and everyone-but I'm no queen anymore...what do I have to lose? Him_." She thought only to snap out of ot when she felt his hand over hers.

She gasped and almost jumped away but stopped herself when she saw his worried look.

"Hey, you ok? You looked in pain for a moment there. You're not sick, are you?" He asked placing his hand on her forehead but she pushed it away to his dismay. He retracted his hand trying to hide his disappointment.

" _What do I have to lose?_ " She thought again with a frown that made Koji worry even more.

"Nine?" He asked but gasped in surprise when she pounced on him pinning him to the ground.

He looked up at her, their heads surrounded by a veil of her white hair, though, what caught him off guard were her eyes. They seemed devoid of any emotion as they stared into his.

"I made up my mind." She said coldly, her voice and her aura making Koji more and more worried and nervous. This wasn't her. This wasn't his Nine. The next moment, he blinked in surprise when she kissed him.

He stood there unmoving, completely in shock. This couldn't be her. She isn't the one to act like this. But even if it meant kissing some demon possesing her, he'll take it as long as it was her. He kissed her back tangling his fingers into her hair pulling her closer to him.

When she broke the kiss, he opened his eyes looking into hers. They were back to their usual warm and fiery selves.

"I guess...I'll-I'll give it a try...And if things don't work out...We still can be...Friends, right?" She asked looking down at him questioningly.

"Of course. Now...Not that I mind that much...But can you move your leg. You're kind of sitting on my side…" He said breathlessly.

Blinking in confusion, she looked down below at their bodies. She yelped as she jumped off of Koji blushing.

"Sorry. Sorry. I don't know what took over me. I didn't hurt you, did I? Maybe I should take off the bandage and make sure that-" She rambled stopping when he took her hand in his, laughing wholeheartedly at her reaction.

"It's fine, Nine. I'm fine." He said trying to subside his laugh. "Though, for a moment there, it seemed like it weren't you." He said in a more serious tone.

"I was? I mean... I wasn't?" She said confused looking more like a lost puppy.

" _Don't tell me…"_ She thought with a growl.

"Bastard…" She growled annoyed.

"What? What did I do?" He asked confused.

"What? No. Not you. I… it doesn't matter. Your t-shirt is ready." She said throwing his t-shirt over his head as she got up.

He looked at her amused then dressed and got up too.

"Nine, it doesn't happen you know where's my-"

"Bandanna? Is here." She said untying it from around her wrist and handed it back to him.

"Thanks." He said tying it around his head then turned back to her. "Let's go."

Well, another a 'filler' chapter. Though, I like to put something in those empty spaces that the shows lets because sometimes I feel like there is something missing or they are rushing to the fight or stuff...Or maybe it's just me wanting the show longer.

Anyway, thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review so I know what you think, I'd love to know what you think of my crazy story and if you think that I rush too much in the couple thing or it's late or...whatever you think, just let me know :)


	24. Chapter 24 Sockit Takuya

The two started to walk through the dark forest in the search for the others with Nayna's sense of smell.

"So, Tommy, Zoe and JP were taken by Mercurymon and Ranamon?" Asked Koji looking at the white haired girl who nodded in response.

"Or at least I believe so as their scents were all together."

"Why didn't you go and help them!? Who knows what those lunatics done to them." He said annoyed.

"And let you there, in the open to bleed to death?" She said said glaring at him. "They are three and can take care of themselves. You needed me more." She said looking away, not observing the look of surprise on the wolf boy's face.

"What about Takuya?" He asked looking ahead of them.

"It's hard to explain. It- It just vanished, or more like it was erased from existence. I mean, I know he was suppose to be there, we all saw him, I knew his scent but suddenly... I couldn't sense it at all."

"Do you think he is…" Said Koji but stopped himself from finishing the sentence.

"I don't know…" Whispered Nayna looking at the ground.

Soon, they could see in the distance a castle on top of a hill so, they approached it more cautiously as Nayna could hear noises and multiple voices.

They hid behind a boulder when they spotted the others tied to a rock wall, close to them, three Datamon thinking with the three D-tectors belonging to the trapped warriors.

In a short while, the two evil warriors exited the castle and made their way towards the others.

At their sight, the two wolves tensed up, worrying for their friends.

"Can you hear what they are talking?" Whispered Koji trying to take a peek around the boulder.

"Yeah." Nodded Nayna as she closed her eyes concentrating on her hearing.

"What's the good word? Have you pried loose the spirits?" Said Mercurymon but the Datamon shook their heads so he turned to his three prisoners. "Would be well for you children to reconsider and give us what we seek." Said the warrior of steel aggravated.

"Forget it, metal head. We are not telling you anything. Not today, not tomorrow, NOT EVER!" So you better let us down before we get mad." Barked Zoe glaring at the two evil ones.

"Oh, I don't think so." Said Ranamon glaring at the blonde then looked over at her ally. "Mercurymon, can I just squash one of 'em? All this whining is giving me a headache." She said making the kids nervous.

Hearing this, the two hiding looked at each other worried.

"We need to act. Do you have a plan?" Whispered Koji.

"Why do you ask me?"

"Because you have the experience in battle that we need."

"I don't know. You're still weak since I couldn't completely heal you and my powers are weakened from healing you. Whatever we do next is risky."

"Damn it." He said through clenched teeth.

She could read his thoughts through his angered eyes, thing that made her hunch a bit and look at the ground.

"I know what you're thinking, and I told you. I couldn't let you there. If I wouldn't have healed you as much as I did, you could have died."

"And now, they might die." He said sounding harsher than he wanted to making him feel guilty.

Soon, they forgot about their argument when they heard the others laugh uncontrollably as they were being tickle tortured.

Nayna managed to block everything out, meanwhile, Koji was taking it hard hearing one of his friends in pain.

"We gotta get their D-tectors first. Then deal with the two." Said Nayna calmly.

"How can you be so calm? We need to help JP." He said covering his ears trying to muffle the sound of his screaming but to no avail.

"You do that while I'll distract them."

"What? You're crazy? You can't fight them both!"

"Who said anything about fighting? Just wait until their away then go." She said and jumped unnoticed in one of the nearby trees then jumped from it to another and another until she got to a fair distance from the others, to a place where the two evil warriors would be forced to be with their backs to the others.

"JP!" She heard Koji scream and digivolve to Lobomon.

" _What are you doing?! I didn't give you the signal. And at least use your faster, more powerful counterpart, you idiot!"_ Thought Nayna annoyed and saw him run at Ranamon hitting her and pushing her away from the others, stopping the dark vapor from hurting JP further.

"That is no way to treat a lady." Said Ranamon getting up glaring at the warrior of light. "Didn't your parents teach you any manners?"

"And so the fifth has joined us." Said Mercurymon walking behind Lobomon, cornering him with Ranamon on the front, the wall with the others and the shield with the Datamon on the sides and the warrior of steel behind.

" _I was afraid this would happen…"_ Thought Nayna with a growl. " _Fine then, plan B_." She thought jumping out of the tree, right when Lobomon jumped away too and landed on the roof of the castle, Mercurymon following him, Ranamon about to do so too.

Nayna sneaked to the others, motioning to them to not say a word as she started to thinker with their shackles.

"Na-ta-ta, suga'." Said Calamarmon grabbing Nayna with one of her tentacles squeezing her.

"Nayna!" Shouted Lobomon as he spotted the water wench with his wolfess in her slimy tentacle, bit he had no time to react as Mercurymon hit him sending him to the ground.

"Your fight is over here." Smirked the mirror man looking down at the wolf warrior.

Meanwhile, Nayna growled at the squid woman who was grinning devilishly at her.

"If you wanted so bad to join 'em, why didn' you said so?" Said the beast of water pinning the girl harshly against the wall but the white haired didn't give the wench the satisfaction of seeing her in pain, instead, her fiery glare was still shooting at her, so were her growls.

"Defiant little thing, aren't ya?" Said the squid amused trying to hit her with another tentacle only for Nayna to reveal her wolfish fangs, embedding them in the clammy skin of the beast of water who screamed in pain and dropped her.

"Keh, you don't only look bad, you taste even worse." Said the girl crouching down as she landed on the ground, her glare still fixated on Calamarmon.

"You little brat!" Shouted Calamarmon smashing one of her tentacles at her but the girl jumped away landing on the roof of the castle, Calamarmon following but the girl ended up bumping into Mercurymon who was standing before Lobomon who was struggling to get up.

"Just my luck…" Said Nayna annoyed as she was flanked by the two.

Mercurymon let out a dark chuckle as he sent a punch at her only for her to dodge it rolling away only for Lobomon to attack but he failed to hit and got caught by Calamarmon who smashed him at Nayna only for the girl to jump away, Lobomon ending up being smashed against the roof that collapsed, the warrior falling into the castle.

"Maybe the poor lass and her mate need some refreshment." Said Mercurymon.

"That is so thoughtful of you. One drink of water coming right up." Said Ranamon sending her Draining Rain at Nayna ,a jetstream coming out of the dark cloud but again, Nayna jumped away from it but saw that all the water was going into the hole where Lobomon fell, quickly filling the room and the entire castle with water. She jumped in searching for Lobomon. As she found him, she swam down the stairs to the entrance door that she quickly opened so all the water drained out, freeing the two who fell to the ground, Lobomon coughing out water.

"Are you alright?" Asked Nayna looking in concern at the warrior of light.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He said gasping for air holding his side, thing that didn't go unnoticed by the girl beside him.

She was about to ask about it but stopped herself as they heard footsteps behind them. Looking back, they saw the two evol warriors coming out the doors.

"Have you no control?!" Snapped Mercurymon at his female ally.

"Why are you mad at me? It was your idea." She said nervously.

"I'm surrounded by buffoons." Sighed the warrior of steel as he made his way towards Nayna and Lobomon who was trying to get up and fight.

"Lobomon!" Yelled JP worried for his friend.

Mercurymon was about to punch the warrior of light only to be blocked by Nayna who jumped in front of the wolf warrior, the others watching this wide eyed.

"Wanna try again?" Asked Nayna with a smug smirk.

"You little pest!" He said trying to hit her only for her to jump out of the way.

"That's all you can do? Evade me?" Laughed Mercurymon then turned to Lobomon.

"Too bad your mate over here can't evade me."

"Give me your best shot." Lobomon said weakly as he managed to get to his knees.

Mercurymon chuckled darkly as he looked at the weakened warrior before him.

"As you wish." Said the metallic digimon as he pinched Lobomon sending him back to the ground.

With a growl, Nayna jumped in front of Mercurymon, blocking his path towards Lobomon who was struggling to get to his knees but looked up at the girl before him.

"Nayna, get out of here." He whispered.

"No." She said simply, her eyes not losing the metallic warrior from their sigh, their red color seemed to burn brighter as they shined into the darkness of the forsaken continent.

"You said you don't want to be put out in the front. Then stop getting yourself there." Grunted the warrior of light staring at the back of her head.

"I won't let you fight alone." She said calmly, confidence radiating out of her body as she stood straight before the taller form of the evil warrior, the mouth in the mirror smirking darkly at her.

"Well, isn't this adorable. The little nothing trying to protect the big ol' wolf." Mercurymon said rather amused.

"I'll show you even more if you make another step." She growled, her eyes glowing brighter, her pupil getting redder as well.

Suddenly, on the already dark sky, storm clouds gathered, the surroundings being flooded by more darkness, for a few seconds only, the sky got lightened up as a lightning stroke, soon followed by strong winds.

For a second, Nayna got distracted by the sudden change in the weather but it was enough for Mercurymon to grab her by her wrists dangling her above the ground pulling her closer to his face as he smirked right in her face victoriously.

"Now I got you, you slippery little mouse." He said shaking her a bit.

"Nayna!" Growled Lobomon trying yo get up to fight the evil warrior only to be grabbed by his neck, the said warrior slamming them both against the back of the wall where the others were.

"Had enough?" Asked Mercurymon scowling at the two.

"Leave them alone!" Shouted the three kids from the other side of the wall fighting in their shackles.

"Oh, can it." Said the evil one tightening his grip on the two, strangling Lobomon and shattering the bones in Nayna's wrists but she refused to make any pained noise, instead growled threateningly, her eyes glowing again.

Soon, thought, the pain was unbearable even for her ending up sending a blast of fire at the warrior of steel who backed away when he saw that his armor started to melt from the heat of her fire.

"Impossible." Said the metal head looking shocked at his melted, hot red armor then down at the white haired girl who rushed to Lobomon's aid. "What-What are you?" He asked her, his voice still betraying his complete shock.

The girl glared at him with the same glowing, fiery eyes as she growled at him like a wild animal, placing her arms on the ground, over Lobomon who was knocked out.

The sound of shouting distracted Mercurymon who looked for the source and saw Agunimon running their way, the storm seemingly following the warrior of flames. As soon as he got there started to snow, the winds picking up.

"At last. The final player hath arrived." Mercurymon said turning towards Agunimon, losing his interest in the two wolves.

"Then let's get this show on the road." Said Ranamon running at Agunimon who threw his Pyro Darts at her, but they hit the ground around her feet.

"Missed me, missed me. Now you gotta k-" Said the warrior of water but was cut off from her taunting by some Pyro Darts hitting her straight on.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Agunimon said.

"That little whelp is much stronger than I remember." Said Mercurymon a bit surprised.

As she felt they were safe at the moment, she looked at Lobomon shaking him.

"Hey, I know that the sleep is sweet right now, but you gotta get up." Said Nayna, finally, the warrior beside her got back to his senses.

He grunted as he rubbed his aching head then looked at her.

"Nine, you ok?" He asked looking at her wrists that were steaming.

"Healing already. More importantly, are you ok?" She asked .

"I'll live." He said spotting Agunimon. "So he's not dead."

"Guess not."

The warrior of flames used his Pyro Tornado, hitting one of the pillars that was keeping up the shield around the Datamon and the three D-tectors.

"Now, Lobomon. Free the others."

Lobomon jumped up seeing the three D-tectors soaring through the air. Quickly, he used his Lobo Kendo and broke the shackles, freeing the others who caught their D-tectors.

"Alright, guys, it's your turn. Said Agunimon and his friends lost no more time and turned into their digimon selves, all standing together as the wind, snow and rain blew around them without affecting them.

"Aw, isn't this sweet. Together at last. I love reunions. It appears it's time for the final act of our little playm" Laughed Mercurymon.

"I should put on something more appropriate." Ranamon said and slide evolved to Calamarmon.

"You don't really think you can win. Haven't you heard? It's not nice to mess with Mother Nature." Agunimon said as they all charged at the two evil warriors together.

"Let's finish this." Said Beetlemon as he hit the ground with his Thunder Fist sending electricity through the ground at Calamarmon who got electrocuted then Kazemon used her Tempest Twist hitting the other female warrior sending her crushing.

"What is going on?" Mercurymon asker looking slightly nervous.

Kumamon used his Blizzard Blaster, freezing Mercurymon's legs to the ground then Lobomon used his Lobo Kendo, hitting the warrior of steel who tried to block it but got pushed back, the ice around his feet breaking and he was sent to the ground.

"How did y'all get so strong?" Asked Calamarmon.

"We have a stronger ally than you can ever imagine." Agunimon said as his arm caught on fire, the flames though, being sent away by the winds.

"They're using the forces of nature yo amplify their attacks. The master will be displeased." Mercurymon said.

"Forget the master! What about us!?" Asked Calamarmon nervously.

"Will you stop sniveling, woman!?" He yelled annoyed.

"You won't defeat us ever again!" Agunimon said blasting them with his flames, trapping them.

They all then walked forward, towards the evil ones, Nayna remaining behind with a knowing smile.

" _They finally learned."_ Thought the wolfess quite proud of her friends.

"Well, now what do we do?" Calamarmon asked.

"Retreat and regroup." Responded Mercurymon making himself disappear while Calamarmon made it for a run.

"You little brats! This isn't over!" Yelled the water beast.

The group cheered for their victory as the storm died doen, Nayna finally walking beside them with the two digimon.

"Hmmm, smell that?" She asked with her nose in the air.

"Smell of victory?" Grinned Takuya at the girl.

"Nope. Grilled Calamari. Mh, I'd so have some with some lemon juice...ah…" Said Nayna thinking of the said food, the others chuckling as they returned to their human forms.

"I'm so sorry, you guys. This was all my fault." Takuya said hunched a bit.

"What are you talking about? You're the one who rescued us." Zoe said as they smiled at him.

"But-"

"It's ok, Takuya. We were worried about you, but I knew you'd come through." Tommy said.

"Try not to live too much in the past. There is no use. Just learn from it, the rest leave it behind." Said Nayna.

"You always have to come up with these 'wise' words, don't you?" Takuya said looking amused at the white haired girl.

"Someone has to." She said with a smirk.

"I guess I really owe you one, Koji, Nayna." JP said turning to the two.

"Nah. All of us owe Takuya. You've really changed." Koji said as they all looked at the google head.

"I hardly recognize myself. I don't feel like a kid anymore. I think I finally understand what being a digimon is all about." Takuya said looking at his D-tector.

"Well, it was time you matured and learned. You finally understood and became a true leader." Said Nayna.

"Thanks." Said the google head blushing as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Of course, you're still a loud mouthed, obnoxious idiot with no brain most of the time but you finally let go of your bull stubbornness and let something enter in that think skull." She said with a shrug.

"Uh...You can stop now…" Said Takuya sweat dropping looking at the girl, the others looking at him amused. "Man, you really can't compliment someone without making those comments, do you?"

"Of course I can. If it's the case." She said with a smirk then looked at Koji for a moment, her eyes widening for a second before she turned away masking it back with her usual stoic face. "We should take a rest. Everyone needs it." She said looking at the others who nodded in agreement.

"I wonder if they mind us staying here." Said Zoe looking back at the castle.

"I don't think they'll show themselves for a while." Smirked Nayna going towards the huge wooden doors, the others soon following her inside.

"But how can we stay in here? It's all wet." Said Takuya looking at the dripping water from the ceiling and all the puddles on the floor.

"That's what he said…" Whispered Koji, Nayna being the only one who heard him, looked at him wide eyed and mouth open.

He looked at her amused of her expression only for her to slap him over the head then turned to the others.

"Hm, if we only had a fire digimon who could dry the place…" Thought Nayna out loud.

"Oh, right." Said Takuya with a laugh as he digivolved and dried the room with Agunimon's powers then made a fire in the middle of the room, the others gathering around it.

Soon enough, one by one, all the kids fell asleep.

Nayna went to Koji about to shake him awake.

"I'm awake." He whispered opening his eyes looking at her.

"I think we should see what's with the wound. I think it reopened."

"Aha, so you wanna see me shirtless again, huh?" He asked amused.

"Say that again and I will gut you alive." She growled threateningly thing that got him a bit nervous.

"What makes you think that it reopened?"

"The smell of blood on you." She whispered getting up.

"Fine." He said getting up only to hiss and hold his injured side. "I guess you were right."

The two went to another room from from the second floor. Koji took off his jacket and t-shirt and Nayna untied the bandages and looked at the red stain on it then at the wound that opened a bit, letting out a small stream on blood. She didn't lose any more time and started to heal it.

"You're sure you can do it? You're pretty tired too." He asked looking at her a bit worried.

"Don't worry about me." She said concentrating on her healing.

"You know, you look cute in the role of a nurse." He said amused only to moan in pain when the heat of her hands intensified for a second.

"Are you sure that it's ok to say that when I'm so close to your organs?" She asked without looking at him.

"Right…" He said a bit tense.

She healed as much as possible until her hands wouldn't glow anymore but there remained a small gash.

"-sigh- It's smaller and I managed to close it but the rest ...will have to heal on its own." She said retreating, giving Koji the space to dress, so she turned to leave and go back to the others only for the raven haired boy to grasp her hand and turn her around so they faced each other, only to see her blushing. Seeing this, Koji smirked.

"I knew that the threats were there to cover something up."

"That is not true." She said with a frown but her blush still present.

"Of course." He said rolling his eyes letting her go as he took his t-shirt. "Changed your mind again?" He asked dryly.

Hearing him, she looked away.

"Koji... it's not about changing minds or not. You don't know in what you're getting yourself by wanting me by your side. Do you really want to get in all the mess I am? Do you even realize in what you are getting yourself?"

"Are you asking me that or yourself?" He said flatly as he took back on his jacket.

"What?" She asked confused.

"I know you're a wolf and I know your a queen and I know you've been through a lot. And I don't care. I like you for who you are. Now, should I ask you those questions because you are the only one worrying about it. Are you scared?" He asked approaching her.

"What? Don't be ridiculous. Of course not." She said annoyed looking at him before looking away. "I'm worried that YOU would change your mind." She said looking away only to turn her gaze back towards the wolf boy when he pulled her into a hug.

"That won't happen. I promise you that." He said softly. "Do you believe me?"

She stood frozen in shock. Then, slowly, she hugged him back nuzzling his neck letting out a small 'yes'.

When he broke the hug, he placed his hand on her cheek, his deep blue eyes fixated on her fiery ones as a smile spreaded on his face.

"There's my girl."

She smiled amused at his words as they went back downstairs to get some rest.

" _For as long as I can remember, I refused to let myself be led by emotions. For a fighter, that is only a stairway to destruction. Or so I thought, and everyone left me believing that. It was easier than contradicting someone like me. But...He won't let me go so easily. He WOULD contradict me. He WOULD fight to make me let go. But would_ _ **I**_ _let go of my barriers?"_


	25. Chapter 25 Alone but never alone

**I am so sorry I didn't posted for so long but I'll tell you now Happy New year. I hope in this new year you'll accomplish everything that you set for yourself.**

 **Now let's return to our story. Hope you'll enjoy. If you do don't forget to review.**

As the day came around, the sky lessened in the endless darkness of this continent. The chosen children woke up and got ready to continue their journey.

"Thank heavens you're back together again. So is everybody ready to go." Bokomon asked.  
"But where are we going, Bokomon?" Neemon asked.  
"You're going to follow me and stop asking ridiculous questions." Bokomon said as he was pulling on the bunny's pants.  
"Next stop, the Rose Morning Star, right?" JP asked.  
"And try to keep up." The digimon said as he let go of the pants, both digimon falling down.  
"I'm the leader. Follow me everybody." JP said as he walked forward.  
"Oh, well." Takuya shrugged as he and Zoe smiled at each other.  
After a while they were walking along a path on a canyon wall.  
"One, two, three, four. Follow me as we explore. And five and six and seven and eight. I cannot stand in my place." JP sang enthusiastically.  
"He's not exactly inspirational as a leader." Takuya joked lightly.  
"It looks like he's just showing off to me." Zoe said.  
"What if we don't wanna see what he's showin'?" Koji asked with a smirk.  
"I want a turn being the leader." Tommy said.  
"I don't know. Leadership takes independence. Are you ready for that?" Takuya asked as Zoe giggled.  
"Hey, JP depends on chocolate and that didn't stop him, huh?" Tommy joked making everyone laugh.  
Hearing them and seeing everyone laughing at JP Nayna shock her head.

"Like kids can truly be leader, especially with this kind of behavior…" She muttered.

As they were walking, suddenly the ground shook violently, the road cracking and splitting in two between the two digimon and the kids who were surrounded by a tornado that sucked them into a strange spherical structure leaving the two digimon alone on the ground below.

The group landed in a strange room all piled up on the fiber like floor.

"Do you mind? Get off me!" Zoe yelled angered at JP, who had landed in her lap looking dazed.  
"Sorry about that, Zoe." He said getting up quickly as she fixed her skirt annoyed.  
"I really am getting tired of falling all the time." Takuya said.

"This place smells like the insides of a carcase…" Nayna said scrunching her nose in disgust.

"Why do you even know how that smells?" Asked Takuya looking at her weirded out.

"Never mind…" Said Nayna rolling her eyes feeling Koji's eyes on her.

"For someone as smart as you, you can be really careless…" He whispered to her.

"Shut up..." Pouted the white haired annoyed.

"How did we got here anyway?" Asked Zoe looking around.

"Seems like we were teleported here as I see no way to the outside." Said Nayna looking at the walls.  
"Are you serious? There's gotta be a way out." Takuya said as he touched a white-ish side of the wall. "Feels kind of spongy. This isn't normal rock." He said.

Nayna looked at the "rock" he touched then at the red fibered wall as her eyes turned to small slits in doubt.

"I was kidding when I said carcass...But I really think we are inside of something...alive." Said Nayna approaching one of the walls.

"What?" Said Zoe in disgust.

"What do you mean?" Asked JP.

"Look at this side. The color and the texture are the same of a living, functional muscle. And that 'rock', Takuya, is no rock. It's bone tissue."

"You can't be serious! You mean we've been eaten by something?!" Asked Zoe.

"I'm not sure…" She said with a sigh then they turned back towards the others only to see a missing member.

"Zoe, where's JP?" Asked Takuya.

"I saw him go that way." The blonde said pointing at the end of the hall where they were stopped by an eyeball.

"JP, where are you?!" Shouted Takuya.

They were answered with silence until Nayna gasped.

"What is it, Nayna?" Asked Tommy.

"I think I heard JP."

"Where?"

"In or behind that eyeball…" She said staring at it as did the others until the room rambled and square shaped structures started falling from the ceiling hitting the floor and changing into the same tissue as the floor.

"Gross!" Said Zoe disgusted.

From the floor slithered out some hands that started to stretch towards the kids who were trying to dodge them.

"Go away, slimy! Back! Back!" Shouted Tommy as one came after him and he kicked at it.

One of the hands ended up touching Zoe's butt. As a flash, she turned around hitting the first thing that was close to her behind with one of the tile like things hitting Takuya over the head.

"Sorry, Takuya." Apologised the blonde.

"What are you guys waiting for? We need some elements here." Said Nayna looking at them.

Understanding what she meant, they digivolved.

"Wanna grab something? Grab my Pyro Punch!" Agunimon said as he aimed his flames at the hands.  
Lobomon used his Lobo Kendo, cutting them away while Kazemon used her Hurricane Wave and Kumamon used his Crystal Freeze.  
"These things probably attack JP, too." Agunimon said.  
"But where is he now?" Kazemon asked.  
"The eyeball. Nayna, you said you heard JP behind it." Asked Agunimon looking at the girl who nodded.

"My guess is it's some kind of portal and he's on the other side." He said.  
"Here we come, JP!" Kumamon cheered.

"We're coming for ya, buddy! Just hang on." Agunimon said.

They turned back to normal as they ran into the eyeball only to see on the other side hundreds of copies of themselves shouting mean comments at JP who was fighting in a ring against a copy of Beetlemon. They had no time to think of it though as they all fell.

"Are you alright?" Takuya asked Zoe, who was leaning on him.  
"Of course I am!" she said quickly jumping back and tugged at her skirt blushing.  
"Oh, now that's weird." Koji said as the copies looked back at them.  
"What is this? Some kind of evil house of mirrors?" Takuya asked as Tommy hid behind him.  
"Forget about that. They smell of rock. They're not real. We need to find JP." Said Nayna looking towards the ring where their friend was struggling to keep up with the copy of himself.  
JP then Beast Spirit Evolved into MetalKabuterimon, but the copy did the same.

"Aw, man." Said Takuya.  
"There's two of them." Said Tommy looking at the ring.  
The darker MetalKabuterimon used Bolo Thunder on the original, but luckily there was no damage done.  
MetalKabuterimon placed his cannon close to his copy and then fired off his Electron Cannon, making everyone cry out as the light and debris was blown up around.  
As the light faded away, the copies disappeared and JP lying on the ground where the ring was.  
They ran down towards him worried for the wellbeing of their friend.  
"JP!" Takuya called.  
"JP!" Zoe called.  
"Oh no!" Tommy said.  
"You ok, Jeep?" Koji asked.  
"Are you ok?" Nayna asked.

"Speak to me." Takuya said as they reached JP surrounding him.  
The boy of thunder pushed himself up and gave a small smile as he looked at his friends.  
"Did Koji just call me 'Jeep'? Hey, you really are my friends." JP smiled as he looked around.  
"Course we are, you bonehead." Takuya said.  
"Yeah, but don't tell anybody, all right?" Koji joked.

"I was worried about you, JP." Tommy said.  
"I'm just happy you're all right." Zoe said softly.

"You mean that?" JP asked.  
"Sure." Zoe said.  
"I'm sorry." He said looking down sadly.  
"Why?" Takuya asked.  
"I doubted our friendship. It was terrible. I felt like nobody cared about me." JP said.  
"Of course we care about you." Zoe said as Takuya helped him up.  
"Thanks, I'll never doubt our friendship again. You guys are like family to me. You're the best friends I ever had. Thanks for comin'. I love you people." JP said.  
"OK, now I'm uncomfortable." Takuya said rubbing the back of his head.  
"Sorry, it's been kind of an emotional day, ya know? I'm just glad the gang's back together again." JP said with a smile.

"Good and all but get ready." Said Nayna as she took a fighting stance.

"What? What's happening?" Asked Takuya only to be answered by the slimy hands coming out of the ground stretching at them.

"Not again!" Zoe whined running off.

Out of nowhere, eyeballs appeared all around them, Zoe ending up stepping on one that was on the ground and was fell into it.  
"Zoe!" Takuya cried.  
"Where'd she go to?" JP asked.

Soon enough each of them got pushed in a different eyeball, the group once again disbanded and this time everyone was on his own.


	26. Chapter 26 Through the armor of a past

**I am so sorry I didn't post in so long. I have been busy with exams and stuff like that. But now I'm finally free again and I hope I'll manage to post at least once a week.**

 **Hope you'll like it.**

On the other side of the portal, the white haired girl found herself above a forested mountain, soon falling rapidly towards the crowns of the trees below her.

" _Seems like this world is in the mood to test me. Very well then_." She said with a smirk as she prepared to meet the branches.

As soon as she got between the leafs she got hold of a branch and swinged from it towards the trunk of a huge tree that she met with her feet jumping from its side to the side of another tree and back until she got to the ground that was much lower than she had expected.

Looking up, she took in how humongous the trees were then at their unerther parts of their roots that were curling in the air above her head.

"This place seems to just want to make me feel even worse about my size than I already was…" She said huffing annoyed.

"I'll show you how small you really are, puppy." Said a voice from some huge shrubs.

She looked towards it expecting to someone coming out but they weren't.

"And how are you gonna do that? Staying hidden? You know I can find you, right?" She said bored.

"My, my. What a smart mouth to such a frail body." Said the voice in a malicious tone as the leaves started to rustle again from the movement behind them.

Nayna made no move but kept her eyes on the spot.

Before her came out a bipedal fox with pink fur and a blue mane and tale, its front paws being two huge schites, golden eyes glaring at the "human" girl. As the two huge schites weren't enough, in its mouth it had a sickle with blades at both ends.

"Must be hard to live with that things." Said Nayna with a raised brow eyeing the schites.

"You don't have to worry about that as they'll be the last thing you'll ever see." Said the pink digimon pointing one of the blades at the girl who looked unfazed. "I am Kyukimon, the wielder of the wild winds."

"Shouldn't that title be held by, I don't know, the legendary warrior of wind?" Said Nayna rolling her eyes.

"I'll get there." Said the digimon leaping at her with ferocious speed preparing her schites but they only struk air as Nayna disappeared.

Kyukimon looked around confused.

"You are more talented than I thought. I guess I'll have more fun with you than I expected." Smirked the digimon looking up spotting the girl sitting on a branch. "After all, you have to rise to your reputation… queen." Grinned Kyukimon darkly then jumped slashing the branch only for Nayna to leap away in the last moment, the blade cutting only the branch that fell to the ground with a thud.

"Now that we have wood for a fire, we should bring in the treats now, shall we?" Said the white haired amused as she landed close to the cutted branch.

"We shall!" Growled Kyukimon and charged again at the girl who jumped on the side of a tree, the digimon followed her preparing it's schites only to be embedded deeply into the trunk of the tree.

Nayna landed on a branch and looked back at the digimon with a triumphant smirk.

Kyukimon wiggled it's schites trying to free them then looked at Nayna. Enraged, she pulled hard on her schites and freed them, making a backflip to get back on the ground glaring up at Nayna before leaping and swiping her schites at the girl again who, as before, evaded the attacks.

"This is all you can do? Evade me? Hn! So the queen is a coward after all."

"I'm just giving you time to change your mind. I mean, I strained you just by jumping here and there. Can you imagine what I'd do if I actually tried to fight you?" Said Nayna smugly.

"Bring it on!" Growled the digimon and charged once more but this time, the girl didn't move.

Kyukimon slashed with her schite only for Nayna to grab the blade bare handed.

"What!?" Gasped Kyukimon, her golden eyes widened in shock but she had no time to react as Nayna spun around, taking the digimon with her into the spin before kicking it sending her attacker into a boulder that cracked from the impact.

"And this isn't even a quarter of what I can do. I'll give you one more chance to retreat. I have more important things to do than to play with you." Said Nayna on a cold tone.

"Oh, right. I remember now. This was always your tactic. Intimidation." Said the digimon as it got up slowly glaring at the white haired girl who stared back a bit surprised.

"You always try to make your enemies cower away by playing the over powerful but merciful god. Giving them a ' _chance_ ' to get away. What a pretty lie." Said the digimon charging again but Nayna countered it by catching the blade again, then the other one, now both having their hands/blades occupied, the girl looked into the venomous yellow eyes of the digimon that scowled at her before smirking darkly.

Nayna tried to hide her confusion and thought of what could her enemy be planning only for her question to be answered when Kyukimon used the sikles in her mouth to try and slash Nayna's head only for the girl to lean back, away from the blades as she jumped in the same time using both her of her legs to kick the digimon in the stomach sending it thumbling back until it reclaimed it's footing and charged again.

"Trying to get in my head, huh? See, that's your problem. You. Think. Too. Much." Said Kyukimon sending a blow after every word.

"Better than not thinking at all." Jocked the girl but on a cold and serious tone.

"You claim you are the perfect ruler. Merciful and ever powerful… but I can see beyond that facade. You. Are. Nothing." Said the digimon striking again but to no avail.

Nayna created similar baldes over her wrists out of her fire making them have a translucent red tint.

Their blades clashed as crimson and golden eyes glared at each other.

"You think you know it all, don't you?" Said Kyukimon trying to push Nayna back. "Guess what? We also know everything about you. Every. Single. Detail. Of your pathetic life." She said sending blow after every word. "All your ups and downs. We know how you became a leader and we know how to take you down." Hissed the fox giving one last powerful push, only now managing to send the girl back.

Nayna refused to say anything. She stared at the digimon trying to hide her conflicted thoughts.

"They know? But how? This world is digital. It's data. Mine is natural. We have no connection to electronics. How could this be possible. Is she bluffing? And more importantly who is 'we'?" She thought gritting her teeth in frustration as she thought of a way to get more information out of the digimon.

"Yeah, well, doesn't everyone? I heard those words already so many times. But guess what? I'm still here." She said mockingly preparing for another set of blows.

The digimon, though, stopped and smirked at her.

"Maybe but how many know your secrets and you most dark inner thoughts. We know everything. We studied your entire life, day by day. From the moment you were born in that faithful blizzard, up to the point you felt Ophanimon's call." Smirked Kyukimon at her surprise. "Ah, you thought I was bluffing. I was expecting that from you. After all, you never ' _ever'_ thought that someone could know everything despite your efforts to silence everyone." Laughed Kyukimon.

Nayna frowned trying to control her nerves.

"I really wonder how can a useless runt like you get all that. All you are is lucky. Lucky that your parents didn't kill you when they were suppose, oh and how they payed for that mistake. Tell me, does your father still longs for his queen. Did he realized yet that it was your fault? Maybe then he would know that he must kill runts when they are to be killed. That's all they are good for. Food for the strong ones." Said Kyukimon charging again.

It almost got Nayna off guard if not for the scream inside her head.

"Ugh. Almost got you. That damn demon. He should have had it by now. You turned one of the most feared demons soft. A little kitty." Mocked the digimon.

In response, Nayna just frowned.

"Always so calm and collected. How I'll enjoy peeling that armor of yours. Layer by layer." Chuckled Kyukimon darkly then called out it's "Blade Twister" spinning at amazing speeds becoming a tornado of blades heading straight at Nayna who made no move to get out of the way. Instead, she made her own blades disappear then stretched her hand towards the upcoming attack and mumbled a simple "Afterlife."

From the palm of her hand came out a powerful pulse that went straight into the tornado that disappeared, in its place remaining Kyukimon who screamed in pain as her digicode appeared.

Kyukimon opened an eye glaring at Nayna.

"You might have beaten me. But my sisters are still out there ready...to take you...down-" Said the digimon before it disappeared, in her place remaining a pink egg that floated away.

Nayna ignored completely the colorful egg. Her mind was going miles per second. Everything that Kyukimon said kept repeating into her mind over and over again, then, with a sigh, she looked up, still in deep thought.

" _My sisters are still out there ready to take you down._ " She remembered again. " _So there is an entire pack out there of those things who know everything about me. But how?"_ She thought as a frown settled on her face only to be replaced with surprise as she heard a sound behind her.

All her surroundings disappeared and turned dark as two eyeballs appeared before her. In one, she could see the rocky cliffs and the darkness of the outside and in the other one she saw a similar forest like the one she just was in.

Without a second thought, she went into the one with the forest.

As she landed, she looked around.

"Maybe one of the others are here…" she thought as a soft breeze passed her ruffling her white hair and bringing a familiar scent to her sensitive nostrils.

As she felt it she turned on her heels and ran in the opposite direction of the wind towards the source of the scent.

 **I know that after such a long wait it should have been a better and longer chapter but after so long, I kinda forgot what I wanted from this one. Besides, it's so hard to describe the fight scenes that I see in my mind with words. i hope it was readable.**

 **If you liked it, please leave a review so I know, I really appreciate it.**


	27. Chapter 27 The dark heart of frindship

She followed the scent until she could hear swords clashing. At that, she quickened her pace but abruptly stopped when she heard an unfamiliar voice. At that, she hid behind a boulder concentrating on the conversation from the other side.

"I will have your spirit. It's only a matter of time." Said the unknown voice in a dark and all-knowing tone.

Hearing Lobomon's pained grunt made the girl peak around the boulder and saw a black winged digimon wearing a beaked mask and wielding two swords in it's bird like claws as he glared at the warrior of light who was struggling to get up from his spot next to a tree.

"So I see it's gonna be the hard way with you. I can't say that I'm surprised. Your digimon form gives you away, lone wolf. You're afraid to have friends. That is your weakness."

Hearing this, Nayna hid back. She knew it wasn't right to take advantage of a mind-reading digimon who was talking about Koji's mind but she couldn't help her curiosity.

"You refuse help even when you need it. Said the crow kind of amused as Lobomon got up with his Lobo Kendo in hand. You think that makes you strong." Laughed the bird. "It makes you weak! A true warrior never closes the door on loyal allies. It seems that your ' _precious_ ' queen didn't teach you that."

Hearing this, Lobomon gasped.

"Don't forget, young Koji, I know your heart. Even when you have friends you won't allow yourself to be happy. Always, in your mind you prepare for the time they would leave. Even if it's more than a friendship, you are cautious. You barely started to feel it yet you already give up, after all, she rejected you time and time again. Probably she knows that you are not ready for it. Not that she is doing better." Smirked the crow. "That is your greatest weakness."

Hearing this, Nayna left her glance fall to the ground.

"Don't get her into this. She has nothing to do with it. You call that weak? I call it realistic. Everybody leaves, that a fact of life. I just want to be prepared for it. I don't need friends or family."

"Family? Of course." He said taking the wolf by surprise. How did I missed the signs. You're mother."

At that, Nayna drew the line. She jumped from her hiding spot throwing a translucent disk at the digimon cutting a few feathers from his wing only to get his attention.

"That's not nice, playing with people's minds like that, bird head." Said Nayna standing in plain view, on her fingers resting another disc.

"Ah, little fire. Did you enjoy the show?"

She raised a brow at him in question.

"You think I didn't know you were there? This is my domain. I know who and what is lurking around. You want to play too?"

"Bring it on, bird guy. I can't wait to see what you get. I am actually quite curious. I've been a queen for so long that I forgot who I really am." She said with a shrug.

"You really want to hear? Behind that strong mind of yours you hide a weak heart." Smirked the bird only to disappear when the girl shrugged again.

"Technically you are right. I have a weak heart. I was born a runt. I know very well that I am alive just thanks to a cursed oversized cat."

"Oh, you know your weakness very well compared to him." Said the enemy giving Lobomon a short glance before turning his attention back to the girl. "Compared to him, you are scared of being alone. You know that if you are completely alone, you will lose your precious control. That is a sight to see." He darkly chuckled.

"Too bad it won't happen." Saif Nayna amused.

"Ah, I see it now. The three doors." He said taking her by surprise. "You truly are smart. You forcefully push everyone to see only the inside of a door. From the looks of it, the one that contains your strength, your queen side while the other must be your true self. It's quite rusted, I suppose you didn't go in there much." Laughed the bird then continued. "Ah, I can feel it so easily. The third door. Shall we open it?" He said with a dark smirk only to suddenly stop, his brown eyes widening in horror as he screamed in pain as he grabbed at his helmet as he fell to his knees before the girl who didn't seemed bothered at all compared to the warrior of light who looked at his enemy shocked and confused.

"Wha- What did you do to him?" Asked Lobomon looking at Nayna.

"Directly nothing. He just tried to open something that it's not to be open." She said with crossed arms. "Take advantage of the moment and take him."

"Right…" He said as he shed his lobo Lobo Kendo slashing the bird digimon and taking his data leaving the egg to float away. "Thanks for the help." He said as he turned back to his human form looking at her only for her to look away. "Are you ok?"

"You don't need it, huh?" She said coldly, still refusing to look at him.

"That's not-" He started but stopped himself as he let out a groan looking away. "I didn't- I wasn't-"

"What? You didn't thought that I'd hear?"

"-sigh- Nine...I didn't mean it like that…"

"Right…" She said rolling her eyes. "That's why you're preparing for the time that I leave?"

"Have I ever hinted that? I was always the one to make a step only for you to step back. I don't know if you're just cold or plain dense." He said annoyed glaring at the white haired girl who glared back.

"Neither! You-" She was cut off by him cupping her face and pulling her closer to him as he kissed her.

"I guess he was right. Neither of us was ready." He said breaking the kiss but not daring to look into her eyes.

"No." She said sharply surprising him making him look at her, her eyes soft and almost pleading. "Please... Don't give up on me… I know I'm difficult. I know I change my mind all the time. I still will for a million more times until we return home, but please… Bear with me…" She said hugging herself looking away.

Koji looked at her dumbstruck. When he finally opened his mouth to say something, two portals appeared beside them, from the ground, once more slithered out a few slimy hands that pushed them each in different portals.

Nayne found herself outside falling towards the ground. She could hear the voices of the others shouting her name but she ignored them.

She tilted and spun in mid air in such a way that she landed safely on the ground, not really acknowledging the other three humans that were running her way.

She swiftly turned around ready to jump back into the portal only to see no sign of it only the huge spheres floating in midair high above them.

"What the-"

"This is Sakkakumon, the beast spirit of steel." Explained Bokomon as he, Neemon, Zoe, Tommy and JP got to her.

"Are you alright, Nayna?" Asked Zoe looking worried at the white haired girl who was concentrating on the huge digimon before them.

"How do we get back inside?" She asked ignoring the question.

"I'm afraid I don't know…" Said Bokomon.

"Is there something wrong, Nayna?" Asked Tommy.

Once again, Nayna ignored him too, still looking at Sakkakumon with a deep frown, her fiery eyes looking for a way back inside.


	28. Chapter 28 Stuck in Sakkakumon with you

Nayna felt a cold shiver of dread run down her spine as she turned her gaze from Sakkakumon to some rock formations at some distance from them but her eyes jumped back towards the beast of steel as on one of the spheres appeared an image of Koji.

"I believe I saw Koji up there." Said Bokomon.

"I believe in Santa Claus but I know I saw I saw Koji." Said Neemon dumbly as the other groaned in annoyance.

"Please ignore him." Said Bokomon only for the kids to ignore both of them as they stared at Sakkakumon.

"Let's get up there." Said Zoe as the boys nodded, the three of them got surrounded by streams of data as they digivolved.

"You three should stay here. It's safer." Said Kazemon looking down at them then, as Beetlemon picked up Kumamon, they flew towards the spheres.

Nayna watched them gritting her teeth in frustration as they reached one of the spheres but they couldn't pass through its walls, all three being thrown back de-digivolving and falling back close to the two digimon.

"Oh, dear...I think we need to rethink this." Said Bokomon only to be surprised by Neemon's horrified shriek.

"I believe...In flying Duskmon!" Trembled the rabbit staring with wide eyes to a silhouette that jumped towards the sphere in which Koji was.

The others watched too gasping in horror and concerne.

" _Koji…"_ Thought Nayna staring at the warrior of darkness who managed to pass through the wall.

"He made it in!" Said Tommy watching in shock as did the others.

"Unfortunately, Taky and Koji don't know that. We gotta warn them!" Said JP.

"No kidding, but how are we supposed to do that? It's not like we can pick up a phone and call them!" Said Tommy worried.

"I wonder… Maybe we can." Said Zoe getting up and started to press the buttons on her d-tector. "Maybe there is a way to use the D-tectors to contact them."

Suddenly, some kind of static could be heard coming out of Zoe's D-tector as the symbol of fire appeared on her screen.

"Takuya, can you hear me?" Asked the blonde.

"I can't believe it. Zoe, is that you?" They heard Takuya's voice as the static faded.

"No way! I mean yea! Copied that loud and clear, buddy." Said Zoe happily as JP and Tommy approached her.

"Where did you learned to talk like that? Wait. Nevermind. Where are you? Are you alone too?" Asked the google-head.

"I'm outside with JP, Tommy, Nayna, Bokomon and Neemon. But listen, you're in danger, Takuya. You're inside Sakkakumon."

"Sakkaku-wha-?"

"Sakkakumon, Mercurymon spirit evolved into a hideous creature and you young man are deep inside it. Sakkakumon is a multidimensional being. Please, stay alert. Portals sometimes appear once you win a battle." Explained Bokomon.

"Yea, we all managed to escape but now that we're outside it seems it's impossible to go back inside to help you and Koji." Said Tommy.

"Man...Have you contacted Koji?" Asked Takuya.

"No, but we're about to." Said Zoe as the boys got their D-tectors and started pressing the buttons.

Meanwhile, Nayna sat in a lotus pose closing her eyes as she took a deep breath.

" _Inside her mind, she saw herself in the same position as the white background became a multitude of images that started to quickly pass by as she concentrated on Koji hoping to find his mind frequency. Soon enough she did and saw through his eyes as he walked through a dark space barely illuminated by a window in the shape of a sun._

 _~Hey, Wolfy, can you hear me?~ She whispered into his mind._

 _~What the - Nine? Where - How? ~_

 _~I got to have a mind connection with you~_

 _~You can do that now?~ He said, feeling his smirk._

 _~No time for jokes. Watch out. You are inside the beast of steel. Right now Duskmon entered and he might be after you. Be - ~"_

"Koji…" They heard a dark voice. "Who are you?"

Koji looked around frantically. He turned around only to be grabbed by the collar of his shirt and lifted above the ground by Duskmon who's cold bloody eyes looked up at the boy.

"I can't wait any longer. I need to know. What is our connection. Why do I feel like I know you. And why did you come to this world. Give me your memories." Said Duskmon as a dark fog surrounded Koji who screamed in pain, Nayna too as the connection broke and her mind returned to reality throwing her into a boulder behind her.

The others rushed to her worried.

"Nayna! What happened?" Asked Zoe crouching by her side as the white haired girl leaned away from the rocky surface holding her head in pain.

"Are you alright?" Asked Tommy.

"Yeah, but Koji isn't. I need to reach him again." She said taking the lotus pose again closing her eyes.

"Reach him?" Asked Zoe confused.

"Inter-mind connection." Said Nayna sharply as she got into a deep meditation state once more.

"What?" Asked JP confused but was stopped by Bokomon who shooed them away from her.

"It's a deep meditation state. But for the connection to work she needs silence." Whispered the white digimon.

The kids looked one more time at Nayna in concerne before nodding and backing away.

" _Nayna managed to remake the connection to Koji's mind experiencing the excruciating pain that he was feeling but made it so the pain was halved into both of their minds._

 _~I'm here, Koji.~ She said worried._

 _~Nine...Go... I…don't want you to be hurt too…~ He said, his voice resonating into both of their minds._

 _~No. If I leave, the entire pain will be only over you. You won't make it through it without blacking out.~_

 _~Nayna!~_

 _~I know that you won't like it, but give him what he wants.~_

 _~What?~_

 _~Think of the memories he asked for. Remember when you came to the digital world.~_

 _As he did so, suddenly, the background turned to a white room, one of the walls being a huge screen that was showing Koji's memories._

 _As he opened his eyes, the pain lessened to a throbbing headache but bearable._

 _~This way is safer and easier for both of us.~ She said approaching him._

 _~Duskmon - ~_

 _~He is on the outside, seeing those memories through the fog he sent in you. I know it's not the best - ~_

 _~Thank you.~ He said quickly taking her by surprise. ~But you shouldn't have. Now you are in pain too. It's not fair.~_

 _~Don't worry. I can deal with a little pain but you couldn't have with all of it. Believe me. I know this mental trick. It's not pleasant.~ She said with a sigh._

 _He looked at her a bit surprised then simply nodded as his eyes gave the screen a quick side glance before his irises found her again._

 _~It's ok. I won't look if you don't want me to. I know it's very personal to see someone's memories and - ~_

 _~No. It's fine. ~ He said cutting her off as he took her hand in his. ~I trust you.~_

 _She looked at him for any sign of hesitation or discomfort in his body language. As she saw none she turned her eyes to the screen seeing his memories of entering a flower shop._

 _~The day we come here...Was the anniversary of my dad's marriage to Satomi. I just wanted to please him and make her feel welcomed. I have to admit… I wasn't really nice to her.~_

 _~Were you ever?~ Asked Nayna with a raised brow._

 _He looked at her a bit annoyed before letting out a little chuckle._

 _~I guess I wasn't.~ He said looking at the ground._

 _Nayna looked at the screen absent minded then let out a long sigh as she sat down in a lotus pose taking Koji by surprise as he looked down at her confused._

 _~We can't just stay here and let him pass through your mind like that.~_

 _~What can I do? I'm stuck.~_

 _~You might not be able to do anything but I can.~ She said closing her eyes._

 _~What? Try the trick you did with Karatenmon?~_

 _~Or at least try. It won't be easy to trick Duskmon into passing from your mind to mine without a slick transition.~_

 _~What can I do?~_

 _~It's not easy, but you'll have to layer a memory on top of another and think of me.~_

 _~That shouldn't be hard.~ He said with a smirk looking down at the girl who made the mistake of looking up at him._

 _Seeing his smirk she blushed and quickly looked away._

 _~Shut up and just do it.~_

 _-(_ Memory _)-_

" _A beeping sound came from the phone in his pocket, as did a voice as he fetched it out and looked at the screen that showed a strange symbol._

 _-Koji, are you there?_

 _-What is part of a game. A test to determine my future. Said the voice from his phone._

 _-My future? He repeated confused as he stared at his phone but over it appeared the faces of his father and his step-mother then his birth mother then Nayna who's image, compared to the others, moved her eyes that were shining bright red."_

In that moment, Koji could feel that Duskmon's strength over his mind lessened.

"~I think it's working.~ He said looking down at Nayna but saw that she was straining already. ~Can you go on?~ He asked in concern.

~Don't worry. It won't be long anymore.~ She whispered."

Soon enough, Duskmon dropped him screaming in pain as he was clutching his head. Suddenly, they could hear a dark raspy voice echoing into the darkness.

"Duskmon, you hesitate. You alone possess the spirit of darkness. Do you realize it's full power? Mercy can not exist. Remove this obstacle at once."

"That's not what you really want, Duskmon." Said Koji getting up.

"Ignore him." Snapped the voice. "Listen to the darkness inside your heart. Destroy this human and fulfill your destiny!" It commanded.

"I **will** cover this world in darkness." Said Duskmon letting his hands fall by his sides as he glared at the human before him.

"I can't let that happen." Said Koji as he digivolved to Lobomon calling his Lobo Kendo immediately.

"~ _Ko, don't be reckless. Don't forget that even together with the others you couldn't even reach his strength.~ Said Nayna into his mind._

 _~I know, but what can I do? It's not like I can run out of here.~ His voice echoed around._

 _~I know...Just…~ She said but didn't really know what to say._

 _~I know…"_

Nayna watched helplessly as Lobomon fought Duskmon with all his might but to no avail.

"~Hold on, Ko...Please…~ She whispered."

He slide-evolved to Kendogarurumon trying to use speed to his advantage as he used his Lupine Laser only for Duskmon to easily deflect it.

"I'll give you something to howl about!" Said the warrior of darkness calling his Lunar Plasma.

" _~NO! Shouted Nayna but it was too late."_

As soon as Kendogarurumon came in contact with Duskmon's attack he howled in pain, Nayna being pushed out again.

She gasped for air as she found herself back into her body, outside of Sakkakumon, the others not too far away. Hearing her, they turned her way looking at the girl in concerne.

"Nayna, are you alright? You don't look so good." Said Tommy a bit scared for his friend.

"I'm fine. I need you to be quiet. Koji needs me." She said through gasps for air retaking her pose, only for JP to touch her shoulder.

"You're sure it's such a good idea? You look like you're about to pass out." Said the eldest.

"Yeah. You need to rest." Said Zoe only for Nayna to open her eyes colder than ever glaring at them making the three step back in fright.

Having her space, she closed her eyes remaking the connection.

She saw Koji trembling on his hands and knees before Duskmon.

"Anything else you'd like to try?" Mocked the warrior of darkness.

"I...Gotta do something... I know it's not supposed to end like this… I can't let Duskmon win. I just can't. Not yet." Creid Koji staring at his fallen D-tector.

"It's time to say goodbye!" Said Duskmon readying his sword. "Any final thought?"

"I'm sorry dad… it hurt so much when mom died. I guess I'm not over it…" He whimpered.

" _Nayna…"_ He thought.

" _~I'm here, Koji... I'm here…~ She said trying to cover her concern._

 _~I need… to ask you for a favor...When you go back home...You need to get those flowers to her...I - ~_

 _~NO! You can't give up now! You'll make it out of here! Please hang on. Please…~_

 _~I'm sorry…~ He said before he shut her down sending her back to reality."_

"No!" She shouted trying to get back to him again.

"Nayna?" Asked Zoe confused.

"Don't say stuff like that then shut me out!" She growled angrily but also scared as she couldn't reach him anymore. "Please…" She whimpered before giving up trying and jolting to her feat running towards Sakkakumon leaping towards it.

"Wha-" Gasped Zoe looking at the other girl.

"She officially lost it." Said JP shocked.

Suddenly a beam of light passed her by in inch forcing her off her course and back to the ground, the beam entering the sphere where Koji was passing through the wall before vanishing.

Nayna landed looking up at the sphere again.

"What just happened?" She wondered

As on que, an image appeared on the sphere showing a digimon that resembled both Lobomon and Kendogarurumon, everyone looking at it in awe.

"Stupende!" Said Zoe amazed.

"It's Koji!" Cheered JP.

"His two spirits have come together!" Said Tommy.

"He's pretty." Commented Neemon.

"Actually, combined, they became Beowolfmon." Said Bokomon.

"Hold up! Just how did you find out his name is Beowolfmon?" Said Neemon pointing at his digimon friend.

"That's a silly question! How else would you call him?!" Barked the white digimon.

"Uhh...Nayna, are you alright?" Asked JP scared as he was looking at the girl who was looking at the sphere furious.

"Good. Duskmon didn't kill him so I get to have the honor." She growled threateningly.

In a few moments though, both Duskmon and Beowolfmon were thrown out of the sphere high over the dark forest.

"Now where they going?" Asked Zoe watching the two warriors falling towards the forest far behind them.

"Koji!" Shouted JP worried.

Nayna growled again and sprinted towards the forest.

"Nayna! What are you doing?!" Shouted Zoe.

"I'll go after Koji. You guys stay here and wait for Takuya. We'll return soon." Said the white haired looking over her shoulder at them before running off.

"Wait! You can't just go alone! You don't even have a spirit!" Shouted Zoe but to no avail.


	29. Chapter 29 O, Brother, Who Art Thou

When she was at a safe distance from the others, she returned to her natural form and started to run in the direction she saw the two warriors fall.

After a short while, she sniffed the air to get the position again and started to run again.

She got to a ditch, in it were some ruins build into the stone. Suddenly one of them lit up and got destroyed.

She jumped down and run in that direction ignoring the dark aura she felt around.

As she ran she saw two figures fighting.

" _Finally"_ She thought only to see them fall into a hole in the ground. " _Great…_ " She thought a bit annoyed running for the hole and jumping in. Down, it was darker and filled with water to the heel, around were those pillars that were holding the underground cavern up.

" _This brings some memories back…_ " She thought sniffing the air but to no avail. The water took away the scent. " _Could use some of those water abilities right now…_ " She thought. Hearing metal clashing she went that way. " _How can they move that fast and still fight in the meantime…_ "

When she reached them, Duskmon had Beowolfmon stuck under a pile of the pillars, his two red swords around his neck.

"You are mine." Said the dark warrior ready to strike only to be bitten by the neck and thrown away.

"Not if I have something to say about that." Said the wolfess landing in front of the warrior of light ready to attack.

"N...Nayna?"

"I see, you howled for help...Good. The master surely would like to have you in his collection." He said slashing his sword only for her to spin and deflect it then jumped at him. As he sliced at her again she jumped out of the way, on the side of one of the pillars and continued to jump on the pillars as he kept sending blows her way until the pillars collapsed over him. As he was stuck at the moment she went back to Beowolfmon, with her heat, she created a tentacle and removed the pillars from atop of him.

"You ok?" She asked getting beside his head, he looked at her wide eyed. She was about to say something but heard Duskmon getting up. "No time to be starstruck, Wolfy."

"What are you doing here?" He asked getting to his senses.

"I knew you're in trouble. I couldn't leave you all alone against this guy, especially when he is in his element and you far from yours."

"Right." He said getting up. "But he might go after you."

"Bring it on...You're saying it like I never fought before." She said ready to attack as she saw Duskmon rise.

"I will gladly break you apart." Growled Duskmon.

"Let's see that happen." She growled back, her eyes shining. "As I said, he is in his element...don't go too far. I can bring the light you need to enforce your attacks." She whispered.

"Yeah, ok, no splitting up."

They both attacked the warrior of darkness, on both of his flanks, White-Fire's flames bringing enough light to make Beowolfmon's attacks stronger. He managed to get Duskmon between his double sword. He was ready to strike but heard a loud noise.

"Koji!" He heard her scream as she jumped above him shielding him from a black and red lighting that hit her instead.

The wolfess fell in the water with a yelp.

"Nayna!" He said but he got struck too in the end.

"Lord Cherubimon…" Said Duskmon looking up.

"That is Cherubimon?" Said Beowolfmon looking up.

"Warrior of light, you are too bright in my realm. The time has come for me to show you true fear."

"You guys need to find someone to write your scripts...With this threats, you aren't really scary." Said White-Fire getting up, appearingly unharmed by the lightning, letting out a puff of fire through her nose. "But thanks for the little heat. It was refreshing." She said licking her fangs, her eyes shining again.

"You little thorn!" The lord of darkness said sending another wave of lightning at her only for her to let it hit her and seemingly absorb it.

"Ah, thank you. Now with it I can do this!" She said jumping up forming around herself a blade of fire energy that started spinning as she did hitting the dark entity that dispersed but suddenly a dark sphere appeared and went after Beowolfmon. "No!" She yelled as she jumped back towards him sending an arrow that cut through the sphere then another one so they fell out of the dark attack but they found themselves into a lower level of the cavern.

"Are you ok?" She asked raising from his chest.

"Yeah, thanks…"

She gave him a small smile then, perking her ears, she looked up.

"What is it?"

"Something bad…" She said listening. "I really don't like this." Growled the wolfess, the fur on the back of her neck staying on end. "Come on!"She commanded as a huge bird digimon came at them, she jumped at it spinning as she formed a spiral of the same energy again hitting the creature but it seemed unaffected as it hit her sending her plunging back to the ground but she landed safely ready to jump again.

"Don't. Let me handle it." He said getting his sword again using his Frozen Hunter but just got the same result but unlike her, he fell flat on the ground, de-digivolving.

"Koji!" She said rushing to his side. As she saw the creature approach, she stood close to him protecting him but the bird digimon didn't come any closer. Instead, it started circling them, it's wing scraping the ground.

" _What is he doing? It looks like he is making a circle...It almost looks like the hole of Mrak_ " She thought looking after it then gasped as she grabbed Koji by his hand and ran off towards the edge of the circle as fast as she could.

" _Come on, this would be a good moment for my quick pace to work_ " She thought and her feet ablaze and she picked up speed, getting out of the circle as it closed like a huge mouth that then exploded pulverising everything that was inside it, suddenly, the entire structure around them collapsed.

"That was way too close to my confort." She said panting.

"You're bleeding." Said Koji looking at her right wrist.

"I'll live. We have more important things to worry about right now." She said looking up at the creature that was coming right for them.

She got up and stood in front of Koji to shield him from the digimon.

"Don't. Go away from here. He isn't after you. He's after me. You shouldn't be in this." Said Koji watching her with wide eyes trying to reach her.

"I'm not leaving you here. That would mean breaking my rule number 3, that is pack above all...And you became a part of my pack." She said giving him a side glance then looked back at the creature whose talons were ready to grab them.

Suddenly, Koji's D-tector started acting out and a beam of light with Ophanimon's crest flew up right at the digimon, thing that stopped it.

"You must remember now." Said Ophanimon. "Remember your life in the human world, Velgemon."

"What did she mean?" Wondered Koji.

"Don't...tell me that someone's in that thing…" Said White-Fire a bit worried, her ears back flat on her head.

"I was in the human world?" Said the digimon.

"You must remember...It is time."

White-Fire took a few steps back, her head down, eyes closed in pain, one of her paws raising to her head.

"Keh, this remember who you are thing it's getting me a headache…"She said changing back to her human form.

As Ophanimons crest faded, Velgemon flew off.

"What on earth is he?"

"He...Had a smell…"Said Nayna, her worriness still there.

"What?" Asked Koji looking at her confused.

"There is a human in there…" She said looking away from the boy.

" _But why does he smell so much like Koji?_ " Thought the girl trying to think of an explanation.

"Why did he look exactly like me?" He wondered. "What will become clear? What are you?" Asked Koji looking at the beast of darkness as it got higher in the sky. "Answer me! Velgemon, just who are you!?"

"Koji…" Said Nayna grabbing his hand.

The two got up and followed Velgemon for a bit that soon disappeared in the dark sky.

"Duskmon...Who...Are you?"

"Hey...I was thinking...You...said that he looked like you...and I could feel that he smelled like you...Is it possible...to be your brother?"

"I don't have a brother." He said a bit more harshly than he wanted then looked back up.

"Koji! Nayna!" They heard from behind them.

Turning around, they saw the others running their way.

"Are you ok?" Asked Takuya as he was the first to reach them.

"Yeah…" Mumbled Koji.

"That's good news." Said Zoe relieved.

"Yeah, we all heard that huge explosion and thought that you were in it." Said Tommy.

"Well we kinda were…"

"You were? What do you mean?" Asked Takuya confused.

"It was Velgemon. He used Cherubimon power to evolve from Duskmon and attack."

"Man, I'm sick of that guy." Said Takuya kind of annoyed.

"We all are." Said Nayna looking behind them with the corner of her eyes, just in case.

"My boy, there aren't many who could stand up to Velgemon and still walk away. I'm flabbergasted." Said Bokomon.

"Yeah, I guess…" He said looking at Nayna.

" _It was more like Nayna and Ophanimon. If it weren't for them, I would be finished._ " He thought.

"Well, hello there." Said a little digimon that looked like an orange hamster with wings as it jumped in Koji's arms.

Nayna looked at it with a small smile.

"Where did you come from, little one?" Said Nayna approaching it and softly patting his head, the digimon leaning into her touch.

"I'm Patamon."

"He hatched out of Seraphimon's digi-egg."

"So really, it's because of him that you were able to fusion evolve to Beowolfmon." Said Zoe.

"So that's what it was...Thanks little guy." Said Koji smiling down at the digimon.

"I can't believe that he came from that ass of a digimon."

"Not very nice, Nayna." Whispered Koji looking at her.

"Something new?" She asked with a shrug then she looked at the boy. "Which reminds me." She said and wacked Koji over the head.

"Hey!" Barked the boy rubbing his head glaring at the white haired.

"That's for blocking me out like that and letting me believe that you were gone." She growled at him.

"Sorry… Gee…" He said rolling his eyes.

"Watch it." She growled again but she could still see the worry in Koji's eyes.

"I can't believe that I can finally say this, but now that Koji's here, we can head to the Rose Morning Star." Said Bokomon excitedly.

"Yeah! So let's get it and give it, guys!" Said Takuya turning back to the others.

"Hey, I've been ready this entire time…" Said JP matter of factly.

"Now that is new. You actually are ready to do something?" Asked Nayna giving the eldest a side glance.

"Gee, Nayna, you stayed around Koji for too long." He said annoyed.

"Keh, like I need to stay around someone for that…" She said but saw Koji looking back at the sky. "I know what you're thinking… I'm ready when you are…" She whispered to him, being beside him, he being the only one to hear her.

He looked at her and nodded as he rushed and put Patamon in Zoe's arms then the two ran off again.

"Hey, where are you going?" Asked Takuya. "Come back you two!" He shouted after them only to be ignored.


	30. Chapter 30 My brother in spirit

As they got to a good distance away from the others looking for the warrior of darkness only to end up in a sand storm.

"We can't go on like this." Said Nayna trying to shield her face from the sand.

"Can't you get the scent?" Asked Koji trying to look her way.

"Are you kidding? If I couldn't have heard you, I would lose you in this storm too." She said a bit annoyed.

"There is a crack in the ground. We can hide there until the storm passes." He said taking her hand pulling her that way.

"I knew that…" She said as they got in the crack.

"Right…" He said sitting down with a sigh as he took his bandana off, fetching his D-tector out from his pocket and staring at the small screen.

He looked at it like he was in a trance until he saw a hand over it.

"You ok?" Asked Nayna who sat beside him, looking at him worried.

"I don't get it, why did he freak out when he saw me? Why did he made me remember? Why is my past a matter to him? Is he using me? Or is he really me…"

"Snap out of it." Said Nayna grabbing his wrist to get his attention. "Look, I might have a theory...And you might not like it." She said a bit unsure.

"What is that?"

"Well, you know that I asked you about the brother." She said looking at him for a sign that she should stop, instead he nodded. "That's because...All this is way too familiar with what I've been through…"

"What do you mean?"

"Right after my father...was gone… I became the queen and I shut down completely… After a few months, I wondered around the new territory we got but I got attacked… Being caught off guard, I fought back only to be met with someone that looked a lot like me… with my smell...but pretty much with no brain, anyway… later I found out that she was actually my sister that my father lost during a battle..since we were born during a war with our mother out in the battlefield… That's why… What if…"

"What are you trying to say?" He asked confused and a bit worried about what she's actually thinking of the situation.

"What if...Your father lied to you...And hid your sibling from you."

"That's impossible. Why would he do that?"

"I don't know...Who knows what reasons he had… Mine was worried that I'd hate him...Maybe yours did too…"

"I don't know...I really don't know anymore." He said gritting his teeth in frustration only to stop when he felt her hand on his cheek.

"You're tired… Why don't you rest until the storm passes."

"I can't…"

"Come on." She said softly pulling him down, resting his head on her lap. "Just don't think of it anymore…" She said as she started to massage his temples.

"Easy for you to say." He said slowly closing his eyes. "Nine…"

"Mh?"

"Thank you…" He mumbled before he fell asleep.

An hour later she woke him up.

"The storm has passed." She said looking above them.

He got up and put his bandana back on, then, without warning, he turned her way, cupped her chin and gave her a short kiss taking her by surprise.

"Thanks…" He said softly looking at her with a small smile.

"Uh...My…My pleasure…" She said wide eyed.

The two got out of the crack, Nayna got a scent and went that way.

As they ran. Suddenly Nayna stopped.

"Down!" She said pulling Koji with her as out of nowhere, Velgemon appeared, it's talons out ready to grab them. "I think...We need two wolves here…" She said getting up and getting to her natural form.

"Right." He said digivolving to Beowolfmon but had no intentions of attacking. "Please wait, I have something to ask you! He said as he dodged the digimon. I know you're human! Argue!"

"Really? I'm about to argue with you!" Said White-Fire annoyed.

"Velgemon, answer me!"

"He can't hear you, idiot!" Said the wolvess jumping on him to push him out of the way of the talons.

"Listen to me! Cherubimon wants to destroy this world!"

"You seriously are gonna just ignore me?" She asked annoyed.

"I need to get to him! It's a human in there!"

"Yeah, one that wants to have your head on a spike! We don't have time for chat!" She growled.

Suddenly, he came down as Duskmon, his sword in hand ready to strike Beowolfmon.

"Stay out of this. This is my fight." Said the warrior of light charging at Duskmon too.

The wolvess remained behind flabbergasted.

"If Duskmon won't break his head, I surely will…" She grumbled annoyed.

"Why do you fight for the side of evil? You're human, just like me." Said Beowolfmon.

"Be quiet!" Said Duskmon charging at him again, their swords clashing again. "I am just like you!"

"What?"

"Haven't you figure it out?"

"Who are you?"

"I am...Koichi Kimura...I'm your twin brother, Koji."

"What? She...She was right? No... Lier! I don't have a brother."

Listening to the two and watching the fight, White-Fire couldn't control herself from hitting herself with her paw.

"And he was calling me dense...I'm on the point of helping Duskmon beat him…" She said annoyed to herself.

"I'm not lying. When our parents got divorced, they each took one of us. I lived with our mom, our father took you. I didn't know either until just before we came here. Sad but true Koji. We're brothers. You thought mom was dead but she's not. At least she wasn't when I came to this world. She probably thinks she lost me too."

"My mother? Alive?"

"Well, that's a deja vu…" Said White-Fire confused.

"Nayna!" Shouted Beowolfmon annoyed.

"What? I'm out of your fight...Just listening...All I can say...Told Ya'..."

"At least she is smart enough to see through…"

"Haha…"Said the wolvess mockingly.

"Not the time, Nine. This is impossible. You lived with her all this time?" Beowolfmon wondered but then swung his sword at Duskmon again. "You're just trying to trick me, Duskmon."

"You think this is a joke? Our father abandoned our mother and married that other women."

"No. He wouldn't do that."

"This is so much drama...And I thought that my life was a soap opera… " Said Fire making herself comfortable laying down and watching the two.

"Nine!"

"Sorry…"

"If you don't believe me...You'll believe her, won't you?" Said Duskmon looking at the wolfess not too far from them. "Now, little flame, what is the truth?"

"You're pretty much right from my perspective… And I don't feel or see any signs that you're lying."

"This must be the mystery she was talking about…"

"You finally believe me?" Asked Duskmon but he got covered in a black and dark red aura.

Seeing this, White-Fire got beside Beowolfmon, just in case. Duskmon screamed in pain and fell to his knees. Over him appeared the image of a boy that looked just like Koji but his hair short and dressed differently.

"Koji...I got what I needed...But my mom…" He said but the image disappeared and Duskmon opened his eyes again.

"Not good…" She said ready to pounce.

Duskmon jumped up and used his Deadly gaze hitting the ground in front of Beowolfmon surrounding the warrior of light in dust then got in after him, his swords out, clashing with his but then he sent a beam from the eye on his chest that hit Beowolfmon straight on, making him collapse and turn back to Koji, White-Fire jumping in front of Koji growling at the warrior of darkness.

"It's time to end this."

"Do you really want to do this?" She asked looking him straight in his eyes. "I don't see the logic in what are you doing? What would your mother think of this? You killing your own brother? Her own son? He has no fault in what is happening. He was unknowing, just like you… You don't want this. You wanted to meet him, right? And I bet not for this…"

He stopped and stared at her but then, more of the dark fog appeared around him entering into his body. He digivolved to Velgemon hitting her with its wing sending her flying into a pillar pretty far away then started making the circle again. Suddenly Takuya came running pushing Koji out of the circle. Koji got up and rushed to where Nayna was, finding her in her human form getting up, clutching her wrist.

"You ok?"

"I'll live...Why is it always the wrist?" She mumbled.

Suddenly, Velgemon came at them and with one swipe of it's hue wings pushed them all in a crater. He was ready to go after them again but Patamon flyed up to it trying to stop it.

"Patamon!"

"Crazy little guy." Said Takuya rushing over but stopped when he saw Koji not moving. "What is it? Come on, we got to spirit evolve."

"I can't… Do it…"

"What?"

"Takuya, he is my brother. I can't fight him…"

"That is impossible. Koji, you said you were an only child."

"Yeah, I thought I was...until…"

"You can't believe that creep. He's just trying to mess with your mind."

"It's not like that, Takuya. I saw it too, smelt it, felt it...All the senses you want… That guy wasn't lying." Said Nayna.

"But it's so...weird." Said the google head turning back to Koji.

"You're telling me…But there is no doubt in my mind. He is my brother alright. And that freak, Cherubimon is using him. He gave him the spirit of darkness. My twin brother is the warrior of darkness."

"Come on, you are saying it like the element itself it's evil. It is not… It depends on how it's used…" Said Nayna softly.

"A brother...Wow, Koji, I'm really happy for you. That's great."

"Did he hit his head or something? Because I'm about to do it…" Said Nayna managing to make Koji smile at her antics for a bit.

"I'm sure you'll fight a lot, but that's just what brothers do."

"Sure, but not fights like those…"

"What?"

"Takuya, do everyone, and especially yourself a favor and shut up."

"What? But I...I thought."

"Another word, and there is a stone wall with your head's name on it. Said the white haired girl annoyed. You don't have any idea how it is to find yourself with a sibling your age, out of nowhere...and he to be on the wrong side of the track in the beginning…"

"You're talking like you…"

"Yeah, kinda the same thing, unfortunately, in my case, my sister wasn't controlled by evil, she was just dead bit an idiot...as always… Sometimes I still wonder how can I be related to her, but now it's not about that. Koji,he needs your the chance, take his spirit and he is free."

"If you put it that way…" He said getting up.

"Ready buddy?" Asked Takuya.

"Yeah."

"Oh, and Nayna, you would make one hell of a leader." Said Takuya surprising her, but then she barely could contain her laugh, Koji looking at her a bit amused too.

The two went out and fought Velgemon until they managed to beat him and take his spirits, freeing Koichi by the evil influence.

As Koji took his spirits, the images of Velgemon and Duskmon disappeared, a boy falling to the ground.

Koji de-digivolved too grabbing at his chest with a pained groan.

"You alright?" Asked Aldamon as Nayna rushed by his side, worried of a serious injury only for Koji to detach her from him.

"I'll live." He said getting up and approaching the hole in which the boy fell seeing his body laying on the ground.

Koji jumped closer while the rest watched from the side.

Nayna heard Takuya gasp.

"He's the one…" He whispered looking at the unconscious boy.

Hearing him, Nayna looked at him questioningly waiting for an explanation.


	31. Chapter 31 Never the twins shall meet

**I'm so sorry I didn't get to post for so long but my schedule got really hectic lately and I had no timt to do anything, and add to that a creative block. It's probbably pretty visible in this chapter. I'll try to post at least a chapter a week. Anyway, enjoy and tell me what you think :3**

The boy got up shocked and confused.

"He's Duskmon?" Said Takuya surprised getting Koji's attention. "I remember, it's him. The guy that came after you on the train to Shibuya. How could I forget that face, he looked just like you."

"What are you talking about, Takuya?" Asked the girl looking at the google head confused.

"I was there. Well, I wasn't exactly myself but I was there." Explained Takuya.

"Yeah, that is so clear." Said Nayna rolling her eyes getting a glare from the brunette.

Suddenly Koji let out an angry sigh and approached his brother.

"Alright, spill it! Is it true!? I have to know! And I need to hear it from you! Are you my brother? And if you are, is our mother still alive? Tell me right now!"

The boy stood up grabbing his head before his dark blue eyes sent a death glare towards his brother.

"Hey! What's the matter with you!? Say something!" Barked Koji.

"Koji, stop it. You're scaring him." Said Nayna grabbing his wrist to stop him from approaching his brother and also to silence him.

"I think his old enough to take care of himself." Said Koji looking at her coldly, freeing his hand from her grasp.

"Maybe, but we want him as a friend. Acting like this won't help."

"You're still in my way?" He said even colder.

"I know-"

"Can you leave me alone already!?" He cut her off, shouting infuriated.

Nayna watched him wide eyed, letting jim pass her as she looked in the distance.

" _Fine. No problem."_ She thought annoyed, a frown appearing on her face as she glared at his back for a second.

"It's all true." Started Koichi as he told his brother how his grandmother told him about his twin on her deathbed. "She told me I have a brother. A twin. That I have to find Koji… That's all grandma said. It was all she could tell me. But I wanted to know more…" Said the short haired twin raising his blue orbs to meet a similar pair. "I wanted to know who you were and why were we separated. But I had to find out on my own. I… I found your address and… wanting to meet you and be able to talk to you...I went there. But I couldn't make myself do it. I wanted to say something but I never could. I didn't tell anyone. I was afraid to. I couldn't tell mom about it. She had enough problems to deal with, I mean, she couldn't get a free day even though she was really sick. After grandma died she had to work two jobs to keep both of us."

"Poor mom…" Said Koji, his hard gaze turning to one of concern as he looked at the ground.

"Must be pretty rough…" Said Nayna looking at the older twin sympathetically.

"She never complained...Anyway, it was the same day that I saw you on the train."

"I was right." Said Takuya approaching Koichi. "You were the one I saw. Trying to get in. But wait. You didn't get on that train so how did you end up in the Digital World without a Trailmon?" Wondered the google head.

"Actually, I can't remember." Said Koichi looking down in concern.

"You can't remember?" Asked Nayna suspiciously."What is the last thing you do remember?"

"I saw the elevator going to the basement. I… I ran down the stairs...and that's it…."

Nayna looked at him in concerne thinking of the possibilities of what it could make him forget and none were good. She was about to ask but stopped when Koichi started to talk again.

"It's just a giant blur after that. The next thing I know… I'm here. I thought I've died. That this world is the afterlife. That I'm just some spirit floating around in it. I didn't know where to go or what to do… Strange world… I felt angry and betrayed...Before I met _him…"_ Said Koichi, his voice cracking with raw emotion.

Suddenly, they heard the horn of a Trailmon. Looking along the tracks, they saw a teal Trailmon approaching, the rest of the kids on top of it.

Upon seeing them, they told the Trailmon to stop. As it did, they got off approaching the rest looking confused at the new boy.

"Hey…" Said JP trailing off as he approached Takuya whispering to him. "What's going on? Who's that guy and why does he look just like Koji?"

"Apparently, he is Koji's twin and was Duskmon." Explained Takuya in a shushed voice.

Hearing that, JP looked disturbed.

"You know that we'll have to tell all of them, right, Takuya?" Said Nayna.

"Right...So…" Said the google head glancing at the twins but neither of them was looking like they wanted to talk.

Nayna sighed in exasperation.

"Alright. I guess you are all wondering what is happening. Well, it's a more complicated family matter that none knows fully but to simplify things a bit, Duskmon was a human too and that person was Koichi, Koji's twin brother. I hope I simplified it enough." Said Nayna.

As Nayna finished her explanation, Tommy, Zoe and JP looked at Koichi confused and concerned. Feeling their eyes on him, the ex- evil warrior let his head fall in shame.

"Anyway, we should get going. The Trailmon won't wait for us forever." Said Nayna turning towards the tracks.

"Wait a minute! You can't just say all that then tell us to go as nothing happened!" Said JP annoyed glaring at the girl's back.

"It's not her place to explain this to you." Said Koji taking everyone by surprise before he turned towards the Trailmon too, the others following without saying another word.

In the Trailmon, all the kids found their places though, those places were pretty far from the twins. Koji sat on the opposite side from them, the others being kind of afraid of how he might react to them, while Koichi was on the same side as his brother but in another wagon with the door open to the others.

"I wish we would get there already…" Said Zoe trying to break the awkward silence.

"I know…" Said Takuya with a sigh.

Even though they tried to make some small talk, the atmosphere was clearly tense and awkward, not just between the twins but also between Nayna and Koji who refused to talk to each other.

Nayna was looking out the window deep in thought, snapping out of it only when she realised she was alone in the wagon, the only one still in the Trailmon being Koichi sitting in the other wagon.

With a sigh, she got up and went into the other wagon sitting beside Koichi.

"Hey, are you alright?" She asked softly.

"Yeah... I'm fine... I should be the one asking you that...After everything that I've done... I tried to kill you... I tried to kill the others...I tried to kill my own brother." He gasped grabbing at his hair only for Nayna to stop him.

"Hey. No one is blaming you. You weren't yourself when you did it. I know you would never hurt Koji intentionally...even though he is a jerk…" She growled then she remembered who she was talking to. "Anyway, you're a good person. I can see that. And they will see that. He will see that."

"I'm not such a good person as you think…" He said looking away. "I… I felt so jealous and hateful towards Koji...He was having everything while me and mom…" He said in shame.

"It's natural to feel like that sometimes. Everyone wants a better life for themselves and end up looking at others. You were confused and hurt. That doesn't mean you are a bad person." She said placing her hand over his before taking it away. "But...look...I need to ask you a favor…"

"I won't tell anyone who you are." He said looking at her with a small smile.

"Thank you." She said returning the smile. "Anyway, stop worrying about insignificant matters."

"Do you think he hates me?"

"Koji? No. I know he can be a bit...more...harsh. But he doesn't hate you. I'm sorry that you got a jerk as a brother though."

Koichi chuckled.

"You two are dating, aren't you?" He asked amused.

"What!?" She said jerking her head up. "What? No. Of course not. We're… we're just… we…"

"I guess you do." He said with an amused smile.

"I don't know exactly...what we are...Since he never asked…" She said a bit unsure before shaking her head. "How did we end up talking about my relationship with the jerk wolf?"

"I'm sorry." He said with a smile.

"Look, one thing I know for sure about him is that he gets so harsh only because he cares... I'm sure you'll solve everything and get along just fine.* She said with a yawn. "Sorry. I'll go in the other qagon to rest for a bit. Hope Jerky won't care much." She said getting up and entering the next wagon closing the door behind herself. She made her way to the seats laying on them looking at the ceiling for a bit before sleep overtool her.

She woke up when she heard the door open and close. Looking over, she saw Koji in the door.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Said Koji dryly.

"Yeah, right…" She said rolling her eyes. "What do you want?" She asked sitting up.

"So you're still mad at me." He said with a sigh.

"Oh no, what gave you that idea?" She asked sarcastically.

"You didn't let me explain."

"When did you try to talk to me? When I was asleep?" She asked getting up. "You know, for a conversation to work, both sides need to be conscious." She said sassily crossing her arms over her chest.

"You are making this more difficult than it should be." He sighed rubbing his hands over his face in frustration. "Now, please drop the attitude and let's talk."

"Attitude? I have an attitude? Said the assoholic jerk…" Huffed Nayna annoyed.

"Oh, look who's talking! The queen of stubbornness!" He said annoyed.

"Me? Stubborn? Have you heard yourself lately?" She growled getting in his face.

Suddenly it was silence.

Koichi didn't want to intrude but curiosity a d worry got the best of him so he looked through the window of the door only to see the two in the middle of the wagon, Koji holding Nayna close to him, with a hand on her back, the other in her hair, kissing her. Her hands were holding his jacket in her tightly held knuckles on his chest and shoulder.

Koji broke the kiss looking down at her with a smirk.

"Were you saying?" He asked amused.

"Shut up." She mumbled leaning her forehead against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you. I... I didn't mean it…" He said with a sigh, rubbing her back and scalp.

"Never say you're sorry. It's a sign of weakness."

He snorted at her words but before he could say anything, The Trailmon screeched to a sudden stop, even so, still hitting whatever was blocking the tracks falling off the tracks, together with all it's wagons.

"What happened?" Asked Takuya climbing out the window and looking up.

"Cherubimon!" Said Koji looking up at the giant rabbit like digimon.

"He looks mad…"

"Hey. What do you say we kick it for a while and talk this through, huh?" Asked JP meekly.  
Cherubimon laughed as the rest of the kids climbed out of the windows.  
"With pleasure." Cherubimon said as he then kicked the Trailmon sending him flying.  
"Well, JP did say 'kick it'." Said Nayna looking at the flying trailmon.  
Cherubimon bared his fangs at them as he chuckled deep in his throat, giving Nayna almost the instinct to do the same.  
"Payback time." Takuya said as all pulled out their D-tectors and Digivolve

Nayna stayed back with Koichi and the two digimon.

Korikakumon threw his Avalanche Axes at Cherubimon, but the overgrown bunny just slapped them away with his hand.  
Beetlemon and Zephyrmon used their Lightning Blitz and Hurricane Gale, but Cherubimon held out his hand, blocking the attacks.  
Beowolfmon used his Cleansing Light and Aldamon used his Atomic Inferno

"This isn't working." Beowolfmon said.  
"Well, he is the big boss. We've gotta tag team him. Korikakumon, I think it's time to bring out our combo attack." Beetlemon said.  
"Right." The Beast of Ice said as he roared and cold winds blew around him with snowflakes.  
"Here goes nothing." Beetlemon said as Korikakumon tossed up his axes and the Warrior of Thunder flew up to catch them.  
"Wait a minute!" Aldamon cried out.  
"Proton Slam: Avalanche Axes!" Korikakumon and Beetlemon cried as the beetle threw the axes at Cherubimon, the small blizzard following the path.  
"How's that feel?" Beetlemon asked as the attack hit and started pushing Cherubimon back.  
"Aw, how refreshing. My turn." Cherubimon said as he puffed out his chest and the two axes went flying towards Beetlemon.  
Aldamon swooped over and punched the axes away with his blades.  
"Thanks." Beetlemon said.  
"We'll need more than that to beat this guy. Now stay back. I'm gonna try something that can get a bit messy." Aldamon said.  
"Don't worry about me. I'll be right here." The Warrior of Thunder said.  
"Yeah, I'm OK with that." Korikakumon said as the Fusion of Flame came down.  
"Koji, back me up?" Aldamon asked.  
"No prob." Beowolfmon said.

Aldamon then stood his ground as flames started gathering in his hands as it grew into a huge ball like the sun. He then tossed the ball towards the evil lord, hitting him as it exploded and smoke covered him.  
"Game over." Aldamon smirked but saw that Cherubimon was unaffected. "Man, I gotta work on my serve."  
"Next?" Cherubimon asked mockingly.  
"That's it. I've had enough!" Beowolfmon yelled as he ran up to the Cherubimon as his golden blade glowed with blue flames as he used his Frozen Hunter on Cherubimon next.  
"That did it." Beowolfmon said.  
"Indeed. It showed just how pathetic you are." Cherubimon said.  
"What's with this guy?" Beowolfmon gasped.  
"Shall I destroy you now or should we play some more?" Cherubimon asked.  
"We better think of something quick or he's gonna squash us like a bunch of little beetles." Zephyrmon said.  
"Great, thanks a lot for that visual, Z." groaned the beetle digimon.  
"Can't you help them? I bet you know how to do it." Said Koichi looking at Nayna.

"I...can't… They'd find out…" She said worried.  
"You had your chance, my turn." Cherubimon said as he raised his hands into the air as storm clouds gathered.

Cherubimon called down his Storm of Judgement, lightning bolts hitting the ground all around them and even hitting each one of them.

Looking back, Beowolfmon saw Koichi and Nayna out in the open and rushed to cover them.

"NO!" Shouted Nayna but he still did it getting hit by the lightning ending up de-digivolving.

Nayna hurried by his side turning him on his back taking in his pained look.

"Is he alive?" Asked Bokomon running to them.

"He won't be for long since I'll finish him." Said Nayna annoyed looking down at the warrior of light.

"Glad to see...You still have... your humor…" He said pained.

"Well, I'm disappointed. I expected at least a shred of challenge today." Said Cherubimon then looked over at Koichi. "And you, how pathetic losing to them."

"I'm glad!" He said running closer to the evil one.

"Koichi, don't." Said Koji trying to get up but barely managing with Nayna's help.

"I lost when I listened to you. You made me fight my own brother."

"It was your choice. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"No. You lied to me. You used me."

"You're wrong."

"What?"

"Nine…" Said Koji looking at the girl beside him. "You gotta help him. That freak will hurt Koichi."

"You know I can't."

"They are our friends. The way I accepted it, they will too."

"With you was different. We're…"

"And how's with Koichi? He knows too… Yet he said nothing, Nayna, please." He said only to see Cherubimon ready to grab him.

She gasped and in the fraction of a second she was up and running at him.

"Not on my watch, you oversized rabbit!" She growled.

Suddenly, there was light coming from Koji's D-tector spreading to Koichi who got his own D-tector and the spirits of Darkness were given back to him, purified.

He digivolved to Lowemon and fought Cherubimon with both his human and beast spirits.

Nayna went back to Koji.

"I'm gonna kill you." She said calmly, staring at him.

"What did I do?" He asked a bit nervous.

"You almost made me give myself away when you were going to give the spirits to him?"

"I didn't know that the spirits will do that. I didn't do it."

"You are lucky that I didn't had the time to do anything…"

Koichi managed to beat Cherubimon but there was something wrong.

"He's dissolving, but I don't see a fractal code." Said JP

"That wasn't the real Cherubimon we were fighting. It was some kind of projection. Unfortunately he is very much alive." Said Koichi looking at the spot where he disappeared, as the others approached him.

"Well then, that means, it will be lots of fun when will meet the real one, huh?" Said Nayna amused only to get a glare from Koji. "What? You have no sense of humor?"

"With you? I never know what it's real or not."

"You cracked skull will be very real, I assure you." She growled.

"Right." He rolled his eyes.

"You're playing with fire."

"I think I was doing something else with it too." He whispered making her gasp as she hit his shoulder.

Suddenly, Koichi started to walk on only for Koji to go and stop him.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"I have to face him alone. You guys should just leave." He said looking at his brother.

"Sorry bro, I can't let you do that."

"The only thing that can defeat him it's the true power of darkness. You only will be in the way."

"Wow, you really are siblings. Always thinking that you need to do stuff alone…" Said Nayna going by Koji's side.

"I have to help. True darkness must depend on a light."

"And if he goes, I'll have to go and save his sorry ass." Said Nayna leaning by Koji ignoring his glare.

"Sorry, but I'm going too. Someone has to get in there and save Ophanimon." Said Takuya

"I wanna go too. After all we've been through, we should help fight the bully who caused all this, right?" Said Tommy.

"Kid's got a point. And of course, if he goes, I have to come along too, because I'm the oldest. Besides I gotta make sure he stays out of trouble." JP said.

"And I have no intention of going home now. Can't let you, boys have all the fun, can I?" Said Zoe.

"All in all, I'm afraid you are stuck with all of us." Said Nayna amused.

He looked at her with a small smile before he looked at Koji again then they all went ahead.


	32. Chapter 32 Operation: Free Ophanimon

First of all, I wanna say how sorry I am I didn't write in so long. I can't believe how fast time passed. But now I'm back and I hope I'll stay this way.

They made their way towards the Rose Morning Star. On the way, Koichi chose to walk way ahead of the others.

Nayna, who was walking along Koji, looked ahead at the older twin then at the other beside her a bit worried.

"You should talk to him." She whispered.

"I tried but he-" He whispered back only for her to cut him off.

"When? I don't remember." She whispered with a raised brow looking at him as he groaned annoyed.

"I don't know what to say to him. I have no idea how a brother should act." He whispered looking away.

"Just be yourself...But not the annoying, jerk self."

"You're not helping." He sighed in defeat. "How did you act when you found your sister?"

"Well...She mostly made me want to crash my head against a tree...Uhmm...It just came naturally. We stand by each other no matter what...Even though we argue. A LOT."

"Right…" Said the long haired twin looking at the ground.

They soon arrived at a gorge that had floating rocks with a rocky castle in the middle floating over a gorge.

" We made it. The Rose Morning Star." Said Takuya as they reached the edge of the gorge.

"Hear me…" They heard from their D-tectors.

They quickly fetched them out of their pockets and saw Ophanimon's symbol appearing on the screen.

"I know that voice." Zoe said staring at the screen.  
"Children, you finally made it." The voice said.  
"It's Ophanimon!" Takuya said.

"With the Spirits of the 10 Legendary Warriors, you must defeat Cherubimon here." She explained making everyone gasp.

"Cherubimon is here too?" Koji asked as everyone looked at the base.  
"He is anticipating your arrival." The female Celestial informed them.  
Suddenly, streams of data shot out from around them and made it's way up into the castle.

"Whoa. Where's all that data going?" Tommy asked.  
"The Digital…data is…" Ophanimon's voice was cutting out until her signal was lost completely.  
"Her signal dropped out! That huge data stream must have overloaded things. We just got cut off." The Warrior of Flame said.  
"What do you think that data's coming from?" the blonde haired girl asked.  
"Maybe Koichi knows something about it." Tommy said as we all looked at the elder twin.  
"Yeah, he was Duskmon. He must know what's going on." Said JP and looked over at Koji. "Hey, Koji, your brother was on the dark side, ask him what gives." He said only to be hit painfully in the ribbs by Zoe.

"Now that is sudden, palazzo. Did you ever thought of becoming a diplomat?" She asked.

"Well somebody gotta ask."

"I wish I knew. Cherubimon is gathering data for some reason but don't know why. Sorry I can't be of more help."

"Power." Said Nayna from somewhere behind them.

Looking over, they saw her sitting in a lotus position, her eyes closed. As she opened them, she got up.

"It's to gain more power. He's making his own data more dense so it can't be destroyed as easy."

"And how do you know that? Do you have something to tell us? Something like being on the dark side?" Asked JP a bit annoyed.

"It's called meditation, JP. Once you master it, it can get you in the deeper levels of the world. Got this right from the Digital World itself...Plus, it's not that hard to think it through,I mean what other reason would he need for it than to get more power."

"Right…"Said JP.

"Anyway, what we gotta do next is to find and rescue Ophanimon." Said Takuya.

"But how are we gonna get there from here?" Asked Tommy.

"I guess the old fashioned way." Said Nayna jumping towards one of the floating rocks.

"She surely isn't worried of anything, is she?" Wondered Zoe.

"Seems to me the only choice we have is to use those big floating rocks." The Warrior of Thunder said.  
"I'll bet it's another trap." Zoe said.  
"AAHHH! A trap? But I'm too young to fly." Neemon yelped.  
"You ninny! Need I remind you our friends have overcome much greater obstacles than this? They are fearless Warriors, to whom; traps are a part of the game. Takuya, am I right?" Bokomon asked with his dark eyes sparkling and a flushed look on his face.  
"Actually, Neemon does have a point." Takuya said with a worried look and Bokomon's happy look died out into a baffled one making the others chuckle.  
"Gotcha. Of course we're going. Now let's do this!" Takuya said.  
All of them then pulled out their D-tectors and then evolved Everyone then started hopping from rock to rock as the Warriors with wings flew and also carried Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon was flapping his wings as Kazemon held onto him.  
"Quickly! We must make pace. Ophanimon Is in peril!" Bokomon said as he and the yellow rabbit were sitting on Beetlemon's back as he also carried Kumamon.  
"Next time, no hitchhikers." The Warrior of Thunder grunted.  
"Careful, this altitude may cause a nosebleed." The white digimon said as he watched as Kazemon and Patamon went higher up.  
Lobomon, Lowemon and Agunimon landed on the ground while the fliers landed and put down the passengers so they could walk.

"Took you long enough…" Said Nayna as she stood on a rock looking at her nails. Behind her, there was a huge door, but it wasn't connected to anything, it was just there.  
"Um, does this remind anyone else of the Dark Gate, or is it just me?" Beetlemon asked.  
"This must be the entrance to the castle." Agunimon said.  
"OK, but there's nothing back here for us to enter into." Lobomon said.  
"Well, ya had to think that this gate had to lead to somewhere." Agunimon said.  
Just then, these balls on chains were thrown at them, making them jump back at the attack.  
"Wow, nice reception." Agunimon said as he and Lobomon dodged.  
Then the weapons went back up to where these two reaper digimon dressed in tattered red and beige robes, both holding golden sickles.

"They surely weren't expecting visitors." Said Nayna.  
"It is time for the harvest." The first said.  
"Of your souls." The second said.  
"Those are Phantomon digimon! The grim reapers of the Digital World. Phantomon always carry a scythe and know how to use them. They wear crystals around their necks which keep their clairvoyant hour and they're just dying to see into the future to see who their next victim will be." Bokomon said.  
The first Phantomon flew down and started swinging his scythe at them, making them stumble back to avoid being chopped up.  
Lobomon drew one of his Lobo Kendos to attack him, but the ghost disappeared and then reappeared behind the Warrior of Light and was about to attack him, but was stopped when he heard a roar as Lowemon used his Shadow Meteor to make him run off.  
"Hey, nice shot." Lobomon said to his brother and Lowemon nodded at him.  
Kazemon used her Hurricane Wave to get the Phantomon, but he evaded it and appeared in front of her, about to use his scythe on her, but was topped by Kumamon's Frozen Tundra.  
"You sure froze him out." The Warrior of Wind said smiling to the bear.  
"It was my pleasure." The Warrior of Ice said.

Beetlemon then tried his Thunder Fist on the ghost, but he got away.  
"Slippery little devils aren't they?" The Warrior of Thunder said.  
Agunimon then used his Pyro Punch, but he missed too.  
"Nice try!" one of the Phantomon laughed as they floated together in front of the door and then they disappeared again.  
"Great, they vanished." Agunimon groaned as the Warriors looked around.  
"Use extreme caution." Bokomon said as he, Neemon and Patamon all looked out from behind the red rock they were hiding behind.  
"The Clairvoyant Crystals they wear capture and hold you in another dimension forever." Bokomon warned.  
"That doesn't sound good." Kazemon said.  
"Phantomon, show yourselves!" Agunimon called out as everyone spread out to look for the ghosts.  
"Don't wander off too far!" Patamon called out.  
Beetlemon cried out in surprised when one of the ghosts captured him and vanished again.

"Beetlemon!" Kazemon cried out.  
She then gasped as she was taken as well.  
-Kazemon! Lobomon called out as he jumped over to where the fairy once stood.  
"It's no use. We can't see them in time to-" Lowemon was cut off as Agunimon was taken.  
The only ones remaining out being Lowemon and Nayna.

"What do we do now?" Asked Lowemon panicked.

"First, calm down, then, close your eyes. We won't be able to catch them visually, they are too fast. Use your other senses."

The two did just that. They felt the two digimon approaching them and in the last second, jumped out of their way, the two Phantomons hitting each other. Lowemon scanned them and the others got freed.

"Outstanding!" Bokomon praised.  
"Wow, Lowemon, you saved everybody!" Patamon said as he flew out.

"Thanks, Koichi." Lobomon said, Lowemon nodding in return.

Suddenly the door opened.

"The gate." Said Bokomon.

"Right. Let's go." Said Agunimon as they all run in and got to a spiral staircase that went way up, like in a haunted mansion.  
All of them walked inside and went up the stairs, soon enough they entered a creepy world that was dark purple with mirrors floating around them with Fractal Code in the mirrors.  
"What in the world is this place?" Agunimon asked.  
"Who knows? This world just gets weirder and weirder." Beetlemon said.  
"I'm shutting my eyes. I don't wanna know what happens." Neemon whimpered.  
A shadow of some creature in one of the mirrors then reached out and tried to grab at everyone as they all cried out in fear and shock.  
Soon, there were shadows in every mirror, reaching out for them with clawed hands.  
"How do we stop these things?" Kazemon asked.  
Just then, a bell chimed and it made all of the creepy hands back away into the mirrors they came out of.  
"Whatever that is, it stopped them." Agunimon said.  
"This is the Hall of Shadows. All those who have fallen prey to Cherubimon's treachery are locked forever within." A voice said.  
"And just who're you?" Agunimon demanded.  
"My name is Oryxmon. I am not your enemy." Said the large black goat that walked over to them.  
"Cherubimon's castle is a deadly land, filled with traps, but I can lead you safely to Lady Ophanimon." Oryxmon said.  
"What do ya think?" Agunimon asked.  
"I don't know. I'm not sure we can trust this guy." Lobomon said.

"Tell us, what proof do you have that we can trust you?" Asked Agunimon.  
Just then, Patamon flew over to the goat with a happy giggle, making Bokomon freak out as the Celestial sat on Oryxmon's back.  
"Well, kind of hard to argue with that."  
"No kidding." Lobomon said.  
"Sorry for doubting you. We'd appreciate you showing us the way."  
The goat then led them into this room that was filled with crystals and rainbows that were reflecting around the room from the light.  
It was so bright in here that there were no shadows around them.  
"Lady Ophanimon is being held in the sphere above us." Sealed within that light of golden orb. Oryxmon said as all looked up.  
"It's so bright." Kumamon said.  
"And warm." Kazemon said.  
"What is that?" Agunimon asked.  
"That glowing entity you see before you is one of the Three Great Angels, Lady Ophanimon." Oryxmon said.  
The female angel stepped forward from the back of her cage making everyone smile.  
"You made it. The Legendary Warriors have returned." Ophanimon said.  
Suddenly, there was a bright light beside them. They looked over only to see in Nayna's place a wolf with a pure white fur and bright bloody red eyes.  
"What is…"  
White-Fire looked at herself then growled up at Ophanimon.

"Change me back!" She growled threateningly.

"I apologise, Queen. It seems like my light disturbs you." She said and the light diminished a bit making the wolvess change back to human.

"Wait a second...You…" Said Agunimon shocked.

"You are that wolf…" Said Kazemon.

"I thought that was a legend…" Said Beetlemon

"Wasn't it really dangerous?" Said Kumamon a bit scared.

"Guys, cut it out." Said Lobomon getting in front of Nayna.

"You knew?" Asked Agunimon looking shocked at Lobomon.

"Weren't we supposed to do something else?" Said Lobomon a bit harshly.  
"Yeah...Come on, let's free her." Beetlemon said as he and Kazemon flew up to try and break the cage, but it wouldn't give.  
"The seals too strong to break through." Kazemon said.  
"Thank you children, but you must not waste your powers on me." Ophanimon said.  
"But why?" Agunimon asked.  
"Because there is a greater purpose for you being here. But before you put yourself into any more danger, you must know why all of you were called to this world. Ages ago there was a terrible war. A fierce battle rage between the Human and Beast type digimon, then Lucemon appeared and stopped the fighting, bringing peace to this world, but soon after, Lucemon grew mad with power, tormenting and repressing all digimon. It was then that the 10 Legendary Warriors rose up, carrying the light of truth and right in their hearts. Oh, how bravely they fought against Lucemon and the evil of his injustice. And after finally defeating him, the 10 Warriors disappeared. Cherubimon, Seraphimon and I worked together to bring peace and harmony to the Digital World once more." Ophanimon said.  
"Hey, that's the exact same story Seraphimon told us." Neemon pointed out.  
"Quiet!" Bokomon hissed as he snapped his friend's pants.  
As Ophanimon was speaking, Lobomon glanced at Nayna who looked away.  
"But it wouldn't last. Seraphimon upheld our world's system of law and order. Cherubimon protected all our knowledge and legends. And I foster the appreciation of all life and love. And yet…it soon became obvious that Cherubimon ideas and philosophies were quite different from ours. Seraphimon and I decided that we should meet alone to try and find a way to reconcile our views to Cherubimon, but when Cherubimon found us talking together, he misunderstood our intentions. He thought we were trying to undermine him and subvert the beliefs he held. Ophanimon said. Our world exploded. We were treated like traitors by Cherubimon's followers. He had convinced the Beast types that we were the cause of all their problems. Cherubimon lead them in an aggressive campaign against the Human type digimon. He had become a monster steeped in evil. Ever since that moment, I have been imprisoned in this castle waiting for Seraphimon to awaken." Ophanimon said.  
"I wish everybody would just play nice." Patamon said sadly.  
"I wonder if all of this happened because Cherubimon liked Ophanimon?" Kazemon asked.  
"No way!" Beetelmon protested.  
"To gain power, Cherubimon possessed five of the 10 Legendary Warriors' Spirits. He took four of these Spirits and created his own group of evil Warriors. Then he commanded digimon all over our world to begin collecting the Digital World's data, the ruthlessly carried out his edict and began creating chaos all over our beautiful planet and turmoil for its inhabitants. At the rate they were pillaging our world; I knew it would soon be destroyed. With the survival of our World's imbalanced, I desperately called out to another world, in which Cherubimon had no power. Only those human children who were pure of heart answered my call. Your positive response encouraged me, but your level of commitment has astounded me. Thankfully, I had been told by Seraphimon that the other five Spirits of the Legendary Warriors were hidden, without Cherubimon knowing, I led you to them and you found them all. Then Cherubimon planted the remaining Spirit that he held, the Spirit of Darkness, into Koichi, who wandered into our world you were strong and got away from the darkness purifying the Spirit. Your strength and courage triumphed over the many ordeals that you have faced, now you face the truly daunting task of defeating Cherubimon, but you possess the power of the Spirits of all 10 of the Legendary Warriors. You are our greatest hope to conquer his evil." Ophanimon said with a smile.  
"You are a fool, Ophanimon!" someone said with suppressed rage and hatred, making the female angel frown and look upward.  
"It's Cherubimon!" Oryxmon said making everyone go on guard.  
"I hear him, but where is he?" Kazemon asked.  
"Haven't you wondered why I allowed the human children to come here, without destroying them? Surely I have the strength to do it." Cherubimon mocked.  
"What are you saying?" Ophanimon asked.  
"The spirits of the ten legendary warriors are gathered here and within my grasp. With the data I collected I can rule the digital world and it's all thanks to you. You and these humans have brought my plan into fruition. Let's end it." He said.  
Just then, all of the marks on the Warriors were glowing making.  
"My Spirit!" Agunimon gasped.  
"It's starting to glow." Kumamon said.  
"What's goin' on?" Beetlemon asked.  
"Bokomon, what is happening?" Kazemon asked but the digimon couldn't talk as he was choked by Neemon who was holding onto him a bit too tight.

"Cherubimon, No!" Shouted Lowemon.  
"Finally, it has all come to this shining moment when my evil will reign supreme!" Cherubimon said.


	33. Chapter 33 Evolution Revolution

Cherubimon then gave off a roar as he grabbed Oryxmon by his horns lifting him up in the air as the Warriors' marks stopped glowing.  
"Stop, what're you doing?" Agunimon cried.  
"Oryxmon has outlived his usefulness. He's a pawn who led you here. And since he's no longer necessary…" Cherubimon said as he threw the goat down onto the ground as everyone watched in horror as he blasted him with black lightning tinged with red but the lightning dissipated, Oryxmon being still fine.

In front of him staying Nayna, her arm out as she absorbed the lightning.

"I guess I don't have why to hold back anymore, since they know." She said.

"You little pest." He said slamming his hand where she was but his hand got pierced by a translucent red blade.

He screamed in pain raising his hand.

"The thing with little it's old. Find something else." She said bored making a disk on her fingers. "Now, shall we start the fun?" She said with an amused smirk, liking her fangs.

She sent at him a few disks as she dodged his attacks.

"Don't stay and stare! She needs our help." Said Lobomon aggravated  
"Right."  
"I will destroy anyone to collect the Spirits of the 10 Legendary Warriors. Even you, Ophanimon, are not immune." Cherubimon said.  
Ophanimon, who looked worried, walked up to the cage and touched it, but was zapped by it and backed away in shock.

As Nayna landed by the others, she was about to pounce back only for Lobomon to grasp her hand stopping her.

Lowemon then sent out his Shadow Meteor, but it didn't seem to have any effect since Cherubimon just held his hand up to block it and it did no damage.  
"What's going on? Why is my attack power so weak?" Lowemon asked.  
"It's because there's no Darkness. The fact that no shadows exist here has knocked the power out of your attack." Bokomon explained.  
"But how can that-" Lowemon was cut off by his former master.  
"Silence! It is time for me to take back the glorious Spirits of Darkness you stole from me." Cherubimon snarled as he grabbed Lowemon, making everyone gasp in worry.  
"Oh, no you won't." Agunimon said.

Beowolfmon charged at Cherubimon, slashing his golden claws at him to save his brother, but the Cherubimon jumped back.  
Aldamon then used his Atomic Inferno to blast the evil one, but the attacks were redirected to Lowemon for some reason and hit him.  
Cherubimon snarled as he threw Lowemon down, Beetlemon and Kazemon catching him while Nayna jumped at him again but he managed to catch her in his hand.

"Caught you now." He said grinning at her.

She growled as she changed back to her wolf form, her growl intensifying as she created an explosion around her that burned his hand then bit his hand and thrown him over her head still growling at him.

"I truly underestimated you… You could be a very useful pet." Said Cherubimon turning back to her.

She growled as she jumped and created around her 9 spikes that she sent at him, the spikes embedding into him making him scream in pain.  
"Wow…" Said Kumamon

"You can say that again…" Said Beetlemon surprised.

"She was always this strong?" Wondered Kazemon.

"If she did, she could have helped us a lot back then." Said Aldamon a bit annoyed.

She growled at him as her eyes started to have a weird shine in them.

"That can't be good…"Said Beowolfmon.

" _-You know very well your weakness, compared to him though, you are scared of being alone. You know that if you'd be completely alone, you will lose your precious control. That is something to see. You build up so much hate in you that you could destroy the world, all that keeps you together is family and friends._ " He remembered what Karatimon said.

-Nine, don't! He said rushing to her.

-I'm still here. She said annoyed. I don't get in my rage so easily. She said then turned to Cherubimon. But still...I won't be able to fight much longer either...My energy reserves are dropping. She said only for him to hear.

"Then live it to us. It's our fight after all." He said preparing his sword ready to attack as Aldamon was grasped by Cherubimon.

Beowolfmon used his Cleansing Light to free him, but they hit Aldamon in the face.  
Cherubimon threw the Fusion of Flame down as Beowolfmon gritted his teeth.  
"Sorry, Takuya. Trust me, I was aiming at him." Beowolfmon said.  
"This isn't going well." Neemon said.  
"It's the light. Because it's so bright, your attacks got all loopy. They won't work in here." Patamon said as he flew up to face Ophanimon.  
"Patamon is right. This light renders you attacks useless." Ophanimon said.  
"You know what? I think it's time we took this outside." Aldamon said as he and Beowolfmon jumped up and grabbed Cherubimon, ramming him into the wall and breaking it, the three getting outside. "We'll keep him busy! You guys free Ophanimon!" Aldamon called to the others as they stood up, looking at the angel, wondering how they would do it.  
"You got it!" Beetlemon said.  
"How can we get her out?" Kumamon asked.  
"We need to bend the angle of those chains of light." Bokomon said.  
"No prob." Kumamon said as he used his Frozen Tundra, touching one of the chains, steam wafting off of it.  
"Oh wow, it's working." Patamon said.  
"That's it, keep it up." Kazemon said.  
"Anything for Ophanimon. I'm putting all my freezing power to work." The Warrior of Ice grunted.  
After a few more minutes, Kumamon lost his strength and fell back down to the ground with the others, unable to break the chain.  
"You were really hanging tough there." Kazemon said as she caught him.

"Wait." Said Nayna as she returned to her human form, her eyes seemed dark, almost brown. "Let me try something, I need my energy back anyway." She said making some big needles between her fingers that she threw at the light chains.

The needles entered the bars and the bars started to turn red then she raised her hand and the bars deformed like they were melting and went into her hand getting absorbed.

"Nice." Said Kumamon.

"Great job, Nayna." Said Kazemon impressed too.

She did this to almost all the bars. With every bar absorbed, Ophanimon was closer to be freed and Nayna was getting her power back.

Suddenly, Cherubimon burst into the room before they were done.  
He blew Beetlemon back with powerful winds sending him crashing down to the ground, then shot out his Judgement Storm at him, making him revert back to his human form and stole his D-tector.  
"Hey!" JP protested.  
"At last, the Spirits of Thunder are mine." Cherubimon said.

"JP, are you… "Zephyrmon asked as she flew over to him and helped him up.  
"I'm fine; just make sure Ophanimon's freed." JP said.  
"But I-" Zephyrmon was cut off.  
"He's need to distract Cherubimon while Nayna is freeing Ophanimon." Lowemon said.  
"OK." The Beast of Wind said.  
" _My power isn't back enough. I need more heat._ " Thought Nayna trying to get the remaining bars.

Korikakumon used his Frozen Arrow Heads, grabbing Cherubimon's hands with them and dragged him down.  
Cherubimon struggled his way out of the Arrow Heads, knocking the Beast of Ice down as JagerLowemon ran over and shot out his Ebony Blast, but it was countered by Cherubimon swallowing it, then he blasted out violent winds at the two males.  
He then blasted them with violet smoke from his mouth and made them turn back into Koichi and Tommy, then took their D-tectors.  
"Here I hold Kumamon and Korikakumon of Ice. You have given me what I need. I will soon possess all of the Legendary Spirits. Because of your weakness, I have inherited the Spirits of Darkness Lowemon and JagerLowemon. Two D-tectors left. My absolute power is almost at hand! You, Zephyrmon and Kazemon Spirits of Wind. With you I'll have the Water Spirits Ranamon and Calmaramon. Cherubimon growled as he charged at the Beast of Wind, but she jumped out of the way as he ran into the cage, but wasn't hurt.  
Instead, he just blew these powerful winds at Zephyrmon and she was thrown back into the cage, getting zapped by it.  
"Finally, the Spirits of the 10 Legendary Warriors are mine. With the addition of your D-tectors, my power will at last be complete. Cherubimon said as he called out his Lightning Spear.

Cherubimon laughed as he threw his Lightning Spear at the Beast of Wind but right before it hit, Nayna managed to take the last bar and Ophanimon was freed, taking the blow instead of Zephyrmon.  
Zoe fell to the ground as feathers from the angel rained down on her.  
"Oh no! Ophanimon!" Zoe cried out in worry.  
"Enough! Cherubimon, I cannot allow you to have your way." The angel said.  
"Ophanimon, why would you…sacrifice yourself? You and Seraphimon both have risked being destroyed for peace." Cherubimon said hurt.  
"You really have no idea, do you? But how could you? You who think of digimon as nothing more than pawns. You're heartless!" Ophanimon cried.  
"Though endearing, your words are nothing more than foolish sentiment, Ophanimon." Cherubimon laughed as tainted Darkness steamed off of his body and his Judgement Storm rained down around them all.  
The group met up again inside the room.  
"What has happened to you? There was a time when you greed with my foolish sentiment. Your heart was full of compassion for the creatures of this world." Ophanimon said.  
"Compassionate? Me?" he asked stunned.  
"Cherubimon, how could you have forgotten how hard you worked for the Beast Type digimon?" the angel asked.  
"You…lie." The Fallen accused.  
"I pity you. To see how easily goodness can be corrupted by evil." Ophanimon said.  
Cherubimon blasted out violet smoke at her, sending her back.  
She stopped and called out her shield and Eden's Javelin, sending out a rainbow stream of light at him, stunning the Fallen as he was covered in celestial light.  
He growled and covered his face in pain as he reverted back to his true form, making the humans gasp.  
"Who's that?" Neemon asked.  
"That's what the real Cherubimon looks like." Patamon and Chibimon said.  
The Celestial cried out in pain as he soon turned back into his evil form, the malice having a strong taint on his soul and heart, so Ophanimon blasted him again and he blocked it.  
"Why do you always stand against me? Why do you bear me this hatred?! he yelled in pain.  
"My heart weeps for what you have become. You have lost the ability to love or care for anyone but yourself." The angel said.  
"It's your fault. You and Seraphimon made me what I am. The two of you pushed me away!" Cherubimon said.  
"I can save you if you let me. With the powers I govern of life and of love I can save you." Ophanimon smiled as she threw her weapons away and flew closer to him.  
"You would…do that?" he asked surprised.

He floated over to her and bowed his head to her and she placed her hands on his head.  
"Guys, what's happening?" Tommy asked his friends.

"I think... Ophanimon tries to change him back." Said Nayna eyeing the two celestials.  
A bright and warm light surrounded the two as Cherubimon returned to his real form, looking so peaceful and happy.  
After a minute, the female angel pulled away from him and he turned back to the evil creature with a stunned look.  
"What…what have you done?!" he yelled as Ophanimon held the six D-tectors in her hands that he had stolen. "The D-tectors! You stole my Spirits!" he yelled angered.  
"Here!" She yelled throwing the devices over to the human children who had lost them.  
"What in the world happened in there?" Takuya asked as they all went outside to find him and Koji.  
"Uh, I'm not sure." Zoe said as she handed the boys their D-tectors back.  
"How could you do this to me?" Cherubimon yelled making them all look at the two fighting digimon that were once friends.  
"He's too strong. I have no choice." She said as she summoned up these crystals and sent them flying to Cherubimon, but he countered with his own attack, creating a huge explosion, Ophanimon crying out in pain.  
The others all fell back as the earth shook from the explosion that was created by the force of the attack.  
"Cherubimon's done. He's beaten." JP said as the Warriors all got up and saw the evil digimon was hanging on top another floating island so that he didn't fall into the pit.  
"I wouldn't count on that." Koichi said.  
"But what happened to Ophanimon?" Takuya asked.  
"His power was too strong." The angel's weak voice came from the Warrior of Flame's D-tector. "The evil surrounding Cherubimon was much stronger than I had anticipated. I had hoped to purify him, but last, I failed." She said sadly.  
"Where are you?" Takuya asked.  
"Thank you for journeying so far and enduring so much. I am grateful to all of you for the courage you have displayed." Ophanimon said.

They saw Cherubimon struggling to get up.

"I thought Cherubimon was done for." Said JP worried.

"As strong as Ophanimon is, even she couldn't stand up to him. And if she couldn't beat him, how are we supposed to?" Said Koichi.

"Children, don't give up. YOu must...Gather your spirits together as one."

"How do we do that?" Asked Koji

Suddenly out of his and Takuya's D-tector came out a beam of rainbow light.

"Just before I fell, with the last of my strength, I give all to two D-tectors." She said and the two items transformed a bit.

A digi egg floated off into the sky behind him, making it known that Ophanimon was now gone.  
"Can't you give us a hint or something?" Asked Takuya as all the kids started to talk worried as Cherubimon started to regain its strength.

"Enough!" Said Nayna. "With all this blabbering you won't get the answer. You're asking the wrong person. She is gone. All you have now is your spirits. Better count on them." She said coldly.

"Right…" Said Zoe looking down at her own D-tector.

Suddenly lights came out of all their D-tectors, sending the spirits into Takuya and Koji's one and suddenly, the two managed to digivolve to two new digimons.  
"EMPERORGREYMON!"  
"MAGNAGARURUON!"  
Two new digimon stood there in front of them.


	34. Chapter 34 Ice Ice Baby

"Ah, another beautiful evolution." Bokomon sighed happily.  
"You guys rock." Neemon said.  
"I'll say!" Patamon cheered.  
"Enjoy it while you can for shortly all you'll enjoy is the comfort of the grave. Ophanimon was a fool to sacrifice herself." Cherubimon said.  
"No, actually, Cherubimon, you're the fool." EmperorGreymon said.  
"What?" Asked the dark one.  
"You think you can control the Digital World by yourself, but you're going to destroy it instead. You're so greedy that you'll end up with nothing."EmperorGreymon said.  
"But don't worry; we'll stop you long before that happens." MagnaGarurumon said.  
"Pathetic, meddling humans. What could you know of the Digital World?" Cherubimon asked.  
"Apparently more than you. All of us can see that your selfishness will destroy this world." EmperorGreymon said.  
"But with Ophanimon's power behind us now, we'll stop you." MagnaGarurumon said.  
Cherubimon sneered in annoyance at them.  
"Whenever you're ready." EmperorGreymon said as he and the wolf got ready to fight.  
"Then prepare for your doom. No matter what power you have obtained, you are no match for one of the Celestial digimon." Cherubimon said as he called down his Storm of Judgement.  
They dodged the bolts, one of the lightnings though came right towards the others. Nayna jumped in front of it and absorbed it.  
"Hey, guys, that was a little too close for comfort." JP whined as Tommy whimpered.  
"You're very welcome." Said Nayna annoyed eyeing the heavyset boy.  
"You see? I can destroy all of you that easily." Cherubimon said to the Warriors of Flame and Light.  
"We have to get the others to safety." MagnaGarurumon said.

"Right." EmperorGreymon said as he flew over to gather their friends up while MagnaGarurumon fought with Cherubimon.  
The dino landed in front of them while the fight started.  
"Let's go guys." EmperorGreymon said as he kneeled down so that they could all climb up on him.

EmperorGreymon went up to the castle and placed them down.  
"All right guys, you should be safe up here." He said.  
"We're fine, go stop that guy." Tommy said.  
"I'll do my best, which as we all know is awesome. Nayna, can you at least make sure that they are safe?"EmperorGreymon said coldly looking at the girl.

"Sure…" She said a bit annoyed as he flew off.  
"Hit him once for me." Tommy called.  
"And twice for me." Bokomon called.  
They watched as the two Warriors dodged the attacks sent at them by Cherubimon and sent their own at him.  
All of the smoke and lights made it hard to watch the battle and see what was happening.  
"Don't let him scare you." Tommy called.  
"We're all counting on you guys." JP said with his fist pumped and Patamon on his head.  
"We know you can do it!" Zoe called.  
"Takuya and Koji  
They're our men  
If they can't do it  
No one can." Bokomon and Neemon sang as they danced with fans in their hands.  
The others continued to cheer for the two, Nayna stayed back, leaning by a structure, watching from afar.

"Hey, are you alright?" Asked Koichi going to her.

"Keh, why wouldn't I be fine? I'm great…" She said rolling her eyes.

"It's strange… You are their friend from the beginning of the adventure and act like this over...nothing, while they are fine with me even though I tried to destroy them." He said looking at the ground as he leaned by the structure too.

"You've been brainwashed...I did it on purpose...Right for the reasons they all listed earlier… I am who I am and I can't change that...All I wanted was to be...normal…" She said, her gaze on the ground before her.

"Don't worry, they will get over the fact. Plus, I bet Koji won't let them bully you." He said with a soft smile.

"Right…" She said, her eyes still glued to the ground.  
The fights raged on with the flames and lightning being blasted around, yelling from all three echoing around them, the others cried out in fear as they were almost blasted by a bolt that Cherubimon fired off.  
"We're gonna be blasted into smithereens for sure." JP yelled as he and Tommy ducked down for safety.  
"Maybe not JP. Those attacks are wild and unfocused like Cherubimon's fighting scared. I think we're actually safer than we've ever been." Bokomon said.

The two moved the fight at one of the lower level of the fight.

Suddenly Nayna's head snapped up.

"What is it?"

"They aren't serious, are they?" She said running to the edge and looking down only to see EmperorGreymon ready to use the Pyro Dragons.

Feeling the strong vibrations that the attack created she knew that the castle will go down. She placed her hands on the ground infusing the castle with her energy and struggled to keep it up, but slowly, it still crumbled.

"It's coming down." JP groaned.  
"We have to get out!" Tommy yelled.

EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon flew over. The others rushed and climbed on them. The last ones remaining JP, Koichi and Nayna.

"You first. Said Koichi to JP who ran and got on but as Koichi was about to do the same, the ground under him gave in and he started falling.

Suddenly Nayna jumped under, grabbed his hand then pushing from a falling rock, she managed to get both of them out, just in time as MagnaGarurumon's hand came and caught both of them.

"Good timing, Wolfy." Said Nayna panting.

"So do you think we got him?" JP asked.  
"No way. It's never that easy." MagnaGarurumon said.  
"Guys, look out!" Tommy cried out.  
The castle gave off another powerful explosion, sending them all back to the ground away from the mess.

They fell to the lowest level, all getting covered in debris.

One by one, they all came out brushing the dirt off of them.

"Oh, my head is the only part of me that doesn't hurt." Said Takuya getting up.

"Everyone alright?" Asked Zoe.

"Yep." Said Koji

"No one got hurt? Well, there was a first time for everything." Said Takuya as he looked at his friends.

"Yeah...Lucky...You." Panted Nayna leaning by the wall for support.

"You don't have to act it anymore, you know? We all saw how strong you actually are. This little drama won't help you." Said Takuya annoyed.

"Please, someone, hit him for me."

"Excuse me? Everyone knows you. You always made it so things got only your way. No one can enter the forest anymore just out of fear of being mauled by you."

She looked at Takuya emotionless then got up still a bit wobbly.

"Fine." She said ready to leave.

"See, you like it when everything goes only how you like it. You act like a spoiled-"

"Shut it, Takuya!" Said Koji annoyed as he went after Nayna. "And where do you think you are going?" He asked taking Nayna's hand.

"I know when I'm not wanted…"

"Why don't you tell them the real reason why you kept it secret?" He said pulling her back to the group. "Now you shut up and just listen." He said looking at the others then at her.

"You're right...I am strong...Probably the strongest creature in our world...But here, my link to my crystal it's subsided. I don't have my normal amount of energy… And I barely have any heat left...Plus, I kept it a secret because of how you would react. You are lied to. I'm not stopping anyone from entering the forest. I'm protecting my pack. My family. You don't know how it is… To think that this day could be the last time you saw your friend or someone you care for. Before we were hunted for being wild and all they could do was suck it up and take it and now, I am hunted down for a thing that all do everyday and that is protecting your own. I don't ,,maul" whoever enters the forest. I'm keeping away only the hunters, other people are free to go. I don't mind it, since in my pack there are many owned dogs, or even strays that wish for a family… But you don't see that. You see only what you want. I was sent out of my forest by my father to… i don't know why and I didn't see my pack in a year… and I can't go back. All I have is...being a normal human and shut up about who I am…" She said, unconsciously, tightening her grip on Koji's hand.

"If you put it that way…" Said Zoe looking away saddened.

"So all this time...You were just protecting your family?" Asked Tommy.

"That is my job after all...As the leader of the pack, I must keep everyone safe…"

"But this still doesn't explain why you won't help us when you can." Said Takuya.

"Are you that dense?" Said Koji. "She did. She saved me a couple of time and let's not talk about the fact that she is the one who freed Ophanimon and she kept the castle up until we got to you guys, and I bet she got us down here safe too."

"I'd help more if I could, but I don't have too many sources of heat."

"So, guys, have anything else to say?" Asked Koji annoyed.

"We're sorry…" They all said in unison.

"It's fine." She said with a small smile then looked at Koji. "Thank you." She whispered, as an answer, he only tightened the grip around her hand.

"And Thank you, Nayna." Said Zoe with a smile.

"So what now?" Asked JP.

"I guess we should rest for a while, the guys surely deserve that." Said Nayna looking at Koji again.

"Right. So what happened to Cherubimon then?"

"I suppose you guy really did defeat him." Said Bokomon.

"No. I know is no way he can be defeated that easily."

"Even so, we destroyed his hideout. Bet we did a lot of damage to him." He's probably out there licking his wounds. Said JP.

"Thanks to Takuya and Koji." Said Zoe happily.

"Not just us, it was you guys too." Said Koji looking at them with a smile then at Nayna. "Plus Nayna." He said teasingly only for her to elbow him in his side amused.

"Yeah, you helped us a lot. Not only did you give us your spirits, you were cheering us on. And after all, Nayna kept her word and watched over you guys." He said looking at her with a grin. "Only now we have a problem." He said getting everyone to worry. "Hey, relax, guys, I just meant how do we give your spirits back?"

"Well, I bet the spirits know where their place is and return on their own." Said Nayna, right then, their D-tector acted out and the spirits all returned to their rightful owners.

"Hey, I got my spirits back." Said Tommy happily.

"Welcome back, Kazemon." Said Zoe happily.

"Gee, I never thought I'd be so happy to see something that I can't even eat." Said JP making everyone laugh.

Suddenly Nayna perked up looking to her right.

"What is it?" Asked Koji looking at her confused.

"I...Thought I heard something…" She said looking around a bit.

"You're worrying too much. Relax." He said leaning against a boulder.

"I guess…" She said with a sigh as she sat on top of another boulder beside Koji's.

As they stood around for a bit wondering their next move.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Asked Koji looking at Nayna.

"Why are you looking at me?" She asked a bit amused.

"Well you have the most experience in battle. You might know what our next move should be."

"I'm not sure, but as I said, for the moment you guys should rest, regain your strength."

"Or get you a source of heat." He said amused only for her to hit his shoulder making him chuckle.

"Uhm...Koji?" They heard.

Looking over, they saw Koichi by his side.

"So, uh...Listen…" He said but made a long pause.

"Yeah?" Asked Koji trying to make his brother to continue.

"Well, you see…" He said.

"This isn't good." Said Nayna looking at the ground as Patamon started screaming.

"What's happening?"

"Something's coming!" Said Nayna and the little digimon at once.

"Cherubimon's coming?" Koji asked.  
"No, it's something else...And it's cold…" Said Nayna looking at the ground.  
"It's beneath us." Koichi said.  
The ground then turned to ice and large spikes of ice shot up from the ground, knocking them all off our feet and onto the frigid ground, Nayna dodging the spike from under her by making a handstand and getting on top of it.  
Someone, male, started laughing darkly as they all looked up.

"IceDevimon, one of the nastiest digimon around. Don't expect any mercy from this creature." Bokomon said.

"Like I'm expecting anything from him." Said Nayna landing in front of them.  
"Cherubimon sent you to finish us off, huh?" the Warrior of Thunder asked.  
"Cherubimon? Ha! I wouldn't compare me to that weakling if I were you." IceDevimon smirked.  
"If you're not with him, what do you want with us?" Zoe asked.  
"Oh, just death and destruction. You don't want to know what it says in here." Bokomon said.  
"How will I know that until I know?" Neemon asked hanging from his pants on an ice spike.  
"You make my brain hurt! Just trust me. He's bad business. The baddest business." Bokomon said.  
"What?!" Everyone demanded.

"If you must know, it says he went on a rampage across the Digital World, destroying digimon and eating whatever data he could get his hands on. Eventually he was captured. And since he was too powerful for Cherubimon to destroy, he was imprisoned until without end. Are you happy now Mr. and Mrs. Pushy Pants?" He asked. "But wait a minute. Imprisonment without end? Sure looks like it ended to me." Bokomon said.  
"So does the book say where he's supposed to be imprisoned?" Tommy asked.  
"It doesn't, but I have a sinking suspicion that we found it." Bokomon said.  
"Well, let's un-find it." Neemon whimpered.  
"So, tell me. You are humans are you not?" IceDevimon asked.  
"Yeah, what's it to you?" Takuya asked.  
"Hold your tongue little creature. I simply wish to express my gratitude to those who freed me from that tiresome prison." IceDevimon said stunning them.  
"Oh. Well, you're welcome." Neemon said making everyone, including Patamon turn to glare at him.  
"Know, it's funny. I didn't know humans could evolve into digimon. Do you have tasty data like those others? Yummy. /" IceDevimon said.  
"Watch it, bud." JP hissed.  
"The data of the digimon Cherubimon captured was so sweet." IceDevimon snarled.  
"Are you telling us that you destroyed all those digimon?" Takuya demanded.  
"You betcha, but I wonder if your data will be sweeter." The evil ice angel said as he licked his lips.  
"You'll never find out so long as we have a say in it." Takuya said.  
"And we do." Koji said as the two boys pulled out their D-tectors.  
"First let me give you a little gift for freeing me." IceDevimon said shooting out blasts of ice that froze Koji and Takuya's D-tectors.

"My D-tector! This is a thank you?" Takuya asked as the devices couldn't work with the ice blocking it.  
"You're powerful, so I'll save you for latter. That way we can have a good fight after these distractions are eliminated. And let me tell you, it will be so joyous. All the pain and the suffering, don't you agree?" IceDevimon said.  
"OK, we've crossed over into Weird Ville." Zoe said.  
"And to have the chance to taste human data for the first time, this will be the most wonderfully excruciating day ever! Thank you so very much for this gift!" IceDevimon said as his purple eyes turned red.  
"I'm afraid you won't eat anything today." Said Nayna with a growl.

"Oh, and here is another earthly delicacy. I wonder how the beasts of the human world taste like." He said looking at Nayna.  
"Listen, chump. The pain's gonna be all yours." Zoe said with a flip of her hair.  
"Yeah, I second that." Tommy said.  
"Count me in." JP said.  
"Me too. I'm not gonna let you hurt my friends!" Koichi said.

Beetlemon started the fight off with Thunder Fist, but missed IceDevimon as he jumped away, then Kazemon used her Hurricane Wave, but she missed as he bent backwards with a laugh.  
Kumamon jumped in with his Frozen Tundra, but IceDevimon caught him in his hand.  
He chuckled as he started licking the bears head, making him freak out.  
"Tommy!" Kazemon cried out as she went to help, but IceDevimon grabbed her around her throat, holding her back.  
"Your look of fear makes you so much prettier." He said.  
"IceDevimon, let them go or else." Takuya yelled.  
A fire disk suddenly cut into his wing making him look back only to see Nayna with another disk in hand.

"Heard him. Drop them." She said coldly.  
"That's a good idea. OK." IceDevimon said tossing the fairy down as he went back to Kumamon, dropping him as Lowemon rushed over to help the bear. "Then you should be first."  
"Keh, as if." She said throwing the disk at him making another hole in his wing.

"Aren't you a feisty one. I like that. Makes the taste so much more spicy." She growled spinning once making around herself a ring of energy that turned into spikes that she sent at him only for him to fly away from them.  
"That's a good first step, now get lost creep." Beetlemon said.  
"But I can't leave without having fun with you first. You're such unusual prey. Now what can I do to prolong my joy? Ah, of course. Trust me; you're going to love this." IceDevimon said as he spread his wings.

He flapped them harder, creating strong icy winds, ice crawling up the Warriors' of Thunder and Wind's legs.  
"I can't move my legs!" Kazemon cried.

"Isn't that wonderful? I can get you one at a time. And there is absolutely nothing you can do about it. Best idea I've had in years." IceDevimon laughed as Kumamon used his Crystal Freeze on his foot while Lowemon jumped to his other side.  
"Define wonderful…" Said Nayna with a growl.  
The Warrior of Darkness used his Shadow Lance to strike him, but the Ice Angel flew up away from the attack.  
"Well, if that's the way you want it, then let us begin your beautiful destruction." He said.  
"Come down and fight." Lowemon said as the three Warriors stood together.  
"I've got a better idea. You come to me, if you can." IceDevimon taunted.

"With pleasure!" Said Nayna as she jumped reaching him kicking him in the chest sending him flying then she landed back by the others.

"Nice one." Said Lowemon.

"Here he comes! We must stop him now." The Beast of Ice said as he grabbed his battle axes.  
He jumped up and sliced with his Avalanche Axes, but missed, then the lion used his Ebony Blast, IceDevimon blocking it with his wing.  
"This is no fun at all. Your attacks, they bore me. But I liked hers. She has some good hits." He said turning to Nayna.  
"Then come and get some more. I'd be more than happy to deliver them." She said raising her fist.  
"Or, I could play more interestingly." He said then flew over to Takuya and Koji grabbing them and holding them tightly in his clawed hand.  
"Put them down you evil scallywag!" Bokomon yelled.  
"First some fun. Now, fiesty one, what will you do?' IceDevimon chuckled as he brought his claw close to the boys.  
She growled but didn't dare to approach.  
"How delicious. I just knew you were the kind who wouldn't attack if your friends were in danger, but there are things I don't yet know about you humans. Such interesting and fragile creatures, so I propose a game. Let's see how much freezing these two can stand and how much you're willing to let them freeze." He said as he threw them down.  
As they hit the ground, a barrier made of ice came up and covered them.  
"Fight you coward!" Kazemon yelled.  
"Coward? A coward runs from pain, but I embrace it." IceDevimon said flying over to the Beasts like a streak of white and knocked them both back.  
"Oh, I'll give you so much pain that you won't be able to embrace it all." Growled Nayna.  
"So, you still want me to fight your friends?" IceDevimon asked.  
"You let us out of here; we'll give you a real fight!" Takuya yelled.  
"Yeah, come on!" Koji yelled.  
"You already have a fight on your hands." IceDevimon said as icy vines rose up and tried to wrap around Takuya, but Koji pushed him out of the way and wound up getting tied by them instead, screaming in pain from the tight icy vines.  
"Koji, no!" Takuya yelled.

"Such a lovely sound. Well, that's what you get for trying to protect your friends." IceDevimon taunted. "Are you ready?" IceDevimon asked as he was covered in blue mists of ice

Nayna growled dangerously eyeing the white devil.

"Koichi, I'll go get them, can you distract him?" She whispered.

"Yeah." He said before she jumped at the digimon slashing at his chest then, as the energy around her hand started to disappear, she hit the barrier that shattered then cut the icy vine cradling Koji to her.

"Thanks." He said through clenched teeth.

"How heroic of you. Let me help you with that." Said Icedevimon flying her way ignoring Lowemon.

"Leave. Me. Alone!" She shouted as around the three of them formed a spiky shield on the outside that stopped the digimon from getting to them.

"Nine, they need you more right now. We are useless in this battle as our D-tectors are frozen. Go." Said Koji looking up at her.

"But…"

She sighed handing him to Takuya as she made a space in the shield for her to pass through.

"Are you ready?" IceDevimon asked as he was covered in blue mists of ice with swirls of red. "I wouldn't want you to be the slightest bit unprepared for the fight that is to come 'cause it's your last!" he said.  
JagerLowemon snarled as he pounced at the Ice devil, the two being covered in a hurricane of icy winds, the others only seeing the shadows of the two when light show from the hits that were made.  
The hurricane stopped as JagerLowemon was thrown to the frost covered ground, the Pure Darkness fading.  
"JagerLowemon." Korikakumon said.  
"I'm fine, just free the others." The lion said standing.  
"But…" Korikakumon protested.  
"Now!" the lion roared then looked at Nayna. "Any idea?"  
"First, we gotta get rid of the wings." She said creating a bigger disk in her hand that she threw at him.

He dodged it but the disk returned and cut off one of his wings surprising the ice devil then the disk returned to Nayna.

"Ready for the other one?" She said throwing the disk but he created a strong wind that knocked the disk off course and it got embedded into the ice making it disappear.

"Nice try, beasty, but same trick won't work two times."

"Won't need to."

"You know, it's always better to destroy many than just a few." IceDevimon said.  
"How about just one? You." JagerLowemon said as he crept up behind him.  
Korikakumon breathed out icy air as Zephyrmon spun around in a tornado, making the winds grow into a blizzard as it hit the Ice Angel, covering him it.  
"Do you really think cold would stop me?" he asked as his body was frozen to the ground as MetalKabuterimon brought his cannon into firing range.  
"No way!" IceDevimon gasped.  
"This might stop you." The Beast of Thunder said as he used his Electron Cannon, hitting him and then the blizzard stopped as the Beasts as backed off to watch as IceDevimon looked at himself in horror was he started cracking and falling away.  
"It's not possible. I'm cracking!" He said.  
"You don't like it?" Zephyrmon said.  
JagerLowemon used Dark Master, charging at IceDevimon as the Pure Darkness tinted with red shot from his body, hitting IceDevimon in the back.  
He yelled in pain as the lion tore right through him, skidding in the snow on the other side, the Ice Angel's Fractal Code showing.  
After he scanned him, Lowemon then fell to his knees in exhaustion as he turned back to normal. Koichi gasped for air until he saw a hand before him. Looking up he saw his brother smiling down at him.

He accepted the hand and Koji helped him up.

"Well, Koichi, I gotta say, after that fight, you are definitely one of us." Said Takuya.

"Yeah, welcome to the party." Said Korikakumon.

"Before anything else." Said Nayna taking Takuya and Koji's D-tectors and thawed them then gave them back to the two.

"Thanks Nayna."

There was then a harsh wind that blew them, then it passed away making them look up to see Cherubimon's lair had more data flowing into it.  
"What is that?" Takuya asked.  
"I'll give ya three guesses." MetalKabuterimon said grimly.  
"I just need one. It's not over yet guys." Takuya said.  
"Ya' think?"


	35. Chapter 35 Cherubimania

After their encounter with IceDevimon, they saw that the top of Cherubimon's castle was still floating surrounded by glowing debris.

"Wow! Look at all those pretty floaty-thingies!" Exclaimed Neemon looking up.

"Sorry to burst your blissful bubble of imbecility, but those are not 'thingies'." Said an irritated Bokomon.

"Oh yeah? Then what are they? Hmm?"

"Well…"

"You have to admit, Bokomon, you have no idea what those things are." Said Nayna amused looking down at the white digimon who looked even more irritated.

"That is not true! They are...uh…" trailed off the smart alek.

"What to see, the keeper of the book is not all knowing. Is it possible that all this time Neemon was the real genius?" Teased the girl.

Bokomon snapped up.

"What!? How can you say such…. Such aberrations!? You seriously think that this imbecil could ever be a genius!? Are you insane!?"

"Well, he could be so smart that he gone insane. I heard cases. Heard of the term mad genius? Maybe Neemon is one." Said Nayna even more amused as the digimon started to fume.

"Hey, maybe I am!" Said Neemon happily.

"Ugh! I feel how my intelligence is leaving me." Groaned Bokomon holding his head.

Meanwhile, the kids watched them alused too until Koji turned his gaze away from the floating structure and to the white haired girl.

"Ok Nine, cut him some slack."

"Oh, come on, I'm just joking." She said with a chuckle looking at the wolf warrior.

Suddenly, streams of data appeared from all directions meeting in the center of the structure where it was being absorbed.

"Whatever it is, it sure is sucking up a whole lot of data." Said Takuya looking ip again.

Bokomon and Neemon shreeked in fear as the land they were standing on begun to crumble into chunks and slowly rise up.

More rocks rose around the stricture taking the form of an asteroid field.

"Cherubimon. He's definitely up to something up there, I can feel it." Said Koichi looking up.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I've had just about enough of that guy." Said Zephyrmon.

"Apparently, the space and gravity data is being affected by some sort of… energy wrap…" Observed Bokomon.

"OR, by those glowing thingies!"

"Neemon, would you PLEASE stop with your 'thingies…' uh… 'thingies'. "

"I think it's time to finish this. How 'bout it, are ya with me?" Said Koji still looking up.

"Uhh...huh… I guess...we... have to do something, right?" Said Takuya a bit unsure.

"Definitely. And you and I are the only ones who can do it." Continued the warrior of light.

"Now look who's the motivational one." Said Nayna amused feeling Koji's glare.

"You left Bokomon only to start your stupid jokes with me?"

"Well, I need a new target." She said with a shrugg as Koji sighed in defeat.

"Well, alright then!" Said JP aa he de-digivolved, as did the others.

"Win this battle and you could save the digital world!" Said Zoe.

"Yeah, we really could, huh?"

"Well! I'm game if you are!" Said Takuya looking at Koji.

"You guys don't mind… staying behind?" Asked Koji.

"Aw, c'mon, why would we mind? After all, you're the ones who have to fight Cherubimon. EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon are the only ones strong enough, but don't worry, we'll be here rootin' for ya!" Said JP.

"Wow, I'm touched!" Said Koji surprised.

"I'm touched." Mocked JP.

"HA! Koji feeling touched is like putting down my fire."

"Touch this." Said JP as he walked to Koji putting a hand on his shoulder and the other he used it to playfully punch Koji in the stomach. "Just remember, pally, if you lose, you have to answer me!"

"Right."

"Relax, JP. We got everything under control." Said Takuya walking ip to them.

"Yeah, baby!" Said JP as his free hand wraps around Takuya's shoulders drawing the two closer. "I'm glad to hear it, man! And we'll all celebrate once you won."

"Yeah, when you defeat Cherubimon, I'm going to cook you a big yummy dinner for everybody." Said Patamon.

"I want to contribute with something... I know! When you win, you can take me out on a date!" Said Zoe taking them by surprise, especially JP.

The other two looked at the blonde surprised then looked at Nayna.

"Don't even think. Why should I give you something for the thing that you MUST do?" She said looking away but whispering a little ,,Maybe" that only Koji heard making him smile slightly.

"Yeah, and I'm going to give you both a great big kiss on the cheek…" Said Tommy making a kissy face.

"That's just wrong…" Said the two.

"I'm going to knit you both matching waistbands to look exactly like mine…" Said Bokomon.

"Bokomon, you really shouldn't." The two said together again.

The two prepared to go but they saw Koichi approach.

"Before you go...there is something I need to tell you." He says looking at his brother.

Koji looked at him encouraging him to continue.

"You can do this."

"Yeah."

"I believe in you...Brother."

As they digivolved and flew up, Nayna went to Koichi.

"I have to admit it, that was one of the sweetest things I saw." She says looking at him.

He looked confused at her.

"I think there are a few sweeter things that he did than what I said." He whispered and walked back to the others.

She looked at him confused then remembered what he meant.

"Hey!" She snapped turning towards him blushing.

He looked back at her amused.

They watched the battle as much as they could, since all they could see were some explosions high up in the skies.

After a few hours of fierce fighting, the two managed to beat Cherubimon and scan him.

After a while they saw Takuya in the distance carrying an unconscious Koji. The others watched them approach with happiness tears.

"Takuya!" Said Zoe happily.

"Koji!" Said Koichi a bit worried as they all ran towards them.

Nayna got to them first.

"Put him down." Said Nayna looking concerned at Koji.

"Uh...Ok." Said the Google-head carefully sliding Koji off of his back leaning him against a boulder, Nayna kneeling before him.

The warrior of light slowly woke up looking up at the girl in front of him.

"Hey…" He breathed out.

She didn't answered as she helped him out of his jaket and shirt and started healing the wounds where he got struck by Cherubimon's attacks.

"Hey, I got hurt too, you know." Pouted Takuya.

"You're not the one who acted as the shield so I think you'll live." Said Nayna without looking at him.

"Yeah, but-"

"You did it, Taky! You two have saved the digital world!" Said JP.

As the rest of the group had their little celebration moment, Nayna concentrated on healing Koji who looked at her.

"He's right, we won." He Smirked.

She looked up at him a bit confused, but the smirk made her understand his thoughts, making her blush.

"You...You sure did…" She mumbled averting her eyes back to her hands.

"So?"

"We'll...uh... well, a promise is a promise, I guess…" She said, her cheeks getting even redder. "But not now...and not with them around." She whispered retrieving her hands as she finished.

"For sure." He chuckled putting on his shirt and jacket then both got up returning to the others.

"So what now?" Asked Zoe.

" Rest for a bit, after that we make our way to the nearest station. Maybe now we get to return home." Said Nayna.

"Rest? Here? We're in the middle of nowhere." Said Takuya.

"Not right here. But I think that little cave there can do." Pointed Nayna towards a rock formation not too far from them.

"Ok!"


	36. Chapter 36 Lucemon's return?

The kids made their way to the cave. At a look inside, the place was small and a bit cramped but against the back wall was enough space for all of them to lay down to sleep, even if it was pretty close to one another.

"Man, this can't be called a cave." Whined JP looking at the place.

"Well, at least we won't be cold." Said Nayna looking outside over her shoulder.

"Cold? What are you talking about. It's pretty cozy out here." Said Takuya who was still out in the open.

As on que, a cold wind started ruffling through his hair and clothes making him shiver and hug himself to regain some heat.

"A rain is coming. By how cold the air is I wouldn't be surprised if it turned to snow." Said Nayna.

"Great…" Shivered the Google-head making his way inside too.

They all made themselves comfortable in the back as Nayna made a fire then turned to find herself a place by the back wall.

She eyed the place next to Koji's left, the only free place remaining but had no time to react as Koji called for his brother to sit by him.

As Koichi sat by his brother starting a seemingly pleasant conversation with him, Nayna sighed looking outside then into the fire. Her eyes remained transfixed on the flames, hypnotized.

" _You suddenly feel important? Wanted? Needed? You're kidding yourself. They all have someone more important to care about. You are just a tool at their disposal."_

She snapped out of her daze blinking a few times then turned her crimson eyes towards the other kids, her gaze lingering a bit longer over the twins who were sleeping peacefully side by side facing each other.

She turned her eyes away before making herself comfortable by the fire.

Next morning Nayna woke up startled. She got up and looked around. The others were still asleep so, quietly, she made her way out of the cave into the humid air. Luckly, the rain passed, so she made her way towards the forest in hopes of finding something to eat for the others.

Wondering around, she found some fruits that smelled edible so she gathered a few then returned to the cave where she saw the others leaving the cave.

As she reached them, she handed them the fruits.

"It really wasn't a dream! Cherubimon is finally gone!" Cried Bokomon with happiness.

They all sat down to eat the fruits.

"I can't believe it's all over now." Said Zoe happily.

"And all this thanks to you. And especially Takuya and Koji." Said Bokomon.

"It wasn't just us. It was all of us. You and Neemon included. You guys helped more than you know." Said Takuya.

"I wonder what will happen now. Can we finally go home?" Wondered Tommy.

At his question everyone perked up.

"I guess so. I mean we saved the Digital World. What else is for us to do here?" Said Takuya with a shrug.

"Yeah, I guess all we have to do now is to go to a terminal and ask a Trailmon to take us to the human world." Shrugged JP.

"Yeah...But I sure will miss being Kazemon and everything…" Sighed Zoe.

"Yeah, I'll miss Kumamon for sure…" Nodded Tommy.

During all this conversation, Koji looked away with a frown, his dark blue eyes trying to hide some kind of pain.

Nayna saw this and was about to ask him about it but once more, Koichi was a step ahead of her.

"Koji, are you ok?" Asked the warrior of darkness looking at his brother in concerne.

With an annoyed groan he turned his head to the others, the frown still present.

"I don't really want to go back home." He said surprising everyone. "I mean, to what? I don't even want to see my father. He lied to me all my life! I don't think I can face him without wanting to punch him. He kept you and our mother away from me!" He ranted angrily.

Hearing this, Koichi looked to the ground understanding how his brother felt.

"I understand why you are angry and I'm not saying you shouldn't feel like this but you have to face him and hear his reasons. You can't hide from it." Said Nayna softly.

"What do you know, huh? You always think you know everything. You really think you know what this is like?!" He snapped at her, the girl looking at him unfazed.

"Being lied to by the one person you trusted the most. Being lied about the life of a sibling you never knew existed. Yeah, I have no idea how that feels. Not even how it feels to find out that that parent lied about being dead." Said the girl unemotionally before turning to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Asked Zoe.

"For a walk. " Responded the white haired dryly.

"Uh…"

"Don't worry. I can find you if I have to." She said before leaving without another word.

As she left, Zoe turned to glare at Koji.

"Why are you such a jerk to her!? She's trying to help you." Barked the blonde.

Koji looked at Nayna's form becoming smaller and smaller. Suddenly he gasped in realization then face palmed himself with a groan.

"So what now? "Asked Tommy.

Suddenly, some mountains in the distance lightened up as they turned to data and disappeared.

"That doesn't look good." Said Takuya

"It's not. Let's go. "Said Koji.

"What about Nayna?" Asked Tommy.

"She walked that way anyway. We'll meet her there." Said the wolf warrior.

"How do you know she'll be there? You don't seriously think she did that, do you?" Asked J.P.

"No. But she may end up facing whoever did that by herself."

"Let's go. "Said Takuya.

As they walked towards the place, they arrived to some ruins.

Suddenly a fireball whizzed towards them making the kids cry out in alarm only for a white blur to jump in front of them absorbing the attack.

"Nayna" Said Tommy happily looking at the girl who landed in front of them facing towards the attacker.

"Come out already! I got your scent! I know you're there!" She said eyeing the top of the wall.

A strange digimon with a bear-like face stepped into view on top of the wall.

When they digivolved he appeared in front of them.

"I am Baromon. I cannot allow you to pass!" Said the digimon

"I see! You're the one who scanned the mountain!" Said Takuya as he holds up his Detector, the others following his example.

When they digivolved, he appeared in front of them.

"Don't attack! I have no intention of fighting the 10 Legendary Warriors." Says Baromon looking at them then at Nayna and bows his head to her. "Or the queen. I know you are protectors of the peace. But all of you must hear what I have to say!" Says the digimon touching his forehead with both of his hands, the third eye on his face glowing. "I have a prophecy!" He says as a bright light started to shine, the kids had to shield their eyes.

"It concerns the rebirth of an ancient evil... Lucemon!" Said Baromon sending them all mental images of the Digital World then it zoomed in towards the core of the planet where they could see the silhouette of a winged boy who seemed to sense their presence and looked up smirking at them.

The simple stare was so powerful and malicious that it caused all the kids to digivolve.

"So Lucemon is coming back, huh?!" Says Takuya

"That's...not good!"Commented Bokomon worried.

"You got it wrong, pal! Lucemon was defeated a long time ago!"

"I will show you! The truth is about to happen!"

Red light shines through the cracks along the wall, and it implodes, sending smoke and dust everywhere.

"Ok…"

"Look! This is where the Holy Mountains once proudly stood! Our great protectors have fallen to the evil that struggles to return. Listen. The Digital World is crying out for your help." Says Baromon opening a door in the wall and entered inside making his way down the stairs there until they ended on a small platform. "Follow me".

"Follow you where?" Asked Takuya going down the steps followed by the others.

"You see before you the Digital World's Tunnel of History."

"Tunnel of...History?" Repeated Takuya confused but as they got on the platform, they could see before them glowing spheres hovering around.

"Yes. This place holds the entire recorded history of this world.

The small platform started to descent leaving the kids in awe.

"At the start, our world began from 10 spirits, and 10 different types of data. There are human and beast type spirits."

"Yes, yes, yes! That much we know!"Says Bokomon impatiently

"There is more…" Said Baromon as the platform descended into one of the disks, there they start to see visions for everything Baromon talks about. "The 10 Ancient Legendary Spirits banded together to defeat Lucemon and then sealed him in a world of nothingness: The Dark Area." Said Baromon and they descend out of the disk.

"All of us have heard this history lesson before!" Barks Bokomon.

"Be quiet and listen! Behold and learn...Lucemon's demise led to this." Spoke the digimon as he points to another disk where a vision of strange digimon are shown.

Seeing the images the kids gasp.

"The warriors freed the spirits...all 10 were released in our world. The spirits needed to be protected, so they were entrusted to the 3 Celestial Digimon who had chosen to rule. Five were given over to Cherubimon, two were placed in the care of Seraphimon, and the other three to Ophanimon . And the warriors fell to sleep. And it was wonderful. You see, the next period of time was characterized by a long and lasting peace...that existed throughout the entire digital world, but Lucemon was waiting, biding his time, knowing the day would come when he would be revived…"

The kids gasp as the disk provides zooms into the core of the Digital World again.

"Waiting patiently for his chance...Then one day, an opportunity arose. He projected his aura into one of the Celestial Digimon. Cherubimon was a victim of evil. His heart was drowned in darkness. After that, Lucemon used Cherubimon to collect the Digital World's data for him. The result is the ravished world you see before you. Eaten away by the treachery of Lucemon. When you vanquished Cherubimon, the massive amount of data he gathered was released and absorbed by Lucemon."

"Hey wait! So Cherubimon didn't really know anything!" Sais Koichi.

"It was Lucemon! But he acted through Cherubimon!" Said Koji.

"All of this brings us to the present. Bear witness to the deplorable condition of the Digital World!" Sai Baromon and shows the kids images from outside, somewhere, everything in ruins as two silhouettes absorbed the data of a mountain.

"Who is that?"

"They're sucking up the fractal code!"

"The mountains! Are disappearing!"

"All right, so tell us! Who are they?!"

"I don't know" He says closing his eyes. "I'd say...now that Cherubimon is gone, these are the other underlings that have been sent to collect the Digital World's data. Now you understand what is happening. Lucemon will use any means to achieve his goal. If they succeed, Lucemon will be revived! That is...my prophecy."

"Y'mean...?"

"The entire Digital World will be destroyed. But luckily, the spirits granted us the ultimate helper, beside the warriors." He says and turns to Nayna. "The unique queen of Tils."

"You got this all wrong. Or Ophanimon miscalculated her moves because even if I wanted to help I can't. My connection to the source of my power is blocked. I barely have any of my power." Explained Nayna narrowing her eyes at the digimon annoyed. "So, sorry I can't win your war for you and can't let you bask in that glory. But I'm kinda done fighting other people's fights as I know already that all I get in return is another set of broken bones and problems. No Thanks." She snarled jumping back up to the stairs and left the Tunnel.

"Nayna…"  
Just as she got outside, the tunnel slowly turned to data, the others getting out in the last second, but got covered in debris.  
Slowly, they got out only to see through the dust two tall digimon facing Nayna who was trying to keep them away from the others.  
"Hey! Knock it off! Just who are you?"Demanded Takuya as Nayna evaded an attack, landing closer to the group, the two digimon marching towards them.  
"l am Dynastman, the passionate warrior! " Said the bulkier one with large purple wings.  
"And I am Crusadermon, the indifferent warrior. " Said the slim pink one.  
"We are known to all as Royal Knights! " Said the two at once.  
"The Royal Knights? " Repeated Takuya dumbly.  
"What about you stop asking dumb things and bring out your side of this story. " Said Nayna annoyed.  
"Right." He said and they all took out their D-tectors digivolving.  
The two looked at the warriors unimpressed.  
" So, it's you."

" The humans have evolved into the 10 Legendary Warriors." Said Crusadermon amused.  
"You can't keep up your destructive ways! " Said Aldamon.  
"The Digital World belongs to everyone! " Chimed in Beowolfmon.  
"You have no right to wreak it!" Said Kumamon.  
" Don't you - " Started Kazemon but stopped when she heard Nayna's sharp voice..  
" HEY! " She shouted getting their attention. "Less talk, more fighting! GO! " She barked.  
"Right!" They all said rushing towards the knights using all their power in their attacks.

Nayna stayed with Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon watching the fight, analyzing their every move.  
"This isn't good. Those two are at complete another level of power. They are toying with them." She said, her eyes moving to keep the Royal Knights in her field of vision.  
"Don't say that! Takuya and the others have to make it. " Said Bokomon looking at her worried.  
"Maybe but not like this."  
"Can't you help them at all? " Begged Bokomon holding onto Patamon.  
"I told you. I don't have any connection to our world, to my source of power. "  
" I was afraid you'll say that... "  
Nayna sighed sitting on the ground cross legged.  
"But I could try in another way... " She whispered.  
" _Feel... Feel every grain of dirt on the ground, feel the wind and every speck of dust floating around, feel the energies of it all feel... Be one with the world... Connect to everything at once_. "  
She heard a voice in her mind as her eyes, although closed, could see the world around her. First only a circle around her body, then a normal field of vision then she could see everything throughout the Digital World. Suddenly she could  
Feel it, and later see it. The thing separating this world from the human world.  
An shield. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't pass it.  
Suddenly, her consciousness was sucked to the core of the planet.  
" You." She said angrily seeing the sphere with the winged boy inside.  
" I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
" Says who? An egg? Like I listen to a chicken. We will stop those bastards of yours. Mark my words." She growled.  
"Big words for someone so weak." Mocked Lacemon.  
" Maybe I may be. But sooner or later you and your pawns will make a mistake. And I will know it and use it to destroy you." She said narrowing her crimson eyes at the sphere.

"To which one of us are you talking now?" Chukled Lucemon before erupting in a full blown maniacal  
laughter when he saw the realization on her face  
" You can't save this place from me. Nevermind your world." She heard in the darkness before she was thrown away and back towards her body.


	37. Chapter 37 The man on the moon is you

Opening her eyes, she saw that she was not where she was suppose to. She saw the others lying unconscious.  
" _What happened?_ " She thought looking around at the rocky hole they were in.  
With a sigh, she resumed her meditation pose trying to get where they were but got disturbed hearing the footsteps.  
"Ah, finally. You're awa - " She said but stopped. "Oh, Koichi is you... Glad to see you're ok."  
"Yeah, I'm fine... But it seems that you were expecting someone else." Said Koichi crossing his arms over his chest amused.  
"Oh, cut it out." She said getting up and making a few steps passing by his side. "Let's get out of here and get some help for the sleeping beauties there."  
"Or is it just one?" He asked amused.  
She looked over her shoulder smiling annoyed at him.  
"You may have the same face but I'm not afraid to bruise it. Yours or his. So if you care for your handsomeness better shut up." She said starting to jump from rock to rock to get out of the crater.  
"Oh, brother, what did you get yourself into... " Said Koichi looking back at his brother then started to climb the wall that Nayna jumped. "The air... is so thin no... oxygen...uh! " He mutter but he slips and starts falling but when he hits a side of the wall he bounces back up. "Hey! What's up with this? "  
He wondered out loud as he bounced from rock to rock until he got on the edge only to find Nayna waiting annoyed.  
"You are so slow."  
"Huh? My brother is faster? " He asks but in a blink of an eye, Nayna grabbed him by the collar of his shirt growling in his face. "Ok, ok, sorry. I was  
just kidding. " He said nervously.  
"Not in the mood." The sound letting him go and started walking.  
"You're worried too, huh?" He said catching up to her.  
She didn't answered, just looked away. Suddenly, she snapped her head to her left and they both saw a light approaching, together with the sounds of an engine.  
A tank-like vehicle came into view and stopped right in front of them.  
"No offense little fellas, but you got that humans - in - the - headlights look on ya!" Laughed the Starmon driving the vehicle. "You need a ride, don't cha?"  
"Yeah, thanks!" Answered Koichi.  
After they took the others, the Starmon drove them to an unknown destination.  
As they were staying in the back, Nayna let the unconscious Koji lay his head on her lap, took off his bandana and tied it around her wrist then turned her gaze down to Koji's face but she snapped up when she heard Koichi's voice.  
"We're where?! You're telling me we're on the moon?"  
"Yessiree, Mr. Greensleeves! This here is one of the three moons of the Digital World." Said the Starmon.  
"I guess that explains why I could jump so easily."  
"What do you mean, Koichi?" Asked Patamon.  
"Well, the gravity here is way less than on earth, so we all weight loss." He explained.  
"Oh, now I'm really confused..." Said the little digimon.  
"Look who's a nerd." Said Nayna amused.  
"I'm not. I just like to know stuff. " He faked a pout.  
"Sure..." Mocked Nayna.  
"That is mean."  
"You asked for it."  
"Come on, I'm just teasing you." Chuckled Koichi  
"Well, this is the moon base where we live. Welcome to home sweet home!" Says one of the Starmon. "Yeppers. It may not be much but if you're into tubes and mountains, it's perfect. Now let's get your friends fixed right!"  
They stepped onto a conveyor belt that takes them to the place they needed to go to. The lights turned on and the Starmon place each unconscious kid  
on one of the beds, the machineries around the beds starting to beep as they begun their work on the humans.  
"Ooh,nerdy stuff. Don't you wanna go and play?" Said Nayna looking amused at Koichi as he looked back at her a bit annoyed at her as she walked away.  
She stopped by a glass wall and looked out. Leaning her shoulder by it she got lost in her thoughts again.  
" _He's here... How? And why? Why would he come here for? To lure me? What for? Could this all be one of his games that he wants me to find out? Could it be that everything that is happening here is all him? Could it all be...my fault? The others struggling and fighting and getting hurt...all because of me? Is it really-_ "  
But her train of thoughts got interrupted when she felt a tug on the fabric around her wrist.  
She jumped around meeting the hard ocean pools, that even though she found at Koichi, they were different somehow.  
"Hey, you're finally awake." She said as she untied the bandana from her wrist.  
"Yeah. Thanks." He said taking it back and putting it back on.  
"You look great even without it." She said with a smile.  
"Of course." He said rolling his eyes. "You alright?" He asked finally meeting her eyes.  
"Yeah, it's just- "  
"It seems that only you and Koichi got unharmed."  
"Yeah... We're luckier I guess." She said with a shrug looking away from him.  
Just then, approached them Koichi, Koji automatically turning and going towards his brother starting a conversation.  
Nayna watched a bit wide eyed before putting back an emotionless vail and walked away unobserved.  
Soon, the others woke up too and met by the glass wall where Koichi tried to tell them what happened.

"So, we're on the moon? " Asked Takuya.  
"I can't believe it." Said Zoe.  
" Well, I couldn't either but it's true." Said Koichi.

"I guess. It's not made of cheese, huh?" JP asked weakly.

"No." said Koji annoyed.  
"All right already." Bokomon growled in frustration making everyone turn to him. "Now it's not the time to get flakey. We've got to return to the Digital World and save it from Lucemon."  
"And how exactly are we supposed to do that? " Asked JP.  
"Super Starmon said there are no terminals or rails so we can't take a Trailmon." Patamon said.  
"So that means we're stuck here?" Asked Tommy.  
"No. There has to be a way back. " Takuya said.  
"You're right." They heard. Looking over, they saw Nayna approaching them. "And it won't be easy but there is always a way and we will find it."  
"And that is?" Asked the warrior of light.  
"As I said, We'll have to find it." Said the girl.  
"So, you seriously, don't have a plan?" Said  
incredulous and a bit annoyed.  
"Well, let's all brainstorm. We're gotta come up with something right?" Said Takuya.  
They all hummed in thought, only to see through the window how another piece of the Digital World disappeared.  
"Aw, man, we gotta hurry. Spirit evolving may not help us think, but it's worth a shot." Said Takuya.  
The others nodded and all of them went outside and digivolved.  
"AIright everyone, fire on my signal and give it all you got." Agunimon said.  
"You got it." Said Lowemon.  
One by one, they all fired off their attacks in the same direction into the air.  
"Well that ought to take care of... whatever we were shooting at." Metalkabuterimon said.  
"What exactly were we shooting anyway?" Asked KendoGarurumon annoyed as they all looked at Agunimon.  
"Well, nothing specific, we were just fiering that way." Said Agunimon.  
"Now I'm confused AND annoyed." Snarled the wolf digimon.  
"What were you trying to do genius?!" Metalkabuterimon asked.  
"I don't know. I thought if we all fired in one direction, maybe we could move the moon. You know, we could use the force of our attacks to nudge it closer to the Digital World." He explained.  
"Move... The moon?" Said Nayna incredulous. "Was he always this stupid?" She asked looking at the others.  
"Ah... What?" Asked Metalkabuterimon dumbfounded with a sweat drop.  
"Well, at least we gave it our best shot." Agunimon said laughing.  
They all groaned in annoyance and disbelief.  
"Come on you guys, let's go." Said Kazemon as everyone walked away, leaving the warrior of flames to laugh alone.  
"That's just wrong." Said the beast of thunder.  
"He lost it." Commented Kazemon.  
"Hey, wait up you guys! " Called out Agunimon running after them.  
Each of them then started to try to find a way to get back to the Digital World but neither managed to. Though, Koji as Kendogarurumon almost made it. Using his speed he propelled himself towards the Digital World but got pushed back by a force field  
around the planet. He dedigivolved when he was close to the ground of the moon, almost falling into a deep crater only for Nayna to jump after him catching his hand.  
"Ahadi!" she shouted and from inside her a golden orb floated up on the edge and turned into a huge lion with golden fur, black mane and emerald eyes. He extended his tail in the crater and got the two up.  
"Thanks, Ahadi." She said looking up at the lion.  
"It's always a pleasure, my queen." He said bowing his head.  
She saw the others watching, them shocked and confused.  
"Right. Guys, this is Ahadi, my spirit of the past and one of my best allies."  
"Neither of us had a choice. We share the same energy after all. " Grinned the lion.  
"He sure is big." Said Takuya  
"And mean looking... well not as she, but still..." Said J.P  
"What?" Asked Nayna eyeing him.  
"Nothing." Responded the boy nervously.  
"What happened to you up there? " Asked Agunimon turning to Koji.  
"I got stuck in something. It drained all my energy. It was all I could do to stop from de-digivolving right there." He said.  
"That would be the electromagnetic stream." A Meteormon said.  
"Yep. It's the stream." Another one said as the crowd murmured.

"The stream is a river of energy in space that separates us from the Digital World. It's flow is changed by the pull of the moons and no one's ever crossed it." Said the first Meteormon.  
"But we must have crossed it. I mean, we're all here aren't we?" Kazemon said.  
"Yes and no." Said Lowemon making everyone turn to him. "We must have bypassed it. We got here through a warp created by the Royal Knights attacks." He said.  
"Great, which means were never gonna find a normal way to get off this stupid rock." Whined Agunimon.  
"Or... " Said Nayna looking towards the Digital World not observing all the eyes on her. "We could try and recreate the conditions of it."  
"Yeah, too bad we don't have the Royal Knights power." Countered Koji.  
"True. But we have two even better allies that are meant just for this." She said thinking.  
"Who?"  
"The other two moons of course. They also have a magnetic field that combined with each other can affect the stream and create a gate for us to pass." She explained.

"Alright, and how do we create this gate?" Asked Lowemon.  
"Unfortunately, here only the moons on their own can do it, when they are aligned, their fields interact. When they will part, between them the gate will form."  
"So we have to wait for the moons to align?!" Asked Agunimon agitated. "We don't have time for that? While we're here, the Royal Knights are destroying the Digital World!"  
"You didn't let me finish." Said the wolfess. "Lucky for us, the aligning will be soon. One or two Two days from now. But will have an opening for a very short time so we must make it perfect or we lose it."  
"Until then, we'll have to find a way to pass through."  
"I have to say it, but unless we have a rocket ship, then there's no way we can get off here. " Said Lowemon.  
"Wait, that's it!" Exclaimed Metalkabuterimon making everyone look at him.  
"I have a bad feeling about this..." Said Nayna leaving.  
The warrior watched as he started drawing in the dirt some equation while mumbling something, Agunimon groaning at the numbers and letters.  
"Where did you get these equations? " Asked Lowemon.  
"I saw them in a book once." Metalkabuterimon said.  
"That's reassuring... " Muttered the warrior of darkness.  
A little while later Nayna returned only to see Agunimon in Metalkabuterimon's cannon and was about to be fired out of it.  
"Hey, are you sure this will work?" He asked nervously.  
"Of course it will. Trust me. Alright, here we go." Said the beast as he positioned his canon towards the Digital World.  
"Bet he will screw up? " Said Nayna to Kendogarurumon.  
"I'm pretty sure he will."  
"5. 4. 3. 2. 1 Blast off!" Said the beast of thunder.  
And there went Agunimon, fired out of the cannon and going straight up into the air, cheering, but after about 300m away he fell to the ground.  
"Uh, ok maybe it was divided by 2 and carry the pi." Said Metalkabuterimon as he returned to his equations.  
"What a surprise... " Said the two wolves rolling their eyes.  
"If at first you don't succeed... Hey, Agunimon! You ready to try again?" He called to the warrior of flames who was still pretty far from them.  
"No! I can't believe I let you talk me into the first time, metal head! " Shouted Agunimon.  
"Aw, come on." Said the beast.

"I guess this is Karma for the moving the moon stunt. " Said Nayna amused.  
"Such idiots." Turned the wolf digimon to walk away.  
"This sure turned into a competition of stupid plans." Said Nayna amused turning to follow him.  
"This wouldn't be necessary if you came up with a plan." He said glancing at her.  
"What do you mean? I did! I found your solution. The gate. It's more than you've done. Now all that is needed is a way to pass through." She frowned.  
"Yeah, you came up with that AFTER we tried to find a way." He said turning to her.  
"Well, sorry my ideas don't come on Spot!" She barked back.  
"Please, like your mind can't work faster."  
"I might and I could always find ways for someone like ME to pass but I need to think about the safety of others! I passed through at least a dozen plans already but none were safe enough. So cut the bull-" Her rant was stopped by Kazemon who flew their way.  
"Hey! Guys! Lowemon found a way for us to go back!" She said cheerfully leading them to the others.

"Of course... " Muttered Nayna ignoring the glance sent her way by the beast of light.  
"I just looked down and there it was." Said Lowemon.  
"I can't believe it." Said Agunimon.  
"Amazing." Said Kendogarurumon.  
"Hey, you guys! Check it out! " Said Metalkabuterimon rushing their way holding a rock that had a drawing of a rocket on it. "I figured out how to get us back to the Digital World. You're gonna love this. All we have to do is build ourselves- " He said but got cut off by Agunimon.  
"A rocket?" Agunimon asked.  
"Yeah! How'd you know?" He asked then he saw the rocket in the crater.  
"Hey, where did that come from?"  
"Our friends built it." Someone behind them said making everyone turn. " That's the one they used for testing but as you can see, it didn't work so good." A Burgermon said as others approached.  
"Hey, can we use it?" Asked Agunimon.  
"Of course you can." said the Burgermon.

"Then what are we waiting for? " Said KendoGarurumon.  
"Let's get that thing out of the ground." Said Agunimon.  
"It's pretty heavy. Maybe we can help. The Burgernon said as the Meteormon came up.  
"Yeah, we'll help ya too!" They said.  
"Thanks, guys We'd appreciate it." Said the warrior of flames.  
"If we help you get back to the Digital World, maybe you can help our friends down there." Burgermon said.  
With that said, they all started working to pull the rocket out of the ground and started repairing it.  
Kumamon came up with an idea to create a large slingshot to make the rocket fly off to the Digital World.  
After it was done, they all turned back to their human forms to take a break and admire their work.  
"Wow, a few repairs, a big elastic and this ship's ready to Fly." Said Zoe.  
"SuperStarmon is going to out the chain and launch." Said Nayna.  
"Cool." Said Tommy.

"Thanks for your help everybody." Said Takuya  
"And thank you for helping our friends on the Digital World. You will do that, don't you?" Asked the Burgermon.  
"We promise." Said Koji.  
"Nayna, how much time do we have?" Asked Zoe turning to the white haired girl who was looking at the sky and the other two moons that were aligning.  
"A few minutes. We better get going." She said turning to the group who nodded then, with a wave to the groups of Burgermon, Meteormon and Starmon, they boarded the rocket.  
"Ok, next stop; Digital World." Sand Takuya  
"Well, we may not remember how we got here but we're sure gonna remember getting back." Said Koichi  
"The moons are aligned." Zoe said.  
"Oh wow, this is exciting." Said Tommy.  
"This wait is unbearable. " Muttered Bokomon.  
"Let's have a sing along. Who knows 'The wheels on the bus'? The wheel on the bus-" Said Neemon but was cut off as SuperStarmon cut the chain launching them.

The kids started screaming from the force they got thrown.  
Halfway on their route back the rocket begun to fall off course.  
"This doesn't feel right... " Said Bokomon.  
"Don't worry, I'm all over it." Said Takuya.  
"Wait." Said Nayna getting up. Putting her hands out, a red aura appeared around the rocket and it started moving on their initial course again.  
"We're gaining speed. Way to go, Nayna!" Said Zoe.  
When they reached the electromagnetic stream, Nayna stopped as they rode the blue stream to the Digital World. With a heavy sigh, she sat back in her seat before her legs gave up on her.  
" _It's so weird being so weak. And my reserves are depleting; We better solve this fast or I'll be out before we get back home and I can't let that happen. No. Not with HIM here._.. " She thought.  
Her train of thoughts got interrupted when the stream started make things rough as sparks crackled around the ship and everyone whined as they held on for it all to be over.

"We're almost through it!" Called Takuya.  
"All right, we're safe. " Said Zoe with a smile when the sparks stopped.  
"Not for long." Said Kaichi pointing out the rocks ahead of them.  
"Oh, men, an asteroid belt." Groaned JP.  
"More good news... " Said Takuja sarcastically.  
He managed the controls to help evade the rocks as everyone else watched out hoping to not hit anything and get back to the Digital World in one piece.  
Everyone screamed as they got spun around and got knocked out of the stream and danger.  
"We're out of this stream again." Said Takuya.  
"But we ' re ok. Neemon, what are you doing?" Frowned Bokomon.  
"Standing on the ceiling, why?" Asked Neemen as he floated around.  
Everyone undone their seatbelts laughing as they started to float too.  
"Hey, this is fun" Laughed Tommy.  
"Yeah, this could be fun, but I'm over it already." Said Koji with a frown with his arms crossed.  
"Do you ever enjoy anything?" Asked Nayna Spinning around.  
"Yeah." He said annoyed.  
"Hmm, doubt that answer but I'll still ask. What?"  
"Do you really want me to say?" He asked with a smirk.

Nayna looked at him a bit confused then it clicked to her and tried to hit him only to push him a bit back.

"Haha." He said mockingly.  
"My skirt keeps falling up! I mean down-up. Oh whatever, just nobody look!" Zoe yelled.  
She was upside down with her hands holding her skirt up so she didn't reveal her girl parts with a blush on her face and JP looked at her with a blush too.  
"You heard her, JP." Takuya said looking like he was trying not to hit the guy from staring at the distressed girl.  
"What're you looking at me for?" JP whined helplessly.  
Something then rammed into the back of the rocket making them turn.  
"What was that?" Bokomon asked.  
"Excuse me, but you're in my way." Mole the Trailmon said as he gave the rocket another push.  
"Wait you guys, it's a Trailmon." Takuya said as he was against the glass.  
"Move it please, road hog." Mole said as he kept ramming into them.  
"Um, excuse me. Would you mind giving us a push home?" Zoe asked as she gently hit the glass to get his attention.  
"Well, I suppose I could leap over you, but that seems like an awful lot of work. Pushing it is." Mole said as he started pushing them.  
"Grazi, Mr. Trailmon!" Zoe gushed with clasped hands.  
"My nose is going to be so sore tomorrow." Mole whined.  
They all looked over at the land around to see a lake was taken away.  
"Would you look at the damage they've done." Koji said.  
"At the rate they're going, there won't be much of the Digital World left to save." JP said.  
"Now that we're back, we've got a score to settle with those Royal Knights." Koji said.  
"And Lucemon. We're not gonna lose twice. The whole Digital World is counting on us." Takuya said.


End file.
